Ein ganz normales Leben
by aprileagle
Summary: Jesse Blue lief zu den Outridern über, angeblich, weil April seine Liebe verschmäht hat. Nun hat aber Saber Jesses wahren Grund für den hinterhältigen Verrat herausgefunden und weiß nicht, wie er mit diesem Wissen umgehen soll. Dann geschieht ein Unfall..
1. Vorwort

**Vorwort**

Von "Sei Jyushi Bismark" bzw. "Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs" gibt es zwei Versionen: die japanische sowie die amerikanische. Ich habe zuerst die amerikanische Version gekannt, da diese ab 1990 im deutschen Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde und wuchs praktisch mit den amerikanischen Begriffen und den teilweise entstellten Handlungssträngen auf (die mir damals nicht weiter auffielen, ich nahm sie einfach als gegeben hin). Mittlerweile kenne ich die japanische Fassung ebenfalls. Aus jahrelangem Tele5-Konsum heraus kann ich die amerikanische Synchronisation leider nicht aus dieser Fanfiction streichen, genauso wenig kann ich aber die japanische Originalversion ignorieren.

Deshalb wird diese Geschichte ein Mix aus beiden Versionen sein. Was ich genau mixe, werde ich an dieser Stelle kurz erklären, damit keine all zu große Verwirrung entsteht.

Johnny und Alex sind übrigens meine Erfindungen. Da sie in meinem eigenen „Saber-Rider-Universum" bereits seit 1998 umherspinnen und zumindest in meiner Phantasie fest dazu gehören, sind sie meiner Meinung nach keine OC mehr.

Fireball 

Fireball ist sein amerikanischer Name, diesen habe ich als seinen Spitznamen aus seiner Rennfahrerzeit in Japan in der Geschichte übernommen. Sein japanischer Name lautet Shinji Hikari, obwohl ihn seine Freunde nur so nennen, wenn sie besonders ernst oder wütend auf ihn sind.

April Eagle 

Ihr japanischer Name ist Marian Ruhland und sie ist Französin. Daraus habe ich in meiner Geschichte April Marian Eagle gemacht. Wenn sie aufgeregt ist, spricht sie Fanzösisch, obwohl sie mit Saber aufgewachsen ist und daher auch das Englische perfekt beherrscht (im Original sind sie und Fireball Kindergartenfreunde, das habe ich jetzt einfach auf Saber übertragen).

Saber Rider 

Nach diesem Charakter ist die amerikanische Version benannt. Im Original ist eigentlich Shinji Hikari der Anführer der Star Sheriffs, ich halte mich aber an die amerikanische Fassung und belasse Saber Rider als Chef dieses manchmal doch recht verrückten Haufens -. Ich finde, er ist mit seiner kühlen, vorausschauenden Art ein besserer Anführer als Shinji mit seinem heißen Temperament. Im Original heißt er Richard Lancelot und stammt aus Schottland. In meiner Geschichte ist sein wirklicher Name ebenfalls Richard Lancelot, der aber nur von seinen engsten Freunden in Ausnahmefällen benutzt wird. Ansonsten bleibt er bei Saber, seinem Codenamen bei den Star Sheriffs.

Colt 

Er stammt aus dem Süden Amerikas (und benimmt sich auch manchmal so -''') und im Original heißt er Bill Wilcox. Den Namen hab ich übernommen, aber alle nennen ihn in meiner Geschichte nur Colt, zum einen, weil er der Schnellste beim Ziehen seines Colts ist und zum anderen ist dies (nach meiner Auffassung) sein Codename aus seinen Kopfgeldjägerzeiten. Er hat ihn einfach nie abgelegt.

_Jesse Blue_

In der amerikanischen Fassung ist Jesse Blue ein junger Kadett, der sich in April verliebt, jedoch von ihr zurückgewiesen wird und in verletzter Ehre auf die Seite der Outrider wechselt mit dem Ziel, Saber (und später Fireball) zu vernichten, um April zurück zu gewinnen. Dafür wurden in der amerikanischen Version extra mehrere Folgen nachgezeichnet, da Jesse Blue in der japanischen Originalfassung ein Outrider ist. Ich bin bei der amerikanischen Version geblieben. Bei mir ist Jesse Blue der enttäuschte Kadett, der nach Rache sühnt... und ein wenig mehr -'''

Johnathan („Johnny") Wilcox 

Dieser Charakter ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, aber er gehört seit Jahren schon fest zum Inventar meiner Fanfictions -'''. Er ist der jüngere Bruder Colts und wohnt zusammen mit den Star Sheriffs in einem Haus in Yuma City, wo er auch zur Schule und seinem Bruder gerne auf die Nerven geht.

Alexander („Alex") MacLeth 

Ebenfalls meine Eigenkreation -'''. Er ist der Erbe eines großen Vermögens. Seine Familie ist der maßgebliche Finanzgeber der Star Sheriffs und damit die einflussreichsten Verbindung im neuen Grenzgebiet. Seine Vorfahren kommen aus Schottland.

Außerdem ist er Johnnys bester Freund, da sich Johnny nicht viel aus Geld, aber verdammt viel aus echter Freundschaft macht.

Zur der TV-Serie allgemein 

Die Serie wurde 1984 in Japan gezeichnet, vermutlich durch den Boom, den die ersten _Star Wars_ Filme und Animes wie _Gundam Wing_ mit sich zogen. Man versuchte, das Flair des Futuristischen besonders durch Ramrod (Raumschiff) und die seltsamen Outrider dazustellen, schließlich spielte die Serie im Jahr 2084. Dennoch vergaß man das sehr häufig in der Serie, besonders wenn die Star Sheriffs mal nicht im Weltraum zu kämpfen hatten. Man ließ sie also privat auf modernen, europäischen Betten schlafen (vermutlich sogar mit Federn drin...), fliegende Autos gab es nicht (Colts Broncho Buster war schon eher ein kleines Raumschiff) und Sabers elektronisches Pferd Steet konnte ebenfalls nicht recht überzeugen, besonders, wenn er in die Highlands zurückkehrte, um seine Eltern zu besuchen, und das Schloss mutete an, als befände er sich zurück im Mittelalter...

Dies und die Tatsache, dass die Serie an sich nun 20 Jahre alt ist und man zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt noch recht seltsame Auffassungen von der Raumfahrt hatte (ich denke nur an die Star Trek Folgen, wo blinkende Lichter große Technologie vorgaukeln sollten...), machten es mir nicht einfach, diese Geschichte in der Zukunft zu schreiben. Zu oft habe ich die Serie gesehen und man gewöhnt sich daran, dass die Star Sheriffs zwar in Ramrod kämpfen, ansonsten aber doch in der Gegenwart zu leben scheinen, nur eben mit vielen bunten Lichtern -'''.

Ich habe versucht, den Flair meiner Geschichte in die Zukunft zu setzen, wie man sie sich aus dem Blickwinkel des 21ten Jahrhunderts vorstellen könnte, wobei ich die große Technologierevolution in die neuen Grenzgebiete verlegt und die Erde als „Basisstation" für alle Menschen nicht ganz so modern dargestellt habe (u.a. gibt es dort noch echte Bäume, etc...). Ich bin kein Science-Fiction Experte, kann aber bei Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs fast mitsprechen -. Wichtig ist auch die Geschichte und was sie beinhaltet!

Ok, genug gequatscht: Auf zur Geschichte. VIEL SPASS!

April Eagle


	2. Prolog: Vergilbte Bilder

I don't know what's worth fighting for 

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean 

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright 

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

(Linkin Park, "Breaking the habit") dbdbdb Prolog: Vergilbte Bilder Es regnete. Dunkle Wolken hatten sich vor die zwei Sonnen geschoben, die klein wirkten auf einem winzigen Planeten nahe Yuma Citys, am Rande der von Menschen bevölkerten Galaxien. Vor Jahrhunderten bereits war es dem Homo Sapiens gelungen, die Enge der Erde zu verlassen und in den unendlichen Weltraum vorzustoßen. Er hatte sich auf fremden Planeten nieder gelassen, hatte neue Siedlungen und Städte gegründet, technische Errungenschaften gemacht, neue Tierarten entdeckt und neue Energiequellen erschlossen. 

Doch trotz all des Fortschrittes, der Leichtigkeit, mit denen die Schüler von heute die Namen von mehreren Galaxien nennen und in den Ferien auf Lichtjahre entfernte Planeten reisen konnten, und der Macht, die der Mensch erreicht hatte, so hatte sich seine Spezies im Kern nicht geändert. Noch immer herrschte Krieg, nicht nur gegen den ärgsten Feind, den Outrider, die das neue Grenzgebiet am Rande der Galaxien unsicher machten, sondern der weise Mensch lag auch im Zwiespalt gegen sich selbst. Korruption stand an der Tagesordnung und diejenigen, die dagegen aufbegehrten, wurden in die Ferne geschickt.

Ja, der Mensch hatte vieles erreicht, war dem alten Traum des Fliegens wieder ein großes Stück näher gerückt in seinen Ungetümen aus Stahl, die in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch das all rasten und jeder anderen Rasse zeigte, dass er der Herr der Schöpfung war.

Dabei hatte er die Bedrohung der Outrider vergessen. Ein großer Krieg, der größte seit der Besiedlung des Mars vor über dreihundert Jahren, war entbrannt und hatte viele Opfer gekostet. Viele Familienväter waren nie aus dem Schlachtfeld zurück gekehrt, so mancher Mensch verlor in den Kämpfen, die um die Kolonien entfachten, sein Leben. Viele Kinder blieben als Waisen zurück in einer Welt, die sie nicht verstanden.

Die junge Frau schob sich die Kapuze ihres langen Pelzmantels tiefer in das Gesicht. Zu Beginn war sie dankbar gewesen, dass ihr eigener Mann unverletzt aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war. Nächtelang hatte sie für seine Heimkehr gebetet, nur um zu erkennen, dass er sich verändert hatte. Aus dem einst so sanften, entschlossenen jungen Mann war ein hartherziger, herrschsüchtiger Tyrann geworden. Zu Beginn hatte sie versucht, ihn zu verstehen, ihm in seinen Alpträumen beizustehen, bis sie erfuhr, was er in dem großen Outriderkrieg getan hatte, was er seinen - und ihren - besten Freunden angetan hatte. Seitdem konnte sie ihn nicht mehr vertrauen, distanzierte sich immer weiter von ihm.

Schweigend sah sie seinem Treiben zu, griff nur ein, wenn er gegen ihren Sohn, ihrem ein und alles, vorgehen wollte. Schweigend und tatenlos. Nun aber war die Zeit zum Handeln gekommen. Ja, der Mensch hatte auch in der Medizin ungeheure Fortschritte erklommen, die Lebenserwartung stieg rasch an und ein früher Tod diesseits der fünfzig wurde zur Seltenheit. Selten, jedoch möglich. Sie wusste seit letztem Monat, dass sie zu der traurigen Minderheit gehören würde.

Die junge Frau hustete unterdrückt und blieb stehen. Schauernd blickte sie sich in der tristen Umgebung um. Die Häuser waren hoch gebaut, beherbergten winzige Wohnungen. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, in den grauen Strassen Bäume anzupflanzen. In einer Gesellschaft, die in fremde Galaxien gestoßen war und die Zukunft als golden pries, gab es dennoch Verlierer. Menschen, die nicht in das Ideal der Pioniere des neuen Westens passten, die keine Verbindungen zur Macht, kurz, kein Geld besaßen, wurden in solchen Vierteln abgeschoben, die ganze Planeten umfassten, die weder Energiequellen noch anderen Nutzen besaßen.

„Mama?"

Die junge Frau fuhr leicht zusammen, als die kleine Hand sich in die ihrige schob und dort nach körperlicher Wärme suchte. Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um, einem Jungen von fünf Erdenjahren, und korrigierte den Kragen seiner grünen Jacke, die den Regen nicht durchlassen, das Kind warm und trocken halten würde. Blonde Haare, die er von ihr geerbt hatte, lugten unter der dunklen Mütze hervor und seine Augen, die von derselben blauen Farbe wie die seines Vaters waren und doch gleichzeitig so viel gütiger drein schauten, blickten sie sorgenvoll an.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„Wir sind gleich da, mein Liebling." Sie bückte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Junge lächelte und nickte. Fest umgriff er ihre Hand und folgte ihr vertrauensvoll durch die dreckige Strasse. Die meisten Fenster hoben sich schwarz gegen den wolkenverhangenen Himmel ab. Obwohl ein unangenehmes Dämmerlicht herrschte, schien niemand das Licht anzumachen. Vermutlich waren die Energiequellen dieses Planeten bereits erschöpft und deshalb wurde überall gespart. Viele der Menschen von heute, Nachkommen der ersten hoffnungsvollen Siedler, wuchsen ohne den Luxus von Strom oder fließendem Wasser auf. Ein Luxus, der auf anderen Planeten so normal war wie die Luft zum atmen. Luft, die hier erbärmlich stank.

Endlich erreichte sie ihr Ziel, einen Wohnblock von vielen, der sich nur von den anderen durch eine große Zahl über der Eingangstür unterschied. Es gab keine Namensschilder, keine Klingeln. Die große Tür war nicht verschlossen, das Sicherheitssystem funktionierte nicht mehr, sollte es jemals im Betrieb gewesen sein.

Die junge Frau schritt energisch durch den engen Flur und spürte, wie sich ihr Sohn gegen ihre Beine drückte. Ihm missfiel diese Umgebung offensichtlich, war er doch in einem anderen, in einem viel schöneren Land aufgewachsen, das keinen Horizont zu besitzen schien, dafür aber unendliche Wälder mit grünen Bäumen, die sich in den nächsten Wochen in ein buntes Farbenspiel verwandeln würden. Auf der Erde, seinem Geburtsplanet, gab es noch Jahreszeiten. Hier, so erschien es der jungen Frau, schien nur ewiges Novemberwetter vorzuherrschen. Kein Ort, an dem jemand leben sollte, erst recht nicht die Personen, die sie besuchen wollte.

„Hier sind wir, Liebling." Flüsterte sie beruhigend zu ihrem Sohn und fuhr ihm sanft über das blasse Gesicht. Er aber ergriff ihre Hand erneut und hielt sie fest, als könnte sie verschwinden, würde er sie loslassen. Leise seufzte die junge Frau, bevor sie einen kleinen Zettel aus den Tiefen ihres Mantels hervorholte und die Nummer an der Wohnungstür mit der auf dem Papier verglich. Sie stimmte, also klopfte sie an.

Noch bevor sie etwas über die Sprechanlage sagen konnte, die vermutlich auch nicht funktionierte, erklang aus dem Inneren des Betonklotzes ein klägliches Wehklagen. Es sollte protestierend, fordernd klingen, war aber viel zu leise, viel zu erschöpft, um wirklich noch etwas ausrichten zu können. Das Herz der jungen Frau krampfte sich zusammen und sie hielt automatisch die Hand ihres Sohnes fester, als sie das Klagen als das Schreien eines Babys identifizierte.

Nichts geschah.

Die junge Frau zögerte für einen Moment, bevor sie ihre freie Hand hob und erneut klopfte. Energischer, zielsicherer. Nein, sie würde nicht aufgeben, sie würde nicht gehen, egal, wie viel Kraft sie dieser Besuch auch kosten würde. Sie würde ihre Augen nicht länger verschließen und tatenlos daneben stehen, wie andere Menschen wegen ihres Mannes im Unglück versanken. Dies war eine Familienangelegenheit und sie würde sie auch als eine solche behandeln. Mit der Würde einer Gräfin!

„Ich habe ein Schreiben bekommen, dass ich die Miete noch um eine Woche versch..." Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Mädchen, kaum älter als sechzehn, allerhöchstens siebzehn, erschien im Türrahmen. Sie trug ein schäbiges Kleid und war trotz der Kälte barfuss. Ihr viel zu dünner Körper zitterte und ihre Augen wurden tellergroß, als sie den Besuch auf ihrer Schwelle erkannte. Ihr Blick flog zwischen der jungen Frau und dem kleinen Jungen hin und her, bevor sie sich auf ihre Knie warf und laut zu schluchzen begann.

„Es tut mir leid, Madame. Es war nie meine Absicht, dass Ihr persönlich hier her kommt! Ich wollte nie etwas fordern, wirklich, wenn die Situation anders gewesen wäre... bitte..." Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und ihr Stammeln ähnelte dem kläglichen Weinen, das aus dem Inneren des winzigen Raumes zu ihnen drang. Neben einem verdreckten Fenster, gegen das der Regen hart trommelte, stand eine aus Brettern zusammen geschusterte Wiege, die schon mehr als ein Kind beherbergt hatte. Die junge Gräfin sah hinüber und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Tränen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen, drohten, das Make Up, das sie vor dem Regen gerettet hatte, zu vernichten.

„Bitte hört auf zu weinen." Sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und reichte dem Mädchen ein weißes Taschentuch, das unreal sauber in der dreckigen Umgebung wirkte. Dann trat sie hinüber zu der Wiege und spähte hinein. Die ersten Tränen konnte sie nicht zurück halten, als sie das Baby sah, das in einen dunklen Pullover gehüllt da lag und ärgerlich seine kleinen Fäuste ballte. Vermutlich war es hungrig, aber seine Mutter konnte ihm nicht mehr zu essen geben, war sie selbst unterernährt. Die junge Gräfin beugte sich über das Kleinkind und streichelte liebevoll durch den Flaum blauer Haare.

„Bitte... nehmt ihn mir nicht weg..." schluchzte das Mädchen und humpelte zu ihr herüber. Ihr rechtes Bein war steif, vermutlich eine alte Verletzung, die aus Ermangelung an ärztlicher Versorgung nie richtig behandelt worden war. „Ich werde auch nie Forderungen stellen, nie mehr als ein wenig Geld für Essen... aber nehmt ihn mir nicht weg..."

„Ihn? Ein Junge?" Die junge Gräfin hob den Pullover und schluckte, als der kleine Junge fröstelnd zusammen zuckte und erneut weinen wollte, ihm jedoch die Kraft dazu fehlte. Ohne viel Nachzudenken, schließlich war sie selbst eine fürsorgliche Mutter, nahm sie das frierende Kleinkind in den Arm und wiegte ihn sanft, bis er sich beruhigte und sich vertrauensvoll an sie kuschelte.

„Bitte... nehmt ihn mir nicht weg, ich liebe ihn... Madame..." Flehte das Mädchen, aber ein Blick in ihre traurigen Augen verriet, dass sie sich keiner Illusion hingab. Sie sollte froh sein, wenn jemand wenigstens ihren Sohn aus diesem Elend befreite. Selbst wenn dies nur aus schlechtem Gewissen - oder gar aus Rache geschah.

„Ihr wisst, wer euer Sohn ist, oder?" Die junge Gräfin schaukelte das Kleinkind und beugte sich nach vorn, als ihr eigener Sohn an ihrem Ärmel zog. Er wollte auch einen Blick auf das Baby werfen. Sein Gesicht leuchtete förmlich auf, als er den anderen Jungen sah und ganz behutsam streichelte er über kränklich gerötete Wangen, so als halte seine Mutter das gebrechlichste Wesen in ihren Armen, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Das kostbarste.

„Ja." Gab das Mädchen in dem dreckigen Kleid leise zu und setzte sich auf ein altes Bett, das einzige Möbelstück in dem Zimmer neben der selbstgebauten Wiege. „Aber ich würde das niemals gegen Euch richten, Gräfin! Noch gegen Euren Sohn." Kurz sah sie den blonden Jungen an, der ihren Sohn so fasziniert betrachtete, bevor sie wieder auf ihre bloßen Füße schaute, das Taschentuch in ihren zittrigen Händen knetete. „Ich wusste nicht, wer er war. Das müsst ihr mir glauben! Er war gut zu mir, der erste, der jemals etwas anderes für mich übrig hatte als harte Worte oder Schläge. Er versprach mir eine sichere Zukunft und ich glaubte ihm. Ja, ich glaube ihm und gab ihm alles, was ich hatte. Dann aber ging er eines Tages und kam nie mehr wieder." Weitere Tränen rannen über ihr eingefallenes Gesicht. „Ich erfuhr erst viel später, wer er war. Ich wollte daraus nie eine Vorteil ziehen, Gräfin, das müsst ihr mir glauben! Aber ich sah keinen anderen Weg mehr. Hier findet man keinen Job als ledige Mutter, mein Geld ist aufgebraucht und meine Miete wird kein zweites Mal verschoben. Ich wusste in meiner Not nicht, an wen ich mich wenden sollte. Bitte vergebt mir, ich wollte Euch in keinster Weise belasten, Gräfin, ich brauche nur ein wenig Geld für Kleidung und Nahrung für meinen Sohn. Das ist alles, worum ich euch anflehe. Das einzige Mal..."

Ihre Stimme brach und sie weinte erneut leise.

Die Adelige sah einige Augenblicke schweigend auf das Baby in ihren Armen, das gähnte und schließlich einschlief. Ihr Pelzmantel schien ihm mehr Wärme zu spenden, als es diese kalte Welt, in die er erst vor kurzer Zeit hereingeboren wurde, jemals konnte.

„Weiß sein Vater von ihm?"

„Nein!" Der Kopf des Mädchens schnellte in die Höhe und ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. „Er hätte meine Schwangerschaft nie zugelassen, aber ich hätte meinen Sohn niemals aufgegeben. Er ist das Beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist, trotz all der Umstände. Ich liebe ihn."

Die Gräfin musterte ihren eigenen Sohn, der noch immer wie hypnotisiert das schlafende Baby betrachtete, und nickte schließlich langsam.

„Ich verstehe, Miss Blue." Sagte sie leise und lächelte traurig. „Wenn ich gesünder, stärker wäre, würde ich für ihn kämpfen, dafür sorgen, dass er die Stellung im Leben erhält, die er laut seiner Geburt verdient hätte. Ich würde gern mit ihm teilen und mein Sohn ebenfalls, aber ich bin leider zu schwach. Zu schwach, um meinem Mann weitere Kinder zu gebären, ja, selbst zu schwach, um meinen kleinen Richard aufwachsen zu sehen."

Die junge Gräfin seufzte leise und schritt hinüber zu dem alten Bett, um sich neben das Mädchen zu setzen, das sie ängstlich anstarrte.

„Aber ich werde Euch aus dieser Hölle holen und dafür sorgen, dass Ihr genug Geld habt, um ein Leben in Würde zu führen und Eurem Sohn eine gute Ausbildung zu finanzieren, damit Ihr stolz auf ihn sein dürft."

„Madame..." hauchte das Mädchen und rang ihre Hände, nicht wissend, ob dieses Angebot wirklich wahr bliebe oder ob es im nächsten Moment verschwunden wäre, wenn sie blinzelte. „Das soll keine Erpressung..."

„Das ist es auch nicht, Miss Blue. Seht es als Wiedergutmachung an." Die junge Gräfin hielt den schlafenden Jungen auf einen Arm, während sie mit der freien Hand in ihre Handtasche griff. Mehrere Akten sowie ein kleiner Stapel Plastikkarten kamen zum Vorschein.

„Hierbei handelt es sich um ein kleines Haus auf der Erde, im Land Kanada, um genau zu sein. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass Ihr genügend finanzielle Mittel erhaltet, um..."

„Mama?"

Beide Frauen, eine mit Tränen, die anderen mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, zuckten leicht zusammen und drehten sich zu dem blonden Jungen um, der seine Mütze vom Kopf gezogen hatte und sie beide bettelnd betrachtete. Von der ganzen Unterhaltung hatte er nicht viel verstanden, nur so viel, dass das Baby irgendetwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Ob er sein neuer Freund sein könnte? Das wäre wundervoll, denn er hatte kaum Freunde zu Hause. Nur seine Pferde und seine Amme sagte immer, dass Tiere keine wirklichen Freunde ersetzen konnte.

Wenn er groß genug wäre, könnte er ja auf seinem Pony reiten, da passte er sowieso bald nicht mehr drauf.

„Ja, mein Liebling?"

Der Junge lächelte selbstzufrieden, als er seine Arme nach dem Baby ausstreckte.

„Darf ich ihn halten? Darf ich? Bitte. Ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig." Der blonde Junge setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, von dem er wusste, dass es in den meisten Fällen bewirkte, seine Mutter von seinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen. Es gelang ihm auch dieses Mal. Seine Mutter wechselte mit der netten Tante, die zu viel weinte, fragende Blicke und als diese nickte, wurde ihm das Baby vorsichtig in die Arme gegeben. Es war schwerer, als er es erwartet hatte, aber er war ein starker Junge, das behauptete zumindest sein Vater.

Das Baby öffnete seine Augen, die, wie bei allen Kindern dieses Alters, eisblau leuchteten und betrachtete ihn schweigend. Dann verzog es seine Mundwinkel und begann zu lachen. Der blonde Junge lächelte zurück und musste ebenfalls kichern.

„Darf er mein Freund sein, Mama, Tante?" fragte er begeistert und wartete ihre Antworten gar nicht ab, sondern konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Kleinkind, das nach seinen blonden Haaren griff und neugierig daran zu ziehen begann. Beide Jungen grinsten dasselbe verschmitzte Grinsen, wenn auch unbewusst.

„Ich werde Euch helfen." Sagte die junge Gräfin entschieden und holte eine kleine Kamera aus ihrer Handtasche. „Das ist das Mindeste, was ich für Euch tun kann."

Dann schoss sie einige Bilder von den Erben ihrer schottischen Grafschaft.

dbdbdb

„Ich wollte immer den schnellsten Rennfahrer und den zielsichersten Scharfschützen für Ramrod haben. Wieso mussten diese beiden aber ausgerechnet auch die größten Schnecken des neuen Grenzgebietes sein?"

Saber lehnte an der Balkonbrüstung der Stadthalle Yuma Citys und lächelte, während er den Schimpftiraden seiner Sandkastenfreundin April lauschte. Die junge Frau lief aufgeregt an den Bildern ehemaliger Star Sheriffs, die Ehre und Glorie in den Diensten des Oberkommandos errungen hatten, vorbei und redete wie ein Wasserfall. Ihre langen, blonden Haare hatte sie vor gut einer Stunde mit einer Bürste gebändigt, aber einige Strähnen waren dem langen Zopf entflohen und abwesend flocht sie diese zusammen und trennte sie wieder auf. Ihr helles Festtagskleid, in das sie nicht recht zu passen schien, war bereits ein wenig zerknittert und spätestens beim Festessen würde sie es mit irgendeiner roten Soße übergießen und damit ein wenig mehr wie die April aussehen, die er kannte, mit der er aufgewachsen war. Normalerweise war ihre Berufsbekleidung bei den Star Sheriffs auch nie sauber, denn sie schraubte für ihr Leben gern an diversen Apparaturen herum, am liebsten natürlich an ihrem Meisterwerk, Ramrod, dem Sternenschiff, das sie gemeinsam mit ihm entwickelt hatte. Öl und andere Flüssigkeiten zierten meist ihren roten Overall und trotz allen Drecks, den der Maschinenraum mit sich brachte, fühlte sie sich dort wesentlich wohler als hier im Kavallerieoberkommando, im Kreis der mächtigsten Männer, zu denen auch ihr Vater gehörte, aber um die sie sich persönlich nie geschert hatte.

„Sie werden gleich hier sein, April. Gib ihnen noch fünf Minuten. Die Zeremonie fängt doch erst in einer halben Stunde an." Beschwichtigte er die junge Frau, die nach dem frühen Tod seiner Mutter zu seiner Familie geworden war. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit in Frankreich und später während seines Studiums und seiner Ausbildung zum Star Sheriff in Yuma City als in Schottland. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie sich nicht beruhigen würde, bis die zwei Unglücksraben endlich auftauchten und sich in die Reihen der neu zu ernennenden Star Sheriffs einordneten, aber seine ruhige Art verhinderte wenigstens, dass sie vollends ihre Geduld verlor und womöglich in die Duschen der beiden lahmen Enten, wie April sie bereits vor drei Minuten beschimpft hatte, stürmte. Bei der jungen Französin wusste man schließlich nie. Denn wenn es darum ging, all zu peinliche Situationen in der Öffentlichkeit zu umgehen, vergaß sie im Privaten jegliche Scham.

„Aber sie sollten schon längst unten sein und ihren Platz einnehmen! Schließlich ist diese Zeremonie notwendig, sonst können wir nächste Woche nicht in den Weltraum zurückkehren! Das hier ist eine absolute Ausnahme, sie bekommen den Stern ohne Prüfungen und jahrelange Ausbildung, sie sollten deshalb nicht noch unangenehm auffallen!" April ballte ihre Fäuste und stapfte tatsächlich hinüber zur Tür, um zu den Gastunterkünften zu rauschen, aber Saber ergriff sanft ihren Arm und hielt sie fest.

„Gib ihnen noch fünf Minuten, mir zuliebe, ok? Schließlich ist das alles Etikette und das ist recht neu für sie."

„Für Colt alle mal!" Beide mussten sie grinsen und hofften insgeheim, dass der Cowboy wenigstens wusste, wie man eine Krawatte band. Und dass er seinen albernen Cowboyhut wenigstens heute im Schrank lassen würde.

„Fireball ist Japaner, für Japaner ist es eine Sache der Höflichkeit zu spät zu kommen." Erinnerte sich April plötzlich und erbleichte. „Verdammt! Diese ganzen Kulturen machen mich noch verrückt! Dabei ist doch heute ein so wichtiger Tag..." Die junge Frau wollte sich von ihm fortreißen, aber Saber hielt sie zurück und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Ist gut, April. Ich werde unsere zwei Schlafmützen persönlich aus der Dusche zerren, wenn's nötig ist. Geh du runter und sag deinem Daddy einen lieben Gruß. Er hält doch sowieso erst seine Rede über die Pflichten der Star Sheriffs, nicht wahr? Also hab ich noch mindestens fünfzehn Minuten mehr, um Colt und Fireball zu finden."

„Ok." April trat hinüber zu der Brüstung und blickte in die ausladende Halle vor ihnen hinunter. Die Bühne war reichlich mit künstlichen Blumen geschmückt und die Stühle davor zurecht gerückt. Alles sah bereit aus für de Ernennungen. Für Aprils Geschmack zu bereit. Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Saal und ihre Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie die wohlbekannte Statur ihres Vaters, des Kommandeurs des Kavallerie-Oberkommandos, sah. Neben ihm stand eine andere Person, die sie heute lieber nicht gesehen hätte.

„Dein Vater ist auch da, Saber." Sagte sie und strich sich unbewusst einige blonde Strähnen hinter ihre Ohren. Sie kannte den Vater ihres besten Freundes sehr gut, vielleicht sogar zu gut. Die Abneigung war gegenseitig.

„Er ist der Ehrenvorsitzende, hat ja schließlich genug Geld in diese Organisation gesteckt, da möchte er auch ab und an ein gutes Abendessen und ein paar Speichellecker als Belohnung haben." Sabers Stimme war kalt und er holte tief Luft. Es brachte nichts, wenn er seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ, das hatte er damals aufgegeben, als er seinem Vater endgültig den Rücken wandte und mit April nach Yuma City zog, um dort zu studieren und mit ihr seinem Traum vom eigenen Kampfschiff zu verwirklichen.

Nun fehlten nur noch zwei wichtige Details und Ramrod wäre fertig, kampftüchtig, bereit, sich den Outridern im Gefecht entgegen zu stellen. Zwei Details, die April und ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieben mit ihrer teils zu lässigen, teils zu temperamentvollen Art. Aber die beiden jungen Männer waren am besten geeignet für ihr Kampfschiff. So gut, dass Saber seinen Einfluss spielen ließ und die beiden heute ohne zweijährige Ausbildung und eventuelles Studium einfach so den Sheriff Stern erhielten und damit vollwertige Star Sheriffs wurden, um mit ihnen gegen die Outrider zu kämpfen.

Es war eine einmalige Gelegenheit und eine große Ehre, denn Kommandeur Eagle kam sogar persönlich, obwohl es ihm gesundheitlich nicht gut ging. Vor drei Wochen war ein Attentat auf die Zentrale verübt worden und er war nur mit Mühe und Not entkommen. Eigentlich sollte er ja zu Hause in Frankreich bleiben und sich auskurieren, so hatten es ihm seine Ärzte empfohlen. Selbstverständlich hatte er sich nicht daran gehalten. Saber vermutete, dass Kommandeur Eagle einfach seine Tochter hatte sehen wollen und deshalb den weiten Weg von der Erde nach Yuma City auf sich genommen hatte.

Ja, es war eine unglaubliche Ehre - und die zwei Trantüten kamen zu spät.

„Ich beeil mich dann mal und hol die beiden." Saber umfasste den Griff seines Schwertes, das mehr als Schmuck denn als Waffe an seiner Uniform hing und nickte kurz zu April, die kurz mit ihrer Hand winkte, in Gedanken jedoch bereits bei ihrem Vater war, den sie abgöttisch liebte, der immer für sie da gewesen war. So ganz anders als Graf von Lancelot, Sabers eigener Vater.

Entschlossen schritt er die engen Gänge der Stadthalle entlang, die nach dem Vorbild eines englischen Schlosses gebaut worden war. Saber fragte sich zum tausendsten Male, warum man die Enge hatte mit übernehmen müssen, sie behagte ihm nicht wirklich. Dunkelheit hüllte ihn allmählich ein, da die Nacht hereinbrach. Direkt nach der Ernennung der neuen Star Sheriffs würde es ein großes Feuerwerk geben, deshalb fand diese Zeremonie immer erst zu später Stunde statt.

Warum musste man beim Erbauen dieses Mausoleums unbedingt die alte Atmosphäre wiederherstellen?

Saber vermisste das automatische Licht, das ihn in seinem Haus sowie auch in Ramrod ständig begleitete und beäugte die Fackeln mit künstlichen, dafür aber täuschend echtem Feuer argwöhnisch. Auch hier hingen an den Wänden Gemälde von ehrbaren Star Sheriffs, die in den Krieg gezogen und nicht wiedergekommen waren. So wie Fireballs Vater, Kommandeur Hikari. Der Schatten eines jungen Mannes stand vor dem Gemälde und blickte es unbeweglich an. Für einen Moment glaubte Saber, dass Fireball davor stand und über seinen Vater trauerte, den er nicht kennen gelernt hatte, da er zu klein gewesen war, als dieser verschwand, um sich an ihn erinnern zu können. Aber als er näher trat, erkannte er, dass es sich dabei um einen jungen Kadett handelte, der sich offenbar in dem weitläufigen Gebäude verlaufen hatte. Er trug seinen Helm und hielt ein Chip in den Händen, vermutlich die Einladung, die zugleich seine Legitimation darstellte, die Halle zu betreten.

„Kann ich helfen?" fragte Saber und notierte sich in seinen mentalen Notizblock, dass er den Rest des Weges zu den Unterkünften seiner Mannschaft rennen würde, sonst kämen Fireball und Colt wirklich zu spät und Aprils Schimpftiraden würden innerhalb der nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden kein Ende nehmen. Aber einen jungen Kadetten konnte er auch nicht einfach so stehen lassen, immerhin waren diese jungen Männer die Zukunft von morgen, würden an ihrer Seite mit ihnen kämpfe, sollte sich der große Krieg gegen die Outrider von vor über zwanzig Jahren wiederholen.

Der Kadett drehte sich um und blickte ihn stumm an. Bewegungslos. Die Schusswaffe, die er am Gürtel seines Anzuges trug, glitzerte rot im Licht der Fackeln und seine Schusshand lag im Schatten. Saber fühlte sich für einen Moment seltsam bedroht, schob den Gedanken dann aber beiseite. Outrider waren nicht zu unterschätzen, aber sie waren nicht intelligent genug, sich an einem Tag wie diesen in ein so ausgezeichnet bewachtes Gebäude wie die Stadthalle Yuma Citys einzuschmuggeln.

„..." Der junge Kadett schlug gegen seinen Helm, der leise piepte und hob nun beide Hände, um ihn sich vom Kopf zu ziehen. Genervt stöhnte er und starrte das verhasste Kleidungsstück giftig an. „Der Rotz funktioniert nie!" murmelte er genervt und blickte schließlich wieder auf, um den anderen Mann anzuschauen, der auf ihn zu trat, direkt in das Licht von einer der verflixt dunklen Fackeln. „Ich suche die Zeremonie zu..." Der junge Kadett erstarte sichtlich und seine Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen. Saber missinterpretierte seine Reaktion, wurde jegliches Licht innerhalb des Helmes augenfreundlicher dargestellt, als es das in der Wirklichkeit war.

„Zur Ernennungszeremonie geht's immer gerade aus." Erklärte ihm Saber freundlich und deutete hinter sich. „Kannst du gar nicht verfehlen. Aber ich würde mich beeilen, in zirka zwanzig Minuten geht's los. Ich muss auch noch meine zwei Rekruten zusammen suchen." Saber lächelte aufmunternd, aber das Gesicht des jungen Mannes blieb regungslos, seltsam kalt. Schweigend musterte er den blonden Schotten vor sich und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Blaue Strähnen fielen in seine glitzernden Augen, bevor er sich abwandte und zielgerichtet an Saber vorbei schritt.

„_Spoiled boy_!"

Die Worte waren in einem irdischen Dialekt gesprochen, von einem Muttersprachler. Fireballs Englisch klang anders, abgehakter, manchmal verunsicherter, auch wenn jeder Mensch des neuen Grenzlandes mit dieser Lingua Franca aufwuchs und sie noch im Kindergarten perfekt zu beherrschen lernte. Die Wurzeln eines jeden Menschen, die Kultur, in die er hereingeboren wurde, in der er aufwuchs, konnte er jedoch nie verleugnen.

Saber drehte sich verwundert um. Wenige junge Menschen, die in Yuma City ihre Ausbildung erhielten, kamen von der Erde. Viele wurden bereits in den neuen Kolonien geboren. Und wenige von ihnen wagten es, den Sohn des Grafen von Lancelot zu beleidigen, aus absolut keinem ersichtlichen Grund. Mit Worten, deren Zusammenhang er nicht verstand.

dbdbdb

„Na? Hat dich etwa dein Mut verlassen, jetzt, da deine Untergebenen dir nicht zur Seite stehen können?"

Es war stickig in dem Raumschiff der Outrider. Stickig und dunkel. Die seltsamen Wesen aus der Phantomzone liebten die Finsternis, man konnte kaum ein Schiff von ihnen betreten, ohne nicht automatisch nach der Taschenlampe zu greifen.

Saber schwitzte in seinem Raumanzug. Da die Outrider auch keine Gefühle gegenüber Hitze oder Kälte entwickelten, hatte man wohl die Heizung so hoch gedreht, wie es die Technik verlangte - zu hoch für Sabers menschlichen Körper. Sein Anzug versorgte ihn mit frischer Luft, die ihm das Atmen ein wenig erträglicher machte und sich darum kümmerte, dass sein Kopf nicht all zu sehr schwamm. Dafür sorgte schon die viel zu geringe Schwerkraft, die ihn immer wieder nach oben zwang, obwohl er wahrlich Besseres zu tun hatte, als an der Decke zu kleben. Also konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Anzug, der leicht beschädigt war und deshalb die Schwerkraft nicht mehr genügend ausgleichen konnte. Sein Schwert hing unbenutzt an seinem Gürtel, seit dem Vorfall vor drei Monaten konnte er es sowieso noch nicht so benutzen, wie er das gerne getan hätte. In seiner linken Hand hielt er dafür einen Blaster, mit dem er normalerweise ebenso gut umgehen konnte. Normalerweise, wenn denn seine rechte, seine Schusshand nicht zerschossen worden wäre. Die Ärzte hatten ihr Bestes getan und die Masse aus Knochen und Blut wieder zusammen geflickt, aber auch die modernste Medizin konnte einen Faktor nicht außer Acht lassen: Zeit. Der Spezialverband, der ihm seine Hand gerettet hatte, benötigte zum Heilen noch einige Wochen, bevor er sie wieder ohne Einschränkungen gebrauchen konnte. Bis dahin hatte er geglaubt, käme er schon zurecht.

Was sich nun als großer Irrtum herausstellte.

„Meinst du, du kannst mich mit diesem Spielzeug dort erledigen?" Jesse Blue lachte laut auf und schwenkte seine eigene Waffe, die größer war als sein Arm. Lässig hing sie auf seiner Schulter und der junge Mann, der nun nicht länger den Anzug der Star Sheriffs, sondern den der Outrider trug, lachte hämisch. „Ich denke, dieses Mals sind deine Chancen ganz gering hier rauszukommen, _spoiled boy_."

Wieder diese Anrede, die Saber schon vor einem Jahr gewundert hatte, da er dem jungen Kadetten das erste Mal über den Weg gelaufen war. Nun verstand er den tieferen Sinn der Worte, besonders seit seiner Verletzung, die ihm Zeit gab, in seiner Vergangenheit zu stöbern und längst Verschollenes an den Tag zu befördern.

Saber wusste seitdem nicht recht, wie er über seine Entdeckung denken sollte, vor allen Dingen nicht in Augenblicken wie diesen, an denen Jesse ihm so hasserfüllt gegenüber stand. Sollte er wütend darüber sein, dass er es überhaupt herausgefunden hatte und dass ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen nun nicht in Ruhe ließ? Oder sollte sein Zorn viel mehr den Menschen gelten, die zugelassen hatte, dass er die Wahrheit nicht schon eher erfuhr, viel eher?

„Hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?" Jesse entsicherte die Waffe auf seiner Schulter und richtete sie direkt auf seinen Gegner, seinen Erzrivalen - in jeder Hinsicht. „Auch gut, dann werd ich dich jetzt umbringen und April wird auf ewig mein sein!"

Der junge Mann erzählte Saber bei jedem Treffen, wie unsterblich er in die junge Erfinderin Ramrods verliebt war. Dem jungen Schotten waren diese ach so gefühlvollen Geständnisse immer wie leere Phrasen vorgekommen, wie ein Vorwand, um sein eigentliches Anliegen zu tarnen. Nun wusste Saber, worauf der junge Mann ihm gegenüber anspielte und wünschte sich, ihm zu geben, wonach er verlangte. Zugleich wusste er jedoch, dass dies in dieser Situation, in diesem Moment nicht möglich war. Hier in einem Outriderschiff jenseits aller Vernunft würde es sie beide zerstören.

Deshalb schwieg er und blickte auf die kleine Waffe in seiner linken Hand. Vollkommen hilflos war er nicht, hatte er die andere Hand immer in der weisen Voraussicht trainiert, dass seine Schwerthand einmal im Kampf verletzt werden könnte. Trotzdem wollte er den jungen Mann vor sich nicht angreifen, nicht mehr.

„Verdammt, jetzt tu hier nicht so pathetisch!" Jesse Blue stürmte vor und im nächsten Moment war der Lauf der Waffe gegen Sabers Brust gedrückt, direkt über seinem Herzen. Ein Schuss genügte, um ihn zu töten. Der junge Schotte reagierte während Jesses Bewegung automatisch. Jahrelanges Training und so manch überlebte Gefahrensituation ließen seinen Körper instinktiv herumwirbeln. Der junge Mann, der so bereitwillig zu den Outridern übergelaufen war unter dem Vorwand, dass April seine Liebe verschmäht hatte, wurde gegen die Wand des Raumschiffes gedrückt. Der Lauf seiner Waffe verharrte weiterhin auf Sabers Brust, aber nun wurde die Waffe des jungen Schotten selbst an den Körper des menschlichen Outrider gepresst, an seine Schläfe.

Eisblaue Augen blickten hinauf in Sabers Gesicht, das hinter seinem Helm leicht verschwommen wirkte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu erkennen, nur seine Augen blickten den jungen Mann unverwandt an.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass du jetzt gewonnen hast, dann irrst du dich, _spoiled boy_! In dem Moment, in dem du abdrückst, bist du genauso fällig!" Wie um seinen Standpunkt zu festigen, bohrte sich Jesses Waffe tiefer in Sabers Anzug. Dieser richtete seine Waffe höher, so dass die Kugel ihr Ziel, Jesses Gehirn, mit Sicherheit nicht verfehlen würde, dann verharrte der Star Sheriff.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass dies hier die richtige Entscheidung ist, Jesse?" fragte Saber mit einem Mal und erschreckte Jesse ein wenig nach seinem langen Schweigen.

„Was?" fragte dieser deshalb auch etwas unintelligent und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich aus dieser misslichen Lage befreien könnte, ohne selbst umzukommen, aber mit einem gezielten Freischuss auf seinen ärgsten Feind.

„Wenn du zurück kommen würdest, wäre das Kavallerie Oberkommando gewillt, dir eine zweite Chance zu geben."

„Einsperren würden sie mich." Sprudelte es aus Jesse, bevor er sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte. Was wollte er schon dort? Noch einmal die Schmach durchleben und sehen, dass all das, was rechtmäßig ihm gehörte, von einem anderen besessen wurde? Von einem anderen, der das gar nicht verdiente!

„Das würde ich verhindern."

„Na klar, indem du mich abknallst. Aber so weit kommt es nicht!" Jesse spannte seinen Finger um den Abzug. „Denn wenn ich schon zur Hölle fahre, dann nehme ich dich mit!" Jesse schloss seine Augen. Ja, lieber würde er sterben, hier und jetzt, gemeinsam mit seinem ärgsten Feind, als dass er erneut diese Demütigung durchlebte. Seine Augen schnellten auf, als er das Geräusch neben seinem Kopf hörte. Sabers Revolver wurde gesichert. Der Hebel sprang vor und damit konnte ihn der Star Sheriff nicht mehr aus Versehen erschießen.

Aus Versehen. Na klar...

„Überleg dir, welcher Seite du vertrauen kannst, Jesse. Die Outrider benutzen dich doch nur als Exoten. Sie würden sich einen Dreck um dich scheren, wenn dir etwas zustößt, oder seh ich hier jemanden, der dir zur Hilfe eilt?"

„Bei dir kommt doch auch niemand!" Jesse ließ den Finger wieder etwas locker, als sich der Stahl von seinem Kopf entfernte und Saber einen Schritt nach hinten ging, ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie brachte.

„Ich weiß aber, dass sie ihr Bestes versuchen, um mich zu retten. Und sollte ich das hier überleben, werde ich sie als erstes im Krankenhaus sehen."

„Pah! Ich werd eben nicht angeschossen - im Gegensatz zu dir!" Jesse grinste hinterhältig, wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, warum Saber nicht auf ihn geschossen hatte, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte.

„Überleg's dir, Jesse. Solltest du's dir noch einmal anders überlegen und zur menschlichen Zivilisation zurückkehren, werde ich dir helfen." Saber steckte den viel zu kleinen Revolver in seinen Gürtel zurück und verschränkte vorsichtig seine Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Seine rechte Hand begann wieder zu schmerzen, es wäre an der Zeit, seine übliche Medizin zu nehmen. Normalerweise erinnerte ihn meist Colt daran, der für gewöhnlich alles vergaß, was nicht an ihm angewachsen war.

Vermutlich machte dieser sich einfach nur Sorgen, weil er glaubte, dass diese Verletzung seine Schuld wäre. Dabei hätte er niemals rechtzeitig genug sein können...

„Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht _spoiled boy_!" Jesse hob seine Waffe und drückte ab. Die Kugel verfehlte nur knapp ihr Ziel, weil gerade in dem Moment das Gitter vom Luftschacht auf ihn herab segelte und ein Schatten den jungen Schotte zur Seite stieß.

dbdbdb

„Du hast Post."

April betrat Sabers Zimmer in dem Haus, das er vom Erbe seiner Mutter gekauft und für sie beide eingerichtet hatte, als sie nach Yuma City zogen, um ihre Studien aufzunehmen. Nach und nach war Leben in das Haus eingekehrt und April war froh, dass Saber auf viele Zimmer bestanden hatte. Damals hatte sie ihn betrachtete und leicht spöttisch darauf hingewiesen, dass er zwar in einem Schloss aufgewachsen wäre, sie hier in Yuma City aber keine Zwanzig-Zimmer-Villa benötigten. Im Endeffekt war es keine Villa, sondern ein schönes Stadthaus mit keinen zwanzig, dafür aber acht Gästezimmer geworden. Zimmer, die nach und nach ihren Besitzer während der letzten Jahre fanden. Zuerst war Fireball als neuer Rennfahrer Ramrods zu ihnen gezogen, weil er nicht jeden Tag zwischen Japan und Yuma City pendeln wollte. Dann kamen Colt und seine Waffensammlung hinzu, die fast genauso viel Platz einnahm wie der Rest seiner Besitztümer. Und nachdem der schießwütige Cowboy ihnen genug vertraute und ihnen von seiner familiären Situation erzählte, zog auch sein jüngerer Bruder, Johnny, in das Stadthaus ein.

Wenigstens war nun immer etwas los.

April kicherte, als Colt laut fluchend hinter einem quietschenden Jungen her lief, der ihm offensichtlich eines seiner Mädchenhefte gestohlen hatte. Weniger, um sie selbst zu lesen, sondern vielmehr, um seinen Bruder damit aufzuziehen. Selbstverständlich wurde Fireball als Lebensretter mit einbezogen und musste ebenfalls über das Heft herziehen. Colts Gejammer konnte man sicherlich noch deutlich auf der anderen Straßenseite hören.

„Tatsächlich? Und du konntest das an den Verrückten vorbeischmuggeln?" Saber saß auf seinem Bett. Er trug einen dunklen Trainingsanzug und hatte die Tagesdecke über seine Beine geschlagen. Ein tragbarer Computer thronte auf seinem Schoss und piepte leise vor sich hin, ein Geräusch, das April unweigerlich mit Saber in Verbindung brachte.

„War überhaupt kein Problem, schließlich gehört das Päckchen nicht Colt und es sind keine nackten Frauen darauf."

Saber hob seine rechte Augenbraue, dann zuckte er mit seiner gesunden Schulter.

„Ich glaube, April, das will ich gar nicht weiter erläutert haben."

„Besser ist das." Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die weiche Matratze und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. „Wie geht's der alten Kriegsverletzung?"

„Schon besser."

„Medizin genommen?"

„Ja, vor zehn Minuten."

„Brav."

„Danke, Mami."

„Ach, du!"

Sie lehnte sich vor und fuhr ihm freundschaftlich durch die blonden Haare, zerwühlte seine sonst so akkurate Frisur. Dann schob sie seinen Computer beiseite und drückte ihm das Päckchen in die Hände.

„Seit wann schickst du was an dich selbst?" fragte sie ehrlich neugierig und betrachtete, wie er die Verpackung aufriss und ein dickes Buch zu Tage förderte. Bücher waren eine Seltenheit, der pure Luxus, denn Papier wurde kaum mehr welches hergestellt. Alles wurde digital gespeichert und übertragen. Nur reiche Leute leisteten sich noch Papierbücher oder, wie sich April gleich selbst korrigierte, selbst entwickelte Photos. Reiche Leute wie die Lancelots.

„Du hast mich doch im Krankenhaus gefragt, warum ich nicht auf Jesse geschossen habe, obwohl er mich so offensichtlich umbringen wollte." Sagte Saber in seiner typisch monotonen Stimme, die jedoch in Aprils Ohren sehr angespannt klang.

„Natürlich hab ich das gefragt, immerhin hattest du deine Waffe weggesteckt und wäre Fireball nicht dazwischen gesprungen, hätte dich die Kugel mitten ins Herz getroffen und nicht nur..." sie betonte das nur mit einem schmerzhaften Unterton in ihre Stimme „...nicht nur deine Schulter. Du hattest gesagt, du willst mir später darauf Antwort geben."

Und natürlich hatte sie gewartet. So wie sie schon immer Sabers Entscheidungen akzeptiert, ihm vertraut hatte, dass er das Richtige tat.

„Ja..." Saber klappte behutsam das Photoalbum auf und seine blauen Augen nahmen einen traurigen Ausdruck an, als seine Finger zärtlich über die vielen Photos strichen, die seine Mutter aufgenommen hatte, als er noch ganz klein gewesen war. Es war eines ihrer liebsten Hobbys und er ihr liebstes Objekt gewesen. Natürlich hatte er von der Existenz dieses Albums gewusst, hatte sie es ihm unter anderem nach ihrem zu frühen Tod vermacht. Aber die Erinnerungen waren zu qualvoll, der Schmerz zu heftig gewesen, er hatte es nicht gewagt, diese Schatztruhe der Vergangenheit zu öffnen. Erst nach dem Vorfall, bei dem er beinahe sein Leben verloren hätte, Johnny und er, hatte er es während der langen Abende, die er im Krankenhaus auf die Genesung seiner rechten Hand hatte warten müssen, wieder hervorgekramt. Er schickte einen Boten zu seinem Heimatschloss in den Highlands und nachdem er die Photos sehr lange angestarrt hatte, hatte er es wieder zurück geschickt, nicht sicher, was er mit den alten Erinnerungen, mit den neuen Gefühlen anfangen sollte.

„Es gehörte meiner Mutter..." flüsterte Saber und blätterte die Seiten, die neben einem kleinen blonden Jungen auch öfters ein blondes Mädchen zeigten. April nickte wehmütig, als sie sich selbst wieder erkannte. Sabers Vater und der ihrige waren alte Kriegsveteranen gewesen, hatten sich sehr häufig getroffen und auf diese Art hatte April den Erben der Lancelots kennen gelernt und ihn kurzerhand zu dem Bruder ernannt, den sie nie gehabt hatte, da ihre Mutter bei ihrer Geburt starb und sich ihr Vater nie wieder verheiratete.

Sie hatte die gütige Gräfin ebenfalls kennen und lieben gelernt. Auch ihr hatte es das Herz gebrochen, als sie viel zu früh an einer unheilbaren Krankheit starb. Damals bei ihrer Beerdigung, als Saber wie versteinert an dem tiefen Grab gestanden und ihre Hand gehalten hatte, als wäre sie sein einziger Rettungsring in einer zu stürmischen Welt, hatte sie sich geschworen, immer für ihn da zu sein. Immer zu ihm zu halten. Was auch geschah. Selbst wenn er ihr ein Photo in die Hand drückte und die ungeheuerlichsten Dinge erzählte, sie würde immer auf seiner Seite stehen, ihn unterstützen, was auch immer er tat. Schließlich war er ihr einziger Bruder und sie seine einzige Schwester - in jeder Hinsicht, abgesehen von der Blutverwandtschaft.

„Wer ist das?" fragte sie, als sie den kleinen blonden Jungen sah, der ein dunkles Bündel in den Händen hielt und glücklich in die Kamera strahlte. „Bist du das?"

„Ja, das bin ich." Saber klang müde, als er ein weiteres Bild in ihren Schoß legte. Es zeigte dieselben Kinder, nur hier waren sie ein wenig älter. Der kleinere der beiden konnte nun laufen und nackt sprangen sie durch seichtes Wasser, bespritzten sich gegenseitig und lachten sicherlich lauthals. Blaue Haare schimmerten im Licht der Sommersonne und all zu bekannte Berge ragten weiß im Hintergrund in die Höhe.

„Wer ist der andere Junge?" wunderte sich April und nahm ein drittes Bild in die Hand, auf der sich zwei in dicke Kleidung eingepackte Jungen in buntem Herbstlaub auf dem Boden wälzten und sich gegenseitig mit Blättern bewarfen. Die Szene sah so friedlich, so unendlich fröhlich aus...

„Das ist Jesse Blue, April." Saber lehnte sich gegen den Rahmen seines Bettes und schloss seine brennenden Augen. „Meine Mutter hat uns beide als kleine Kinder photographiert. Erst habe ich es ja selbst nicht verstanden, bis ich dann dieses Bild fand."

Der junge Schotte brauchte seine Augen nicht zu öffnen, er fand das vergilbte Photo auch so, hatte er es während seines Krankenhausaufenthaltes stundenlang in seinen zittrigen Fingern gehalten und angestarrt.

„Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit..." murmelte April, die langsam zu verstehen begann. „Wer ist dieser eindrucksvolle Mann? Blaue Haare sind schon selten, aber ein blauer Vollbart... an diesen Mann würde ich mich erinnern."

„Kannst du nicht, er starb lange vor unserer Geburt. Das, April, ist der Großvater meines Vaters. Er heiratete eine Auswärtige, aus Spanien, glaube ich. Deswegen hat mein Vater braune Haare und ich hab meine Haarpracht von meiner Mutter geerbt, die ja ursprünglich aus Norwegen kam." Saber öffnete seine Augen wieder einen Spalt breit und blinzelte hinüber zu April, die noch immer wie gebannt auf die Photos in ihrem Schoß starrte. „Das wahre Markenzeichen der Lancelots ist eigentlich blaues Haar, ich hab in den Chroniken nachgeschaut."

April hob ihren Kopf und minutenlang sahen sie sich schweigend an. Schweigend und verstehend.

„Deswegen..."

„Ja. Deswegen."

dbdbdb

„Saber?"

Es war weit nach Mitternacht und der junge Schotte saß noch immer hinter seinem Schreibtisch in der Zentrale Yuma Citys. Ihre letzte Mission war sehr anstrengend gewesen und die Berichte würden umfangreich ausfallen, aber April wusste, dass es nicht nur daran lag, dass Saber sich förmlich hinter seinem Computer verkrochen hatte.

„Colt und Fireball sind schon längst gegangen. Wir sollten es ihnen gleich tun." April trat leise hinter ihren besten Freund und konnte die Dokumente auf dem Bildschirm lesen, sah die Bilder, die sie wohl niemals vergessen würde. Der Hinterhalt war plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung gekommen. Das Ramrodteam hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt auf einer weit entfernten Mission befunden und kam zu spät. Viel zu spät...

„Johnny fragt sich bestimmt schon, wo du bleibst." Spielte sie ihren letzten Trumpf. Saber reagierte nicht darauf, sondern vergrub sein blasses Gesicht in seinen Händen. Eine Weile saß er schweigend da, während sie den Monitor zuklappte. Sie brauchte die Photos nicht länger anzustarren, sie würde sie sowieso nicht wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen können. War es wirklich erst gestern gewesen? Gestern, als die Outrider eine Grausamkeit an den Tag legten, wie man sie seit über zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte? Seit dem Ende des ersten Outriderkrieges?

„Sie haben ein ganzes Dorf ausgelöscht." Murmelte der junge Schotte schließlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Auch er hatte das Schlachtfeld, eine unangenehm treffende Bezeichnung, mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Begreifen konnte er es dennoch nicht. „Alte Menschen. Frauen. Kinder."

April nickte und trat näher an ihren besten Freund, umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Sie wusste nichts zu erwidern. Vermutlich gab es auch gar nichts, was man Angesichts solcher Taten noch sagen konnte. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Weitere Tränen, von denen sie so viele innerhalb der letzten Tage vergossen hatte.

„Kinder..."

dbdbdb

Saber war schlechter Laune. Natürlich würde er sich das nicht anmerken lassen, aber April kannte ihn zu gut, um es ignorieren zu können. Sie blickte hinaus aus dem Fenster und seufzte leise. Es war aber auch ein wunderschöner Spätsommertag, der schon fast in den Frühherbst mündete. Die ersten Bäume färbten sich bunt, aber die Sonne hatte immer noch genügend Kraft, um zum Baden einzuladen. Was würde sie nicht geben, um jetzt mit Fireball schwimmen zu gehen. In ein Hallenbad oder auch in einem See. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Denn Fireball befand sich gar nicht in Yuma City. Er war zur Zeit auf einer Mission im Auftrag der Star Sheriffs in Japan, wobei ihn Colt begleitete, da er den Japsen, wie er weniger zärtlich die Landsleute seines Teamkameraden nannte, nicht über den Weg traute. Es ging um einen Pakt zwischen dem Technikgroßkonzern Suzuki und den Entwicklungslaboren des Kavallerie Oberkommandos und da konnte keiner so gut vermitteln wie Fireball, der die Gepflogenheiten seines Geburtslandes so gut verstand wie niemand von ihnen. April hoffte nur, dass sich Colt auch anständig benahm und sich nicht all zu laut über den ständigen Reis und das Fehlen von saftigen Steaks beschwerte.

Gerne wäre sie ja mitgekommen, hätte Fireball auf seiner Reise begleitet und wieder seine Familie besucht. Sie mochte seine Mutter und seine zwei ältere Schwester sehr und hatte bereits ein paar Broken Japanisch aufgeschnappt, um sich wenigstens gebrochen mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Aber das ging nicht. Nicht, wenn sie mit Saber einen wichtigen Termin hier in Yuma City wahrnehmen musste. Sie wollten in Ramrod ein Ersatztriebwerk und weitere Feuerwaffen einbauen, dafür benötigten sie die Genehmigung der Chefetage, wie Saber die Obersten des Kavalleriekommandos weniger spöttisch als vielmehr angeekelt bezeichnete.

April wäre viel lieber in Japan bei Fireball und, wenn es sich denn nicht vermeiden ließ, einem ewig nörgelnden Colt, der den Rekord hielt, zehn Essstäbchen während einer einzigen Mahlzeit zerbrochen zu haben. Saber, so ahnte sie, wäre heute viel lieber ins Kino gegangen, selbst wenn ihm der Film höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gefallen hätte.

„Ich glaube sowieso, dass dir als Wissenschaftler ein Film über Zeitreisen sowieso nicht zugesagt hätte."

Obwohl die Menschheit einen großen Marathon nach vorn innerhalb der letzten Jahrhunderte absolviert hatte, blieben einige Mysterien und Wunschträume bestehen, sowie Hobbys. Die Filmindustrie, nun meist mit computeranimierten Schauspielern, hielt sich über die ganze Zeit der Neubesiedlung hinweg wie auch der alte Menschheitstraum des Zeitreisens.

„Besser als das hier." Brummte Saber und umfasste den Säbel, der an seiner Uniform hing, fester. Seine rechte Hand war während des letzten Jahres gut verheilt und es wirkte, als wollte er die Obersten des Oberkommandos tatsächlich damit angreifen.

„Du bist fünfundzwanzig, Saber, glaubst du nicht, du bist langsam zu alt für solche Teenagerkomödien?"

„Besser als das hier." Beschränkte sich das Vokabular des jungen Schotten. April lächelte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, lehnte sich nun gegen das bruchsichere Glas, hinter dem sie die Hochhäuser Yuma Citys sehen konnte. Erneut wusste sie, warum Saber unbedingt in den Außenbezirken hatte leben wollen, auch wenn der Weg zur Arbeit weiter war, es behagte ihr hier im Inneren auch nicht wirklich.

„Du wolltest mit Johnny ins Kino, oder? Und anschließend eine Pizza essen gehen." Stellte sie sachlich fest und kam zu ihm hinüber, als er seinen bohrenden Blick von der Tür abwandte, vor der sie nun seit über zehn Minuten erfolglos warteten. Die Obersten hatten sich offensichtlich verspätetet. Und Saber war so „angepisst", wie Colt wohl treffend gesagt hätte, wie sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Alex wird mich schon würdig vertreten."

Alexander, den aber jeder nur Alex nannte, war Johnnys bester Freund und war gestern Abend eingesprungen, als Saber zerknirscht absagen musste. Colts kleiner Bruder hatte sofort versichert, dass das kein Problem wäre und ihre Arbeit als Star Sheriffs Vorrang hätte und sie ja nicht bestimmen könnten, wann die Obersten Zeit für ihre Belange hätten, aber dennoch hatte er seine Enttäuschung nicht verbergen können. Sie hatten schon so wenig Zeit, die sie mit ihm verbringen konnten. Oft waren sie mit Ramrod im Weltraum unterwegs, um das neue Grenzgebiet zu sichern und wenn sie doch in Yuma City waren, dann überflutete bald die Schreibarbeit ihre Büros oder andere Katastrophen waren angesagt. Ein Wochenende im Rahmen der Familie wurde immer seltener und Saber reagierte immer heftiger, wenn ihm wieder ein freier Tag gestrichen oder einfach weiter nach hinten geschoben wurde. Colt, der seinen kleinen Bruder ebenfalls vermisste, obwohl er paradoxerweise endlich wieder mit ihm zusammen wohnte, bezeichnete die Obersten schon als Sklaventreiber, machte aber weiter, solange Saber als gutes Vorbild voran schritt. Nur, dass weder Colt noch Fireball sahen, wie es unter der ruhigen Maske des jungen Schotten brodelte.

Und nun warteten sie bereits seit zehn, nein, seit fünfzehn Minuten vor verschlossenen Türen. Zeit, die sie auch anderweitig nützlicher verbracht hätten. Mit jemand anderen als der nervösen Vorzimmerdame hinter ihnen und dem künstlichen Gummibaum zu ihrer Linken.

„Nächstes Wochenende wurde uns Freizeit garantiert." Versuchte sie, ihren besten Freund aufzuheitern. Wenn möglich, wurde Sabers ernste Miene noch dunkler.

„Nachdem ich gestern zum Donnerstag erfahren habe, dass ich morgen wieder hier antanzen darf. Zum Samstag! Ist denen nichts mehr heilig?" Sabers Stimme war leise und erregte kein Aufsehen. In Aprils Ohren klang sie jedoch wie das Fauchen eines sehr gefährlichen Tieres, bereit zum Sprung.

„Aber nächstes Wochenende sieht's gut aus. Schließlich hat Johnny seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Bis dahin werden auch die anderen Jungs wieder da sein." April stellte alle Sensoren auf fröhlich, erhielt aber von Saber nur tödliche Wellen.

„Wenn nicht, schnapp ich mir Ramrod und überfahr hier persönlich ein paar Leute." Knurrte der sonst so besonnene Anführer und blickte auf seine Uhr, nur, um genervt aufzustöhnen. „Können die nicht wann anders ihre Teepause einhalten?"

April wollte ihn gerade korrigieren, dass es sich in Yuma City um eine Kaffeepause handelte, als ihr Mobiltelefon zu klingeln begann. Sie hatte es nie ausgeschalten, da nur sehr wenige Leute diese Nummer kannten und diese auch nur im äußersten Notfall wählten. Sie hielt den Stecker, der in ihre Sonnenbrille, die sie sich in das blonde Haar geschoben hatte, eingefasst war, nahe in ihr Ohr und sprach in ihre Uhr.

„Hallo? Hier... was? Johnny? Wo bist du? Was ist passiert?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und sie sah, wie sich Saber bei der Erwähnung von Johnnys Namen sichtlich versteifte. Er hielt den Chip, der die Daten für ihre Anbauten an Ramrod enthielt, fester in seiner rechten Hand und holte kontrolliert Luft. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.

„Wo... was? Ja, natürlich, wir sind sofort da." April rückte ihre Brille zurück in ihre Haarpracht und seufzte leise. „Johnny und Alex hatten einen Unfall, sie sind beide im Krankenhaus, aber es geht ihnen gut." Beeilte sie sich zu sagen, als sie die Furcht auf Sabers Gesicht sah, die sie nur ein Mal gesehen hatte, vor über einem Jahr. Sie wollte ihren besten Freund nie wieder so angstvoll erleben wie damals.

„Welches Krankenhaus?" fragte der Anführer tonlos und ballte unbewusst seine rechte Faust. Der Chip knisterte, als er unter seinen Fingern zerbrach.

„St. Annen."

„Dann komm!"

Saber warf die kläglichen Überreste achtlos auf den Fußboden und schritt energisch davon. Dann würde er diese verdammten Extras eben ohne Genehmigung in Ramrod einbauen. Es gab weitaus wichtigere Dinge in seinem Leben als diese vertrackten Regeln, denen er sich nur beugte, um Ramrod im Rahmen der Legalität verwirklichen zu können und damit den Leuten im neuen Grenzgebiet zu helfen.

Wenn aber seine eigene Familie in Gefahr war, dann konnten selbst ihm all diese Regeln gestohlen bleiben!

dbdbdb

Sie kannten das Krankenhaus gut, vielleicht sogar zu gut. Es war das zentralste und größte in Yuma City und jeder von ihnen hatte schon mehrere Wochen in einem der vielen Krankenzimmer verbracht, wenn eine Mission schief ging oder sie wegen eines unerwarteten Outriderangriffes gerade so mit dem Leben davon kamen.

Saber verabscheute den Geruch, der ihm entgegen schlug, als er das hohe, helle Gebäude betrat. Seine halbe Kindheit hatte er in solchen Einrichtungen verbracht, an der Seite seiner todkranken Mutter. Seine halbe Star Sheriff Zeit hatte er selbst in diesen Betten gelegen oder an einem seiner Teamkollegen gewacht - oder an Johnnys Bett nach dem Vorfall. Er wollte nicht, dass sich jene schreckliche Zeit wiederholte.

Saber und April fragten niemanden nach dem Weg, sie wussten selbst gut genug, wo es zur Notaufnahme ging. Zielsicher fanden sie den Gang und sahen bereits die zwei Jungen, die auf einer weißen Unterlage saßen, die direkt aus der Wand kam. Sie trugen helle Krankenhauskleidung und waren in helle Decken gehüllt. Für Sabers Nerven war all dies ein wenig zu viel Weiß auf einmal.

Alex, der bereits siebzehn Jahre zählte und keinen Tag versäumte, seinen besten Freund deswegen aufzuziehen, bemerkte sie zuerst. Er hob seinen Kopf und lächelte beschämt, vermutlich, weil er es geschafft hatte, sich in eine so klägliche Situation zu bringen, bevor er durch seinen dunklen Wuschelschopf fuhr. Seine Urahnen stammten zwar genauso wie Saber aus Schottland, aber seine Mutter war eine Italienerin, so dass er ihr südländisches Aussehen und ihren unwiderstehlichen Charme geerbt hatte. Die helle Kleidung betonte seinen dunklen Teint umso deutlicher und Johnny wirkte sehr bleich im direkten Vergleich.

„Hi." Begrüßte er die zwei Neuankömmlinge und zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern, als er Aprils verwirrten Blick begegnete. „Sorry, dass wir mal wieder Mist gebaut haben. Aber dieses Mal war's gar nicht unsere Schuld."

Saber schien ihn nicht weiter zu beachten, aber seltsamer Weise erwartete Alex keinen Gruß von ihm, sondern konzentrierte sich voll auf die junge Frau, die ihn genauso besorgt ansah wie sie Johnny musterte. Trotz der widrigen Umstände freute ihn das, denn es gab ihm das Gefühl, als würde zu dieser verrückten Patchworkfamilie gehören.

„Alles in Ordnung, Johnny?" Saber war an den Jungen heran getreten, der zwar Colts jüngerer Bruder war, aber bis auf seine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe, ein dunkles Grün, nichts mit ihm gemein hatte. Zumindest äußerlich nicht, denn vom Charakter her konnten beide ganz schöne Kindsköpfe sein. Während Colt hochgewachsen war und sich sein braunes Haar kräuselte, so war Johnny eher schmächtig und sein dunkelblondes Haare hing glatt in sein oft blasses Gesicht, obwohl er genauso viel Zeit wie sein Bruder in der Sonne auf der Farm seiner Eltern verbracht hatte. Vor dem Vorfall, bevor er nach Yuma City zog. Seitdem hatte er sich aber auch nicht zu einem Stubenhocker entwickelt, sondern stellte allerlei Blödsinn mit seinem neuen besten Freund, Alex, an. Colt hatte einmal schulterzuckend erwidert, dass es wohl daran lag, dass er mehr nach seinem Vater kam, während Johnny offensichtlich mehr Gene seiner Mutter abbekommen hatte. Spielerisch hatte er April mit den Kissen des Stubensofas beworfen, als sie die beiden witzelnd die Schöne und das Biest getauft hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Richard." Allein die Tatsache, dass der Junge Sabers richtigen Name verwendete und nicht den Spitznamen, der so natürlicher klang als Richard Lancelot, verriet April, dass dieser Unfall nicht so unbedeutend gewesen war, selbst wenn sie beide, wie es aussah, glimpflich davon gekommen waren. Nichts schien gebrochen zu sein, keine sichtliche Wunde, kein Blut an den hellen Gewändern.

Die junge Frau betrachtete schweigend, wie sich der Junge schwerfällig von der weichen Unterlage hob und sich an Saber kuschelte, der ihn ohne zu Zögern tröstspendend in seine warmen Arme schloss. April kannte ihren besten Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er selten seine Gefühle zeigte. Selbst zur Beerdigung seiner Mutter hatte er nicht geweint, sondern erst viel später, als er glaubte, allein zu sein, ohne die Blicke fremder Menschen auf sich ruhen zu spüren. Johnny hatte all dies geändert. Johnny und der denkwürdige Vorfall. Seitdem brach Sabers stoische Maske, wann immer es Colts jüngeren Bruder betraf.

April war froh darüber, auch wenn die Situationen, in denen Saber Emotionen zeigte, nicht unbedingt von Freude zeugten. Es war ein Beginn. Johnny schaffte, was April ihr ganzes Leben lang verzweifelt versucht hatte, als Schwester jedoch versagen musste: Er schaffte es, dass Saber weniger adelig, schottisch, weniger wie sein Vater, sondern dafür mehr menschlich, liebevoll, mehr wie seine Mutter war.

„Was ist geschehen, Alex?" fragte sie den dunkelhaarigen Jungen und setzte sich nun neben ihn auf die Krankenhausunterlage. Damals, als Johnny zu ihnen zog und er seinen Schulkameraden das erste Mal mit nach Hause brachte, hätte April nie geglaubt, dass sie den Alleinerben des reichsten Multimillionärs einmal so locker ansprechen würde, noch dazu mit seinem Spitznamen, als sei er ein gewöhnlicher Mensch und nicht der Sohn ihres wichtigsten Finanzgebers, gleich nach den Lancelots, natürlich. Johnny hatte von Anfang an keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er die Menschen nicht nach ihren Besitztümern oder Geld beurteilte, weil diese Dinge vergänglich waren. Ihm waren Charakter und Freundschaft viel wichtiger, was wohl aus seinen Kindheitserfahrungen herrührte. Niemand verlor seine Eltern im Alter von sieben und musste die nächsten Jahre um seinen Platz in der Welt kämpfen, nur um ihn beinahe zu verlieren, ohne sich dabei zu formen. April wollte gar nicht wissen, was aus den Brüdern geworden wäre, hätte Colt nicht aus Verzweiflung bei Kopfgeldjägern angeheuert und wäre anstelle auf einen gesuchten Verbrecher auf Saber gestoßen, der ihn - trotz seiner zweifelhaften Vergangenheit - wegen seiner Schießkünste sofort einstellte.

„Wir waren auf den Weg ins Kino. Zu diesem Zeitreisenteil, das Johnny so gerne sehen wollte, wenn auch nicht mit mir." Alex deutete zu den beiden Gestalten, die sich noch nicht bewegt hatten, und grinste, so als würde ihm dieser Fakt nichts ausmachen. April ahnte, dass Alex in seinem jungen Leben nicht viele Freunde hatte, vermutlich gar keine außer Johnny. Geld blendete die Menschen, machte sie gierig, so dass Alex sich höchstwahrscheinlich damit abgefunden hatte, eher mit bettelnden Hündchen als mit ebenbürtigen Mitmenschen für den Rest seines Lebens umgeben zu sein. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, wie er nie müde wurde zu erzählen, als Johnny ihm Geld lieh, weil er seinen Chip zu Hause hatte liegen gelassen. Jeder andere hätte ihn ausgelacht und gesagt, dass er selbst eines Tages Multimillionär sein würde, er brauchte doch von ihnen keine Unterstützung. Johnny dagegen hatte nur gemeint, dass es kein Problem sei, er aber von der Schulspeisung nur das billigste Essen würde nehmen können, weil er nicht mehr so viel drauf hätte. Seitdem war Alex ihm ein ergebener Freund, ging mit ihm durch dick und dünn und war im Haushalt der Star Sheriffs schon fast so etwas wie persönliches Inventar geworden.

„Wir sind die Straße entlang gelaufen, als plötzlich der Konvoi vor uns ausbricht. Keine Ahnung, was da schief gelaufen ist, vermutlich ist der Computer explodiert oder so was, aber auf jeden Fall kam das Schiff auf einmal auf uns zugeschossen. Ich muss zugeben, ich hab's erst gar nicht gesehen." Alex blickte schuldbewusst auf seine Hände. „Wir hatten gerade ein angeregtes Gespräch über unseren Mathelehrer und ich war wohl zu beschäftigt, diesen nachzuahmen, um die Katastrophe zu bemerken. Johnny war auch viel zu vertieft und wir haben beide erst aufgeschrieen, als es eigentlich schon zu spät war. Aber da kam dann auf einmal so ein Schatten und hat uns fortgezerrt. Keine Ahnung, wo der plötzlich her kam, aber auf jeden Fall lagen wir im nächsten Moment auf dem Boden und der Konvoi war keine zwei Meter neben uns in ein Geschäft gekracht."

„Zum Glück ist euch ja nichts passiert." Flüsterte April, die bei dem Gedanken erschauerte, dass dieser Tag so knapp in einer Tragödie hätte enden können. „Hast du schon deiner Familie Bescheid gegeben, Alex?"

„Ja, aber die sind in einem wichtigen Treffen und da es mir gut geht, ist's wohl nicht so wichtig." Der Junge schaute erneut hinüber zu seinem besten Freund, der sich langsam aus Sabers Umarmung löste und April konnte den Neid auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Neid und Traurigkeit darüber, dass Saber gekommen war, obwohl er ebenfalls ein Gespräch gehabt hatte, das einst so wichtig gewesen war, dass er den Kinoabend hatte absagen müssen. Nun aber stand er da, als würde ihm nichts auf der Welt wichtiger sein als das Wohl eines Jungen, der nicht wirklich zu seiner Familie gehörte. Ihm dagegen, dem einzigen Erbe eines wichtigen industriellen Imperiums, wurde nicht einmal ein Bodyguard geschickt.

„Du kannst heute Abend bei uns übernachten, Alex, wir benachrichtigen auch deine Eltern. Dann bestellen wir uns Pizza und schauen uns zu Hause einen Film an. Na, wie klingt das?" versuchte sie, seine Stimmung zu heben und strubbelte durch seine dunklen Haare, die ihm immer wild vom Kopf abstanden, egal, wie viel Gel er auch verwendete.

„Klingt gut... aber wir sollen zur Beobachtung hier bleiben und außerdem liegt der Schatten noch hier..." Alex rutschte von der Matte und schlurfte langsam den Gang entlang. Hinter einer großen Tür ging es hektisch zu in der Notaufnahme, während hier eine seltsame Ruhe vorherrschte.

„Schatten?" Saber ging neben Johnny her, so als wollte er sicher gehen, dass dieser nicht fiel, während der junge Amerikaner seinem besten Freund folgte. April gesellte sich rasch zu ihnen.

„Ja, ein Mann. Er war plötzlich da und hat uns zur Seite gezerrt. Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte uns der Konvoi bestimmt erschlagen." Johnny schauerte bei dem Gedanken und verschränkte seine Arme vor seinem Oberkörper. „Er hat irgendein Teil von dem Konvoi am Kopf abbekommen und liegt seitdem bewegungslos in dem Bett. Die Ärzte wollten uns nichts Näheres sagen, aber vermutlich geht's unserem Retter gar nicht so gut."

Alex und Johnny waren vor einem großen Fenster stehen geblieben, das aber nicht zur Außenwelt, sondern in einen anderen Raum führte.

„Et voilà, unser Retter." Alex zeigte in das Zimmer hinein und beide, Saber und April, schnappten hörbar nach Luft, als sie den jungen Mann sahen, der bleich in einem Bett lag. Sein Kopf war dick verbunden, seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, schien in einer anderen Welt zu weilen. Mehrere Apparaturen waren an ihn angeschlossen, aber die Geräusche drangen nicht auf den Gang heraus, auf dem die Stille zugenommen zu haben schien.

Saber bemerkte gar nicht, dass er näher an das Fenster heran getreten war und seine rechte Hand auf das Glas gelegt hatte. Noch hörte er seine eigene Stimme, die einen einzigen Namen leise flüsterte.

„Jesse."

dbdbdb


	3. Kapitel 1: So vertraut und doch so fremd

**Kapitel 1: So vertraut und doch so fremd**

„Es ist fast Mitternacht, wir sollten nach Hause gehen."

Die Stimme drang nur langsam durch die Dunkelheit, die ihn umhüllte, seine Sinne benebelte. Irgendwo hörte er ein stetes Geräusch, konnte es jedoch nicht zuordnen. Genauso wenig wie er wusste, wo er sich befand, noch, was geschehen war. Es erschien ihm gar nicht so wichtig zu sein. Hier am Rande seines Bewusstseins.

„Es ist schon spät."

Leise klang die Stimme, beinahe sanft, füllte sein ganzes Sein, beruhigte ihn, obwohl er gar nicht verstand, warum er an erster Stelle hätte aufgeregt sein sollen. Es war doch alles in Ordnung, oder? Gut, er konnte seine Augen nicht öffnen, sie waren zu schwer, er selbst fühlte sich zu schwach. Aber er lag auf einem weichen Untergrund und ihn fror nicht. Nein, angenehme Wärme umhüllte ihn und er fühlte sich geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seitdem sie von ihm gegangen war, um wen es sich dabei auch immer handelte. Die sanfte Stimme erinnerte ihn ein wenig an den Menschen, der ihm einmal sehr viel bedeutet hatte. Nur konnte er sich im Moment nicht daran erinnern. Nun, das machte nichts. Ihm ging es hier gut. Er lag auf einer weichen Matratze, die viel angenehmer war als die, auf der er sonst schlief. Sonst... irgendwo... anders...

Das seltsame Gefühl vollkommener Sicherheit überkam ihn und so kämpfte er nicht länger gegen seine schweren Lider an, sondern blieb einfach nur ruhig liegen und lauschte der sanften Stimme.

„Du kannst nicht für den Rest der Nacht hier sitzen bleiben."

„Johnny und Alex sind auch hier. Ich werde nicht gehen." Eine zweite Stimme schob sich in seine Welt der Finsternis. Sie war tiefer und ein klein wenig lauter, aber nicht auf eine bedrohliche Art. Es erschien ihm, als sei dieser Sprecher in seiner Nähe, während die sanfte Stimme weiter weg im unsichtbaren Raum schwebte.

„Du weißt, was ich meine."

Nein, er wusste es nicht, aber solange so viel Sorge in dem hellen Klang lag, glaubte er, dass alles gut war.

Jemand seufzte neben ihm und er konnte das Rascheln von Kleidung sowie das Schieben eines Stuhles über gefliesten Boden hören.

„Hast du schon das Oberkommando benachrichtigt?" Die sanfte Stimme war ein wenig näher an ihn heran gerückt und für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen in der Dunkelheit, selbst das gleichmäßige Geräusch schien zu verstummen.

„Nein."

„Aber die Vorschriften..."

„Gelten hier nicht."

„Verstehe."

Erneute Stille entstand und er glaubte, in ihr ertrinken zu müssen. Hilflos schnappte er nach Luft, musste aber erkennen, dass diese Bewegung ihn zu sehr anstrengte. Seine Lunge brannte und der Schmerz übertrug sich sofort auf seinen Kopf. Blitze explodierten hinter seinen Lidern und er konnte ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, das seltsam fremd und unnatürlich in seinen eigenen Ohren klang.

„Was hat der Doc gesagt? Ich war ja bei den Jungs in der Zeit, in der du mit ihm gesprochen hast."

„Dass er ganz schön eins über den Kopf gezogen bekommen hat. Und dass er verdammtes Glück hatte. Sie alle hatten verdammtes Glück."

Angenehme Kühle wurde gegen seine brennende Stirn gedrückt und der Schmerz ebbte auf ein erträgliches Maß ab.

„Eine Gehirnerschütterung hat er abbekommen und ein paar Schürfwunden. Im Laufe der Nacht sollte er wieder aufwachen." Die tiefere Stimme klang nun so müde, wie er sich fühlte, jedoch nicht nur körperlich erschöpft.

„Und du willst jetzt warten, bis er aufwacht? Ohne das Oberkommando benachrichtigt zu haben?"

„Ja. Ich übernehme auch die Verantwortung."

„Verantwortung! Davon trägst du weiß Gott schon genug!" Die sanfte Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter, verlor jedoch nie den sorgenden, den liebenden Ton, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte. „Und was ist, wenn er sich auf dich stürzt und versucht, dich umzubringen? So wie er das bei euren unzähligen Begegnungen in der Vergangenheit getan hat?"

„Bitte, April."

Hörbar tiefes Einatmen folgte den flehenden Worten, die so überhaupt nicht zu dem Sprecher zu passen schienen.

„Hast du deine Waffe bei dir?"

„Immer."

„Wirst du sie auch benutzen?"

„Im Notfall."

„Gut."

Zögerliche Stille entstand und er glaubte, skeptische Blicke auf sich ruhen zu spüren. Er versuchte erneut, seine Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, wer da so besorgt auf ihn herabsah, aber abermals fehlte ihm die Kraft dafür. Jemand ergriff seine linke Hand und hielt sie für einen Moment fest. Es fühlte sich jedoch nicht freundlich oder gar tröstend an, wie er das so gern gespürt hätte, sondern vielmehr, als würde jemand seine Stärke abschätzen. Als würde kontrolliert werden, ob er bereit war, in das Land der Lebenden zurück zu kehren. Nun, er war bereit, aber sein Körper offensichtlich nicht, da die wohlbekannte Schwärze ihn wieder zu übermannen drohte. Die Stimmen um ihn herum wurden immer ferner, immer leiser, immer unwirklicher. Genauso wie seine Gedanken, seine ureigenste Existenz.

„Gut. Ich vertraue dir, Saber."

„Danke."

Dann verlor er erneut sein Bewusstsein.

dbdbdb

Ein großer Gegenstand schien durch die Dunkelheit auf ihn zuzurasen. Er wollte zur Seite springen, wollte sich in Sicherheit bringen, wollte dem Ungetüm nicht zum Opfer fallen. Aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, konnte nicht entkommen, war dem Tode geweiht.

NEIN!

Im nächsten Moment riss er seine Augen weit auf und starrte geradewegs auf eine hygienisch weiße Decke. Künstliches Licht hüllte ihn ein und er blinzelte geblendet. Einmal. Zweimal. Aber der Ausblick veränderte sich nicht. Ein Gedanke nagte an seinem Unterbewusstsein: dass er nicht zu Hause war, dass es dort niemals solche Helligkeit gegeben hätte. Aber er verdrängte ihn. Was nützten ihn jetzt Fragen über seine eigentliche Schlafstatt, wenn es ihm nicht einmal gelang, diese hier zu identifizieren?

Er drehte leicht seinen Kopf zur linken Seite und bemerkte, dass er in einem Bett lag. Eine helle Decke war bis zu seinem Hals gezogen und als er seinen Arm ein wenig bewegte, bemerkte er, dass eine Kanüle in seiner Armbeuge steckte. Seine Augen folgten dem Schlauch und weiteten sich, als er den Tropf sah, an den er angeschlossen war. Dieser stand direkt vor einem großen Glasfenster, das jedoch von der Außenseite durch ein Rollo versiegelt wurde. Niemand konnte hereinblicken, aber er konnte auch nicht sehen, was in der Welt außerhalb dieses Zimmers vorging. Offensichtlich eines Krankenzimmers.

War er krank geworden? Hatte man ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht? Wer? Und warum?

Er drehte seinen Kopf in die andere Richtung und zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Schmerzen in seinem Schädel zu neuem Leben erwachten. Gerade wollte er die Decke über seinen Kopf ziehen und es später noch einmal mit dem Aufwachen versuchen, als er die Gestalt eines jungen Mannes sah, der zu seiner Rechten in einem sehr unbequem wirkenden Stuhl saß und ihn schweigend anstarrte. Er hatte seine Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Seine Haltung verriet Wachsamkeit und eine Ablehnung, für die der Patient keine Erklärung fand. Dennoch verfiel er nicht in Panik, das hätte ihm auch nichts gebracht. Er lag hier in einem Krankenhausbett, war höchstwahrscheinlich verletzt und noch dazu an diverse nervtötend piepende Apparaturen angeschlossen, Weglaufen wäre sinnlos gewesen, selbst wenn er seine Beine dazu bekommen hätte, einen Schritt in Richtung Tür zu wagen.

„Guten Morgen, Jesse. Gut geschlafen?" Die tiefe Stimme klang gleichmäßig, beinahe gefühllos. Der Patient konnte nicht beurteilen, ob der junge Mann ernsthaft um seine Gesundheit besorgt war oder es einfach nur sarkastisch meinte, es war ihm in seinem momentanen Zustand auch vollkommen egal. Deshalb entschied er sich für die freundlichere Variante und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sofort verstärkten sich die Kopfschmerzen und er griff sich mit der rechten Hand, die wenigstens tropffrei war, an die pochende Schläfe, nur, um zu erkennen, dass man seinen Kopf einbandagiert hatte.

„Grausame Nacht." Flüsterte er und seine Stimme kratzte, als hätte er sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, versagte jedoch kläglich. Sein Körper schien nicht mehr ihm zu gehören und das nervte ihn nun doch ein wenig. „Hat sich jemand die Nummer des Trucks aufgeschrieben, der über mich drübergerollt ist?"

Es war ein Scherz, aber der andere schien es nicht so aufzufassen.

„Darüber reden wir später, Jesse." Der junge Mann erhob sich von dem unbequemen Stuhl und kam zu ihm hinüber. Obwohl er den Patienten noch immer ausdruckslos ansah und wahrscheinlich nicht gerne Krankenschwester spielte, waren seine Bewegungen vorsichtig, als er dem Kranken aufhalf, das Kopfkissen aufschüttelte und es ihm schließlich in den Rücken stopfte. Dann ergriff er das Glas Wasser, das auf dem Nachttisch stand und reichte es an dessen Mund.

„Keine Angst, dass es vergiftet sein könnte?"

Seine Kopfschmerzen ließen ein wenig nach, als er das kühle Nass gierig trank. Anschließend leckte er seine aufgesprungenen Lippen und fragte sich, was er in der letzten Nacht angestellt hatte, um mit einem solchen Kater aufzuwachen. Normalerweise hielt er doch gar nichts auf Alkohol. Oder? Zumindest konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals in einer Bar gewesen zu sein. Oder?

Ihm wurde schwindelig ob all der vielen Fragen und er verstand nicht den Sinn derjenigen, die ihm der junge Mann soeben gestellt hatte. War das eine Fangfrage? Oder handelte es sich hierbei einfach nur um einen ziemlich skurrilen Humor, den er erst noch durchschauen musste? War er vielleicht so schwer am Kopf verletzt, dass er den Witz dahinter nicht begreifen konnte? Wollte ihn der junge Mann einfach nur aufheitern, da er sah, dass er sich zum Sterben fühlte?

„Wieso? Ist mein Zustand so schrecklich, dass man mich besser einschläfern sollte?" erwiderte er deshalb irritiert und griff sich erneut an den dröhnenden Schädel.

„Lass die Witze, die passen nicht in diese Situation."

„Wieso, du hast doch damit angefangen." Er seufzte tief und lehnte sich gegen das Kissen. „Wenn's dir nicht passt, Krankenpfleger zu sein, dann such dir einen anderen Job aus."

Der junge Mann starrte ihn unverwandt an, was ihm noch mehr auf die Nerven ging. Warum, wusste er selbst nicht. Vermutlich, weil es ihm einfach nicht gut ging. Ohne diese vermaledeiten Kopfschmerzen hätte er über die griesgrämige Art des anderen vielleicht sogar gelacht, nun aber wollte er nur noch allein sein. Allein mit sich und seinem persönlichen Kater von einem Schnaps, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

„Ich bin kein Krankenpfleger." Es war ein monoton gesprochenes Statement und er fragte sich, ob er etwas Wichtiges übersah, denn der junge Mann wirkte noch angespannter, als er sich auf seinen unbequemen Stuhl zurück setzte.

„Na prima, zweitklassiges Personal. Womit hab ich das verdient?"

„Was wäre dir sonst lieber, Jesse? An meiner Stelle hätten hier ganz andere Leute sitzen können, die bestimmt nicht so zimperlich mit dir umgegangen wären."

„Wie bitte?" Langsam verstand er wirklich nur noch Bahnhof. Gab es in diesem Krankenhaus etwa noch kurzangebundeneres Personal? Noch unhöflicheres? War das eine neue Methode, die Patienten so rasch wie möglich aus ihrem Krankenbett zu vertreiben, indem man ihnen schlechtgelaunte, unterqualifizierte Krankenpfleger zur Seite stellte, wenn sie mit dem größten Kater ihres Lebens aufwachten?

„Treib's nicht zu weit, Jesse. Du hast gestern Johnnys Leben gerettet und dafür schulde ich dir was, aber auch meine Geduld hat ihre Grenzen. Also spuck's aus, was hattest du gestern in der Einkaufspassage verloren gehabt? Was genau ist passiert?"

Die Augen des jungen Mannes musterten ihn eisig und schließlich wich er dem kalten Blick, der ihn ganz und gar nicht behagte, aus. Statt dessen sah er auf seine helle Decke und die weiße Welt verschwamm ein wenig, als er sich auf einen einzigen Fleck konzentrierte und versuchte, seine wirbelnden Gedanken in Einklang zu bringen. Es mochte ihm nicht gelingen. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was geschehen war, er konnte sich ja nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass er in einer Einkaufspassage gewesen war.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, was gestern los war..." flüsterte er und hielt im nächsten Moment seinen Kopf in beiden Händen, als der Schmerz sich vergrößerte. Laut stöhnte er auf und beugte sich nach vorn, rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen.

„Jesse?"

Die Stimme drang nur langsam durch die Pein zu ihm und es kostete ihn viel Überwindung, seine Augen zu öffnen. Der junge Mann saß nicht länger auf dem Folterinstrument von Stuhl, sondern schien vor seinem Bett zu knien. Die Gleichgültigkeit war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, einer Maske gleich, und offenbarte Besorgnis. Besorgnis um ihn.

„Jesse? Sag was! Alles in Ordnung?"

Im Hintergrund wurde eine Tür geöffnet und die eisblauen Augen des jungen Mannes verließen ihn nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde.

„Rufen Sie den Arzt, Schwester. Er ist aufgewacht und scheint Schmerzen zu haben." Rief er jemandem am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu, den der Patient jedoch nicht sehen konnte. Die undurchdringbare Dunkelheit lauerte am Rande seines Bewusstseins und so konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf den jungen Mann vor sich.

„Wenn du kein Krankenpfleger bist..." brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und schloss gequält seine Augen, als sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen begann. „... wer bist du dann?"

Daher konnte er nicht Sabers verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sehen.

dbdbdb

„Er hat Amnesie."

Saber saß im Büro des Chefarztes und blickte den Mann mittleren Alters mit schütteren Haar konfus an. Natürlich kannte er solche tragischen Sätze, die in jeder Episode der Krankenhausserie ausgesprochen wurden, die Johnny so gern sah. Aber dabei handelte es sich doch um Fiktion und den Drehbuchautoren fiel nach dem fünften Seitensprung, dem dritten Kind und der zweiten Gehirntransplantation eben einfach nichts Spannenderes ein, als dem Haupthelden seiner Erinnerungen zu berauben. Der Star Sheriff hätte es jedoch nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihm das im realen Leben auch geschehen könnte. Dass es medizinisch passieren konnte, dass ein Mensch sein Gedächtnis und damit seine Identität komplett verlor. Von heute auf morgen. Bumm! Man wachte auf und war plötzlich nicht mehr sich selbst. Man war mit einem Mal niemand mehr.

„Amnesie?" fragte April, die neben ihm auf einem bequemen Ledersessel saß. Sie klang ähnlich überrascht.

„Ja, Gedächtnisverlust. Höchstwahrscheinlich verursacht durch die Kollision mit einem Teil des Konvois." Der Arzt erhob sich und schritt an seinem Schreibtisch vorbei an die Wand, auf die mehrere Bilder projiziert wurden. Bilder vom Inneren von Jesses Kopf. Gleich nachdem dieser aufgewacht war, hatte der Arzt mehrere Tests angeordnet und dabei herausgefunden, dass sein Kopf eine starke Gehirnerschütterung erlitten hatte und sich sein Kopf dadurch schützte, indem er nur noch lebenswichtige Informationen an den Geist weitergab. Der Gehirnerschütterung konnte man medikamentös rasch beikommen, dem Gedächtnisverlust jedoch weniger.

„Er kann sich weder an das Geschehen von gestern erinnern, noch weiß er, wer er selbst ist. Im Moment scheint ihn das nicht weiter zu stören, vermutlich hat er den Ernst seiner Lage noch nicht begriffen." Der Arzt seufzte und fuhr sich über den Rücken seiner Nase.

„Wie lange kann dieser Zustand anhalten?" fragte April, nachdem der ältere Mann Saber eine Weile schweigend angesehen hatte, dieser jedoch nicht reagierte.

„Das kann ich leider nicht beurteilen. Es kann sich um Wochen, vielleicht sogar um Jahre handeln. Es besteht sogar ein hoher Prozentsatz, dass er sich nie wieder erinnern wird."

Schweigen kehrte in den Raum ein. Betroffenes Schweigen, das der Chefarzt in seinen vielen Dienstjahren schon sehr oft erlebt hatte. Seiner Erfahrung nach war es am besten, den Patienten beizustehen und sie erst einmal den Schock verdauen zu lassen. Dennoch konnte er gewissen Fragen nicht länger im Raum hängen lassen.

„Sie sagten, es handle sich bei dem jungen Mann um einen gewissen Jesse Blue."

April sah kurz zu Saber hinüber, der noch immer einen Punkt auf dem Schreibtisch des Doktors fixierte. Von ihm konnte sie im Moment wohl keine Hilfe erwarten. Also lächelte sie den Arzt tapfer an.

„Ja, das ist richtig."

Der Doktor nickte, rannte nicht sofort zum Kommunikator und rief das Oberkommando an. Natürlich nicht. Dass es sich bei Jesse Blue um einen Überläufer handelte, der der Menschheit den Rücken zugekehrt hatte und für die Outrider arbeitete, war kein Allgemeinwissen. Die Presse wurde damals aus dem Fall herausgehalten und nur die Star Sheriffs wussten darüber Bescheid. Jesse war rechtlich gesehen ein Verräter, würde von jedem Richter sofort ins Gefängnis gesteckt werden, aber offiziell wussten Außenstehende nichts von seinem Lebenslauf. Innerhalb Yuma Citys war er nur eine Akte. Jeden Kampf gegen das Team von Ramrod, jegliche Spionage, jede weitere hinterhältige Tat hatten sie nie katalogisiert, nie aufgezeichnet. Saber, der den Großteil der Berichte anfertigte, ließ diesen Faktor aus. Zu Beginn in der Hoffnung, einem jungen Kadetten eine zweite Chance zu geben, sollte er seine Fehler einsehen. Und danach... ja, danach hatte der junge Schotte andere Gründe gehabt, die Akte des Blauhaarigen nicht weiter anwachsen zu lassen.

„Können Sie mir weiterhelfen, wo ich seine Verwandten finde oder sonst irgend jemanden? Ich bräuchte da ein paar Auskünfte über seine Krankenakte und Versicherungen."

Jetzt endlich hob Saber seinen Kopf und April konnte deutlich den Gedanken auf seinem Gesicht sehen. Dass Jesse, sollten sie dem Doktor die Wahrheit sagen und das Oberkommando anrufen, sofort ins Gefängnis gesteckt werden würde - und nicht einmal wusste, warum. Für Verbrechen zu sühnen, an die man sich nicht einmal erinnern konnte, erschien selbst April grausam, obwohl sie wusste, dass Jesse Blue jede einzelne Strafe für seine Sünden verdient hatte.

„Also..." hob sie zum Sprechen an, aber sie wurde von einer jungen Frau unterbrochen, die kurz klopfte und dann das Zimmer betrat. Sie fuhr ihre rechte Hand durch ihre schulterlanges, braunes Haare und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. Ihre Miene erhellte sich, als sie die beiden Besucher sah.

„April. Saber. Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht der Grund, warum ich hier bin." Lächelte sie und noch bevor sie hatten reagieren können, hatte sie ihnen die Hände geschüttelt, wobei sie Sabers rechte Hand für einige Augenblicke festhielt und skeptisch betrachtete.

„Nein, Claire. Wir nicht. Freut mich trotzdem, dich wiederzusehen." Lächelte April zurück und war dankbar, endlich einen Menschen zu sehen, der nicht so bedrückt drein schaute.

„Ganz meine Ehre." Sie drehte Sabers Hand leicht hin und her und beäugte sie fachmännisch. Der junge Schotte ließ sie gewähren, verdankte er es zum Großteil ihrem Fachwissen, dass er jetzt keine Prothese brauchte. „Gut verheilt. Ich sehe, du hast meine Ratschläge befolgt."

„Selbstverständlich." Sabers Lächeln war müde und erinnerte sie an den eigentlichen Grund ihres Kommens. Normalerweise arbeitete sie in der Unfallchirurgie, aber der Chefarzt hatte um eine zweite Meinung gebeten und da war sie sofort nach ihrem Dienstantritt in die ersten Etage des großen Krankenhauses geeilt.

„Du sagtest, es ginge um einen Amnesie-Fall, Sam?" Sie trat neben ihren Kollegen und betrachtete die Aufnahmen genauer, wobei sie ihre Brille mehrmals abnahm und wieder aufsetzte. Schließlich lehnte sie sich leicht zurück und nickte. „Ich stimme dir zu, sieht ziemlich schlimm aus. Ansonsten irgendwelche anderen Verletzungen?" Sie ergriff eine kleine Chipkarte, die ihr die spärlichen Daten des Kranken anzeigte.

„Nein, nur ein paar Schürfwunden."

„Ein Konvoi, sagtest du?"

„Ja."

„Muss ja ein ganzes Heer von Schutzengeln gehabt haben."

„Genauso wie die zwei Jungen."

„Jungen?"

„Ja, er hat sie zur Seite geschoben, sonst wären sie alle drei überrollt geworden."

„Und dafür erhält er eine Amnesie. Undankbare Welt." Sie seufzte und rauschte zur Tür hinüber, beachtete die beiden Star Sheriffs nicht weiter. Sie nahmen es ihr nicht übel, hatten sie mit ihr dieselbe Universität besucht und wussten, dass sie immer alles um sich herum vergaß, wenn sie in ihren Arzt-Modus rutschte, wie sie es selbst nannte. „Dann sehen wir uns den Patienten doch mal live und in Farbe an. Ein Konvoi..." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und lief bereits den Gang entlang, dicht gefolgt von dem Oberarzt und den beiden Star Sheriffs. „Das Wunder kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen."

Zielsicher schritt sie den Gang entlang und bald befanden sie sich wieder auf bekanntem Territorium. Saber runzelte seine Stirn, als er schon von Weitem sehen konnte, dass Jesse nicht allein in seinem Zimmer war. Das Fenster war nicht länger verhangen, bot wieder vollen Einblick in den Raum. Für einen Moment dachte der junge Schotte entsetzt, dass vielleicht doch jemand das Oberkommando angerufen hätte und sie nun kämen, um Jesse fortzunehmen, noch bevor er überhaupt die Chance gehabt hatte, mit ihm auf einer vernünftigen Basis, ohne Waffen und ohne ein brennendes Outriderschiff im Hintergrund reden zu können. Dann aber erkannte er zwei ihm nur all zu bekannte Gestalten und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er Alex und Johnny sah, die am Fuße des Krankenbettes saßen und fröhlich vor sich hingrinsten.

Automatisch tastete Saber nach seinem Blaster und bemerkte, dass April neben ihm das Gleiche tat. Was war, wenn Jesse sich nur verstellt hatte und nun die beiden Jungen als Geiseln nahm, um sicher aus dem Krankenhaus zu entkommen? Dann befanden sie sich in Lebensgefahr. Saber hatte Johnny nie wieder in einer Situation wie dieser sehen wollen. Nie wieder!

„So viele Patienten auf einmal." Claire hatte das Zimmer betreten, noch bevor die Star Sheriffs sie hatten warnen können, und lächelte die Personen in den weißen Schlafanzügen fröhlich an. „Hallo, Johnny. Hallo, Mister MacLeth."

Die Jungen grinsten noch mehr und Alex versuchte, etwas in seinem Schlafanzug zu verstecken. Alle in dem Raum sahen, dass es sich dabei um Kekse handelte, die er zum Frühstück vor zwei Stunden erhalten hatte, aber alle sahen darüber hinweg. Für diesen Jungen galten andere Regeln, überall in Yuma City. Außerdem war es nicht strafbar, sein Frühstück mit sich herumzutragen. Wohingegen es gegen die Krankenhausvorschriften verstieß, dieses auf die Intensivstation zu schleppen.

„Warum sind meine zwei liebsten Patienten nicht in ihren Betten?" Claire schritt um das Bett herum und scheuchte die Jungen freundlich, aber bestimmt von der Matratze.

„Liebste Patienten!" murrte Alex, der in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie eine Nacht im Krankenhaus hatte zubringen müssen, Johnny jedoch einmal begleitet hatte, als sich dieser beim Radfahren verletzt hatte. Claire hatte damals noch in der Notaufnahme gearbeitet und sich um die beiden Trauerklöße gekümmert.

„Wir wollten uns bei unserem Retter bedanken." Erklärte Johnny leise und errötete leicht, weil es ihm peinlich war, vor dem Oberarzt ihm Schlafanzug zu stehen.

„Gern geschehen." Antwortete der Patient gutmütig und lächelte, als die zwei Jungen aus dem Zimmer gescheucht wurden, dicht gefolgt von einer Krankenschwester, die alles andere als begeistert aussah, auf diesen Sack Flöhe aufpassen zu müssen. Seine eisblauen Augen schweiften von dem Fenster zurück in den Raum und blieben für einige Momente an dem jungen Mann hängen, der ihn wieder kühl musterte, so wie vor wenigen Stunden, als er aufgewacht war. Seitdem hatte er viele Tests erdulden müssen und man gab ihm einige Spritzen, die seine Kopfschmerzen vertrieben und frische Kraft in seinen Körper zu pumpen schienen. Obwohl er sich noch ein wenig schwindelig fühlte, glaubte er, dass er in der Lage war, ohne Hilfe vom Bett aufzustehen und umher zu laufen. Ja, er verspürte sogar wieder ein wenig Hunger, obwohl sein Magen zu Tagesanbruch noch nicht zu existiert haben schien.

„Sie sind also der Superman, der sich so wagemutig vor den Konvoi geworfen hat." Die junge Ärztin lächelte ihn freundlich an und hob ein kleines Gerät, das sie gegen seinen Kopf hielt. Ihr Lächeln bröckelte ein wenig, blieb aber standhaft.

„Ja." Gab er zu und zuckte seine Schultern. „Zumindest erzählen mir das alle."

„Und Ihr Name ist Jesse?" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Chip in ihrer anderen Hand. „Jesse Blue?"

„Sieht so aus." Er grinste schief und fragte sich, warum er nicht in Panik verfiel. Immerhin hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, wo er sich befand, was er gestern, vorgestern oder gar letztes Jahr getan hatte. Und um all dies noch zu toppen, hatte er auch überhaupt keine Ahnung, wer er war. Wer seine Eltern waren. Ob er Familie hatte. Ob eine Freundin irgendwo auf ihn wartete und Angst um ihn hatte. Hatte er einen sportlichen Wagen? Oder einen Hund? Suchte seine Mutter nach ihm? Wie alt war er überhaupt? Zu alt für solche Gedanken? Oder noch zu jung?

„Sie sind laut ihren biologischen Daten zwanzig Jahre alt." Erklärte die Ärztin, als habe sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Ich werd's nicht abstreiten."

„Leider trugen Sie keinen Ausweis bei sich, wir haben daher keine Adresse von Ihnen. Können Sie mir sagen, wo sie wohnen? Kommen sie aus Yuma City?"

„Nein... ich weiß nicht..."

„Können Sie sich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

„Nein..." Jesse, so hieß er doch, oder, ließ seinen Kopf hängen und fühlte sich auf einmal sehr allein. Noch immer blieb die Panik aus, dafür drohte ihn eine große Leere zu überwältigen. Nein, er wusste nicht, wer er war. Demzufolge wusste er auch nicht, wo er hingehörte, wohin er gehen konnte, wenn das Krankenhaus ihn entließ. „An absolut nichts..."

„Er gehört zu uns."

Jesse blickte beim Klang der tiefen Stimme auf. Der junge Mann, der an seinem Bett gesessen hatte, als er aufwachte, war einen Schritt in die Mitte des Raumes getreten und blickte die beiden Ärzte entschlossen an. Die junge Frau hinter ihm schob sich einige Strähnen ihres weizenblonden Haares aus den Augen und musterte ihn. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. Ein trauriges und zugleich verständnisvolles.

„Sie wissen also Näheres?" Der Chefarzt reichte Claire einen Chip, auf dem sie ihre Signatur hinterlassen musste und drehte sich erleichtert zu den beiden jungen Menschen um. Jesse musterte sie schweigend, war innerlich zugleich verwirrt als auch froh, dass er nicht für die nächste Zeit, oder sogar für den Rest seines Lebens, im Dunkeln tappen müsste, nicht wissend, wer er war und wo er herkam.

„Ja. Er ist ein Star Sheriff, der oft auf Patrouille ging und der oft in Kämpfe mit den Outridern verstrickt gewesen war."

April bewunderte ein weiteres Mal die diplomatische Art ihres besten Freundes. Zweideutiger hätte sie es nicht ausdrücken können, zumindest nicht mit einem so ernsten, einem so überzeugten Gesichtsausdruck. Saber hatte sich unmerklich versteift und seine Hand umklammerte noch immer den Griff seines Blasters. Keiner sah seine Nervosität außer ihr, zum Glück.

„Vermutlich warst du gerade auf Landurlaub, Jesse." Saber wandte sich dem Bett zu und Jesse nickte offensichtlich verwirrt, so als würde er jedes Wort, das sie ihm vorwarfen, für bare Münze nehmen. Entweder hatte der junge Mann wirklich sein Gedächtnis verloren und glaubte jede noch so große Lüge über seine Identität. Oder aber er war der größte Schauspieler, den April jemals gesehen hatte.

Dennoch vertraute die junge Frau in das Urteil von zwei fachkundigen Ärzten - und wollte ebenfalls darauf hoffen, dass Jesse ihnen nicht das Theater ihres Lebens lieferte, indem er den hilflosen Kranken mimte.

„Gut möglich... und wer bist du? Sorry, ist mir wohl gerade entfallen." Jesse schien sein Gedächtnis, nicht aber seinen Galgenhumor verloren zu haben.

„Ich bin Saber." Der junge Schotte zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er näher an das Bett heran trat und seine beiden Hände auf den Rahmen legte. „Ein guter Freund."

dbdbdb

„Père hat angerufen." Sagte April und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, als sie zu Saber heran trat, der bewegungslos vor dem Fenster stand und auf einen schlafenden Jesse herab blickte. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie in Claires Begleitung zugebracht, hatten sich von ihr Aufnahmen von Jesses Kopf erklären lassen und sogar gemeinsam Fachliteratur zu dem Thema Amnesie durchstöbert. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass die Prognosen nicht gut standen. Es gab eine reale Chance, dass der junge Mann nie wieder sein Gedächtnis zurückerhalten würde. April hatte das Blitzen in Sabers Augen gesehen und gewusst, was in ihm vor ging. So wie sie das ihr ganzes Leben lang gewusst hatte.

„Worum ging es?" Saber blickte auf seine Armbanduhr und stöhnte. „Es ist schon später Nachmittag und ich bin nicht auf Arbeit erschienen."

„Das hat er gar nicht erwähnt. Aber er meinte, dass er die Genehmigungen für unseren Umbau an Ramrod bekommen hat. Er würde sie dir gerne persönlich übergeben. Er hat noch ein paar Fragen zu den Triebwerken."

Saber nickte stumm. Kommandeur Eagle war einer der Wenigen, der sich wirklich für Ramrod als technisches Kunstwerk interessierte und in der Maschine nicht nur ein gewaltiges Streitschiff sah, das als einziges seiner Art den Outridern Stand halten konnte.

„Ich ruf ihn gleich an und sag, dass ich in einer halben Stunde bei ihm bin." Müde schloss er seine Augen und April fiel erst jetzt auf, wie erschöpft er wirkte. Die letzte Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen, war seit über vierundzwanzig Stunden ununterbrochen auf den Beinen. Aber er würde noch einmal in die Zentrale fahren, nicht nur, um mit ihrem Vater zu sprechen.

„Claire hat gesagt, dass er morgen entlassen werden kann, wenn sich sein Zustand weiterhin bessert. An der Amnesie können sie im Krankenhaus sowieso nichts ändern."

„Ja."

„Und du willst ihn morgen abholen."

„Ja." Saber öffnete seine Augen und schaute zu der schlafenden Gestalt hinüber. Die Schwestern hatten Jesse nach dem Mittagessen, das er sehr hungrig zu sich genommen hatte, weitere Medizin verabreicht und seitdem war der junge Mann in einen heilsamen Schlaf gesunken, aus dem er vor dem nächsten Morgen auch nicht mehr erwachen würde. Genügend Zeit für seinen Körper, um sich vollständig zu regenerieren. Jedoch nicht genug für sein Gedächtnis.

„Du bist dir der Gefahr bewusst." Es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung. Saber nickte und seufzte tief, als April näher an ihn heran trat und sanft seinen rechten Arm berührte.

„Sag mir, was ich sonst tun soll. Er kann sich an absolut nichts erinnern. Er hat nirgendwo, wo er hingehen könnte."

„Du willst ihn in unserem Haus einquartieren."

„Soll ich stattdessen eine Wohnung anmieten, in der er dann ganz allein sitzt und sich und die Welt nicht mehr versteht?"

„Lass mich das noch einmal zusammen fassen, Saber. Du willst Jesse Blue, der dich verabscheut und schon unzählige Male versucht hat umzubringen, in dein Heim holen? Immer mit dem Wissen, dass er sich innerhalb der nächsten Minuten an seinen Hass erinnern könnte und dann wie ein Wilder um sich schießt? Du willst die Gefahr eingehen, die von einem Überläufer ausgeht, der bei dem Versuch, Johnny und Alex zu retten, sein Gedächtnis verloren hat? Einen gefährlichen Verbrecher, von dem wir noch nicht einmal wissen, was er überhaupt in der Nähe unserer Jungs verloren hatte?"

Saber musterte die schlafende Gestalt hinter der Glasscheibe, dann blickte er April schweigend an. Sie sah den Kampf, der in ihm tobte. Auf der einen Seite stand der immer loyale, immer pflichtbewusste Star Sheriff, der das Oberkommando rufen und Jesse Blue wegsperren lassen sollte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie den Saber erkennen, der so sehr seiner Mutter glich, die immer gütig gewesen war, so vieles vergeben konnte. Wie viel, das erfuhren sie erst lange nach ihrem Tod.

„Claire sprach von einer achtzigprozentigen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Jesse sein Gedächtnis nie wieder erlangt. Er hätte die Chance, noch einmal ganz von vorn zu beginnen, ohne die Vorurteile und den Neid. Er könnte ein ganz anderes Leben führen."

April verstärkte ihren Griff um seinen Arm sanft und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine starke Schulter, spürte, dass auch er sehr erschöpft war, einfach nur nach Hause wollte.

„Sind es die zwanzig Prozent wirklich wert, dieses hohe Risiko einzugehen?"

„April, ich..."

„Was auch immer deine Entscheidung ist, Saber, ich werde sie akzeptieren. Wir sind immer zusammen durchs Feuer gegangen, du und ich. Ich werd dich hier nicht im Stich lassen. Aber denk bitte auch an Fireball, Colt und Johnny. Du hast auch für sie die Verantwortung als Anführer und Freund. Sind es die zwanzig Prozent wirklich wert?"

„Ich..." Saber drehte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm, suchte Wärme und Verständnis in ihrer Nähe. Sie gab ihm beides ohne zu zögern. „Ich denke, dass Jesse es wert ist. Außerdem bin ich es ihm schuldig."

„Du und dein verquertes Ehrgefühl." Scherzte die jung Frau und seufzte leise. „Dabei ist er es, der die Fehler begangen hat. Er, nicht du."

Saber schwieg daraufhin, hielt sie sanft fest und schaute wieder zurück in das Krankenzimmer, zu der Gestalt unter der weißen Decke, die so friedlich aussah. So entspannt, wie der junge Schotte sie noch nie gesehen hatte. So frei von Hass.

„Wenn ich es eher gewusst hätte, hätte ich diese Fehler verhindern können."

„Vielleicht."

„Ich war die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht für ihn da, April. Klingt es egoistisch, wenn ich es jetzt sein möchte, jetzt, da mir diese Chance vergönnt ist?"

„Nein, es klingt nur verdammt edelmütig." April lächelte traurig, bevor sie sich aus Sabers Umarmung löste. „Okay. Besuch du meinen Vater, ich fahre derweil unsere Jungs nach Hause und spendiere ihnen die versprochene Pizza."

„Danke."

Saber sah erleichtert aus, als er seinen Kommunikator aus seinem mittlerweile zerknitterten Anzug holte, der die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden viel erlebt hatte, und sich zum Gehen umwandte.

„Saber?"

„Ja?"

„Versuch, nicht all zu spät nach Hause zu kommen, wir haben morgen viel vor."

dbdbdb

Saber legte behutsam seine Identifikationskarte auf die Garderobe des Vorbaus und streifte seine Schuhe ab, eine Angewohnheit, die Fireball sehr schnell in sie alle getrimmt hatte, da er es nicht einsah, warum sie im Winter das Haus unnötig verdreckten. Sie alle erkannten den Sinn hinter seiner Aufforderung und gehorchten. Alle, bis auf Colt, der es sich niemals angewöhnen würde, seine schlammigen Stiefel auszuziehen oder gar abzuwischen. Dies führte oftmals zu lauten Streitereien zwischen den zwei kampflustigen Teamkameraden, wenn es auch nur ein willkommener Grund war, um sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen. Wirklich böse waren die beiden nie aufeinander, dafür hatten sie auf dem Schlachtfeld schon zu viel erlebt, als dass eine Nichtigkeit wie das Aufeinanderprallen zweier Kulturen sich zwischen sie stellen konnte.

Der junge Schotte streckte seinen steifen Rücken und stöhnte leise, als er die verspannten Muskeln spürte. Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn die zwei Streithähne von ihrer Mission zurückkehrten. April hatte immer bedingungslos hinter ihm gestanden, aber weder der Japaner noch der Amerikaner würden seine Entscheidung akzeptieren oder gar verstehen. Mit Sicherheit würden sie ihn für vollkommen verrückt erklären. Aber bis dahin waren noch einige Tage Zeit, das Treffen im Land der aufgehenden Sonne war für knapp eine Woche ausgelegt. Also noch genug Stunden, um sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Später. Viel später. Wenn er wieder klar denken konnte. Wenn er nicht mehr so verdammt müde war.

Leise öffnete Saber die Tür, die ihn direkt in das Innere des Hauses führte. Dicke Teppiche dämpften seine Schritte. Zwar hatte er auf ein großes Gebäude bestanden, April jedoch hatte sich bei der Inneineinrichtung durchgesetzt und ihrem Heim eine Gemütlichkeit gegeben, die er seit dem Tod seiner Mutter in dem väterlichen Schloss schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Hier hingen keine alten, verstaubten Ölgemälde an den Wänden, sondern digitale Photos tapezierten fast jede freie Stelle im Flur. Saber schlich an ihnen vorbei und nahm nur halbherzig wahr, dass wieder ein paar mehr aufgehangen worden waren. April investierte viel Zeit und Geld in dieses spezielle Hobby. Er würde sich die Bilder am Tag betrachten und ihr seine Anerkennung aussprechen. Falls er am nächsten Morgen überhaupt dazu kommen sollte.

„Saber?"

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer wurde aufgeschoben und die junge Französin erschien im Rahmen. Sie trug bereits ihr dunkelrotes Nachthemd und hatte die Decke des Sofas um ihre Schultern geschlungen. Ihre müden Augen verrieten, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte - und darüber eingeschlafen war. Schuldbewusst schielte er zur Uhr und musste sich eingestehen, dass es wieder viel später geworden war, als er das beabsichtigt hatte. Um Stunden später. Zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht, um genau zu sein.

„Tut mir leid, April, aber ich hatte noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen."

„Ich weiß." Sie gähnte und tapste zu ihm hinüber. „Pizzareste sind noch in der Küche, solltest du Hunger haben. Alex ist nach Hause gegangen, damit seine Familie daran erinnert wird, dass es ihn auch noch gibt. Sonst noch was?" Sie überlegte kurz, dann gähnte sie erneut und fuhr sich durch die zerwühlten Haare. „Ach ja, der Doc will morgen noch Jesses Versicherungsnummer haben, aber ich schätze mal, dafür hast du schon gesorgt, sonst wär's nicht so spät geworden." Ein weiteres Gähnen folgte ihren leisen Worten. „Wir können ihn morgen gegen zehn Uhr abholen, sollte Claire nichts an Jesses körperlichem Zustand auszusetzen haben. Deswegen geh ich jetzt ins Bett. Und du solltest das auch tun."

„Werd ich." Saber konnte sein eigenes Gähnen kaum zurückhalten. Sein Körper forderte allmählich seinen Tribut, erinnerte ihn verbittert, dass er nun seit etlichen Stunden ohne Schlaf auf den Beinen war. Jegliches Adrenalin war abgebaut und eine schwere Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Bis morgen, Saber."

„Bis morgen. Schlaf gut, April."

Die junge Frau nickte nur und lief hinüber zu ihrem Raum. Kein Licht schimmerte durch die Ritze hindurch, vermutlich fiel April sofort in ihr Bett, schlief ein, noch bevor sie die Matratze unter sich spürte.

„Bis morgen.." wiederholte Saber flüsternd und kletterte so leise wie möglich die Treppe empor, die zu den restlichen Schlafzimmer und dem zweiten Bad des Hauses führte. Die Stufen waren ihm schon lange nicht mehr so hoch vorgekommen. Aber er schaffte es und betrat endlich sein Zimmer. Er scherte sich ebenfalls nicht um das Licht und griff zielsicher nach seinem Schlafanzug. So verführerisch eine warme Dusche jetzt auch klang, er verschob es auf den nächsten Morgen. Rasch, was in seiner Verfassung eher im Schneckentempo vonstatten ging, zog er sich um und seufzte genüsslich auf, als er in sein weiches Bett fiel. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie hart und unbequem der Stuhl in Jesses Krankenzimmer wirklich gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte er mal mit Claire sprechen und dem Krankenhaus ein paar bequeme Ohrensesseln schenken, Hygienevorschriften hin oder her.

Der junge Schotte schloss seine brennenden Augen und war beinahe in das Reich der Träume entglitten, als er das Summen einer Tür und im Anschluss daran das Geräusch all zu bekannter Schritte hörte, die rasch über den weichen Untergrund liefen. Noch bevor er richtig registrieren konnte, was geschah, wurde auch schon seine Decke gelüftet und ein Schatten kroch neben ihn in sein Bett. Saber korrigierte den Stoff und klopfte ihn um die zitternde Gestalt behutsam fest, so wie er das während der letzten Monate oft getan hatte. Seit jenem denkwürdigen Vorfall, der ihm lehrte, dass er trotz aller Macht, die das Oberkommando und der Reichtum seines Vaters ihm verliehen, nicht allmächtig war.

„Alptraum?" murmelte er und hätte sich für seine Müdigkeit am liebsten geohrfeigt. Der Junge brauchte jetzt seinen Beistand, nicht sein unterdrücktes Gähnen!

„Hm." Nickte Johnny und schluchzte leise. Es gab Nächte, in denen er seiner Ängste und Erinnerungen Herr wurde. Und dann gab es eben noch Nächte wie diese, in denen er einfach nicht allein sein wollte. Besonders schlimm wurden sie, wenn sein Bruder nicht da war. So wie damals, als er ihn am meisten brauchte.

„Alles in Ordnung." Saber fuhr sanft durch dunkelblonde Strähnen. „Hier kann dir nichts geschehen."

Aber so recht mochte er seinen eigenen Worten nicht Glauben schenken. Immer wieder dachte er an Jesse, den Verräter, den er morgen in dieses Haus bringen würde. Sollte der ehemalige Kadett seine Erinnerungen jemals wieder erhalten, dann würden diese Wände alles andere als sicher sein, sondern sich in kürzester Zeit in eine Todesfalle verwandeln. Obwohl Saber hundemüde war, fand er etliche Stunden später noch immer keinen Schlaf. Schweigend musterte er die schlafende Gestalt des Jungen neben sich und fragte sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung traf oder ob April Recht hatte und ob es diese zwanzig Prozent überhaupt wert waren. Ob Jesse es wert war. Schließlich trug Saber die Verantwortung gegenüber Fireball, Colt und Johnny. Besonders Johnny, der eine intakte Familie, so chaotisch sie auch aussehen mochte, dringend benötigte. Einen sicheren Halt in der Welt. Jemand, der ihm zeigte, dass er bedingungslos geliebt wurde, dass er zu ihnen gehörte, egal, was Alex und er auch anstellten. Andererseits, hatte das Jesse nicht auch verdient? Trotz seiner Fehler und seines Hasses dem jungen Schotten gegenüber? Hatte nicht jeder von ihnen das Recht auf eine zweite Chance, besonders, wenn diese über achtzig Prozent betrug? Würde es ihm, Saber, gelingen, Jesse all das zu geben, was er die ganzen Jahre schmerzlich vermisst hatte? So schmerzlich, dass er verbittert zu den Outridern lief und damit seine Zukunft buchstäblich wegwarf? Konnte er Jesse davon überzeugen, dass er hier ein Zuhause hatte, wenn er das nur wollte, sollte er sein Gedächtnis doch wieder erlangen?

„Warten wir morgen ab..." flüsterte Saber mehr zu sich selbst als zu Johnny, der sich gerade um hundertachtzig Grad drehte und sein Kopfkissen umarmte, das er aus seinem Zimmer mitgebracht hatte.

Morgen wäre Jesses Feuerprobe. Wenn er auch nur den Hauch von Gefahr zeigte, dann würde Saber ihn zurück ins Krankenhaus oder eine Einrichtung für spezielle Patienten wie ihn bringen. Obwohl er natürlich hoffte, dass sich der ehemalige Kadett seines Gedächtnisverlustes entsprechend benahm. Dass alles wieder gut werden würde. So wie Saber das vor über einem Jahr Johnny versprochen hatte.

Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er endlich ein, als die Dämmerung bereits hereinbrach.

dbdbdb

„Er hat also sein Gedächtnis verloren und wird die nächste Zeit bei uns wohnen?" Johnny flüchtete aus dem Behandlungsraum, in dem ihm Claire noch einmal untersucht hatte, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich bei dem Unfall auch wirklich nichts getan hatte. Der junge Amerikaner hasste Krankenhäuser, Ärzte, sprich alles, was mit spitzen Nadeln zu tun hatte. Draußen schienen die zwei Sonnen Yuma Citys voller Wärme und er wollte an die frische Luft, um seine Freiheit noch ein wenig zu genießen. Schließlich musste er morgen wieder in die Schule, eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht unbedingt begeisterte.

„Ja." Saber sah sich kurz um, aber leider waren sie nicht allein. April und der Chefarzt befanden sich bereits vor Jesses Zimmer. Der ehemalige Kadett trug braune Cowboyhosen und ein weißes Hemd. Colt hatte in etwa seine Größe und die Kleidung passte, wenn man einen Gürtel benutzte. April, die die Sachen herausgesucht hatte, da Jesses eigener Anzug während des Unfalls hoffnungslos ruiniert worden war, meinte scherzend, dass sie Colt wohl auf Diät setzen müsste, nicht, dass er eines Tages zu dick für sein Modul in Ramrod wäre.

„Und er ist ein Arbeitskollege, hab ich das richtig verstanden?" Johnnys Augen leuchteten fröhlich. Vermutlich mochte er den Gedanken, dass das Haus die nächsten Wochen nicht so leer sein würde, wenn er von der Schule zurück kam. Obwohl das in der nahen Zukunft sowieso nicht der Fall wäre. Saber würde in der nächsten Zeit zu Hause arbeiten, egal, was die Obersten davon auch hielten. Er wäre verdammt, wenn er Jesse in seinem Zustand mit Johnny auch nur eine Minute allein ließ.

Ja, er wollte dem ehemaligen Kadetten eine zweite Chance geben, aber nicht zu jedem Preis.

„Es ist etwas komplizierter als das." Saber wusste, dass er dem jungen Amerikaner die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Zumindest die offizielle. Er würde es ja sowieso von seinem Bruder erfahren, wenn dieser aus Japan zurück kehrte. In hoffentlich erst zwei oder drei Tagen. Damit er noch ein wenig Zeit fand, um sich eine ausgefeilte Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, die Fireball und Colt schlucken würden, warum er, ausgerechnet er, Jesse Blue half.

„Star Sheriff Business?"

"Ja."

"Erste Regel: Kein Wort über die Arbeit in der Öffentlichkeit. Kein Problem, dann sag's mir später." Johnny grinste und Saber beugte sich automatisch über ihn und korrigierte den Kragen seiner dunklen Weste, die er über einem hellen Hemd trug. Stiefel und eine alte Lederhose vervollständigen den Eindruck, dass Johnny nicht in Yuma City, sondern auf einer Ranch in Texas aufgewachsen war. Egal, wo er sich auch befand, er schien immer bereit zu sein, das Lasso zu schwingen und ein wildgewordenes Pferd einzufangen. In dieser Hinsicht ähnelten sich die beiden Brüder ungemein. Mit lediglich der Ausnahme, dass Johnny es schaffte, bei offiziellen Angelegenheiten auch mal einen Anzug zu tragen, was man von Colt leider nicht behaupten konnte.

Saber wollte etwas sagen, das ihn selbst beruhigte, dass er das Richtige tat, aber er fand nicht die magischen Worte. Also nickte er nur und ging hinüber zu April, die eine dunkelgrüne Scheibe in ihren Händen hielt und ein wenig verzweifelt darauf starrte. Der junge Schotte verstand sofort. Er nahm ihr das Formular ab, auf dem noch Jesses Versicherungsnummer und Adresse fehlten. Kurz überflog er die digitalen Angaben und erkannte, dass April alle anderen Fragen mit einer Zweideutigkeit ausgefüllt hatte, die er selbst nicht besser formuliert hätte. Er griff in die Westentasche seines Anzuges und holte einen kleinen Chip hervor, den er während des letzten Abends gefüllt hatte. Er saß direkt an der Quelle, verfügte über ausgezeichnete Computerkenntnisse und entsprechende Passwörter, es war ihm ein leichtes, für Jesse Blue eine neue Identität zu basteln. Es hatte eben nur etwas Zeit benötigt, die restlichen Daten zu vernichten, die von dem ehemaligen Kadetten noch existierten. Die einzige Akte, die seine Zerstörungswut überlebt hatte, lag nun sicher im Safe in ihrem Stadthaus. Er hoffte, dass er sie nie wieder gebrauchen musste, um sie in das System des Kavallerie Oberkommandos einzuspeisen.

Kurzerhand übertrug er die neue Versicherungsnummer in das Formular und schrieb seine eigene Adresse in die leeren Felder. Wenn Claire noch Fragen hatte, würde sie sich sowieso zuerst an ihn wenden. Dann reichte er die grüne Scheibe dem Doktor und gemeinsam betraten sie das Krankenzimmer. Jesse saß in Cowboykleidung auf dem Bett und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt dein Stil." Überlegte April laut, die ihre Kleidung zwar gerne mit Maschinenöl übergoss, aber dennoch einen guten Modegeschmack besaß und musterte den jungen Mann vor sich skeptisch. „Am besten, ich geh mal nächste Woche mit dir einkaufen."

„Genau, nutz seine Hilflosigkeit aus, stundenlang mit ihm Schoppen zu gehen." Neckte Johnny, der auch schon oft ihr Opfer gewesen war, wenn sie den halben Nachmittag in diversen Läden in der Innenstadt verbracht hatte. Zwar hatte sie damals auch etliche Taschen voll für ihn eingekauft, aber er fühlte sich in seinen alten Kleidungsstücken aus Texas einfach wohler.

„Du tust so, als wäre das eine Folter."

„Ist es das denn nicht? Frag mal Fireball."

„Ach du."

„Ja, ich."

Die beiden glitzerten sich kampflustig an, aber das Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern verriet, dass sie es nicht wirklich böse meinten. Jesse blickte sie beide verwirrt an, schien sie nicht zu verstehen, so wie er vieles nicht mehr verstand, seitdem er gestern aufgewacht war und erkennen musste, dass er nicht mehr in diese Welt gehörte. Zumindest konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass er je dazu gehört hätte.

„Ich möchte Sie einmal pro Woche in meiner Sprechstunde sehen, Mister Blue, um sicher zu gehen, dass es keine Folgeschäden gibt." Der Arzt trat hinüber zu Jesse und schüttelte seine Hand. „Machen Sie sich keine all zu großen Gedanken, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihre Freunde ihnen helfen werden, und vergessen Sie nicht, dass die Chance, dass sie ihre Erinnerungen wiederfinden, nicht so verschwindend gering ist, wie das Ihnen vielleicht vorkommt. Haben Sie Geduld. Auf Wiedersehen."

Jesse erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck automatisch und murmelte ebenfalls seine Abschiedsworte, war aber nicht wirklich bei der Sache. Sein Blick schweifte vielmehr zu den anderen Personen im Raum. Personen, die behaupteten, dass er zu ihnen gehörte, dass er ihr Freund war. Personen, die nicht den leisesten Hauch eines Erkennens in ihn weckten.

Aber das war schließlich normal bei Amnesie, nicht wahr? Niemand würde sich freiwillig einen Patienten wie ihn aufhalsen, der sich nicht einmal mehr an die einfachsten Dinge erinnern konnte und sich gestern an dem automatisch beheizten Teller verbrannt hatte, der sein Abendessen warm halten sollte, während die nette Doktorin weitere Untersuchungen an ihm vorgenommen hatte. Nein, niemand würde sich die Mühe machen, sich um ihn zu kümmern, wenn er den Menschen dort nicht etwas bedeuten würde. Und sicherlich würde niemand so dämlich grinsen wie der Junge, der aufgeregt auf seinen Ballen hin und her wippte und aussah, als würde er vor Energie gleich explodieren. Viel jünger als er selbst schien er nicht zu sein, höchstens ein paar Jahre, dennoch hatte Jesse das Gefühl, als befänden sich Welten zwischen seinem Leben und dem des Jungen.

„Falls etwas ist, Mister Lancelot, rufen Sie Claire oder mich an, egal welche Uhrzeit." Der Chefarzt schüttelte dem blonden jungen Mann ebenfalls die Hand und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden, um sich um seine anderen Patienten zu kümmern.

Ein Augenblick der peinlichen Stille entstand und Jesse rutschte von seiner Krankenstatt. Gepäck hatte er keines, war der Aufenthalt zu kurz gewesen, um sich etwas von zu Hause bringen zu lassen. Von einem Zuhause, das er nicht mehr kannte.

„Also, Leute, mir wurde gesagt, dass ich Jesse heiße. Und wie sind eure werten Namen?"

dbdbdb

Nichts. Absolut nichts.

Jesse lief durch die Stadt und blickte hinauf zu den riesigen Hochhäusern, die den Himmel zu berühren schienen. Er betrachtete die Läden zu seiner Rechten und Linken in der Fußgängerzone und musterte die Menschen, die ihnen entgegen kamen oder mit ihm in dem breiten Strom liefen. Seine Augen blieben an den riesigen Reklametafeln haften, die in 3D um lecker oder einfach nur teuer aussehende Produkte warben. Autos flogen weit über ihren Köpfen hinweg und er blinzelte, als ihn das Licht des Doppelgestirns blendete. Die Luft war warm und die Bäume, die ihren Weg zäumten, färbten ihre Blätter in einen schimmernden Goldton. Alle in derselben Farbe. Jesse brauchte einige Minuten, um zu begreifen, dass es sich dabei um künstliche Bäume handelte, deren Blätter nie ausfielen, die sich aber an den Jahreszeiten orientierten, um den Menschen, die auf der Erde geboren waren, jedoch weitab von ihr lebten, ein heimisches Gefühl zu vermitteln.

Ihm jedoch schien genau dieses Gefühl abhanden kommen zu sein. So sehr er sich auch anstrengte und sich die Eroberungen der Menschheit ansah, er fühlte absolut nichts. Keine Wiedererkennung, keine Erleuchtung. Nichts.

„Bin ich schon einmal hier gewesen?" fragte er und blieb vor einem großen Schaufenster stehen, das Essen pries. Einige der Tüten waren ihm vertraut, andere wiederum vollkommen fremd.

„Natürlich. Du hast hier deine Ausbildung zum Star Sheriff absolviert." Der blonde Mann, der sich als Saber vorgestellt hatte, verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust und schien zu überlegen. „Deine Ausbildung war vor zwei Jahren, Jesse."

„Aha." Eine intelligentere Antwort fiel dem ehemaligen Kadetten nicht ein und er schob die Frage, was genau denn ein Star Sheriff sei, weit von sich. Im Moment stürzten schon genügend neue Eindrücke auf ihn herein, er brauchte jetzt nicht noch eine detaillierte Erklärung über seinen Beruf, von dem er sowieso nicht mehr die Geringste Ahnung hatte.

„Was isst du gerne?" April trat neben ihn und blickte in das Geschäft. Dann holte sie einen kleinen Computer aus ihrer Handtasche und es piepte, als sie ein paar Tasten drückte. „Also Butter ist aus und Brot sowieso..." murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst. Entschieden klappte sie das Gerät wieder zu und wandte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln wieder dem jungen Mann neben sich zu. „Weiß dein Magen zumindest noch, was er mag?"

„Hühnchen."

Die Antwort kam prompt und er wusste selbst nicht, wo sie genau her kam. Er runzelte seine Stirn, als ihm eine weitere Information durch den Kopf schoss. Hühnchen gab es nicht auf den fernen Planeten, sondern nur auf der Erde. Die Tiere verkrafteten das fremde Klima nicht so gut wie der Mensch und deshalb gab es diese Köstlichkeit nur auf dem Heimatplaneten des Homo Sapiens zu essen, oder aber als extrem teuren Import im neuen Grenzland. Bedeutete das, dass er auf der Erde aufgewachsen war? Oder hatte er einfach nur ein wenig Zeit dort verbracht in seiner Stellung als... als... Star Sheriff?

Jesse wusste es nicht, aber er nahm sich vor, später danach zu fragen. Später, nachdem er diesen verrückten Tag irgendwie überstanden hatte.

„Wir werden schon etwas finden, das so ähnlich schmeckt." April ergriff den rechten Ärmel des Hemdes, das ihm um einige Größen zu weit war, und schon wurde er in das Geschäft geschoben. Aus reiner Verzweiflung ließ er es zu, er hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, was er sonst anderes hätte tun sollen.

„Es dauert keine fünf Minuten, ich besorge nur rasch das Abendbrot." Rief die junge Frau über ihre Schulter und schon waren sie im Inneren des Ladens verschwunden.

„Egal, was sie sagt, April hat ein neues Opfer gefunden." Johnny grinste und setzte sich auf den Rand des Kübels, der die künstlichen Bäume vor Beschädigungen der Fußgänger schützen sollte. Lässig lehnte er sich gegen den Stamm, der sich unter seiner Weste kühl anfühlte, und blinzelte in die Sonnen. Abermals vermisste er seinen Cowboyhut schmerzlich, den er immer auf der Ranch seiner Eltern getragen hatte, aber es reichte, wenn sich Colt damit zum Affen machte. Seine Schulkameraden würden ihn so lange aufziehen, bis er ihn dann doch ablegen würde, egal, wie sehr ihn Alex auch davon zu überzeugen versuchte, nicht auf diese blöden Gänse zu hören.

„Fünf Minuten." Auch Saber schaute skeptisch drein.

„Wetten, dass sie es in zehn Minuten nicht schafft?" Johnny verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Wetten?"

„Ja. Ich wette, dass sie mindestens zehn Minuten für ihren kleinen Einkauf braucht - und dann wäre sie noch schnell."

„Also soll ich auf meine beste Freundin vertrauen und wider jeden gesunden Menschenverstands dagegen wetten und sagen, dass sie es in fünf Minuten schafft?"

„Klar."

„Was kriegt der Sieger?"

„Den letzten Schokoladenpudding, den Colt die letzte Woche über eifersüchtig bewacht und dann doch in der Hektik der Abreise vergessen hat."

„Du begibst dich auf gefährliches Terrain, Kleiner."

„Ich weiß. Und ich bin nicht klein."

„Wie du sagst, Kleiner." Saber erwiderte Johnnys Grinsen. „Die Wette gilt." Er blickte kurz auf seine Uhr, dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. Geschäftlich ernst. Der junge Schotte trat vor den Jungen, der nun nicht länger von den Sonnen Yuma Citys geblendet wurde, sondern vielmehr im Schatten des Star Sheriffs saß. Kurz blickte Saber zur Seite, als müsse er sich versichern, dass sie keiner belauschte, aber die anderen Leute liefen rasch an ihnen vorbei, interessierten sich nicht im Geringsten für sie.

„Ich will, dass du in Jesses Nähe immer vorsichtig bist, Johnny. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein schlechter Mensch ist, aber er hat viele Fehler in seiner Vergangenheit gemacht und es könnte gefährlich werden, wenn er sich eines Tages daran erinnert." Erklärte Saber ehrlich. Es brachte nichts, den Jungen in falscher Sicherheit zu wiegen. Johnny blickte ihn eine Weile schweigend an und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.

„Fehler? Hat er jemanden ermordet oder versucht, das Oberkommando zu sprengen?" fragte er halb scherzhaft, halb besorgt.

„Nein, obwohl ich Letzteres manchmal selbst in Betracht ziehe." Saber beugte sich leicht vor, damit er nicht so laut reden musste. „Jesse ist zu den Outridern übergelaufen, weil er sich von den Star Sheriffs betrogen fühlte. Leider hatte ich bisher nicht die Gelegenheit davon, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen."

„Und jetzt hast du diese Gelegenheit." Stellte Johnny sachlich fest und Saber nickte kurz, lehnte sich wieder zurück. Der Junge blinzelte, als er für einige Momente dem hellen Sonnenschein wieder ausgesetzt war. Dann wurden seine Augen tellergroß.

„Sag nicht, dass er derjenige ist, der euch so viele Schwierigkeiten bereitet hat. Über den Colt immer so laut schimpft. Der..." Johnnys Blick huschte zu Sabers Schulter und beide erinnerten sich an die Zeit, die sie vor fast einem Jahr im Krankenhaus verbracht hatten. Saber verletzt im Bett und Johnny besorgt davor. „... der dich angeschossen hat?"

„Es war während eines Kampfes mit den Outridern, ihm blieb keine andere Wahl." Der junge Schotte legte unbewusst eine Hand über die alte Verletzung und war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er Jesse in Schutz nahm, erneut nicht zugab, dass dieser ihn feige abgeknallt hätte, obwohl sein Gegner ihm keine Waffe mehr entgegenstreckte.

„Er..."

„Er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren und es gibt sonst keinen Platz, wo er hin gehen kann."

Außer das Gefängnis.

Sie beide dachten es, aber keiner von ihnen sprach es aus. Johnny kannte den ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn des Schotten und wusste, dass er Jesse sofort dem Kavallerie Oberkommando übergeben hätte, wäre er sich sicher gewesen, dass eine akute Gefahr von dem Kranken ausging. So wie Saber sich damals darum gekümmert hatte, dass jenen Menschen der Prozess gemacht wurde. Dass sie nie wieder in die Freiheit entlassen wurden und nie wieder Hand an den jungen Texaner legen konnten.

Obwohl es recht warm war, fuhr Johnny bei dem unwillkommenen Gedankengang fröstelnd zusammen und blickte an Saber zu dem Geschäft hinüber. Er konnte April durch die Regale laufen sehen, Jesse immer im Schlepptau, der einem schwebenden Einkaufskorb hin und wieder einen Schubs gab und in Gedanken versunken die Büchsen studierte, als handelte es sich dabei um den spannensten Krimi, den er jemals in seinen Händen gehalten hatte.

„Mein Bruderherz wird ausflippen."

„Das ist mir bewusst."

Johnny beobachtete, wie April eine Verpackung aus dem obersten Regal holen wollte, aber zu klein war, um sie zu erreichen. Jesse legte die Büchse beiseite und half ihr, das gewünschte Objekt in den Einkaufswagen zu steuern.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er so schlecht sein kann." Überlegte der junge Texaner laut. „Als er Alex und mich zur Seite gezerrt hat, hatte er sein Gedächtnis noch. Wäre er wirklich der eiskalte Überläufer, als den ihn Colt immer darstellt, dann hätte er zugesehen, wie der Konvoi uns zerquetscht. Aber das hat er nicht getan. Statt dessen hat er sein Leben riskiert, um uns zu beschützen." Johnny blickte hinauf zu Saber, der nichts erwiderte, ihn jedoch dankbar anblickte. Dankbar, dass er ihn verstand - oder es zumindest versuchte.

„Er ist unser Retter und wir schulden ihm was." Der Junge seufzte leise und blickte auf seine Uhr, als April das Geschäft wieder verließ. Sie trug eine silbern glänzende Tüte in ihrer rechten Hand, die wesentlich kleiner war als die, die Jesse gutmütig schleppte. Er ließ sie sich von Saber auch nicht abnehmen, als dieser später danach fragte.

„Damit kann ich meinen Geburtstag wohl streichen. Colt feiert nie mit ihm zusammen."

„Johnny..."

„Zwölf Minuten. Der Pudding geht an mich." Der Junge verscheuchte seine Traurigkeit und lächelte tapfer. Natürlich hatte er sich auf seine Geburtstagsfeier gefreut, hätte heute Saber fragen wollen, ob sie diese nicht auch woanders abhalten konnten als in Yuma City, aber daraus wurde nun nichts mehr. Nicht, wenn sie einen Verräter beherbergten. Lieber verzichtete er vollkommen auf seinen Geburtstag, als dass sein Bruder mit mindestens zwei geladenen Revolvern am Kaffeetisch saß, bereit, jederzeit wie ein Pulverfass zu explodieren und um sich zu schießen.

Nicht, dass Colt überhaupt den Ehrentag seines Bruders feiern wollte, fiel dieser unglücklicherweise zusammen mit dem Todestag ihrer Eltern, der sich in sechs Tagen um ein weiteres Mal jähren würde.

Saber seufzte unterdrückt und wollte etwas sagen, aber er kam nicht dazu, da sich ein Schatten aus der Menschenmenge löste und den jungen Texaner von hinten besprang, ihn fast umwarf. Im Reflex wollte der Star Sheriff seinen Blaster ziehen, dann aber erkannte er den Jungen, der wie ein Affe an Johnny hing, mit einem nicht minder intelligenten Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Alex! Lass das, du erwürgst mich!" beschwerte sich der Teenager, aber seine Miene erhellte sich, als er seinen besten Freund sah, der schließlich von ihm abließ und ihm dafür ein kleines Päckchen in die Hände drückte. Seine Augen leuchteten aufgeregt und er hüpfte drei Mal um Johnny herum, während dieser zögernd auf die Ware in seinen Händen schielte. Niemand hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass es sich bei diesem Energiebündel um den Erben der reichsten Familie Yuma Citys handelte. Saber hatte den jetzigen Vorstand auf mehreren öffentlichen Veranstaltungen des Kavallerie Oberkommandos gesehen und dachte mit Schaudern an die kalte Fassade zurück, die Alex' Vater und Onkel zur Schau gestellt hatten. Entweder der Junge kam nach seiner italienischen Mutter oder aber er war auf der Geburtstation vertauscht worden. Oder, diese Möglichkeit konnte der junge Schotte ebenfalls nicht ausschließen, man hatte dem Erben etwas ins Frühstück gegeben. Jeden Morgen.

„Was ist das?" Johnny hob das Päckchen an sein rechtes Ohr und schüttelte es. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien es weder zu ticken noch explodierte es ohne Vorwarnung. Zwar wusste er, dass ihn sein bester Freund nie in die Luft sprengen würde, aber seine verrückten Ideen waren nicht minder gefährlicher und brachte sie öfters in Schwierigkeiten.

„Mach's auf!" Alex sprang von einem Bein auf das andere und seine Wangen röteten sich vor Aufregung. „Das hab ich heute auf dem Dachboden meines Großvaters gefunden!"

„Aha, Dachboden also." April wechselte die Tasche in ihre andere Hand und lief voraus in Richtung künstlichen Park. Sie hatte das Abendbrot eingekauft und für ihren Geschmack liefen zu viele Menschen durch die Passage. Zumindest zu viele für was auch immer Alex dieses Mal ausgeheckt hatte. Sie wollte niemandem zu Bruch gegangenes Eigentum ersetzen. Nicht schon wieder.

„Was ist's denn dieses Mal? Ein alter Filmprojektor aus den Gründerzeiten, der Feuer fängt, wenn man mal für zehn Sekunden den Raum verlässt? Oder der Prototyp eines Roboters, der drei Stunden lang Amok läuft und dann implodiert?" zählte Saber die größten Katastrophen auf, die er innerhalb der letzten Monate mit dem jungen MacLeth durchlitten hatte. Er blickte sich kurz um und sah, dass Jesse ihnen folgte, die schwere Tüte vor seinen Oberkörper halten, als wäre sie ein Schutzschild. Der ehemalige Kadett schien der Konversation nicht zu folgen, noch interessierte er sich für das Päckchen in Johnnys Händen. Statt dessen blickte der junge Mann wieder erstaunt um sich und betrachtete fasziniert eine Weile, die seinem Gedächtnis entschwunden war. Besonders die künstlichen Bäume, die immer dichter gepflanzt waren, je näher sie dem Park kamen, hatten sein Interesse geweckt. Mehrmals blieb Jesse stehen und balancierte das zukünftige Abendbrot auf einem Arm, um mit der freien Hand die Blätter und die Rinde ehrfürchtig zu berühren. Da Alex noch immer aufgeregte Kreise um Johnny lief, dieser langsam das Päckchen auswickelte und es April nicht all zu eilig hatte, bei dem schönen Wetter nach Hause zu kommen, konnte Jesse sie immer wieder einholen, wenn er aus seinen Tagträumen erwachte.

„Nein, das ist viel besser." Erklärte der junge Erbe begeistert und hüpfte wie ein Gummiband über den warmen Asphalt, als Johnny schließlich die Plastikschale entfernt hatte und zwei Schuhe in den Händen hielt. Schuhe, an denen eine Schiene mit vier Rollen befestigt waren. Zweifelnd blickte er zwischen den seltsamen Objekten und seinem besten Freund hin und her.

„Besser? Sag bloß, die verglühen unter mir." Meinte er und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Rollen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. „Was ist das? Was macht man damit?"

„Das, mein Lieber, sind Inlineskaters. Damit sind unsere Vorfahren durch die Gegend gefahren."

„Was? Mit Rollen? Und so was hebt dein Großvater auf?"

„Was wohl ein Sonderangebot." Alex strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er in den Rucksack griff, den er über seine Schultern geschwungen hatte und ein zweites, identisches Paar zu Tage förderte. „Du kennst doch die Kauflust Großpapas."

„Und ob." Meinte Johnny und beobachtete, wie sich Alex auf den Boden kniete und sich die seltsamen Schuhe anstelle seiner Powerboots überstreifte. Dass Alex' Großvater ähnlich verrückt wie sein Lieblingsenkel war, verschwieg er besser. Das Ego seines besten Freundes war schon groß genug.

„Vermutlich funktioniert es so." Alex kam wackelnd auf seine Beine und tat einen Schritt nach vorn. Nur, um mit schreckgeweiteten Augen etwa zwei Meter auf dem leicht abschüssigen Weg nach hinten zu kullern und sich anschließend aus reiner Verzweiflung auf seinen Hintern fallen zu lassen.

„Interessant." Kicherte Johnny, der seine eigenen Inelineskaters noch immer an den Schnürsenkeln hielt und sie hin und her schaukelte. „Da haben unsere Ahnen also dieses komplizierte Machwerk erfunden, damit wir das Gleichgewicht verlieren und hinfallen."

„Klappe." Alex versuchte mehrfach verzweifelt, zurück auf seine Beine zu finden, aber es mochte ihm nicht gelingen. Statt dessen machte sein Hintern eine weitere unwillkommene Bekanntschaft mit dem Untergrund.

„Oh, du hast Recht, das ist definitiv besser als der Filmprojektor oder der Roboter." Lachte der junge Texaner nun offen und schritt hinüber zu seinem besten Freund, um ihn aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

„Das kann noch Stunden dauern." April schien dies überhaupt nichts auszumachen. Sie drückte Saber ihre Tasche in die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg, um für sie alle ein großes Eis zu holen. Dafür müsste sie nur noch den schwebenden Laden finden, der sich jedes Mal an einer anderen Ecke des Parks befand.

„Kein Schoko." Rief ihr Saber hinterher und setzte sich auf eine nahe Parkbank, um die zwei Jungs und ihre neue Errungenschaft zu begutachten. Alex hatte seine Füße wieder aus den Inlineskaters befreit und hielt sie gegen die zwei Sonnen, als würden sie nur im Licht der Gestirne ihr Geheimnis preis geben.

Der junge Schotte lächelte, bevor er sich zurück lehnte und seine Augen schloss. Es war wirklich sehr schönes Wetter, das ihn an einen Tag im Frühherbst erinnerte. In seiner Heimat, den schottischen Highlands. Dort färbten sich echte Bäume bunt und das Laub fiel auch ab. So ganz anders als hier in Yuma City, wo die Jahreszeiten von dem Menschen künstlich erzeugt wurden, da sie ohne sie nicht leben wollten.

Saber wurde bewusst, dass er schon seit vielen Monaten nicht mehr in seiner Heimat gewesen war und obwohl er geglaubt hatte, dass dort nichts mehr auf ihn wartete, so musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er die hohen Berge und tiefen Seen vermisste.

„Darf ich?"

Die Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und müde öffnete er seine Augen, um sich merklich zu versteifen, als er Jesse neben den Jungs stehen sah. Er hatte die silberne Tasche an den Wegesrand gestellt und hielt seine Hand nach Johnny ausgestreckt. Aber er griff nicht nach dem Jungen, sondern ließ sich die seltsamen Schuhe geben. Saber stieß stockend den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte und zwang seinen Körper, sich zu entspannen.

Er wollte Jesse helfen, wollte endlich für ihn da sein. Aber dieser Vorsatz erhielt eine ganz andere Bedeutung, wenn der ehemalige Kadett, der sie verraten, so kaltblütig auf ihn geschossen und ihnen allen mehr als einmal den Tod gewünscht hatte, neben den beiden Jungen stand. In gefährlicher Reichweite. Eine Bewegung würde reichen und er hätte Johnny in seiner Gewalt.

War es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Waren es die zwanzig Prozent wert?

„Ich glaub, ich hatte so was mal als Kind..." Jesse trat einen Schritt zurück und Sabers bebende Hand löste sich vom Griff seines Blasters. Der Kranke drehte den Schuh hin und her, bevor er sich neben Alex auf den Asphalt niederließ und sich die Inlineskaters über die Füße zog. Sie gaben ein leises Surren von sich und passten sich automatisch seiner Anatomie an. Die Schnallen schnappten zu und ein kleine Lampe begann auf der Sohle zu leuchten. Jesse erhob sich geschmeidig und amte Alex' vorherigen Versuch nach, sich auf den seltsamen Schuhen fortzubewegen. Ihm war das Glück jedoch holder, denn er landete nicht auf seinem Hintern, sondern fuhr drei große Kreise um die erstaunten Jungen. Dann rappelte sich der junge Erbe auf und ergriff Jesses rechten Arm. Der ehemalige Kadett verlor beinahe sein Gleichgewicht, konnte sich jedoch gerade noch halten. Er drehte sich um, fuhr weiterhin rückwärts über den Parkweg. Aber er schimpfte nicht mit Alex über das versuchte Attentat, sondern zog ihn mit sich. Nach weiteren drei Runden surrte auch das andere paar Schuhe und ein ähnliches Leuchten umgab sie, so als hätte die Bewegung den alten Mechanismus erst wieder in Gang gebracht.

„Wow! Du kannst das ja richtig gut!" Alex hielt sich an den ihm entgegengestreckten Händen fest und bewegte vorsichtig seine Beine. Er wollte aus eigener Kraft heraus fahren und nicht nur umhergezogen werden.

„Sieht wohl so aus." Jesse zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr erinnern, es jemals gelernt zu haben, aber es kommt mir bekannt vor. Es gibt wohl einige Dinge, die man im Leben nie verlernt."

„Ja, genauso wie Speedfahren." Nickte Alex begeistert und ließ los, um ein paar Schritte weiter zu rollen. Er versuchte einen Ausfallschritt und verlor prompt sein Gleichgewicht. Er fiel jedoch nicht, weil jemand nach ihm packte und ihn fest hielt.

„Was auch immer Speedfahren ist." Jesse, der seinen Fall gebremst hatte, zog ihn zurück auf die Beine und wandte sich zu Johnny um, der sie beide schweigend betrachtet hatte. „Auch einen Versuch? Es sieht schwerer aus, als es ist."

„Du meinst, es ist schwerer, als es aussieht." Spöttelte Alex und befreite sich von seiner neuesten Errungenschaft, um sie Johnny zu geben, der sie sich nur zögernd anzog. Dann machte er seine ersten wackeligen Schritte, aber zum Glück stellte er sich nicht so ungeschickt wie sein bester Freund an. Sein halbes Leben hatte er auf den Rücken von Pferden verbracht, er wusste, wie man seine Balance zu halten hatte, auch wenn der Untergrund gefährlich schwankte. Jesse war trotzdem an seiner Seite und hielt einen Zipfel seiner Weste fest, um ihn zu halten, sollte er trotzdem fallen. Alex lief hinter ihnen her und gab ihnen kluge Anweisungen, obwohl er selbst keinen blassen Schimmern vom Inlineskating hatte.

Alle drei Gesichter waren vor Aufregung gerötet. Alle drei lachten sie glücklich, wenn sie einer Passantin ausweichen mussten oder den ach so steilen Weg zurück rollten. Wie drei kleine Kinder, die in ihrem jungen Leben nicht oft hatten Kinder sein dürfen.

dbdbdb

„Bin ich schon einmal hier gewesen?"

Jesse folgte Saber die Treppe hinauf. Das Haus war groß und geräumig, wirkte aber gleichzeitig sehr gemütlich. Es war mit viel Liebe eingerichtet worden und keines der Möbelstücke schien zufällig da zu stehen. Digitale Bilderrahmen bedeckten die Wände im Flur und Jesse kribbelte es in den Fingern, den Schalter zu bedienen, um sie sich in aller Ruhe anzuschauen. Aber er wusste, dass er dafür später noch genügend Zeit haben würde. Im Moment konnte er nur die schwarzen Bildschirme betrachten und sich wundern, ob es auch Photos gab, die ihn zeigten. Zusammen mit diesen Menschen, die sich seit seinem Erwachen im Krankenhaus um ihn gekümmert hatten.

„Nein." Saber zögerte, bevor die Führung fortsetzte. Unten hatte er dem ehemaligen Kadetten bereits das große Wohnzimmer, die Küche, das untere Bad sowie Aprils Zimmer gezeigt. Nun folgten die Unterkünfte der anderen. Der junge Schotte hatte ihm bereits von den zwei anderen Mitbewohnern erzählt, Fireball und Colt, die aber im Moment auf Reisen waren. Jesse fragte sich, ob sie genauso freundlich waren und konnte es kaum erwarten, sie kennen zu lernen, oder besser, sie wiederzusehen, auch wenn er sich nicht an sie erinnerte.

„Wo wohne ich dann sonst?" Jesse ging an den einzelnen Türen vorbei und spähte schließlich in das Zimmer, vor dem Saber stehen blieb. Es beinhaltete nicht viel, nur ein bequem aussehendes Bett, einen Schreibtisch an einem großen Fenster sowie einen Schrank in der Ecke. Der Fußboden war wie überall auch im Haus mit weichem Teppich ausstaffiert und altmodische Vorhänge säumten das Fenster und keine modernen Rollos. Jesse machte das nichts aus. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er in seinem Leben schon zu viel kahle, kalte Räume gesehen hatte. Hier fühlte er sich sofort wohl.

„Ziemlich weit weg. Wäre kein Ort in deinem Zustand." Antwortete der junge Schotte unbestimmt und schritt zu dem Schrank hinüber. Schwerelos glitten die Türen zur Seite und offenbarten einen Bademantel und einen dunklen Schlafanzug. „Sorry, dass wir dir im Moment nicht mehr anbieten können, aber wir sind für deine Größe wohl nicht eingestellt. April wird nächste Woche für dich ordentliche Kleidung besorgen."

„Kein Problem." Jesse drehte seinen Kopf und nahm das Zimmer in sich auf. Langsam lief er über den unglaublich flauschigen Untergrund und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Es gab unter ihm nach und er widerstand dem Verlangen nur knapp, sich wie ein kleiner Junge darauf zu werfen und es zum Trampolinspringen zu missbrauchen.

„Abendbrot wird in etwa einer Stunde fertig sein. Das andere Badezimmer ist gleich gegenüber, falls du dich frisch machen willst."

„Hm..." Jesse hatte den Wecker ergriffen und drehte das Gerät fasziniert ins einen Händen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihn bedienen sollte.

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, wir sind unten."

Jesse hob seinen Kopf und runzelte seine Stirn.

„Was sind wir? Arbeitskollegen? Freunde?"

Saber stoppte in der Tür. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und eine Hand an den massiven Rahmen gestützt. Für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht, was er antworten sollte. Jesse schien ihm aber keine Zeit zum Überlegen zu lassen, vielleicht hatte er auch keine Antwort erwartet, denn er ließ sich im nächsten Moment auf die weiche Matratze sinken und starrte zur Decke hinauf.

„Schon komisch, wenn man sich an gar nichts erinnert. Wenn ihr mir jetzt erklären würdet, ich wäre ein Meister im Tiefseetauchen, müsste ich es auch glauben, obwohl ich vermutlich nicht einmal mehr wüsste, wie das geht." Jesse zuckte seine Schultern und lachte leise. Es klang erschöpft. „Ich hab so viele Fragen, Saber. Fragen, die ihr mir vielleicht beantworten könnt, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Aber irgendwie bin ich zu müde, sie jetzt zu stellen."

„Dann ruh dich aus, Jesse. Ich rufe dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

„Hm." Der ehemalige Kadett tastete nach dem Kissen und stopfte es sich unter seinen Kopf. Sein Schädel brummte ein wenig und er spürte, dass seine Lider immer schwerer wurden. Im nächsten Moment war er auch schon eingeschlafen, vollkommen unbewusst von der Tatsache, dass Saber noch weitere fünf Minuten im Türrahmen stand und ihn schweigend betrachtete.

dbdbdb

Jesse legte seine Gabel auf seinen Teller und griff nach seinen Glas Wasser. Sein Blick wanderte über den runden Tisch, an dem mehrere hungrige Personen saßen und im gefräßigen Schweigen ihr Abendbrot verspeisten. Die Küche war ebenfalls groß, so wie alle Räume in diesem Haus, und er ahnte, dass sie noch mehr Personen Platz bot als im Augenblick tatsächlich anwesend waren. Er kannte die modernen Gerätschaften nicht, die die Wände bedeckten, hätte sie wohl selbst mit intaktem Gedächtnis nicht zu identifizieren vermocht. Die junge Französisch schien sich jedoch die Mühe gemacht zu haben, auf altherkömmliche Weise zu kochen. Heutzutage konnte man eine Mahlzeit in wenigen Minuten zubereiten, sie hatte sich jedoch eine volle Stunde Zeit dafür gelassen. Eine Stunde, in der er wie ein Stein geschlafen hatte. Saber hatte ihn nur schwer munter bekommen und es war wohl eher Johnnys wehleidige Stimme gewesen, dass April nicht eher mit dem Abendbrot anfangen würde, bis er nicht aufgestanden wäre und sie alle Hunger hätten, die ihn schließlich aus dem weichen Bett kriechen ließ.

„Ist es nicht gut?" April blickte von dem Fleisch auf, das zwar kein Hühnchen war, aber verblüffend wie welches schmeckte.

„Och, doch. Kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so gutes Essen gegessen zu haben." Erwiderte Jesse und nahm seine Gabel auf. Er hatte beinahe die nächste Portion Kartoffelbrei in sich hereingeschaufelt, als ihm der Sinn seiner Worte bewusst wurde. „Ich meinte damit, dass ich irgendwie das Gefühl habe, sonst nicht so gutes Essen zu bekommen." Er lächelte entschuldigend und war merkwürdig erleichtert, dass sie es ihm nicht übel genommen hatte.

„Das ist schließlich auch selbst gemacht. Nicht diese ewige Instandprodukte. Davon hat man ja sonst genug um sich herum. Schnell zubereitet aber ekelig." April nahm sich einen weiteren Löffel Mais aus der Schüssel und reichte Alex den Brotkorb. Sie hatte nicht nachgefragt und einfach den Tisch für eine Person mehr gedeckt. Eine Limousine würde den Jungen später am Abend abholen und das vermutlich auch nur, weil ein Bodyguard bemerkte, dass der junge Erbe im Anwesen seiner Familie nicht aufzufinden war.

„Outrider hatten einmal die Lebensmittelfabrik in Yuma City besetzt und ich kann dir sagen, ich weiß nicht, was mich an dem Tag mehr angewidert hat: die Lebensmittel da drin oder die Outrider." April schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung und Johnny verzog angewidert seinen Mund, kaute aber munter weiter.

„Wir sind beim Essen, können solche Anekdoten nicht bis später warten?"

„Das sagt derjenige, der jeden Tag in der Schulspeisung ist. Dein Magen muss doch abgehärtet sein." Alex hatte einen kleinen Turm aus Brot und Kartoffelbrei gebaut und war sehr stolz auf sich.

„Du isst dort auch immer mit."

„Aber nur aus Mitgefühl."

„Aus Mitgefühl oder wegen Linda?"

„Na wegen des Tüteneintopfs bestimmt nicht."

Beide Jungen grinsten sich an und griffen zur gleichen Zeit nach dem letzten Stück Fleisch, um das sofort ein heftiger Streit entflammte. Sie mochten beide fast siebzehn sein, aber es gab Zeiten, da sie sich wie Kleinkinder benahmen. Genauso wie zwei andere, größere Jungs, die im Moment jedoch nicht anwesend waren.

„Schule?" Sabers strenger Blick ließ die erhitzten Gemüter etwas abkühlen. Er langte über die Gemüseschale und nahm sich selbst das letzte Stück Fleisch. Zwei Gesichter fielen trauervoll in sich zusammen, nur, um wieder zu strahlen, als zwei gleichgroße Stücke auf ihre Teller geschoben wurden. Sabers Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er es gar nicht schätzte, wenn sie das Lineal hervorholten und nachprüften, ob er auch wirklich gerecht geteilt hatte. Also beließen es die Jungen dabei und setzten ihr Abendbrot fort.

„Habt ihr zwei eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?" fragte der junge Schotte streng und wunderte sich selbst, wie es ihm gelang, ein normal chaotisches Essen im Kreis seiner Familie zu führen, während Jesse direkt neben ihm saß und amüsiert die Szene betrachtete. Der ehemalige Kadett hielt ein Messer in seinen Händen, um sein eigenes Fleisch zu zerteilen. Saber fragte sich, ob er nicht bereits die Grenze zum Wahnsinn überschritten hatte, dass er es zuließ, dass derjenige, der ihn wohl am meisten in diesem Universum hasste, ausgenommen Nemesis vielleicht, in seinem Haus am Abendbrottisch saß mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Und sich dabei offensichtlich wohl fühlte.

„Wir hatten keine auf."

„Ja."

Saber seufzte, als sich die zwei Jungs anblitzten. Es war deutlich, dass Johnny am liebsten laut _Verräter _und Alex _Faulpelz _gesagt hätten.

Nun, vielleicht hatte er die Grenze zum Wahnsinn unbemerkt überschritten, aber wenigstens befand er sich nicht allein im Land des Unmöglichen.

„Morgen ist Französisch, war da nicht ein Aufsatz auf?" überlegte April mit der Gabel am Mund und schlug sich somit auf die Pro-Schule-Seite. Johnny errötete leicht und stocherte in seinem Essen herum.

„ichbinzublöddafür..." murmelte er und boxte Alex in die Seite, als dieser zu kichern begann.

„Das hab ich jetzt nicht verstanden." April schenkte sich nach und hob ihre Augenbrauen, als ob sie die Wahrheit aus Johnny mit einem gekonnten Blick herauslocken könnte.

„Ich bin zu blöd dafür." Knurrte der Angesprochene und legte sein Besteck auf den Teller, um zu signalisieren, dass er fertig war. Schule war ein Reizthema für ihn, obwohl es schon besser geworden war, seit er nach Yuma City gezogen war. Hier kannten die Leute seine Vorgeschichte nicht, niemand tratschte hinter vorgehaltener Hand über ihn. Die Fächer wurden trotzdem nicht leichter, besonders Sprachen, was sich als fatal herausstellte, wohnte er doch in einem Multikultihaushalt.

„Ach Quatsch, Johnny. Versuch's einfach und komm dann zu mir. Ich helf dir bei den Fehlern, okay?"

„Okay." Murmelte der Teenager immer noch sichtlich niedergeschlagen und erhob sich, um in das Wohnzimmer zu traben und dort seinen Rucksack hervorzukramen, den er am Freitag mit einem triumphalen Kick in die Ecke befördert hatte. Alex schnappte sich ein weiteres Brotstück und folgte ihm. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben schon längst erledigt, aber er konnte seinem besten Freund ja zur Seite stehen - oder ihn wenigstens ordentlich aufziehen, wenn er wieder das halbe Wörterbuch nach den einfachsten Vokabeln durchforstete.

Jesse hatte dem Wortwechsel schweigend zugesehen und fragte sich, warum ihm dies so fremd vorkam. Lag es daran, dass er sich nicht mehr an eine solche Szene von früher erinnern konnte? Oder hatte er ein solches Abendbrot nie erlebt? Im Beisein von Menschen, die sich um einen sorgten, auch wenn man das als Teenager natürlich nie einsah?

„Habe ich eine Familie?" fragte er so plötzlich, dass es ihn selbst erschreckte. „Ich mein, bin ich verheiratet? Habe ich Kinder?" Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er erst zwanzig war, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er zu jung dafür war.

„Nein." Aprils Stimme zitterte leicht und sie spielte mit einer Erbse auf ihrem Teller. „Du hattest mal eine Freundin, letztes Jahr, aber es hat nicht geklappt."

Jesse blinzelte. Ja, das klang logisch. Das passierte überall, nicht wahr? Aus irgendeinem Grunde wollte er jedoch keine Details hören, warum die Beziehung nicht gehalten hatte.

„Und meine Eltern?"

„Deine Mutter ist während eines Raumfluges tödlich verunglückt, vor fünf Jahren." Saber antwortete sofort, ohne zu zögern, als habe er die Geschichte von dem ehemaligen Kadetten selbst gehört und nicht in alten Akten nachgelesen. „Von deinem Vater hast du nie etwas erzählt." Jedenfalls nicht öffentlich, wollte Saber hinzufügen, wusste aber, dass es klüger war zu schweigen.

„Also keine Familie weiter." Jesse wunderte sich, warum es nicht weh tat. Warum ihm nicht eng in der Brust wurde bei der Erkenntnis, dass seine Mutter tot war. Sicherlich war damals vor fünf Jahren seine Welt zusammen gebrochen, aber jetzt, ohne Erinnerungen klang es, als würde ihm aus dem Leben eines anderen Menschen erzählt. Selbstverständlich konnte er sich betroffen fühlen, konnte Mitleid empfinden, aber die persönliche Trauer blieb aus. Wie sollte er auch eine Frau beweinen, von der er nicht einmal wusste, wie sie ausgesehen hatte.

„Das nicht, aber Freunde." Beide Star Sheriffs tauschten Blicke aus, bevor sie den Kranken aufmunternd anlächelten.

„Was habe ich so getan? Als... was war ich gleich noch einmal?" Jesse kramte in seinem Kopf, konnte aber den Begriff nicht finden. Ob sein Kurzzeitgedächtnis auch gelitten hatte? Nicht, dass er morgen erneut aufwachte und nicht wusste, wo er sich befand, noch, wer die Menschen waren, die mit ihm sprachen.

„Du bist ein ausgebildeter Star Sheriff." Sabers Ton war monoton, als würde er einen Vortrag halten und nicht, sich am Abendbrotstisch mit seinen Freunden unterhalten. „Das bedeutet, dass du eine vollständige Ausbildung in Waffentechnik, Kampfkunst..."

„Kampfkunst? Dieses Haiya -Getue?" unterbrach ihn Jesse erstaunt und Saber blinzelte, als er aus seinem Belehrmodus herausgeworfen wurde.

„ Haiya -Getue?"

„Du meinst sicherlich fernöstliche Kampfsportarten, oder, Jesse?" April vollführte einen Schlag gegen einen unsichtbaren Gegner mit ihren Händen und der ehemalige Kadett nickte erleichtert. Daraufhin musste sie kichern. „Und ich dachte, niemand könnte Colts Ausdrücke übertreffen. Einen Rat, Jesse, sag so was niemals zu Fireball. Er kommt aus Japan und nimmt das alles sehr ernst. Er würde bei einem Begriff wie Hajya -Getue wohl in Ohnmacht fallen."

Wenn er dich nicht vorher erschießt.

April und Saber dachten es, aber beide schwiegen sie.

„Erstaunlich." Jesse blickte auf seine eigenen Hände, aber er probierte lieber keinen Schlag aus, er wollte sein Glas Wasser nicht umschütten und sich damit in eine unglaublich peinliche Situation bringen.

„Ja, erstaunlich, aber versuch's erst gar nicht. Ich bin stärker als du."

„Stärker?"

„Ich hab dich zwei Mal bereits besiegt."

„War ich da ein guter Verlierer?"

„Wohl eher weniger."

„Hatte ich irgendwie erwartet." Jesse grinste entschuldigend und schob nun auch seinen Teller von sich. Er war satt und zufrieden. Nun ja, fast zufrieden. Wohler wäre es ihm natürlich gewesen, wenn er sich an jene Zweikämpfe erinnern könnte, aber April schien ihm nicht böse zu sein, egal, wie er sich danach auch benommen hatte. Mehr durfte er im Moment eben nicht verlangen.

„Seid ihr fertig?" Alex steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer und grinste verschmitzt, als er sah, dass April aufgestanden war und die ersten Teller beiseite räumte. „Phantastisch! Johnny ist gerade im Franzosenland und ich hab niemanden, der mit mir Raumpatrouille New Frontier spielt." Er schlich an Jesse heran und blickte ihn bettelnd an. Jesse musste unwillkürlich an einen Welpen denken, obwohl er sich selbstverständlich nicht daran erinnern konnte, jemals einen Hund besessen zu haben. „Das ist ein wirklich spannendes Game, es wird dir gefallen."

„Du bist dir aber bewusst, dass Jesse unser Gast und nicht dein persönliches Spielopfer ist, Alexander MacLeth?" April stützte ihre Hände in ihre Hüften und blickte ihn warnend an, sich innerlich fragend, wann sie so etwas wie eine große Schwester, oder, noch schlimmer, eine Ersatzmutter für den reichsten Erben des neuen Grenzlandes geworden war.

„Wieso? Er ist doch auch dein persönliches Shoppingopfer, April Marian Eagle!" Alex schnappte sich den jungen Mann am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich in das Wohnzimmer.

„Ich glaube, der Junge wächst dir langsam über den Kopf." Gab Saber amüsiert zu bedenken und half, den Tisch abzuräumen, bevor er ebenfalls in Richtung Wohnzimmer aufbrach, in dem Johnny über seinen Hausaufgaben brütete und Alex hoffte, einen großen Sieg gegen einen blutigen Anfänger zu erhaschen, der ihm vielleicht auf der Leinwand unterlegen war, ihn auf dem wahren Schlachtfeld jedoch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken eliminiert hätte.

Oder?

„Du bist einfach zu gut zu ihm."

April kramte in der Spülmaschine und lachte leise, als sie Sabers Worte hörte.

„Das sagt der Richtige." Erwiderte sie, aber ihr bester Freund hatte die Küche bereits verlassen, um im Wohnzimmer Wache zu halten. Immer in der Hoffnung, dass dies niemand bemerkte. Und dass er den Blaster, den er in den nächsten Wochen wohl nicht würde ablegen werden, nie gebrauchen musste.

dbdbdb

„Warum soll ich diese Sprache lernen, wenn ich doch sowieso schon die Allgemeinsprache beherrsche?" jammerte Johnny etwa eine Stunde später und kam in die Küche geschlichen. April blickte von ihren Dokumenten auf und lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie den zerknirschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers sah.

„Du solltest nicht alles glauben, was dein Bruder dir sagt, nur weil er ein Sprachenmuffel ist." Sie schob ihre Sachen beiseite und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich, um ihn zu ermuntern, sich neben sie zu setzen. Schwerfällig kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach und klappte das kleine Notebook, das er unter seinem Arm getragen hatte, auf, um ihr seinen Aufsatz über Pferde zu zeigen. Seine Lehrerin hatte ihnen aufgetragen, sich Gedanken über das perfekte Haustier zu machen und er hatte sich für die Tiere entschieden, mit denen er auf einer Ranch im Süden Amerikas aufgewachsen war. Einst hatten seine Eltern über ein großes Land verfügt, auf dem sie Mais angebaut hatten und sein Vater züchtete außerdem noch Pferde. Ihre Herde hatte früher einmal stattliche fünfzig Tiere gezählt, von denen er nur zwei hatte retten können, den Rest mussten sie nach und nach verkaufen, um nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern die Hypotheken zu bezahlen. Die zwei Hengste standen nun in Schottland auf der Koppel zusammen mit Sabers Pferden.

„Aber Französisch ist so verdammt schwer." Klagte er und seufzte tief, während April den Text überflog. So schlimm sah die ganze Aktion doch gar nicht aus. Natürlich hatten sich Grammatikfehler eingeschlichen, aber diese hatte sie rasch erklärt.

„Ist es doch gar nicht." Meinte sie, nachdem sie ihm seine Fehler aufgezeigt und gemeinsam mit ihm korrigiert hatte.

„Na ja, ist ja auch deine Muttersprache."

„Bien sûr." Sie lachte, aber er stimmte nicht mit ein, sondern brütete weiterhin über seinem Text, auf den er sicherlich eine gute Note bekommen würde. April betrachtete ihn schweigend, hörte gedämpft Alex' Siegesschrei, als er das zweite Spiel in Folge gewann. Johnny sprang nicht auf, um seinem besten Freund Gesellschaft zu leisten, jetzt, da er endlich fertig mit seinen verhassten Hausaufgaben war. Statt dessen blieb er neben ihr sitzen und seufzte mehrfach tief und leidend.

„Was ist los, Kleiner?" fragte sie und strich ihm seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht, um besser in seine grünen Augen schauen zu können, die ihrem Blick jedoch bewusst auswichen.

„Nichts." Murmelte er, starrte weiterhin auf sein Notebook, als könnte ihm dieses die Antworten auf die Fragen geben, die ihn sicherlich beschäftigten.

Er seufzte erneut.

„Ist aber ein ganz schön großes Nichts, was dich bedrückt." Aprils linke Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter und in dem Moment verstand sie. „Es ist wegen deines Geburtstages, nicht wahr?" Sein Zusammenzucken verriet ihr, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Du hast Angst, dass wir ihn nicht feiern können, da wir mit einem Amnesiekranken schon genug zu tun haben."

Johnny druckste herum und spielte mit der Tastatur seines Notebooks. Noch immer sah er nicht auf. Nach einigen Minuten beharrlichen Schweigens, in dem April erfahrungsgemäß geduldig abgewartet hatte, flüsterte er schließlich.

„Colt will meinen Geburtstag eh nicht feiern. Ich schätze mal, er will sich lieber rutendicht saufen und diese verflixten vierundzwanzig Stunden einfach vergessen. Außerdem ist es für Jesse und seinen Gesundheitszustand sowieso zu viel Aufregung."

Aufregung ist gar kein Ausdruck, wenn Colt erst einmal zurück ist.

April schob diesen Gedanken ganz weit fort, darüber würde sie sich morgen den Kopf zerbrechen, immerhin wollten ihre Teamkollegen erst in zwei Tagen aus Japan wieder zurück kommen.

„Außerdem ist es eh alles zu aufwändig und zu weit weg..." Johnny seufzte erneut bitterlich und wollte sich erheben, aber sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Dass mit deinem manchmal ganz schön idiotischen Bruder hab ich noch begriffen, auch das mit Jesse, aber was meinst mit zu weit weg?"

Johnny wand sich unter ihrer Berührung, blieb jedoch sitzen, seinen Blick noch immer stur auf seine Hausaufgaben geheftet.

„Ihr habt ja eh keine Zeit, im Oberkommando ist immer was los und..."

„Jonathan Wilcox, du wirst jetzt bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen und mir sagen, was dir auf dem Herzen liegt."

„Ich brauch keine großen Geschenke oder sonst welchen Schnickschnack, April." Schließlich sah der Teenager auf und Tränen glitzerten in seinen ungewöhnlich grünen Augen. „Irgendwie bin ich auf die bekloppte Idee gekommen, dass es schön wäre, mal Urlaub zu machen. Einfach mal rauskommen für ein Wochenende. Ich..." Er senkte wieder seinen Blick, als würde er sich für seine Gedanken schämen. „Ich hätte mir einfach ein Campwochenende in den Highlands gewünscht, mit euch allen..."

April saß für die nächsten Augenblicke sprachlos neben dem Teenager, bevor sie ihn schließlich in ihre Arme zog und ihn ganz fest an sich drückte. Johnny hatte ihr ein weiteres Mal mehr bewiesen, dass ihm die Leute in diesem Haus mehr bedeuteten als einfach nur Mitbewohner, Köchin oder Nachhilfslehrer.

Er wünschte sich kein neues Speedrad, keine teuren Klamotten oder Geld, nein, er wollte zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag einfach nur ein wenig Zeit mit den Menschen verbringen, die ihm das Meiste bedeuteten.

„Das ist keine bekloppte Idee." Erwiderte sie schließlich und wuschelte durch seinen dunkelblonden Schopf. „Das ist eine wunderschöne Idee. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr Zelten und Saber würde sicherlich gern die Highlands mal wieder besuchen, besonders jetzt im Frühherbst. Da sehen die Berge einfach nur mystisch aus." Sie lächelte ihn mit all der Wärme an, die sie für den jungen Texaner empfand, der über das letzte Jahr so etwas wie ein kleiner Bruder für sie geworden war, für den sie durchs Feuer gehen würde.

Oh ja, und das würde sie auch, wenn Colt herausfand, dass sie ihn nicht nur an seinem persönlichen Nationaltrauertag in die Berge schleifen würde, sondern, dass er dass er diese privaten Höllenqualen mit niemanden geringeren als Jesse Blue verbringen würde.

„Aber Jesse und die Zeit..."

„Das wird sich schon irgendwie regeln lassen." April sah absichtlich weg, als sich Johnny mit den Ärmel seines Hemdes beschämt über die feuchten Augen wischte. Ein weiterer Siegesschrei durchriss die Stille des Hauses und beide mussten sie kichern. „Geh zurück und zeig Alex, dass er nicht nur gewinnen kann."

Johnny nickte dankbar, schnappte sich sein Notebook und lief hinüber zu der Wohnzimmercouch, auf der Alex vor Freude bereits auf und ab sprang.

Er ließ eine sehr nachdenklich dreinschauende April zurück.

dbdbdb

Hohe Geschwindigkeit. Ein Gegenstand, der auf ihn zuraste. Unausweichlich. Unerbitterlich. Tödlich.

Jesse erwachte sofort, als er unsanft aus dem Bett fiel. Zum Glück hatte er sich so verzweifelt in seine Decke gewickelt, dass sein Sturz weich und leise war. Denn er wollte niemanden im Haus aufwecken. Schließlich war es schon... Jesse drehte seinen Kopf und schielte zu dem Wecker hinüber, den er noch immer nicht stellen konnte... drei Uhr morgens.

„Was war das?" flüsterte er, als er sich an den seltsamen Traum zurück erinnerte. Aber niemand antwortete ihm. Der junge Mann griff sich an den leicht schmerzenden Kopf, fühlte das Pflaster, das man über eine kleine Wunde geklebt hatte. Das einzige Zeichen, dass er wirklich einen Unfall überlebt hatte und nun ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an sein früheres Leben durch diese Welt schritt. Oder zumindest durch dieses Zimmer. Oder es zumindest versuchte. Wenn diese verdammte Decke nur nicht so verdammt engstirnig wäre.

Jesse schaffte es schließlich, sich zu befreien. Er rappelte sich auf und betrachtete das Bett schweigend, auf das er den Stoff unzeremoniell warf. Das Licht der drei Monde Yuma Citys fiel durch das geöffnete Fenster und tief sog er die frische Luft ein. Sie klärte ein wenig seine vernebelten Sinne. Eigentlich sollte er sich ja wieder zurück in das Bett legen und schlafen, müde genug fühlte er sich ja. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er aber auch Durst und verspürte nach dem seltsamen Traum einen unnachgiebigen Drang, sich ein wenig die Füße zu vertreten. Selbst wenn er nur kurz zur Küche schlich, ein wenig Wasser trank und wieder zurück lief. Es sollte dennoch genügen, seinen aufgekratzten Körper wieder zu beruhigen und sich dann weitere vier oder fünf Stunden erholsamen Schlafes gönnen.

Gesagt, getan.

Seine nackten Füße tasteten sich in der Dunkelheit durch das unbekannte Haus. Ihn durchfuhr die seltsame Vorstellung, dass der Untergrund eigentlich eiskalt und glatt hätte sein sollen. Scharfkantig. Das Gefühl verschwand aber sofort wieder, ließ ihn verwirrt zurück. Er runzelte seine Stirn. Hatte er in seinem eigentlichen Zuhause so weit weg keine Teppiche? Oder keine Fußbodenheizung? Wo war dieses Zuhause? Nachdem es Saber und April offensichtlich unangenehm gewesen war, ihn darüber aufklären zu müssen, dass seine Mutter vor fünf Jahren gestorben war, hatte er nicht weiter nachgehakt. Eigentlich hatten ihm diese Informationen auch genügt. Er wusste nun, dass er irgendwo wohl ein Appartement, aber kein wirkliches Zuhause hatte. Nicht so eines wie dieses hier.

Jesse strich sich einige blaue Strähnen aus den Augen und tapste vorsichtig über den Gang. Er wollte nirgendwo anstoßen und hatte außerdem keine Ahnung, wie er dem elektrischen Licht erkenntlich machen sollte, dass es sich auch ihm zu zeigen hatte, nicht nur den anderen Bewohnern des Hauses. Vermutlich war dies ein computertechnisches Problem. Jesse beschlich das dumpfe Gefühl, dass seine Ungeschicklichkeit gegenüber Maschinen nicht nur aus seiner Amnesie herrührte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er daran gedacht, eine Kerze zu holen. Eine wirklich seltsame Assoziation mit der Dunkelheit, Kerzen wurden lediglich zu Weihnachten benutzt, und selbst da waren sie meist unecht.

Jesse hob seinen Kopf und konnte am anderen Ende des Flurs einen schwachen Schein ausmachen, der es ihm ermöglichte, nach wenigen Metern wenigstens die Umrisse des Fußbodens zu erkennen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er einen achtlos liegen gelassenen Schuh und drei verlassene Socken unterschiedlicher Farbe umschiffen, ohne darüber zu stolpern und all zu viel Lärm zu veranstalten. Es musste ja nicht das halbe Haus Zeuge davon werden, dass er, Jesse Blue, sich mitten in der Nacht ein Glas Wasser holte.

Er war doch Jesse Blue, oder?

Der junge Mann konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Dann aber straffte er seine Schultern und setzte seinen Hindernislauf fort. Zu der Unterwäsche hatte sich auch ein kleines Stofftier gesellt sowie eine ausgetrunkene Flasche. Jesse fragte sich unbewusst, ob die obere Etage das Reich der männlichen Gattung war und wie oft im Monat sich April hier hoch wagte. Ob sie jedes Mal einen Herzschlag bekam?

Mittlerweile hatte er die Tür erreicht, die einen Spalt offen stand. Der Lichtstrahl erhellte die Hälfte seines Gesichtes, die andere lag im Schatten, als er neugierig näher trat und hinein schielte. Er wusste, dass dies unhöflich war, aber er hatte weder die privaten Räume Sabers noch Johnnys gesehen. Es brennte ihn zu erfahren, wie der Teenager sein Zimmer eingerichtet hatte. Schließlich war er nur drei Jahre jünger und somit näher an Jesses Realität als der junge Mann selbst. Vielleicht würde er sich ja seiner Vergangenheit erinnern können, wenn er einen Raum sah, der womöglich dem seinigen ähnelte. Von früher. Oder seinem Appartement von heute. Womöglich...

Jesse erkannte jedoch, dass er hier kein Glück haben würde. Das Zimmer war zu aufgeräumt, zu akkurat für einen fast Siebzehnjährigen. Die kleine Nachttischlampe neben dem Bett brannte und in ihrem Schein konnte Jesse Saber sehen, der unter der Decke lag. Ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag auf seiner Brust und er hatte seine rechte Hand noch zwischen den Seiten. Er schien über dem Lesen eingeschlafen zu sein. Ein zweiter Körper lag zu seiner Linken und bewegte sich ein wenig, um eine angenehmere Schlafposition zu finden. Zwei Kopfkissen flogen in hohem Bogen aus dem Bett, während ein drittes so lange bearbeitet wurde, bis es perfekt unter den Kopf des Jungen passte. Johnny seufzte zufrieden in seinen Träumen und rollte sich wieder zusammen. Unbewusst legte sich Sabers linke Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen, blieb dort liegen.

Es war eine beschützende Geste. Als wollte sie zeigen, dass keine Gefahr drohte, dass es hier Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab.

Dass alles gut war.

Jesse schluckte und berührte die Tür, die wie von selbst das letzte Stück zur Seite glitt und somit vollständig schloss. Unbekannte Trauer stieg in ihm empor, sowie ein Gefühl, das er selbst nicht recht erklären konnte: Eifersucht. Eifersucht auf etwas, das er nicht definieren konnte. Nach etwas, das nicht benennbar war.

Jesse schob es auf seine körperliche Verfassung. Auf die Amnesie, die ihn verwirrte. Was würde als nächstes geschehen? Würde er Geister sehen? Oder laut schreiend auf die Straße rennen, weil er glaubte, dass das Ende der Welt hereinbräche?

„Schwachsinn..." flüsterte er entnervt und hangelte sich in erneuter Finsternis die Treppe hinunter. Das Glas war rasch gefunden, nachdem er ungefähr drei Schränke und sogar die inzwischen geleerte Spülmaschine durchsucht hatte. Wenigstens der Kühlschrank sträubte sich nicht all zu sehr und gab das angenehm kühle Wasser her. Gierig trank er das ganze Glas in einem Zug und entschloss sich, ein weiteres mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen. Er wollte die abenteuerliche Reise durch fremdes Territorium nicht noch einmal riskieren, nur weil sich seine Kehle trocken anfühlte.

Er ertastete bereits die erste Stufe unter seinen nackten Füßen, als seine Augen automatisch zu der Wand neben ihm flogen. In der Dunkelheit konnte er die vielen Bildschirme nicht sehen, aber er konnte sie förmlich spüren. Eine unsichtbare Macht schien ihn magisch anzuziehen. Er tastete durch die Finsternis und seine Finger fanden, wonach er unbewusst gesucht hatte. Entschlossen drückte er auf den Schalter und betete insgeheim, dass er damit keinen Feueralarm oder sonstigen Lärm auslöste. Jesse spannte seinen Körper an, aber zu seiner Erleichterung geschah nichts. Nichts außer dem Surren von vielen kleinen Monitoren, die zum Leben erweckt wurden. Zuerst blieben sie schwarz und alles, was Jesse in dem Licht der kleinen Sensoren sehen konnte, war seine eigene Reflektion in dem Glas oder aus was sie auch immer bestanden. Vielleicht hatte er selbst einmal einen solchen Bilderrahmen besessen, er konnte sich zumindest nicht mehr daran erinnern.

Schweigend musterte er seine eigene Erscheinung, aber wie schon im Krankenhaus oder vor wenigen Stunden im Badezimmer, die Gestalt, die ihn aus dem Spiegel entgegen starrte, berührte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Es war, als würde er einen Fremden anschauen, auf der anderen Straßenseite oder am anderen Tisch im Café. Weder die blauen Haare, eine doch recht auffällige Haarfarbe, noch das Gesicht sagte ihm irgendetwas. Nicht einmal die blasse Narbe, die seine Brust zierte, brachte irgendwelche Erinnerungen oder wenigstens Assoziationen mit sich.

Nichts.

Absolut gar nichts.

Das erste Photo erschien und lenkte ihn dankbar von seinen trüben Gedanken ab. Es zeigte April und Saber in festlicher Kleidung. Wohingegen er sich im Anzug sehr wohl zu fühlen schien, blickte die junge Frau eher geziert nach unten, so als könnte sie das Rüschenkleid damit verschwinden lassen. Sie beide wirkten sehr viel jünger, etwa Johnnys Alter, vielleicht sogar noch jünger. Der Hintergrund war verschwommen, leuchtete golden und Jesse glaubte plötzlich, dass sie sich in einem prunkvollen Festsaal befanden und überall um sie herum künstliche Kerzen brannten.

Sechzehnter Geburtstag war auf dem kleinen Rahmen eingraviert, nur leider verriet das Bild nicht, welcher von ihnen seinen Ehrentag feierte. Oder war es die Feier eines anderen Menschen? Zwar ahnte Jesse, dass die beiden keine finanziellen Nöte plagte, zu großzügig war dieses Haus ausgestattet, aber einen ganzen Ballsaal? Das erschien selbst Jesse ohne Gedächtnis an irgendwelche Geburtstagsfeiern in seinem Leben ein wenig übertrieben.

Die nächsten zwei Photos zeigten einen jungen Mann, der lässig gegen einen roten Rennwagen lehnte und siegessicher in die Kamera blinzelte. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch pechschwarze Haare, während er mit der linken in die Kamera winkte, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass er irgendein Werkzeug in der Hand hielt. Jesse wäre verdammt, wenn er in seinem jetzigen Zustand einen Schraubenschlüssel von einem Drehmoment unterscheiden konnte.

Das nächste Bild zeigte denselben jungen Mann. Dieses Mal posierte er nicht vor einem Auto, sondern vor einer hellen Wand. Er trug einen sonderbar geschnittenen Mantel, der ein wenig wie ein Kleid wirkte, obwohl das Jesse nicht recht beurteilen konnte, weil der junge Mann hinter einem viel zu niedrig aussehenden Tisch kniete. Dampfende Schüsseln standen vor ihm und er beäugte sie hungrig. Eine junge Frau stand hinter ihm. Ihre ebenfalls pechschwarzen Haare waren zu einem straffen Zopf geflochten und sie hatte mehrere kleine Stöcke in seine ungeordnete Haarpracht gesteckt. Sie schien amüsiert zu kichern.

Während Jesse die Rennwagenbilder noch verstanden hatte, weil unter diesen Grand Prix Suzuka und Grand Prix Yuma City standen, so konnte er mit dem Untertitel Onee-chan überhaupt nichts anfangen.

Ein waschechter Cowboy grinste ihm auf dem nächsten Photo entgegen. Sein wahrscheinlich ehemals weißes Hemd war verdreckt und seine Stiefel strotzten geradezu vor Schmutz. Er saß auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes und schwenkte seinen Hut, so als gäbe es für ihn nichts Natürlicheres, als dort zu sitzen. Es sah so aus, als befände er sich am Ziel all seiner Träume. Auch wenn es um ihn herum nur Wüste zu geben schien.

Kuhhirte 

Jesse stellte das Glas auf einen kleinen Tisch ab, den er im Schein der vielen Monitore erkennen konnte und bewegte sich langsam die Flurwand entlang. Der Cowboy auf dem nächsten Bild schien sich gewaschen zu haben. Sein krauses Haar wirkte, als ob er wenigstens versucht hatte, es zu kämmen, und er trug saubere Kleidung. Der Hintergrund war weiß, so als würde er vor einer Wand oder etwas Ähnlichem stehen. Er hatte einen Arm lässig um die Schultern eines jüngeren Johnnys geschlungen und warf gerade einen Chip hinter sich. Beide lachten sie und Tränen schimmerten in grünen Augen. Das Bild hatte einen schlichten Titel, Brüder , aber Jesse ahnte, dass die Geschichte, die hinter dieser Aufnahme stand, mehr Worte benötigte, als je auf den Rahmen gepasst hätten.

Viele der Bilder, die mittlerweile alle zum Vorschein gekommen waren, zeigten April, Saber, den Rennfahrer sowie den Cowboy gemeinsam. Mal trugen sie eine seltsame Uniform, mit der Jesse nichts anzufangen wusste, mal offizielle Kleidung, in der sich nur der junge Schotte wirklich wohl zu fühlen schien, und sehr oft waren sie leger gekleidet. Auf vielen Aufnahmen gesellte sich Johnny zu ihnen und auf einigen sogar auch Alex.

Was Jesse jedoch verwunderte, war, dass er an der Wand kein einziges Photo von sich entdecken konnte. Hatte Saber ihn nicht einen Freund genannt, gestern im Krankenhaus und heute am Abendbrottisch? Wieso konnte er sich dann nicht selbst auf den Bildern finden, lachend und scherzend, so wie die anderen auch? Ein feiner Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper, der jedoch nicht von seiner Kopfverletzung herleitete. Oder war er wirklich nur ein Kollege, den sie aufgenommen hatten, weil er nirgendwo anders hingehen konnte? Oder noch schlimmer, weil sie es für ihre verdammte Pflicht empfanden?

Natürlich! Wer hatte schon Bilder von seinen Arbeitskollegen an der Wand hängen!

Jesse wollte sich gerade abwenden, als ihm ein Photo in der äußersten Ecke auffiel. Blaue Haare waren eben doch nicht zu übersehen. Er trat einen Schritt näher und beugte sich vor. Tatsächlich, da war er. Ein bisschen jünger sah er aus und weniger verwirrt als er sich momentan fühlte. Vermutlich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen, hatte er noch gewusst, wer er war und wo er herkam. Vermutlich war ihm sogar noch klar gewesen, wo er hin ging. Er beneidete sein Ich, das zwischen dem Rennfahrer und dem Cowboy stand und stolz einen silbernen Stern in die Höhe hielt.

Jesse musste leise auflachen, als er den Titel las.

Ewige Zuspätkommer. Trantüten! 

„Ich lass dich nie wieder dieses verdammte Raumschiff fliegen!" Die verärgerte Stimme ließ Jesse aufspringen. Er fuhr herum und kniff geblendet seine Augen zusammen, als plötzlich helles Licht das Haus durchflutete.

„Sei gefälligst leise! Es ist Mitten in der Nacht!" flüsterte eine andere Stimme gereizt und das Licht wurde auf ein erträgliches Zwielicht herunterregelt.

„Mir ist jetzt noch schlecht!"

„Ich wollte nach Hause, jetzt hab dich nicht so."

„Nachdem ich eine halbe Woche nur Fisch und Reis hatte, hast du meinen Magen endgültig verdorben."

„Benimm dich nicht wie ein Waschweib, Kuhtreiber, sondern sein dankbar, dass wir endlich zu Hause sind!"

„Bin ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben!" Jemand stöhnte gequält auf und Jesse hörte das Geräusch von Taschen, die abgestellt wurden. Er wusste, dass er sich umdrehen und so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer verschwinden sollte, aber er konnte nicht. Erstarrt stand er vor der Bilderwand, hörte das Summen der Monitore hinter sich und fragte sich unbewusst, ob dies die Folgen des Unfalls waren. Gesellte sich zu der Amnesie nun eine Lähmung hinzu?

„Dich nehm ich noch mal mit nach Japan, du Nörgeltasche."

„Dann frag das nächste Mal Saber. Mit diesem Kulturfreak wirst du sehr viel Spaß haben, das kann ich dir versichern, Matchbox."

Schuhe wurden ausgezogen und nach einem langen, leidvollen Seufzer fielen zwei Stiefel polternd auf den Boden.

„Das nächste Mal werde ich April mitnehmen. Sie versteht sich blendend mit meiner Mutter und schafft es, zwei Sätze zu sagen, ohne dabei den obersten Chef von Suzuki zu beleidigen. Den obersten Chef!"

Die Stimmen schwollen rasch an und Jesse fragte sich, wann es die beiden, wer immer sie auch waren, schafften und April weckten.

„Was kann ich dafür, dass deine bekloppte Sprache auf mindestens tausend Ebenen der Höflichkeit basiert."

„Wie hätte ich annehmen können, dass dir das Konzept der Höflichkeit überhaupt geläufig ist!"

Zwei junge Männer traten aus dem Vorbau in das Haupthaus und Jesse entschied sich, einfach vor der Wand stehen zu bleiben und so zu tun, als sei er unsichtbar. Vielleicht klappte es ja. Weglaufen wäre sowieso sinnlos gewesen. Nicht, dass er sich vor den anderen Mitbewohnern des Hauses in irgendeiner Weise fürchtete, er kannte sie ja nicht einmal. Und genau das war der springende Punkt. Er wollte jemanden dabei haben, der ihm in dieser fremden Welt wenigstens etwas vertraut war, wenn er sich schon wieder mit zwei Menschen konfrontiert sah, die ihn sehr gut kannten, die ihm jedoch nichts sagten.

Außerdem wollte er nicht ellenlang erklären, warum er mitten in der Nacht nicht in seinem Bett lag und schlief, sondern heimlich die Familienphotos dieser seltsamen Gemeinschaft inspizierte.

„Dann frag April wirklich das nächste Mal, ob sie mitkommt. Und frag sie gleich noch, ob sie dich heiraten will, dann hätte dieses bescheuerte Katz-und-Maus-Spiel endlich ein Ende und ich könnte meine Hoffnungen auf sie begraben."

„Du hättest nie eine Chance."

„Sagst du!"

Die beiden Männer starrten einander wütend, aber nicht feindselig an. Der kleinere von beiden trug trotz der Dunkelheit eine Sonnenbrille und versuchte gerade, sich aus seiner Jacke zu befreien, während der andere seinen Cowboyhut durch die Luft schwenkte, als wollte er einen wildgewordenen Stier einfangen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich..." hob der Cowboy an zu sprechen und verstummte, als sein Blick an der Gestalt hängen blieb, der es nicht gelungen war, das älteste Rätsel der Welt innerhalb von Sekunden zu knacken und unsichtbar zu werden. Grüne Augen weiteten sich und im nächsten Moment hatte der Amerikaner - sein Akzent war so breit, Jesse hatte das trotz Amnesie sofort erraten - seinen Blaster in der Hand. Jesse hatte ihn gar nicht danach greifen gesehen, es ging so schnell, dass er es nicht mitbekam.

„Was solltest..." fragte der andere Mann, dessen Akzent nicht identifizierbar war und wirbelte herum, als er den Stahl in den Händen des anderen blitzen sah. Aus dem Nichts wurde ein Schwert gezogen, das gar nicht aussah, als würde man viel damit kämpfen. Die Klinge war glatt und poliert, reflektierte das Licht der digitalen Photos.

„Rennfahrer? Kuhhirte?" flüsterte Jesse, als er die beiden Personen erkannte, die er auf den meisten der Bilder gesehen hatte. Nur hatten sie auf den Aufnahmen gelacht, fröhlich ausgesehen. Die zwei Gestalten vor ihm wirkten jedoch angespannt und angriffsbereit. Warum auch immer.

„Jesse Blue?" Der junge Mann mit dem scharf blitzenden Schwert, das er elegant über seine rechte Schulter hielt, spuckte seinen Namen förmlich aus, so als würde er faul schmecken. „Was treibst du in diesem Haus?"

Jesses Augen weiteten sich, als der Amerikaner vortrat und ihn die Mündung des Blasters an die Schläfe drückte, genau an die Stelle, wo das lose Teil des Konvois ihn getroffen hatte. Jesse zuckte zurück, aber eine grobe Hand schloss sich um seinen rechten Arm, presste ihn unsanft gegen die Wand. Einige Bildschirme summten laut auf und er konnte das Knirschen von brechendem Glas hören.

Der Cowboy musterte ihn eiskalt von oben nach unten, bevor seine hassgefüllten Augen sich wieder auf sein Gesicht konzentrierten. Dann stellte er die Frage, die ihn am meisten zu beschäftigen schien.

„Was treibst du in diesem Haus in MEINEM PYJAMA?"

dbdbdb


	4. Kapitel 2: Kois und andere Rindviecher

**Kapitel 2: Kois und andere Rindviecher**

„Moment... damit ich das noch mal zum Mitpinseln wiederholen kann..." Colt tigerte vom Geschirrspüler zum Fenster und wieder zurück. Sein Cowboyhut lag auf dem Küchentisch und er fuhr sich aufgebracht durch seine Haare, während er April musterte, als wäre sie es, die langsam den Verstand verlor. Sie, nicht er.

„Jesse Blue hat Amesy..."

„Amnesie, Gedächtnisverlust." Korrigierte ihn April, die am Tisch saß und ihn müde anblinzelte. Es war spät, sie hatte bereits ein wenig Schlaf gefunden und wollte so schnell wie möglich unter ihre warmen Decken zurück.

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Jesse Blue hat also Am... Gedächtnisverlust. Der Jesse Blue, der unser Feind ist, auf dem Schlachtfeld nie zögert, auf uns zu schießen, der Saber letztes Jahr böse verletzt hat und keine Möglichkeit auslässt, uns zu beleidigen. Der Jesse Blue, der dich, April, am liebsten für seine perversen Spielchen entführen würde, schläft jetzt ein Stockwerk höher in einem Zimmer, das direkt neben meinem liegt? In meinem Schlafzeug?" Colt wendete am Fenster und April konnte die Fassungslosigkeit in dem Blick des Cowboys sehen. „Hab ich hier irgendwas verpasst? Ist es auf einmal normal, dass ich nachts nach Hause komme und einen meiner ärgsten Feinde im Flur antreffe?"

„Colt..."

„Wieso ist diese Pfeife nicht im Gefängnis? Hat sich das Kavallerieoberkommando nicht gemeldet? Oder haben die keine Zelle frei? Er ist doch ein gesuchter Verbrecher!" Colts rechte Hand tastete unbewusst zu seinem Blaster, der wieder an seinem Gürtel hing. Vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde hatte er damit den blauhaarigen Eindringling noch erschießen wollen, aber dieser verdrehte plötzlich seine Augen und sackte bewusstlos zusammen. Colt hatte erschrocken geflucht, während Fireball Jesse auffing, eine Reaktion, die aus jahrelanger Kampferfahrung herstammte, nicht aus Besorgnis dem menschlichen Outrider gegenüber. Laut hatte der Cowboy geflucht und damit April geweckt, die erst verschlafen aus ihrem Zimmer getapst kam und schließlich aufgeregt zu ihnen gelaufen war. Nicht etwa, um sie zu Hause willkommen zu heißen. Nicht etwa, um Colt kurz zu umarmen und Fireball etwas länger. Nicht etwa, um fröhlich zu sein, dass sie sich beeilt hatten und zwei Tage eher aus Japan zurück kamen. Nein, April hatte sich um den bewusstlosen Jesse Blue gekümmert und Befehle erteilt. Diese besagten jedoch nicht, dass sie das Kavallerieoberkommando anrufen und einen entlaufenen Ex-Star Sheriff verhaften lassen sollten, sondern sie wurden angehalten, den Ohnmächtigen nach oben in eines der Gästezimmer zu tragen.

Anschließend wollte April die nagenden Fragen auf morgen verschieben, sie sah wirklich sehr müde aus, aber Colt konnte nicht einfach so in demselben Haus schlafen wie Jesse Blue, ohne zu wissen, wie er zu dieser Ehre kam.

„Wieso ist er dann also noch hier? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass wir irgendwo unterschrieben haben, bei Platznot unsere Quartiere für Überläufer hergeben zu müssen!" Colts Hand umklammerte nun den Griff seines Blasters und stellte sich breitbeinig vor den Tisch, seine grünen Augen blitzten wütend.

„Er hat Amnesie, Colt..." versuchte April, ihn nun zum zehnten Mal zu erklären, aber erneut wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen.

„Na und? Ich hatte letzten Monat eine fürchterliche Erkältung. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass mich die Outrider deswegen aufgenommen hätten!"

„Amnesie bedeutet, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann. Weder, dass er für die Outrider gearbeitet hat, noch, was Outrider überhaupt sind. Er kannte nicht einmal mehr seinen eigenen Namen, bis wir ihn im Krankenhaus..."

„Und das soll ich glauben? Das passiert doch nur in Johnnys Serie! Der spielt uns bestimmt nur was vor! Am besten, ich geh hoch und klär das ein für alle Mal!" Colt ballte seine Fäuste und wollte zur Tür hinausstürmen, aber Fireball stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Der Japaner musterte ihn schweigend und drückte ihm schließlich eine kleine Flasche in die Hände. Colt betrachtete sie und brummelte verstimmt.

„Saft? Ein großer Schnaps wäre wohl eher angebracht!"

„Setz dich hin und trink das. Und sei mal für drei Minuten leise und lass April reden." Fireball lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und blickte ihn warnend an. Colt konnte schneller mit dem Blaster umgehen, aber im Nahkampf war der junge Japaner immer noch der Stärkere. Mit ihm legte man sich nicht an, besonders nicht nach einem anstrengenden Flug und der bösen Überraschung, die sie beim Ankommen erwartet hatte.

Colt seufzte tief, öffnete die Flasche und setzte sich mit einer energischen Bewegung auf die Spülmaschine. April runzelte ihre Stirn, sagte aber nichts zu seinen zum Himmel schreienden Umgangsformen. Dieses Mal nicht.

„Also, was genau ist passiert? Weswegen ward ihr im Krankenhaus? Bei Jesse?" fragte Fireball und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Seinen Platz an der Tür würde er jedoch nicht verlassen.

„Johnny und Alex hatten einen Unfall." April hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände, als Colt sichtbar erbleichte und nun doch die Treppe hinauf stürmen wollte, egal, ob ein in fernöstlichen Kampfsportarten geübter Japaner in seinem Weg stand oder nicht. „Ihnen geht es gut, sie haben nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen."

„Was war los? Hat dieser Jesse Blue etwa...?" Colt umschloss die Flasche stärker mit seinen Fäusten und wäre sie nicht aus bruchsicherem Material gefertigt worden, hätte er spätestens bei der Vorstellung, der Verräter hätte seinem Bruder auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt, nur noch Scherben in den Händen gehalten.

„Jesse Blue ist der Grund, warum Johnny und Alex nichts weiter zugestoßen ist. Um genau zu sein, Jesse Blue hat den beiden das Leben gerettet. Wäre er nicht da gewesen, wären dein Bruder und der Erbe des MacLeth Imperiums nun tot." April blickte Colt eindringlich an, er aber biss nur auf seine Zähne, so dass seine Wangenknochen unnatürlich hervortraten. Offensichtlich glaubte er diese Geschichte nicht, besonders nicht, wenn sie tatsächlich Jesse Blue beinhaltete. Aber allein die Vorstellung, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder hätte verlieren können, machte ihm Angst.

„Hat das Jesse erzählt, April?" Fireballs Stimme war leise. Die junge Frau hob ihren Kopf und sah in sein nun ebenfalls blasses Gesicht. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass auch er müde war. Vermutlich war er die weite Strecke von der Erde durch die Tunnel in einem Ritt und mit Sicherheit in einem gefährlich hohen Tempo geflogen, um so schnell wie möglich zu Hause zu sein. Bei ihr. Er hatte ihr eine Freude machen wollen und würde ihr nun geduldig zuhören. Aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er auch nur ins Bett und sich die ganze Sache bei Sonnenlicht genauer zu betrachten. Vielleicht ergab sie ja dann etwas mehr Sinn.

Fireballs Temperament war berühmt, wenn auch nicht so berüchtigt wie Colts Fehltritte in diverse Fettnäpfchen, heute jedoch handelte er besonnen. Während der Texaner noch mit seinem Blaster herumgefuchtelt hatte, hatte er das wertvolle Katana, das ihm der Chef Suzukis für Kommandeur Eagle mitgegeben hatte, aufgehoben, beiseite gestellt und ohne große Fragen den ohnmächtigen Jesse nach oben getragen.

Ja, Fireball konnte laut werden und jegliche japanische Höflichkeit vergessen, wenn er glaubte, dass er damit für die gute Seite etwas erreichen konnte – oder wenn er keine andere Möglichkeit des Handelns mehr sah – aber heute verhielt er sich ruhig, geduldig. So als vertraute er ihr in dem, was geschehen war. Anders als Colt.

April war ihm dankbar dafür.

„Nein. Jesse kann uns zum Tathergang überhaupt nichts sagen, weil er sich nicht daran erinnert."

Colt machte ein eindeutig missgläubiges Geräusch, aber die junge Französin ignorierte ihn und schaute statt dessen zu Fireball hinüber.

„Es waren Alex und Johnny, die uns erzählten, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Kino waren, als ein Konvoi entgleiste und auf sie zuraste. Sie haben den Unfall nicht kommen gesehen und haben ihn nur deshalb überlebt, weil Jesse sie zur Seite gezerrt hat. Dabei wurde er von einem Wrackteil am Kopf getroffen und zusammen mit den beiden eingeliefert." April stand auf und holte sich aus dem Kühlschrank ebenfalls eine Flasche Saft und setzte sich wieder zurück auf ihren Platz. Sie öffnete das Getränk jedoch nicht, sondern spielte mit dem kalten Material in ihren noch kälteren Fingern.

„Saber und ich wollten gerade zum Kavallerieoberkommando zur Abteilung G3, als uns Johnny anrief."

„Und ihr seid sofort ins Krankenhaus." Es war keine Frage, sondern lediglich eine Tatsache, dass Saber alles stehen und liegen ließ, sobald einer von ihnen in Gefahr war. Das wusste Fireball. Es war einer der wenigen Gründe, warum er dem Kavallerieoberkommando nicht schon vor Jahren den Rücken gekehrt hatte, damals, als er die seltsamen Gesetze der Star Sheriffs las und begriff, warum sein Vater in dem Krieg vor über zwanzig Jahren verschwand und seine Mutter für den Rest ihres Lebens in der Vergangenheit gefangen auf ihn warten würde.

Ein anderer Grund nickte und fuhr fort in der Erzählung.

„Jesse war die ganze Nacht bewusstlos und als er erwachte, hat er Saber nicht angesprungen, sondern ihn nach seinem Namen gefragt. Der Arzt hat mehrere Tests durchgeführt und ist zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass Jesses Kopf einen so derben Schlag abbekommen hat, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Seine Chancen auf Heilung stehen schlecht." April holte tief Luft und betrachtete das Etikett auf der Flasche, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. „Es besteht eine gute Möglichkeit, dass er sein Gedächtnis nie wieder erhalten wird."

„Wie hoch?" Fireballs Stimme war noch immer so wundervoll leise, so sanft.

„Zu achtzig Prozent wird er nie wieder wissen, wer er die letzten zwanzig Jahre gewesen ist."

Für einen Moment herrschte Grabesstille in der Küche. April zuckte heftig zusammen, als Colt schließlich die Flasche energisch auf die Ablage knallen ließ und seine Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Ungläubig starrte er die junge Frau an und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Und diesen Rotz glaubt ihr? Was ist, wenn er die Ärzte bestochen hat und..."

„Claire lässt sich von niemandem bestechen."

„Ist mir egal! Ich glaube es einfach nicht, dass Jesse Blue nicht mehr weiß, was für ein Stinkstiefel er ist! Er hat mehrfach versucht, uns umzubringen! Das ist doch alles ausgekochter Quatsch! Das passiert vielleicht im Kino, aber doch nicht im wahren Leben! Man kriegt nicht einfach so eins auf den Kopf und weiß dann für den Rest seiner Tage nicht mehr, wer man ist!"

„Ich bin kein Arzt, Colt. Ich sage nur, was der Doktor und Claire uns bei Jesses Befunden erzählt haben."

„Dann haben sie gelogen! Der schauspielert nur und wartet auf seine Gelegenheit, uns alle umzubringen. Vermutlich wollte er uns alle zusammen haben und nicht bloß Saber und dich erschießen, das hat ihm nicht gereicht! Aber ich werde ihm zuvor kommen! Von dem lass ich mich nicht beirren!" Colt hatte erneut seinen Blaster gezogen und allmählich wurde es Fireball zu bunt. April wirkte mit einem Mal verzweifelt, es war verdammt spät in der Nacht, er war müde und gereizt. Kurzerhand überwältigte er den vom Flug noch erschöpften Cowboy und nahm die Waffe an sich. Colt blickte ihn wütend an und ballte seine Fäuste.

„Gib mir sofort den Blaster zurück, Matchbox!"

„Dann lass April in Ruhe ausreden und schrei nicht immer dazwischen, Kuhhirte!"

Zornig blitzten sie sich an und April stöhnte leise auf, als sie sah, wohin diese nun nicht sonderlich nett ausgesprochenen Spitznamen sie führen würden.

„Hört bitte auf, Jungs. Sonst weckt ihr noch die anderen auf und während ich euch eure Fragen jetzt beantworte, wird Saber euch auf eure Zimmer beordern und euch bis morgen früh im Dunkeln sitzen lassen."

„Pah! Das soll er mal versuchen!" zischte Colt, der seine Augen aber nicht von Fireball abwandte. „Wieso ist Saber eigentlich nicht hier unten und schiebt Wache, während Jesse dort oben ist?"

„In seinem jetzigen Zustand ist Jesse keine Gefahr. Außerdem hat Saber dieses Wochenende vier Stunden Schlaf bekommen, wenn's hoch kommt. Irgendwann muss auch er Ruhe finden. Also wäre es wirklich klüger von dir, hier nicht all zu laut rumzuschreien."

„Ich schreie wann und wo es mir passt!" erklärte Colt entschieden in einer sehr leisen Stimme. Mit Fireballs Zorn konnte er ohne Probleme umgehen, reizte er ihn doch öfter bewusst, weil man mit dem jungen Rennfahrer so schön streiten konnte. Saber wütend zu erleben, geschah nur aller Jubeljahre und dann war es gesünder, nicht in seiner Schusslinie zu stehen oder gar die Ursache für seine Wut zu sein. Colt konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, wie der junge Schotte reagierte, als Johnny bei ihnen Zuflucht vor seiner Pflegefamilie in Texas gesucht hatte. Und wie Saber entschlossen auf jene Ranch gefahren war, um den Jungen von diesen Menschen fortzuholen. Wie er auf den Rancher, einem bekannten Scharfschützen, zugegangen war und eiskalt die Waffe ignorierte, welche dieser auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

Nein, mit Saber legte man sich nicht an. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er deswegen wortlos akzeptieren würde, dass Jesse Blue – ausgerechnet Jesse Blue! – nur eine Wand entfernt von ihm lag und ihn damit leicht im Schlaf übermannen konnte.

„Wenn du das Schreien auf morgen verlegen könntest, wäre ich dir wirklich sehr dankbar, Colt. Bitte." April rieb ihre Schläfen. Kopfschmerzen kündeten sich an und es versprach, noch eine lange Nacht zu werden.

Der Cowboy schielte zu ihr und dann zu dem kampfbereiten Japaner vor sich. Tief seufzte er und streckte seine Hand nach seiner Waffe aus.

„Ok, ich werde mir erst den Rest der Story anhören, bevor ich hoch gehe und ihn erschieße. Also gib mir meinen Blaster zurück, Matchbox, und ich halte meine Klappe."

„Endlich ein vernünftiger Satz von dir, Kuhhirte." Fireball gab ihm seine Waffe ohne zu zögern zurück und lehnte sich erneut gegen den Türrahmen. Vor Momenten hatten sie noch kurz davor gestanden, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu gehen, nun aber hatten sie ihren Zorn aufeinander beinahe wieder vergessen.

So wie es normalerweise immer vonstatten ging.

Nur dass diese Nacht alles andere als normal war.

„Jesse hatte keinen Ausweis dabei. Er trug nicht einmal sein Outrideroutfit, sondern normale Hosen und ein Hemd. Beides wurde jedoch beim Unfall ruiniert und deswegen mussten Notgedrungenehrmaßen deine Kleidungsstücke herhalten, Colt, weil du seiner Statur am nächsten kommst."

„Ich verbrenne meine Pyjamas, die sind doch jetzt total verätzt." Grummelte der Cowboy mehr zu sich selbst und nahm wieder die Flasche auf, um einige Schlucke Saft zu trinken. Er sah aus, als wäre ihm Alkohol tausend Mal lieber gewesen.

„Die Ärzte konnten ihn nicht zuordnen, ihm aber auch nicht weiter helfen. Gestern gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er würde in eine Abteilung für solche Fälle eingeliefert oder aber wir würden ihn mit uns nehmen."

„Was wäre mit dem Kavallerieoberkommando gewesen?" Colt hatte versprochen, seine Klappe zu halten, aber er konnte sich diese Frage einfach nicht verkneifen. Fireball hob seine rechte Augenbraue, erinnerte ihn jedoch nicht an das Versprechen, da ihn eben dieser Gedanke auch beschäftigte.

„Jesse kann sich an nichts erinnern, Colt. Sie hätten ihn ins Gefängnis gesteckt und er hätte nicht einmal gewusst, warum. Saber fand es zu brutal, jemanden für etwas zu bestrafen, das ihm momentan nicht bewusst ist, an das er sich vielleicht nie wieder erinnern wird. Ich bin da übrigens seiner Meinung."

„Also weiß das Kavallerieoberkommando nichts von seinem Aufenthalt hier." Fireball strich sich über sein müdes Gesicht. Die Sonnenbrille steckte am Ausschnitt seines roten Hemdes, das von Flug sehr zerknittert war.

„Nein. Saber hat sie nicht informiert."

„Wieso nicht die Abteilung für Amne... für solche Fälle?" überlegte Colt laut und rollte die nun leere Flasche in seiner linken Hand. „Dann wäre er nicht ins Gefängnis gekommen und ich hätte vor einer Stunde nicht den Schock meines Lebens gekriegt."

„Jesse hat Johnnys Leben gerettet, Colt. Auf diese Art will sich Saber bei dem Retter erkenntlich zeigen." Dass Saber noch ganz andere Beweggründe für Jesses Aufnahme in ihrem Haushalt hatte, verschwieg ihnen die junge Französin. Dies war ein Gespräch, das Saber mit Colt und Fireball zu führen hatte, nicht sie.

Wann immer es der junge Schotte für richtig erachtete.

„Habt ihr Jesse erzählt, wer er war?" Fireball betrachtete April nachdenklich und konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Teilweise. Wir haben die letzten zwei Jahre ausgelassen beziehungsweise leicht modifiziert." Gab sie zu und zuckte erneut zusammen, als Colt sein Versprechen vergaß und wieder explodierte.

„Der Verräter weiß nicht, dass er ein Verräter ist?"

„Was würde es ihm denn bringen? Es wäre ziemlich sinnlos, ihm zu sagen, dass er uns alle hasst und dass er Saber mehr als einmal hat umbringen wollen, wenn er sich nicht einmal mehr an uns erinnern kann!" flüsterte April und schloss für eine Minute ihre brennenden Augen. „Ohne seine Erinnerungen ist Jesse anders, auch wenn ihr das nicht glaubt. Er war ganz höflich und hat mir sogar Komplimente zu meinem Abendbrot gemacht. Mit Alex hat er stundenlang dieses komische Spiel gespielt und gutmütig gelächelt, als Alex gewonnen und beinahe unsere Couch in seiner unendlichen Freude zerlegt hat. Das hättet ihr sehen müssen, Jesse Blue hat gelächelt!"

„Gruselig." April konnte das Schaudern in Colts Stimme förmlich hören und sah in sein entgeistertes Gesicht, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

„Saber ist sich des Risikos bewusst, das er auf sich nimmt, indem er Jesse hier zu uns geholt hat, aber Claire ist sich sehr sicher, dass Jesse sich wirklich an nichts erinnern kann. In diesem Zustand ist er nicht sehr gefährlich. Solange du ihm nicht einen Blaster in die Hand drückst und ihm zum Duell herausforderst." Bedeutungsvoll sah sie Colt an, der nur seinen Mund abschätzig zu einem Strich verzog.

„Obwohl es sein kann, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie man mit einem Blaster umgeht. Er konnte ja nicht einmal die Dusche bedienen."

„Dusche? Der Kerl hat die Dusche in der oberen Etage benutzt?" Colts Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch säuerlicher, falls das überhaupt möglich war. „Igitt! Ich werde mich nie wieder dort waschen!"

„Na toll! Wieso muss ich in Ramrod neben dir sitzen? Krieg ich da ne Gasmaske?" Fireball hob erneut seine Augenbraue und löste sich von dem Türrahmen. Sanft legte er seine Hände auf Aprils Schultern und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Also haben wir jetzt Jesse Blue, der nicht mehr weiß, dass er Jesse Blue ist, in unserem Haus beherbergt, weil er Johnnys Leben gerettet hat, seh ich das richtig?" fasste er zusammen. April nickte und ihre brennenden Augen schlossen sich wie von allein, als Fireball unbewusst begann, leicht ihre Schultern zu massieren.

„Ok, die Information reicht mir fürs erste. Ich schätze, wir gehen jetzt alle ins Bett, erstatten Kommandeur Eagle morgen Bericht über unsere Japanreise und können uns dann alles noch einmal in Ruhe von Saber erklären lassen. Wenn wir alle etwas munterer und aufnahmefähiger sind." Schlug Fireball vor, der wusste, dass sie morgen vielleicht nicht mehr so müde und ausgelaugt sein würden, dafür aber nicht bereiter, den ehemaligen Kadetten aufzunehmen. Zumindest nicht mit offenen Armen.

Die Situation war vertrackt, aber im Moment konnte keine bessere Lösung gefunden werden. Das sah auch Colt ein, der seufzend die Flasche beiseite stellte und seinen Blaster sicher in die vorgesehene Einrichtung am Gürtel befestigte. Wenn Jesse doch etwas versuchen würde, er war noch immer der Schnellste im Ziehen von Schusswaffen.

„Gut, ein richtiges Bett klingt nicht schlecht nach all diesen blöden Dingern auf dem Fußboden in den letzten Nächten."

„Futons sind das." Korrigierte ihn Fireball automatisch, wohl zum tausendsten Mal innerhalb dieser Zeit. April zwang ihre Augen offen und erhob sich. Die Welt schwankte ein wenig, aber sie bemühte sich, nicht im Stehen einzuschlafen. Sie korrigierte den Bademantel, den sie sich über ihr Nachthemd geworfen hatte, als sie verdächtige Geräusche im Flur hörte, dann verließ auch sie die Küche.

„Ich schau noch mal nach Jesse. Du hast deinen Blaster genau an die Stelle gedrückt, wo ihn das Wrackteil erwischt hat. Bestimmt ist er deswegen ohnmächtig geworden, obwohl es besser ist, wenn ich Claire morgen anrufe und sie bitte, ihn noch einmal durchzuchecken. Auch wenn er für die Outrider gearbeitet hat, so ist er noch immer ein Patient und sollte auch wie ein solcher behandelt werden."

„Nimm trotzdem eine Waffe mit, wenn du dich ihm näherst." Colt konnte nun endlich auch das Zimmer verlassen und ging die Treppe hinauf, dicht gefolgt von den anderen. April bückte sich unbewusst und hob ein Kuscheltier sowie drei unterschiedlich gefärbte Socken auf. Natürlich gehörten die Gegenstände den Wilcox Brüdern, niemand sonst schaffte es, das Haus innerhalb weniger Stunden in ein komplettes Chaos zu verwandeln.

April überlegte, ob Jesse genauso unordentlich war und fragte sich plötzlich, was sie machen würden, sollte er sein Gedächtnis wirklich nie wieder erlangen. Würde er dann für immer hier wohnen und womöglich mit Colt um den Titel des unordentlichsten Mitbewohners konkurrieren? Würde es sie überhaupt stören, wenn er so blieb, wenn er sich so benahm, wie er das in dem Park und während des Abendbrotes getan hatte?

April wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur, dass sie jetzt zu müde war, um über solche Fragen nachzudenken oder gar sie laut auszusprechen. Colt würde mit Sicherheit ausflippen und wäre nicht mehr zu stoppen bei der Vorstellung, die nächsten Jahre unter ein und demselben Dach wie Jesse Blue zu verbringen.

Colt ignorierte die Unordnung, vermutlich fiel sie ihm gar nicht weiter auf, weil es auf dem Gang auch schon weitaus schlimmer ausgesehen hatte. Statt dessen öffnete er eine Tür und spähte hinein. Er runzelte seine Stirn und lugte durch einen weitaus kleineren Spalt in das nächste Zimmer. Nur, um zu nicken. Leise schloss er die Tür wieder und drehte sich zu April um. Als er sprach, flüsterte er, nahm das erste Mal in dieser Nacht Rücksicht darauf, dass er neben Jesse Blue auch jemand anderen wecken könnte.

„Was meint Johnny zu all dem?"

„Ich glaub, er freut sich, dass jetzt öfter jemand zu Hause ist, wenn er von der Schule kommt." Antwortete April ehrlich und seufzte leise, als sie sah, wie Colt schuldbewusst zusammen zuckte. „Außerdem ist Jesse sein Lebensretter. Er ist ihm dankbar."

Colt erwiderte nichts, aber seine Gedanken waren auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Dass er sich schuldig fühlte, weil er nicht da gewesen war. Er konnte nicht bei seinem Bruder sein, um ihn zu retten, so wie er das nie in seinem Leben hatte tun können. Dass Saber ihm vor über einem Jahr half, das konnte der Cowboy akzeptieren, dass es dieses Mal jedoch ausgerechnet Jesse Blue war, der seinen Bruder aus der Gefahrenzone holte, kratzte mächtig an seinem Stolz – und an seiner Bruderliebe. Er hätte da sein sollen. Er! Nicht Jesse Blue!

Nicht einmal im Krankenhaus war er ihn besuchen gekommen...

„Du warst in Japan, Colt. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Erklärte April mitfühlend, aber Colt brummte nur etwas Umständliches, drehte sich um und ging schnurstracks in sein eigenes Zimmer. Leise klackte es, als sich die Tür verriegelte. Das war eine typische Reaktion. Entweder versteckte sich Colt hinter seinem Hut oder aber er lief fort, wenn ihm seine Gefühle peinlich waren. April und Fireball wussten, dass sie ihn jetzt in Ruhe lassen mussten. Morgen waren sie alle ausgeruhter, dann könnten sie die Sache vielleicht etwas nüchterner betrachten.

Jesse Blue lag noch immer genauso unter der Decke, wie Fireball ihn vor etwa einer Stunde hingelegt hatte. Lediglich sein Kopf war zur Seite gerollt und Speichel aus seinem leicht geöffneten Mund über seine rechte Wange gelaufen. Ein gelber Plüschhase – April hatte jedes der Gästezimmer mit einem Kuscheltier ausgestattet – thronte über seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen. Fireball setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und betrachtete den jungen Mann, der so oft in den letzten Jahren vor ihm gestanden hatte, mit gezücktem Blaster, bereit, ihn zu erschießen. Hass hatte in den eisblauen Augen gefunkelt und mit gepresster Stimme hatte er ihnen die sonderbarsten Schimpfnamen gegeben, besonders Saber.

Fireball konnte die Gestalt im Bett jedoch nicht mit dem gefährlichen Überläufer in Verbindung bringen.

„Er hat richtig ängstlich dreingeschaut, als Colt ihn den Blaster an den Kopf gedrückt hat." Überlegte er laut, während April vor dem Bett auf die Knie ging und erst Jesses Puls und dann seine Temperatur überprüfte. Dann holte sie ein Taschentuch aus dem Nachttisch und wischte den Speichel beiseite.

Nein, Jesse sah nicht mehr so aus wie der immer zynisch grinsende Kadett, der aus Eifersucht und falschem Ehrgeiz den Outridern in die Arme lief. Dieser junge Mann unter der Decke wirkte mit einem Mal viel jünger als der Gegner auf dem Schlachtfeld. Jünger. Friedlicher. Schwächer.

„Er kann sich an unsere Kämpfe nicht mehr erinnern. Er hat wohl gedacht, dass ihr ihn überfallt." April richtete die Decke und stopfte sicherlich ohne Nachzudenken den Plüschhasen in Jesses Armbeuge, so als sei er ein kleines Kind.

„Ihr hättet uns vorwarnen können, dann wäre das hier nicht passiert."

„Vielleicht wäre er auch so ohnmächtig geworden, schließlich ist er gestern erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden."

„Eine Vorwarnung wäre trotzdem nicht schlecht gewesen, April."

„Ich weiß." Die junge Frau zerknüllte das Taschentuch in ihren Händen, schaute noch immer auf den bewusstlosen Jesse hinunter, hoffte, dass dieser mittlerweile in einen erholsameren Schlaf gesunken war. „Aber wir haben mit euch erst in zwei Tagen gerechnet und wollten uns bis dahin noch einen Schlachtplan zurecht legen."

„Einen Schlachtplan? Für uns?"

„Na ja, hauptsächlich für unseren schießwütigen Cowboy." April seufzte erneut und ließ ihre Schultern hängen. „Ich weiß, dass es unfair war, diese Entscheidung ohne euch zu treffen, aber uns blieb keine andere Wahl."

Fireball rutschte von der Matratze auf den weichen Teppich und kniete sich hinter April, um sie in seine Arme zu ziehen. Die junge Frau schloss ihre Augen und entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, was hier innerhalb der letzten Tage alles passiert ist, sonst hätte ich unser Kommen angekündigt. Aber Colt hat es einfach nicht länger in Japan ausgehalten, nachdem die Gespräche mit Suzuki-sama beendet waren. Und ich wollte auch so schnell wie möglich zurück." Fireball strich sanft durch blonde Haare und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Zurück zu dir."

April drehte sich in seinen Armen und blickte ihn stumm an, bevor sie sich enger an ihn kuschelte und ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, obwohl sie viele Gedanken in diesem Moment beschäftigten. Wie in vielen Momenten zuvor, die diesem sehr ähnelten. April wollte gerne mehr sein als nur eine gute Freundin für Fireball, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie dies zum Ausdruck brachte, wich er ihr aus, zog sich zurück. Manchmal mied er sie daraufhin tagelang und sie wusste nicht, was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Also nahm sie solche Augenblicke schweigend an und hoffte, dass sie öfters und eines Tages vielleicht sogar regelmäßig werden würden.

„Was habt ihr Jesse gesagt, wer wir sind?" unterbrach Fireball schließlich die angenehme Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstanden war. April brauchte einige Momente, um seine Frage zu verstehen, sie war beinahe ins Traumland vorgedrungen.

„Gute Freunde." Antwortete sie ehrlich und brauchte ihre Augen nicht zu öffnen, um Fireballs zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen.

dbdbdb

„Bis heute Nachmittag. Dank dir."

Leise piepte der kleine Computer auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. Saber beendete das Gespräch mit Claire, der er soeben von Jesses nächtlicher Ohnmacht erzählt hatte und legte den Kommunikator beiseite. Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, die er heute wie auch in den nächsten Tagen, vielleicht sogar Wochen, zu Hause erledigen würde. Zumindest so gut wie es eben ging. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was für ein Chaos ausbrechen würde, sollten sie kurzfristig auf eine Mission in den Weltraum geschickt werden. Er konnte und wollte Johnny nicht mit Jesse allein zurück lassen, aber ein Angriff der Outrider wäre wichtiger als seine persönliche Situation. Besonders für die Menschen, die in dem betroffenen Gebiet des neuen Grenzlandes wohnten.

Er gab einige Befehle in den Computer ein und lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. Viele seiner Kollegen arbeiteten mit automatischer Spracherkennung, aber er mochte es nicht, ständig Monologe zu halten, also fütterte er seinen Rechner noch immer mit seinen Händen.

Saber wollte gar nicht daran denken, wie wohl das Gespräch zwischen April und den anderen Teammitgliedern abgelaufen war. April verließ das Haus schon in aller Frühe, um Colt und Fireball zu ihrem Treffen mit Kommandeur Eagle zu begleiten und rief ihn kurz an, um ihn von diesen neuesten Ereignissen in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Noch hatte Colt Jesse Blue nicht erschossen, aber Saber zweifelte nicht, dass dieser Tag trotzdem sehr lustig werden würde. Nur leider würde keiner von ihnen darüber lachen können.

Saber sah auf die Wohnzimmeruhr und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit. Die Berichte über ihre letzten Missionen mussten noch geschrieben und eingereicht werden. Es war keine besonders aufregende Tätigkeit, die jeder von ihnen hätte erledigen können, solange er sie als Chef des Teams absegnete, aber aus Erfahrung verfasste Saber ihre Abenteuer selbst in Worte. Fireball formulierte alles zu ungenau und verfiel rasch in einen Stil, den womöglich ein Japaner verstanden hätte, der jedoch für das Kavallerieoberkommando nur Rätsel aufwarf, so dass nervende Nachfragen folgten. Colt hingegen nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund und benutzte klare Kraftausdrücke anstelle von Höflichkeitsfloskeln. April hingegen brachte noch die lesbarsten Protokolle zustande, wollte aber keine Fehler machen, die ihren Vater in ein schlechtes Licht gerückt hätten. Also hatte Saber nach einigen kläglich scheiternden Experimenten diese langweilige Aufgabe übernommen, sogar, als seine rechte Hand noch in dem Streckverband gesteckt hatte. Die wenigen Tage, die er wegen des Vorfalls im Krankenhaus zugebracht hatte, hatten ausgereicht, um das halbe Kavallerieoberkommando im Chaos versinken zu lassen. Jedenfalls die Abteilung, die für Ramrod und sein Team zuständig war.

Außerdem hatte Saber so Jesse Blues Aktivitäten immer herausstreichen und an seine Stelle jeden beliebigen Outrider setzen können...

Saber versuchte gerade, der Garantieabteilung zu erklären, warum Ramrod schon wieder neue Bereifung brauchte, ohne dabei darauf einzugehen, dass Fireball nicht unbedingt vorschriftsmäßig geflogen war, als er die leisen Schritte hörte, die langsam die Treppe hinunter tapsten. Er speicherte den Bericht ab, den er später an die entsprechende Abteilung schicken würde und drehte sich in dem Sessel, um zu sehen, wie ein noch sehr verschlafen wirkender Jesse sich in das Zimmer tastete. Sein, oder besser, Colts Schlafanzug war vollkommen zerknittert und seine blauen Haare standen in alle Richtungen. Der junge Mann rieb sich die müden Augen und setzte sich auf die Couch, schien noch immer sehr mit dem Schlaf zu ringen.

„Du kannst ruhig noch etwas liegen bleiben, wenn du willst. Hier passiert nichts Spannendes, solange Alex und Johnny noch in der Schule sind." Erklärte Saber und ertappte sich beim Lächeln, als Jesse seine schulterlange Mähne zu bändigen versuchte und es schließlich aufgab, sich die Ponyfransen aus dem Gesicht zu blasen. Dabei rutschten ihm die Ärmel von Colts viel zu langem Schlafanzugoberteil ständig über die Hände, behinderten ihn. Jesse sah auf einmal aus wie ein tollpatschiger kleiner Junge und Saber wünschte sich plötzlich, dass der Kontakt damals nicht abgebrochen worden wäre, als seine Mutter schwer erkrankte und das Schloss zum Schluss nicht mehr verlassen konnte. Oder dass er ihren Nachlass eher durchgesehen hätte. Vieles hätte anders verlaufen können. Und vielleicht wäre er dann nicht darüber verwundert gewesen, dass Jesse Blue offensichtlich ein Morgenmuffel war.

Saber wusste, dass er diese Gemeinsamkeit niemals Colt auf die Nase binden würde, die Konsequenzen wären zu laut und zu explosiv.

„Sind die beiden eigentlich immer so aufgedreht?" Jesse lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und schloss seine Augen, die er auch vorher nicht breiter als einen Schlitz geöffnet hatte, um nicht die Treppe hinunter zu fallen. „Oder ist das Spiel so toll gewesen?"

„Alex ist immer so, daran gewöhnst du dich schnell." Saber sicherte den Computer mit einem Passwort und klappte das Display herunter. Dann ging er hinüber in die Küche und ergriff das bereits vorbereitete Tablett. Es enthielt Frühstück, ein Glas Wasser sowie einige Tabletten, die Jesse nehmen sollte. Er sah noch immer sehr bleich aus und hatte mit Sicherheit Kopfschmerzen, auch wenn er niemanden davon erzählte.

„Johnny lässt sich meist von ihm anstecken. Ansonsten ist er aber ruhiger. Ganz anders als sein älterer Bruder." Saber stellte das Tablett vor Jesse auf den Wohnzimmertisch und setzte sich zurück auf seinen momentanen Arbeitsplatz.

„Bruder..." Jesse runzelte seine Stirn, bewegte sich aber nicht weiter. „Das ist der Typ mit dem Schießeisen, oder?" Die Falten vertieften sich, so als würde der junge Mann angestrengt nachdenken, oder aber versuchen, sich an etwas bestimmtes zu erinnern.

„Ja. Colt und Fireball sind gestern etwas eher aus Japan zurückgekehrt und ich hatte noch keine Zeit, ihnen zu sagen, dass du hier bist. Sie reagieren immer etwas extrem, wenn auf einmal Menschen hier sind, die sie normalerweise tief in der Nacht nicht antreffen." Es war keine all zu große Lüge. Saber konnte sich vorstellen, wie Colt reagieren würde, wenn er nach Hause käme und gewisse Leute vom Kavallerieoberkommando säßen gemütlich in der Küche und würden seine letzten Puddingvorräte aufessen. Der junge Schotte war sich sicher, dass Fireball jeden Vorgesetzten sofort aus seinem Zimmer geworfen hätte, besonders den Grafen Lancelot persönlich, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser sich dazu herab ließ, seinen Sohn in einem so winzigen Haus zu besuchen, nicht besonders hoch war. Andererseits, niemand hätte jemals damit gerechnet, Jesse Blue im Schlafanzug anzutreffen.

„Colt? Fireball?"

„Ihre wirklichen Namen sind Bill Wilcox und Shinji Hikari, aber man bricht sich wohl eher die Zunge, als sie im richtigen Akzent auszusprechen."

„Da war ein Blaster und ein Schwert..." murmelte Jesse und presste sich beide Hände gegen die Schläfen. Er schien große Kopfschmerzen zu haben.

„Sie waren überrascht und haben etwas überreagiert. Außerdem mag dich Colt nicht besonders und der Umstand, dass du seine Pyjamas getragen hast, fand er wohl nicht so witzig. April hat ihm jetzt alles erklärt." Saber erhob sich erneut und nahm das Glas Wasser in die eine und die Tabletten in die andere Hand.

„Schluck das. Es sind Schmerztabletten, die dir helfen sollten. Der Doc hat sie uns mitgegeben, weil er vermutet hat, dass deine Gehirnerschütterung noch Nachwirkungen haben wird." Der junge Schotte setzte sich auf den Rand des Sofas und hielt Jesse die Pillen entgegen. Dieser öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit und betrachtete die bunten Tabletten skeptisch, bevor er sie schließlich alle mit einmal in seinen Mund nahm und sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser herunter spülte. Er verzog sein Gesicht, als er den bitteren Nachgeschmack spürte und schüttelte sich leicht.

„Die Amnesie muss echt furchtbar sein, wenn ich vergesse, wie ekelig so was ist." Murmelte er und beäugte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück skeptisch. Der Toast sah ja nicht schlecht aus, aber der Rest schien sich mit seinem Magen noch nicht anfreunden zu können, dafür fühlte sich sein Körper noch zu verschlafen an. Also lehnte er sich vor und nahm sich eine Scheibe, die er langsam zu essen begann. Saber blieb neben ihm sitzen und hielt weiterhin das Glas fest, das er ihm nach dem Schlucken der Pillen zurück gegeben hatte.

Jesse wollte gerade sagen, dass sich der junge Schotte innerhalb der letzten achtundvierzig Stunden als Krankenschwester weiter entwickelt hatte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Die Atmosphäre war zu angespannt gewesen und er hatte sich noch schlechter als jetzt gefühlt, also fragte er statt dessen etwas, das ihn brennender interessierte.

„Colt und ich können uns nicht leiden? Wieso das denn?" murmelte Jesse und wischte ein paar Krümel von dem Schlafanzug. Es verwunderte ihn nicht einmal, dass er sich nicht schämte, in Pyjamas in einem wildfremden Wohnzimmer zu sitzen, neben einem Menschen, den er nicht kannte. Denn all das war nur ihm fremd, da er es vergessen hatte. Wenn es den jungen Schotten gestört hätte, dass er so herumlief, hätte er ihn sicherlich zurechtgewiesen. Dass er es aber nicht tat, bestätigte Jesse, dass er an diesen Anblick wohl gewöhnt war, vermutlich von der Ausbildung her oder von Einsätzen, was immer man darunter auch zu verstehen hatte. Jesse hatte schlicht und ergreifend all diese Morgen vergessen, an denen er sicherlich durch das Leben gemuffelt war.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Jesse. Vielleicht erzähl ich sie dir später, wenn du dich etwas besser fühlst." Saber ging wieder zurück an seinen Computer und loggte sich ein. Nein, darüber wollte er mit Jesse wirklich nicht sprechen. Darüber, dass ihn hier eigentlich keiner mochte und auch keiner haben wollte. Dass er ein Überläufer war, der das Gefängnis und nicht ein Zimmer in der Mitte des Ramrod Teams verdient hatte.

Obwohl das so auch nicht stimmte. Nicht jeder hasste Jesse. Er, Saber, konnte das zumindest seit jenem Tag nicht mehr, an dem er das vergilbte Bild im Photoalbum seiner verstorbenen Mutter entdeckt hatte.

„Okay, ich glaub, ich kann jetzt eh nicht viel aufnehmen." Jesse legte den halb aufgegessenen Toast zurück auf das Tablett und machte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Sein Unterbewusstsein schalt ihn, dass dies unhöflich war, dass er wenigstens duschen und normale Kleidung anziehen sollte, wenn er dem jungen Schotten Gesellschaft leistete. Aber sein müder Körper brachte seine Zweifel zum Schweigen und so stopfte er sich ein Kissen in den Rücken und blinzelte müde zu Saber hinüber, der rasch, aber leise etwas in den kleinen Apparat eingab.

„Doktor Claire kommt heute Nachmittag vorbei, um nach dir zu sehen. Du hast April gestern einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, als du ohnmächtig geworden bist. Claire will sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Sagte der junge Schotte, ohne von seiner Tätigkeit aufzublicken.

„Dabei wollte ich mir nur ein Glas Wasser holen, ohne daraus eine Riesenshow zu machen." Jesse verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und blickte zur Decke hinauf. „Schon seltsam..." überlegte er laut. „Bin ich immer so ein Unglücksrabe? Oder so ungeschickt? Oder erwisch ich immer das Timing und bin zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht war ich in meiner Vergangenheit gemein zu diesem Colt, jetzt kann ich mich nicht mehr dran erinnern." Jesse zuckte seine Schultern und schloss müde seine Augen. „Wenigstens hab ich keine Freundin oder Familie. Wäre echt blöd, ihnen gegenüber zu stehen und sie nicht zu erkennen. Damit würde ich ihnen bestimmt verdammt weh tun." Jesse gähnte und rutschte tiefer in die Kissen. Er sah nicht, wie Saber seinen Kopf hob und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

„Sorry, wenn ich kein guter Gesprächspartner bin, aber irgendwie war die Nacht wohl doch zu kurz." Murmelte Jesse und gähnte unterdrückt.

„Keine Bange, ich bin hier, sollte etwas sein."

Jesse nickte nur und war keine Minute später auch schon eingeschlafen. Die Schmerztabletten enthielten auch ein leichtes Schlafmittel, so dass er erst zum frühen Nachmittag wieder erwachen würde. Saber war dies recht. Auf der einen Seite konnte er so in Ruhe arbeiten und Jesse nebenbei im Auge behalten. Auf der anderen Seite brauchte der Kranke Erholung von dem schweren Unfall.

Saber beendete den ersten Bericht von etwa fünf überfälligen und schaute über das Display hinüber zu Jesse, der entspannter, friedlicher aussah, als er ihn je gesehen hatte. Von Anfang an, als sie sich das erste Mal vor zwei Jahren bei der Ernennungsfeier trafen, hatte Jesse ihn immer hasserfüllt angeblitzt, ihn höhnisch angegrinst und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, ihn in irgendeiner Weise zu beleidigen. Ein solches Gespräch wie das, was sie soeben geführt hatten, wäre vor wenigen Tagen noch unmöglich gewesen.

Erneut fragte sich der Schotte, wie sich sein Leben wohl entwickelt hätte, hätte seine Mutter dieses Geheimnis nicht mit in ihr Grab genommen. Vielleicht hätte er sich nach ihrem Tod nicht so allein gefüllt. Und vielleicht, ja, vielleicht hätte er verhindern können, dass aus Jesse Blue der verbitterte junge Mann wurde, dem er zu spät in seinem Leben das erste Mal begegnete.

Saber erhob sich und schaffte das Tablett in die Küche zurück. Dann bedeckte er Jesses schlafende Gestalt mit einer Decke und setzte sich zurück vor seinen Computer. Er stellte den Kommunikator auf geräuschlos und konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine Berichte, die ihm immer unwirklicher erschienen, desto häufiger seine Gedanken zu den Photos zurückkehrten, die in seinem Zimmer lagen und die er gerne einmal Jesse zeigen würde – und fragen, ob sie noch einmal von vorn beginnen könnten. Vor wenigen Tagen wäre dies unmöglich gewesen, hätte der ehemalige Kadett ihn vermutlich ausgelacht. Mit diesem Jesse jedoch, der sich an seinen Hass nicht mehr erinnern konnte, wäre es möglich.

Jetzt bin ich da, Jesse.

Saber seufzte leise und befasste sich mit dem zweiten Bericht. Nur, um vier Stunden später erkennen zu müssen, dass er diese Arbeit besser an einem anderen Tag erledigte.

dbdbdb

„Was machen die zwei denn da draußen?" Fireball legte die Einkaufstüte auf den Küchentisch und spazierte in das Wohnzimmer, wo er zum Fenster hinaus blickte und skeptisch beobachtete, wie Alex im höchsten Baum des Gartens saß und die Beine baumeln ließ, während Johnny darunter stand und angestrengt auf sein Notebook starrte.

„Irgend so ein Schulprojekt, hat zumindest Johnny gesagt." Antwortete Saber und blickte kurz von seinem Computer auf. „Die Alternative wäre dieses tolle Spiel gewesen."

„Stimmt, da würde ich auch eher zwei große Eichhörnchen wie die im Baum erdulden als das Gekreische hier drin. Erstaunlich, dass die beiden des Spiels noch nicht über sind."

„Das hoffe ich jetzt seit Tagen vergeblich." Saber zuckte seine Schultern und loggte sich schließlich seufzend aus. Mehr Arbeit würde er heute sowieso nicht erledigt bekommen. Dann bekam er eben Ärger mit seinem Vorgesetzten. Spätestens wenn sie das nächste Mal das gesamte neue Grenzland vor einer Outriderinvasion retteten, würde er ihm wieder wohlgesonnen sein.

„Wo ist unser Patient?" Fireball ließ sich auf die Lehne eines Sessels nieder und blickte sich kurz um, aber Jesse war nirgendwo zu entdecken.

„Oben. Claire ist vor etwa zehn Minuten gekommen und will ihn noch einmal untersuchen, weil er gestern ohnmächtig zusammen gebrochen ist." Saber klappte das Display herunter und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Das wäre nicht passiert, Chef, wenn ihr uns eine Nachricht geschickt hättet." Chef war eine Anrede, die nur Fireball ihm gegenüber gebrauchte und auch nur dann, wenn es um das Geschäftliche, sprich, um ihre Missionen für die Star Sheriffs ging.

„Was hätte ich denn schreiben sollen? Bitte leise sein, Jesse Blue schläft im Gästezimmer ? Außerdem haben wir mit euch erst ein wenig später gerechnet."

„Ich ja eigentlich auch." Fireball verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und musste plötzlich grinsen. „Aber Suzuki-sama hat sich derartig über Colts offene Art amüsiert, dass er die Hälfte der vorgeschriebenen Zeremonien entweder einkürzte oder wegen Colt ganz abblasen musste. Daher kamen wir eher zum eigentlichen Gespräch und nachdem Colt großzügig vorführte, was wir mit der Allianz bezwecken, hat Suzuki-sama laut gelacht. Ich glaub, alle waren total geschockt, weil ihn noch nie jemand lachen gesehen hat. Also war der Deal schon viel eher unterzeichnet und da Colt kein weiteres Teezeremoniell überstanden hätte und ich ehrlich gesagt auch nach Hause wollte, sind wir schon zwei Tage eher losgedüst."

Nach Hause.

Es dauerte fast zwei Jahre, bis Fireball diese Worte aussprach und damit nicht das Haus seiner Mutter in Japan meinte.

„Colt ist nervig, laut und beschwert sich über jegliches Essen, das nicht aus Rindersteak besteht. Außerdem tapst er in jedes Fettnäpfchen und weiß nicht, wann es klüger ist, seine Meinung für sich zu behalten. Aber als Koalitionspartner war er die letzten Tage spitze, auch wenn er das so vielleicht nicht beabsichtigt hatte." Nun musste Fireball in Erinnerungen schwelgend kichern. „Der Vertrag ist also unter Dach und Fach, Chef, und Aprils Vater hat nun ein neues Katana für sein Büro in Yuma City."

„Gut gemacht, auch wenn's für dich vermutlich eher peinlich als erfolgreich war."

„Nicht peinlicher als damals, als du das erste Mal einen Kilt getragen hast und Colt beinahe gestorben wäre vor Lachen."

„Ich glaube, das ist eine Erinnerung, an der ich nicht besonders hänge."

„Ich hab Photos von Colt im Kimono gemacht, das sollte dich für alle Ewigkeiten entschädigen." Fireball kicherte noch heftiger, bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „April ist übrigens noch in der Zentrale. Ihr Vater wollte noch etwas Persönliches mit ihr besprechen, also im Klartext mit ihr Abendbrot essen gehen und ein wenig Zeit mit seiner einzigen Tochter verbringen. Colt dagegen..." Fireball zuckte hilflos mit seinen Schultern. „Er ist in der Inner City geblieben, weil er mit diesem Blue nicht zusammen an einem Tisch sitzen will, eher friert die Hölle zu . Mit ihm können wir wohl erst irgendwann in der Nacht rechnen."

„Gut." Saber strich über den Rücken seiner Nase. „Ich werde morgen in Ruhe mit ihm sprechen."

„Überzeugen wirst du ihn wohl kaum, ich wünsch dir aber trotzdem viel Glück mit diesem Vulkan, Chef." Fireball musterte Saber für einen Moment schweigend und eine angespannte Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, die der junge Japaner schließlich wieder brach.

„So richtig begreif ich auch nicht, was hier vorgeht, Chef. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich gestern schon ziemlich geschockt war, als Jesse Blue plötzlich im Flur stand und uns angaffte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Damit rechnet man einfach nicht, erst recht nicht, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat und du ihn aus Mitleid oder Dankbarkeit oder Pflichtgefühl aufgenommen hast."

„Er hat Johnnys Leben gerettet und wusste nicht, wohin."

„Und deshalb quartierst du ihn hier ein?" Fireball runzelte seine Stirn. Im Gegensatz zu Colt blieb er jedoch ruhig, seine Stimme behielt den angenehmen Sington, den er nicht ganz unterbinden konnte, egal, wie oft er die Universalsprache auch sprach. Besonders deutlich war er natürlich, wenn er seine Muttersprache anwandte. „Dass du ihn ohne Erinnerungen an seine Taten nicht dem Kavallerieoberkommando übergibst und dass wir alle für Johnny und Alex' Rettung in seiner Schuld stehen, das kann ich nachvollziehen..." Fireball drehte seinen Kopf und blickte hinüber zu den zwei Gestalten im künstlichen Kirschbaum. „Aber dass du ihn gleich hier aufnimmst, ist mir ein absolutes Rätsel. Was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen, ihm eine Wohnung in Yuma City zu besorgen und ihn ab und an dort zu besuchen und ihm ein paar gute Ärzte und Schwestern zur Seite zu stellen?"

„Stell du dir vor, du weißt plötzlich nicht mehr, wer du bist, alles ist neu und komplett fremd für dich. Willst du dann allein in einer Wohnung sitzen und vor dich hinbrüten? Hier ist immer etwas los und es ist für Jesse so vielleicht leichter, sich mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden und seine Identität neu aufzubauen."

Das Lachen der Jungen drang durch die nur angelehnte Verandatür und Fireball beobachtete, wie Alex vom Baum sprang und Johnny das Notebook stahl. Bald rannten beide quer durch den Garten und kicherten glücklich.

„Trotzdem. Jesse, Chef? Ausgerechnet er? Von der ersten Minute an hat er uns und besonders dich nur beleidigt und wollte dich mehr als einmal abknallen. Wenn du es wärest, der mit Gedächtnisverlust in einem Outriderraumschiff stranden würde, würden die sich doch überhaupt nicht um dich scheren, sondern dich sofort in Arrest nehmen oder gleich töten, egal, was für Heldentaten du davor auch vollbracht haben magst. Warum..."

„Weil wir anders sind als Outrider, Shinji. Wir sind Menschen."

„Selbst unsere Menschlichkeit hat irgendwo Grenzen, Richard."

Als der junge Schotte nicht antwortete, blickte Fireball ihn wieder an und erkannte den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, den Saber immer trug, wenn er wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte: mitten im Kampf, vor dem Kavallerieoberkommando, gegenüber dem Gericht oder sogar in Gegenwart seines eigenen Vaters.

„Da steckt mehr dahinter, als einfach nur Dankbarkeit und Pflichtgefühl, oder?"

„Ja..." gab der junge Schotte schließlich zu. „Ich erklär's dir auch später, wenn das hier alles nicht mehr all zu chaotisch ist, okay?"

Fireball nickte und erhob sich.

„Ich bezweifle zwar, dass ein Haus, das Jesse Blue und Bill Wilcox unter einem Dach beherbergt, jemals ruhiger wird, aber ich weiß, dass ich dir vertrauen kann. Du bist ein guter Chef und hast uns noch nie in Gefahr geführt. Auch denke ich nicht, dass du nach der Aktion in Texas Johnny unnötiger Risiken aussetzen würdest. Dennoch bleib ich wachsam und gegenüber Jesse skeptisch."

„Weniger hätte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet. Danke, Shinji."

„Kein Problem. Spar dir lieber deine Kraft für Colt." Fireball wollte erst seinen Blaster ablegen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen und schlenderte hinüber zur Küche. Dort kramte er durch die Einkauftüten und lächelte zufrieden, als er die Zutaten auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Er konnte sich keinen guten Koch nennen, die meisten Mahlzeiten bereitete noch immer April oder in Ramrod, wenn es schnell gehen musste, die Mikrowelle zu, aber wenn es um das Herstellen von Reisbällchen ging, war er unschlagbar.

„Ich hoffe, Jesse kann mit Stäbchen umgehen." Rief er hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, erwartete aber keine Antwort, als er durch das Küchenfenster in den Garten blickte und sah, dass Saber hinaus auf den Rasen getreten war, um Alex davor zu bewahren, von Johnny zu Tode gekrabbelt zu werden, weil er einfach dessen Notebook nicht hergeben wollte.

dbdbdb

Normalerweise war Fireball der erste, der fertig war, wenn es japanisches Essen gab und er auf Stäbchen beharrte. Saber und Alex konnten bereits gut damit umgehen, schließlich kamen sie aus reichen Familien, die sich in jeder Kultur zurecht fanden. Johnny lernte es ebenfalls recht schnell. Dennoch konnte niemand den gebbürtigen Japaner schlagen. Bis zu diesem Abend.

Während Claire, die sich sofort zum Abendbrot einladen ließ, über ihre interessante Arbeit im Krankenhaus berichtete und Saber ihr zuhörte und zugleich zwischen den Streithähnen zu schlichten versuchte, wenn sich Alex das letzte Reisbällchen und Johnny das letzte Sushi ergatterte, saß Fireball da und beobachtete fasziniert, wie sich Jesse mit den dünnen Holzstäbchen abquälte und dabei nicht einmal auf den Gedanken zu kommen schien, sich zu beschweren und eine Gabel oder wenigstens einen Löffel zu fordern. Tapfer zerteilte er seine eigenen Reisbällchen und probierte es geduldig mehrmals, bis wenigstens ein paar Reiskörner in seinem Mund landeten.

Jesse Blue. Ihr ärgster Feind, gleich neben Nemesis. Ein Überläufer, ein Verräter. Und er saß mit ihm am Abendbrottisch, aß tapfer mit ungewohntem Besteck das ausländische Essen, das Fireball ihm zubereitet hatte. Ohne Argwohn, dass es vergiftet sein könnte. Ohne über die Stäbchen zu murren, aber mit viel Lob darüber, dass es ihm gut schmeckte. Zumindest das, was er bis zu seinem Mund brachte, ohne dass es wieder auf seinen Teller zurück fiel.

Ausgerechnet Jesse Blue!

Über diesem Schauspiel hatte Fireball sein eigenes Mahl ganz vergessen und es stand noch fast ungetastete vor ihm auf dem flachen Teller und in der kleinen Schüssel. Fasziniert beobachtete der junge Japaner, wie erneut Reis zurück auf den weißen Berg fiel und Jesse für einige Augenblicke an den leeren Stäbchen lutschte, so als könnte er damit seinen sicherlich noch knurrenden Magen besänftigen. Dabei fiel Fireball Colts weniger schmeichelhafte Reaktionen ein, als er das erste Mal Ramen vorgesetzt bekommen hatte. Selbstverständlich hatte er seine Stäbchen gleich zerbrochen und vor Wut den Becher an die Wand geworfen, nur, um den folgenden Tag die Küche reinigen zu dürfen. April, die ebenfalls ihre Stäbchen ins Jenseits befördert hatte, hatte sich heimlich eine Gabel geholt und ihre Ramen auf ihrem Zimmer gegessen, weil sie Fireball nicht hatte beleidigen wollen. Umso mehr erstaunte ihn Jesses redliches Bemühen.

Da fiel Fireballs Blick auf die bunten Tabletten, die Claire ihm mitgebracht hatte, um seine Kopfschmerzen weiterhin zu besänftigen und schließlich komplett verschwinden zu lassen. Der junge Japaner seufzte und fragte sich, wann er so weich geworden war, als er aufstand und Jesse schließlich eine Gabel reichte.

„Für den ersten Versuch nicht schlecht, aber ich schätze, du brauchst mehr in deinem Magen für deine Medikamente."

„Oh, danke." Jesse lächelte ihn dankbar an – lächelte ihn an! – und aß nun seine Portion wesentlich schneller, zeigte, dass er in Wirklichkeit großen Hunger gehabt hatte, ihn aber vermutlich nicht hatte beleidigen wollen. Beleidigen, ihn... wobei das Jesse die restlichen zwei Jahre ununterbrochen getan hatte...

„Keine Ursache." Fireball ignorierte absichtlich Sabers Blick, denn er wusste, dass dies einen großen Augenblick darstellte, hatte er noch niemandem zuvor freiwillig eine Gabel in die Hand gedrückt, um seine Reisbällchen und sein Sushi zu verspeisen.

„Wir müssen noch was für unser Schulprojekt machen." Alex, der die Schule ernster als Johnny nahm und einmal einen positiven Einfluss ausübte, erhob sich und verbeugte sich dankend bei Fireball. Dann ergriff er den jungen Texaner am Hemdsärmel und zerrte ihn Richtung Garten davon. Der Garten war nicht besonders groß und beheimatete nur ein paar künstliche Bäume, die kaum Pflege bedurften. Geld hätten sie genug für Blumenimporte und für neue echte Bäume jedes Jahr, die aber nicht lange überlebten, aber für laue Sommertage reichten ein paar Bäume, die Schatten spendeten. Viel Zeit konnten sie zwischen ihren Missionen in Ramrod sowieso nicht dort verbringen.

„Wenn du mir mein Notebook zurück gibst!" rief Johnny und schon waren sie wieder im Baum verschwunden.

„Das Essen ist wirklich lecker, aber ich glaube, es liegt nicht nur an der Amnesie, dass ich keine Ahnung vom Stäbchenessen habe, oder?" meinte Jesse scherzhaft und nahm schließlich seine Medizin unter der Aufsicht von Claire, die ihm auch gleich erklärte, welche er wann nehmen musste und dass sie morgen noch einmal nach ihm sehen kommen würde.

„Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." Fireball, der auch endlich sein Essen gegessen hatte, lehnte sich zurück und blickte kurz auf die Uhr. „April hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, nach dem Dienst einkaufen zu gehen. Du musst übrigens mit, Jesse, denn ich glaube, dass Colt seine Kleidung wiederhaben will."

„Das erwähnte Johnny bereits – und dass ich Geduld und Zeit mitbringen soll."

„Tja, so sind Frauen eben beim Einkaufen, besonders bei Klamotten." Fireball lächelte gutmütig, war er doch meist das Opfer von Aprils heimlicher Obsession und hatte daher mehr freie Tage in diversen Boutiquen verbracht, als ihm lieb war. Aber er ließ sich jedes Mal von Neuem überreden. Ein treuer Hundeblick aus tiefblauen Augen genügte und er hatte sich dem Einkaufsteufel verschrieben, noch eher er darüber hatte nachdenken können. Gut, morgen ging er freiwillig mit, da er April mit Jesse nicht allein lassen wollte. Amnesie hin oder her, was war, wenn sich der ehemalige Star Sheriff in genau dem Moment an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte, egal, wie niedrig die Chancen auch standen, und April angriff? Also ging Fireball wohl oder übel morgen mit und plante einen entsetzlich langen Nachmittag ein.

Jesse wollte gerade erwidern, dass er sich an keine Frau erinnern konnte, bei der er schon einmal Shoppingtouren durchlitten hatte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Dieser Witz wurde selbst ihm langsam zu ausgeleiert, also stellte er dafür eine andere Frage, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte.

„Du bist Rennfahrer, oder? Zumindest stand das auf einigen von den Bilderrahmen da draußen. Muss man das sein, um Star Sheriff zu werden? Bin ich das etwa auch?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er eine negative Antwort erhoffte, da er es sich absolut nicht vorstellen konnte, in einem so schnellen Auto zu sitzen, ohne dass ihm schlecht wurde. Er konnte sich an wirklich nichts mehr aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern, aber sein Magen sagte ihm ganz bestimmt, dass er eine rasante Fahrt nicht besonders toll gefunden hätte.

„Nein, du bist kein Rennfahrer, genauso wenig wie Saber, April oder Colt. Es war einfach ein Beruf, den ich ausgeübt habe, bevor ich Star Sheriff wurde." Antwortete Fireball und fand sich wenige Minuten später in einem interessanten Gespräch mit Jesse Blue wieder. Über Rennwagen. Ausgerechnet mit Jesse Blue!

Was Fireball im Nachhinein noch mehr verwunderte, war die Tatsache, dass die Unterhaltung richtig angenehm und überhaupt nicht angespannt verlaufen war.

dbdbdb

„Fast Mitternacht..." flüsterte Saber mehr zu sich selbst, als er schließlich seinen Computer im Wohnzimmer endgültig ausschaltete und sich auf das Sofa setzte, um nun offiziell auf Colt zu warten. Bis jetzt hatte er die Energiemenge, die Ramrod während seines letzten Einsatzes verbraucht hatte, kontrolliert, um zu überprüfen, dass die Maschine auch einwandfrei funktionierte, immerhin war ihr aller Leben während eines Angriffes von dem Raumschiff abhängig. Nun aber hatte er keinen Computer mehr, hinter dem er sich verstecken konnte, obwohl er in Wahrheit lediglich auf den Cowboy gewartet hatte, um mit ihm über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu sprechen. Und über Ereignisse, die unmittelbar bevor standen. April hatte gestern Abend noch mit ihm über Johnnys Geburtstagswunsch gesprochen und so sehr die Situation im Moment auch vertrackt war, so wusste er, dass er dem Jungen diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte.

Aber Saber wusste auch, dass ein fröhlicher Geburtstag für Johnny in den Highlands unmöglich war, wenn sein Bruder sich dagegen sträubte und sich der Reise nicht nur wegen des Todestages ihrer Eltern, sondern nun auch wegen Jesse Blue verweigerte. Denn dass Saber den ehemaligen Star Sheriff nicht allein zurücklassen konnte, das war ihm ebenfalls bewusst.

Die Uhr, eine Errungenschaft von April aus ihrem letzten Erdaufenthalt in England, schlug zwölf Mal und zeigte somit an, dass jetzt wenigstens die letzten Bars schließen würden. Vielleicht noch zehn Minuten, vielleicht noch eine halbe Stunde und Colt würde zu Hause sein. Saber hoffte insgeheim, dass er sich nicht all zu sehr betrunken hatte, so wie das der Cowboy immer tat, wenn er deprimiert war oder sich hilflos fühlte. Am schlimmsten war es damals gewesen, als Colt eine weitere Ablehnung vom Jugendamt erhielt, nachdem er erneut die Vormundschaft für seinen kleinen Bruder beantragt hatte. Damals kannten sie Colt noch nicht sehr gut und er hatte ihnen noch nicht sehr viel von seiner familiären Situation erzählt. Mit dieser persönlichen Niederlage hatte er damals nicht anders umgehen können, als sich fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken, obwohl sie einen Tag später wissentlich in eine neue Mission ins All starten sollten. Colt hatte all seine Hoffnungen darauf gesetzt, dass er nun bessere Chancen bei den Behörden haben würde, da er einen festen und gut bezahlten Job vorweisen konnte, aber sie sahen nur auf seine Vergangenheit als Kopfgeldjäger und lehnten ihn erneut ab. Ein Fakt, den Saber erst herausbekam, als Colt sich über sich selbst erbrach und sie ihn aus seinen Kleidungsstücken befreiten und kurzerhand unter eine eiskalte Dusche stellten. Dabei fiel der Ablehnungsbescheid zu Boden und Saber nahm nach kurzer Recherche die Sache selbst in die Hand, um nach mehreren Anträgen, Ansprachen und sogar einer Gerichtsverhandlung Recht für Colt zu erwirken – beinahe zu spät für Johnny...

Ja, das war damals vor fast zwei Jahren ein Tiefpunkt in Colts Leben gewesen. Saber hoffte, dass er die Tatsache, dass sie nun Jesse Blue beherbergten, nicht genauso deprimierend empfand und ähnlich dramatisch reagierte. Weder der junge Schotte noch der junge Japaner wollten jemals wieder einen derart betrunkenen Menschen erleben.

Saber schaute zum offenen Fenster hinaus in die klare Nacht, beobachtete die drei Monde Yuma Citys. Die künstlichen Blätter der Bäume hatten sich bunt verfärbt, aber dennoch war es recht warm, zumindest für einen Herbst gemessen an irdischen Standards. Obwohl Saber viele Jahre in Yuma City verbracht hatte, so konnte er die Jahrezeiten auf der Erde nie vergessen. Umso mehr sehnte auch er sich nach seiner Heimat, wollte Johnny seinen Geburtstagswunsch nicht nur um des Jungen Willen erfüllen, sondern er selbst wollte wieder die Highlands sehen, besonders im Herbst, wo sie einfach nur zauberhaft aussahen – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Er vermisste nicht das Schloss, nicht die Reaktionen der Menschen auf seinen Namen oder gar seinen Vater, aber er vermisste die Natur, die hohen Berge und den Nebel, der im Herbst in das goldene Meer Einzug hielt. So schön Yuma City mit seinen milden Temperaturen auch war, umso mehr sehnte er sich nach einer eiskalten Nacht, in der man die hellen Sterne am klaren Himmel nur in einer dicken Jacke und ordentlichen Handschuhen betrachten konnte. Wenn man im Schein des Lagerfeuers seinen eigenen Atem sah und am Morgen bereits eine dünne Eisschicht auf dem See entdecken konnte. Wenn Raureif die Wiesen bedeckte wie eine Decke aus purem Silber, der in der Morgensonne glitzerte bis er dahinschmolz.

All das wollte er selbst sehen und mit den anderen teilen. Denn obwohl sie in den letzten zwei Jahren viel erlebt hatten in ihren verschiedenen Heimatorten bereits Urlaube verbracht hatten, um die Familien des anderen kennen zu lernen oder – wie in Colts Fall – gegen Johnnys sogenannte Pflegefamilie vorzugehen, so hatten sie nie wirklich stressfreie, erholsame Tage verbracht. Entweder jagten sie inkognito einen Outrider oder trafen sich zufällig in Japan oder Frankreich mit einem einflussreichen Partner des Kavallerieoberkommandos. Selbst von Schottland hatte Saber den anderen nie mehr zeigen können als das Schloss seiner Ahnen, woraufhin Colt ihn einen reichen Schnösel genannt hatte, während Johnny das Gebäude als leer empfand, als er erfuhr, dass nur Sabers Vater und die Bediensteten darin wohnten.

Die nächsten dreißig Minuten verliefen ohne jeglichen Geräusche, außer den typischen der Nacht in Yuma City. Hier und da war das Brummen eines Autos zu hören oder das Surren der entfernten Schwebebahn. Einheimische wie aber auch angesiedelte Nachtvögel jagten durch die Finsternis und die künstlichen Blätter raschelten täuschend echt im viel zu warmen Yumawind. Die Fronttür blieb geschlossen und Saber hatte den Kommunikator schon mehrfach zur Hand genommen, um Colt anzupeilen, unterließ es dann aber. Der Cowboy war mit Sicherheit schon wütend genug auf ihn, er musste ihn nicht noch unnötig reizen, indem Colt dachte, er würde ihm hinterher spionieren oder gar kontrollieren.

Aber auch eine halbe Stunde später kam Colt nicht heim. Statt dessen hörte Saber ihm mittlerweile all zu bekannte Schritte, die langsam die Treppe hinunter liefen und Colts kleiner Bruder erschien im Türrahmen. Im Licht der Schreibtischlampe, die als einziges den Raum noch ein wenig erhellte und zugleich in tiefe Schatten hüllte, konnte Saber die Tränen in grünen Augen glitzern sehen. Wortlos nahm er den zitternden Jungen in seine Arme und drückte ihn sanft an sich, als Johnny sich zusammen rollte und lautlos zu weinen begann. Es war eine Angewohnheit, die er während seiner Zeit bei der Pflegefamilie angenommen hatte. Damals quälten ihn Alpträume vom Tod seiner Eltern, die fremden Menschen reagierten jedoch auf seine nächtlichen Schreie und Weinkrämpfe zuerst mit Unverständnis und dann mit Schlägen. Daher konnte Saber Johnnys Weinen nicht hören, dafür aber fühlen: Das Zittern, den beschleunigten Herzschlag, die heiße Stirn an seiner kühlen Wange. Der junge Schotte hatte das Gefühl, dass er dieses Weinen schon zu oft gespürt hatte und wünschte, er könnte es vertreiben, könnte die Alpträume enden lassen, die Johnny manchmal nur einmal im Monat und manchmal jede Nacht heimsuchten.

Zu Beginn hatte der Junge Schutz bei seinem Bruder gesucht, aber da Colt gerne ausging und deshalb nicht immer Zuhause war, wenn Johnny von einem weiteren Alptraum erwachte, hatte Saber öfter die Rolle des Trösters übernommen. Denn er war einer der wenigen, denen der Junge vollkommen vertraute, besonders nach dem Vorfall in Texas.

Saber schaffte sich während der letzten Monate weitere Kopfkissen an, da Johnny gerne in seinem Schlaf damit um sich warf, aber ohne Kissen in seiner Nähe wieder aufwachte, und gewöhnte es sich an, seine Tür nicht mehr zu verschließen, so dass der Junge zu ihm kommen konnte, wann immer er jemanden brauchte, der ihm zeigte, dass er nicht allein auf der Welt war. Dass er in Sicherheit war. Dass er geliebt wurde, nicht nur gehasst.

Sanft streichelte Saber durch dunkelblonde Haare und wiegte den Jungen in seinen Armen behutsam, wie er das in vielen Nächten getan hatte, seit sie Johnny aus Texas zu sich geholt hatten. Zumindest konnte er es, solange sie in Yuma City stationiert waren. Saber wollte gar nicht daran denken, dass es auch Nächte gab, in denen Johnny ganz allein in dem Haus war, weil sie sich gerade auf Mission im All befanden. Während sie gegen reale Outrider kämpften, fürchtete sich der junge Texaner vor nicht minder hinterhältigen Erinnerungen. Mehr als einmal hatte es Saber sogar in Erwägung gezogen, einen Job im Oberkommando anzunehmen, der ihn dauerhaft in Yuma City hielt. Aber jedes Mal musste er erkennen, dass ihn auch die Menschen im neuen Grenzland brauchten. Dass ihn sein Team in Ramrod brauchte, besonders April, die mit ihm das Raumschiff entwickelt hatte.

Also war er immer für Johnny da, wenn es ihn seine Arbeit ermöglichte und hoffte, dass dies ausreichte, um den Jungen von seinen seelischen Wunden zu heilen.

„Ein Alptraum?" fragte er leise, als das Zittern ein wenig nachließ und sich Johnny in seinen Armen entspannte. Saber zog die Decke, die über der Lehne der Couch lag, näher zu sich heran und hüllte sie beide in den weichen Stoff ein.

„Hm." Nickte der Teenager an seinem Hals und seufzte bebend.

„Willst du darüber reden?" flüsterte Saber, der ahnte welchen Alptraum der Junge wieder durchlitten hatte. Es gab nur zwei speziell schlimme Alpträume: Der eine über den Tod seiner Eltern und der andere über seine Pflegefamilie. Nach dem einen weinte er, während der andere ihm einfach nur Angst bereitete, so dass er, wenn er in der Nacht noch Schlaf finden wollte, dies nur bei Licht konnte – und wenn es die kleinste Nachttischlampe war.

„Hmm." Johnny schüttelte seinen Kopf und entspannte sich noch ein wenig mehr, als Saber fortfuhr, sanft durch seine Haare zu streicheln. Das Schweigen des Jungen beunruhigte den jungen Schotten nicht. Schließlich war es eine angenehme, eine verstehende Stille, die zwischen ihnen entstand.

Aprils Wohnzimmeruhr schlug Eins und noch immer keine Spur von Colt. Saber korrigierte die Decke um Johnny, der mittlerweile in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war, und wandte seinen Blick erneut zum Fenster, um hinaus in die Nacht Yuma Citys zu schauen. Um sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht doch zu viel von seinem Team verlangte.

Der junge Schotte streichelte weiterhin beruhigend durch weiche Haare und wartete. Und wartete.

Die Uhr schlug Zwei.

dbdbdb

Viel hatte Colt nicht getrunken. Zumindest für seine Verhältnisse war es nicht besonders viel gewesen. Nur ein importiertes Bier. Oder zwei. Oder drei? Auf jeden Fall nicht so viel, dass er nicht mehr laufen konnte. Oh ja, und wie er das konnte! Als die Kneipe gegen Mitternacht schloss, hatte sich der Cowboy auf den Rückweg gemacht. Zu Fuß. Die ganze Entfernung, für die selbst die Schwebebahn zwanzig Minuten brauchte, und die fuhr wirklich schnell!

Dabei hatte Colt sich an irgendeiner Kreuzung vertan und war in die verkehrte Richtung gelaufen. Nun, so richtig verkehrt war es auch nicht gewesen, immerhin hatte er bei der nächsten Kreuzung erneut den falschen Abzweig genommen und war irgendwo doch wieder auf der richtigen Straße rausgekommen. Zumindest sah sie so ähnlich aus wie die Gegend, in der er lebte.

Lebte! Zusammen mit Jesse Blue! Das war doch die Höhe!

Colt hatte die Fäuste geballt und den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen gehabt und hatte seinen trüben Gedanken nachgehangen, bis es ihm irgendwann auffiel, dass er sich verlaufen hatte. Hoffnungslos verlaufen. Das war gegen ein Uhr in der früh gewesen. Zumindest hatte das sein Kommunikator angezeigt, den er mehrfach hervorzog, ihn dann aber doch wieder wegsteckte. Er brauchte von niemandem abgeholt zu werden. Fireball würde ihn nur wieder auslachen und Saber ellenlange Predigten darüber halten, dass man sich als Star Sheriff nicht in seiner eigenen Wohnstadt verlief.

Die er nun zusammen mit Jesse Blue teilen musste

Wütend hatte sich der Cowboy nun von Strasse zu Strasse geschleppt und so richtig wusste er nicht, wie er doch noch zu dem Haus gelangte, in das das Holzhaus seiner Eltern bequem zwei Mal hinein gepasst hätte. Vielleicht war es Schicksal oder sein Orientierungssinn war doch nicht so schlecht oder aber sein Schutzengel hatte ihn heimlich geführt, auf jeden Fall fand er zurück in das vermaledeite Haus, in dem nun auch Jesse Blue schlief.

Was dachte sich Saber nur dabei? Diesen Verräter bei sich aufnehmen, bei ihnen aufnehmen! Ohne sie zu fragen, es einfach hinter ihrem Rücken hinweg zu entscheiden! So als wäre er doch nur der Untergebene, der sein Geld lediglich dafür bekam, dass er seine Klappe hielt und den Blaster zog, um die Feinde zu vernichten.

Nein, ein Freund hätte ihn eingeweiht, besonders wenn es sich um so etwas Wichtiges handelte wie einen seiner ärgsten Freunde bei sich zu Hause zu beherbergen! Im Zimmer gleich neben dem seinen! In der Nähe seines kleinen Bruders!

Seines kleinen Bruders, der letztes Wochenende beinahe gestorben wäre. Und er war nicht da gewesen, für ihn da gewesen. Schon wieder nicht. Wie damals nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Als er zu jung war, um sich um die Ranch und den kleinen Bruder zu kümmern. Während Johnny in eine Pflegefamilie gegeben wurde, versuchte er als Kopfgeldjäger genügend Geld zu verdienen, um wenigstens die Ranch seiner Eltern zu halten. Aber es war ihm nicht gelungen. Ein Pferd nach dem nächsten musste er verkaufen und schließlich Bankrott anmelden. Selbstverständlich wurden sein Ersuchen, wenigstens Johnny zu sich nehmen zu können, abgelehnt. Wieder und wieder. Am Ende durfte er den Jungen nicht einmal mehr besuchen, weil er vor Gericht das Temperament verlor und als gefährlich eingestuft wurde. Colt würde es sich nie verzeihen, dass er ausgerechnet in jener Zeit nicht für Johnny hatte da sein können. Für seinen kleinen Bruder, der nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern nun die Hölle durchlitt bei Menschen, die ihn nicht liebten, die ihn nicht wollten. Nicht ihn, sondern lediglich das Geld, das der Staat an sie für ihre Mühen überwies.

Saber war damals derjenige gewesen, der sich um erneute Anhörungen kümmerte, der ihm ein gutes Arbeitszeugnis ausstellte und letzten Endes die Richter davon überzeugte, dass Colt ein liebevoller Bruder war und es für Johnny das Beste wäre, wenn er bei seinem einzig lebenden Verwandten aufwüchse. Ohne den jungen Schotten, das wusste Colt, hätte er vor Gericht nie gesiegt und Johnny wäre noch immer in Texas bei jenen Menschen...

Ja, Colt stand tief in Sabers Schuld. Dennoch konnte er die Tatsache, dass der Chef des Ramrodteams einfach so ihren größten Feind, neben Nemesis, in ihr Heim geholt hatte, nicht verwinden. Dies war das erste Zuhause, das Colt seit vielen Jahren wieder kannte, wo er sich wohl fühlte und sicher. Und nun nistete sich Jesse Blue dort ein und spielte ihnen gewiss die Show seines Lebens vor, nur, um sie dann hinterrücks umzubringen, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarteten. Sah das Saber nicht? War er so blind? Genauso wie April? Oder Fireball, der jedenfalls nicht besonders viel Protest gezeigt hatte?

Colt kam sich schlicht und ergreifend hintergangen vor.

Der Cowboy ließ seine Stiefel provokativ an, als er schließlich das Haus betrat. Die Uhr zeigte Vier in der Früh und er wusste, dass er am nächsten Morgen nicht besonders gut aussehen würde. Aber was kümmerte es ihn? Er war zum Schießen engagiert und das konnte er, selbst wenn er halb tot war. Was interessierte es die anderen, ob er dabei grün um die Nase war oder verschlafen! Zu mehr wurde er ja eh nicht gebraucht, sonst hätte man ihn nicht im Dunkeln darüber gelassen, dass Jesse Blue – ausgerechnet! – seine Pyjamas trug!

Colt lief durch den Flur und freute sich insgeheim, dass er mit seinem dreckigen Schuhwerk Tapsen auf dem Teppich hinterließ. Das würde Fireball mit seinem seltsamen japanischen Brauch ärgern! Genau, was dieser verdiente!

Colt sah das Licht im Wohnzimmer und stöhnte leise auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass jemand auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er konnte sich auch genau denken, wer das war. Mit Sicherheit der junge Schotte, der ihm gleich eine Predigt halten würde über Pflichtbewusstsein und Alkohol, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. Andererseits, dieses Mal würde er es nicht über sich ergehen lassen. Dieses Mal würde er zurück schlagen, notfalls sogar brüllen, um der Ungerechtigkeit dieser Welt Ausdruck zu verleihen. Saber sprach immer von Pflichtbewusstsein? Von Verantwortung? Was zum Geier tat der Kerl dann, indem er Jesse Blue Tür und Tor öffnete und in ihr Zuhause holte? Ihren ärgsten Feind, der sie am liebsten tot sehen würde? Amne... oder was auch immer... hin oder her, der war keinen Deut besser als noch vor wenigen Tagen. Und dass er Johnny das Leben gerettet hatte, das glaube Colt auch nicht. Sicherlich war das alles eingefädelt gewesen. Vielleicht war es ja sogar Jesse Blue persönlich, der den Konvoi hatte entgleisen lassen? Man wusste ja nie, erst recht nicht bei schmierigen Typen wie Blue!

Colt straffte seine Schultern und trat in das Wohnzimmer. Es nützte nichts, so zu tun, als sei niemand mehr wach. Dann würde das Donnerwetter am nächsten Morgen noch wortreicher ausfallen. Jetzt war Saber müde und würde sich kurz fassen. Besser diese Verfassung ausnutzen als ihm gegenüber zu stehen, wenn er so verdammt früh am morgen schon so verdammt voller Elan war.

„Ist mir scheißegal, was du mir jetzt..." hob er zum Sprechen an und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er die zwei Gestalten auf dem Sofa sah. Schuld und Wut stiegen in Colt empor, als er Saber betrachtete, der da saß und seinen kleinen Bruder eingewickelt in einer weichen Decke in den Armen hielt. Beide schliefen sie tief und fest. Der junge Schotte würde am nächsten Tag sicherlich mächtige Rückenschmerzen haben, während Johnny aussah, als hätte er endlich erholsameren Schlaf gefunden. Was immer er träumte, es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er lächelte leicht.

Colt wusste, dass er hätte hier sein müssen. Dass er sich um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmern sollte, besonders in der Nacht während der Alpträume. Aber gleichzeitig wusste der Cowboy auch, dass er das nicht konnte, hatte er doch selbst mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen zu kämpfen, zumindest die, die den Tod ihrer Eltern betrafen. Saber war da ein Außenstehender, der zuhören oder einen Rat geben konnte, ohne dabei mit den Tränen und dem schlechten Gewissen kämpfen zu müssen. Außerdem tat es der junge Schotte gern, sich um Johnny zu kümmern. Gerner als es Colt manchmal Recht war.

„Ach, fuck! Dann penn! Schrei ich dich eben morgen an!" fluchte Colt und schob sich den Hut noch tiefer ins Gesicht. „Aber alles kann ich nicht akzeptieren, besonders nicht Jesse Blue in diesem Haus!"

dbdbdb

April hatte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht. Gleich nach Dienstschluss hatte sie Fireball von seinem in Einzelteile zerlegten Red Fury Racer fortgezerrt, Jesse abgeholt und die beiden großen Jungs in die Einkaufszone Yuma Citys entführt. Anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen, denn wenn April erst einmal ein Opfer für ihre Shoppingtouren gefunden hatte, ließ sie nicht locker. Jeder Geiselnehmer war friedfertig im Vergleich zu ihr.

„Ich brauch wirklich keine neuen Klamotten." Wehrte der Rennfahrer den Anzug ab, den sie ihm nach längerer Inspektion schließlich in die Hände drückte und ihn Richtung Garderobe schob, wo bereits Jesse stand und auf mehrere Haufen Kleidung vor sich herabblickte. Für mehr als vier Stühle war in seiner Kabine kein Platz, erst recht nicht für ihn. Dennoch nahm es der ehemalige Kadett gelassen. Wann immer April einen neuen Pullover, eine neue Hose oder ein neues Hemd anschleppte, zog er es ohne zu Murren an und ließ sich anschließend von allen Seiten betrachten, als sei er ein Rassehund und weniger ein Mensch. Die Verkäuferinnen des Geschäftes waren bereits aufmerksam geworden und kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wenn er wieder in einem neuen Outfit durch den Laden spazierte.

Fireball schob es auf seine Kopfverletzung sowie die Amnesie. Jesse konnte sich vermutlich an keine Shoppinghölle wie diese erinnern, also wusste er nicht, dass diese noch Stunden dauern konnte. Für ihn war all das neu, wahrscheinlich sogar die Kleidung aus speziellem Stoff, die sich der Außentemperatur anpasste. Man fror nicht im Erdenwinter und man schwitzte nicht während des Erdensommers. Die Kleidungsstücke waren natürlich besonders teuer, aber so oft brauchten sie sie auch nicht, verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit in Yuma City mit seinem milden Klima oder aber in Ramrod, wo sie ihre Uniformen trugen.

„Jetzt zufrieden?" Fireball trat aus der Kabine und betrachtete sich skeptisch im Spiegel. Er verstand nicht, warum April ihn immer in dunkle Anzüge stecken wollte. Ihm gefielen seine roten Hemden viel besser und er fühlte sich darin wesentlich wohler. Außerdem hatte er doch schon einen schicken Anzug für diverse Feierlichkeiten beim Kavallerieoberkommando. Der reichte doch vollkommen aus. Oder?

„Phantastisch. Den nehmen wir, damit unsere Vorgesetzten auch mal etwas anderes von dir zu sehen kriegen."

Nein, April war da anderer Meinung. Ein Anzug reichte ihr nicht. Sein Kleiderschrank musste wohl erst aus allen Nähten platzen, bis sie sich zufrieden gab. Dabei packte er in die Schränke doch viel lieber sein Werkzeug oder kleine Maschinen, an denen er gerade bastelte.

April verstand dieses Hobby, nahm sie doch selbst zu gern diverse Gerätschaften auseinander. Ihre Küchenutensilien waren ihr auch schon mehrfach zum Opfer gefallen. Aber wenn es um anständige Kleidung ging, um schicke Anzüge, da kannte sie kein Pardon. Das hatte auch schon Colt schmerzlich erfahren müssen, der es dennoch schaffte, bei hochangesehenen Veranstaltungen in Jeans und Cowboyhut zu erscheinen.

„Von mir aus." Seufzte Fireball schließlich ergeben und setzte sich auf einen nahen Stuhl. Er dachte gar nicht daran, den Anzug wieder auszuziehen, vielleicht war ja April so zufrieden mit seinem Anblick, dass er keine weiteren Sachen mehr anprobieren musste, bis sie den Laden endlich verließen. Den fünften Laden. In drei Stunden.

„Ok, dann sortiert mal die Sachen auf einen Haufen. Ich hab hier noch was entdeckt und bin gleich wieder da." Flötete April fröhlich und verschwand in einer anderen Kabine, deren Tür sich geräuschlos hinter ihr schloss.

Drei Stunden!

Fireball lehnte sich zurück und starrte ausdruckslos auf den großen Haufen Kleidung vor sich. Einiges davon gehörte ihm, einiges April und einiges selbstverständlich Jesse, der ja der eigentliche Grund für ihre Tour gewesen war. Der ehemalige Kadett konnte ja nicht ewig in Colts Sachen umherlaufen.

Ewig...

Der junge Japaner wusste nicht so recht, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Es war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass Jesse nicht nur für ein paar Tage bei ihnen bleiben würde. Sollten die Ärzte Recht behalten, Claire hatte sich diesbezüglich sehr überzeugend angehört, und sich sein Zustand nicht verbessern, sprich, würde Jesses Erinnerungen tatsächlich nicht zurückkommen, könnte sein Aufenthalt bei ihnen wirklich permanent werden. Fireball mochte gar nicht daran denken, was das bedeutete. Jesse Blue, ihr einst größter Feind, wäre dann für immer zu Gast im Zimmer neben dem Cowboy. Colt würde das nicht so einfach hinnehmen - und auch Fireball wusste, dass er mit dieser Vorstellung so seine Probleme hatte. Jesse Blue hatte Johnnys Leben gerettet wie auch das von Alex. Sie schuldeten es ihm, sich um ihn zu kümmern. So viel stand für ihn fest. Er war auch bereit, Jesse Blue für ein, vielleicht zwei Wochen zu ertragen, aber für den Rest seiner Zeit beim Kavallerieoberkommando, unter Sabers Führung im Ramrodteam?

Irgendwie beschlich Fireball das ungute Gefühl, dass Saber da verdammt viel von ihm, von ihnen allen verlangte. Schuld hin, Pflichtgefühl her, die Angst, dass Jesse sein Gedächtnis jeden Moment wiedererlangen könnte und sie dann alle hinterrücks umbrachte, würde immer bleiben. Der junge Japaner wusste nicht, ob sie damit leben konnten, hatten sie normalerweise schon genügend andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern mussten. Da brauchten sie kein Damoklesschwert, das über ihren Köpfen hing.

„Einkaufen macht ihr Spaß, oder?" Jesse Blue bückte sich und begann geduldig, die Kleidungsstücke zusammen zu falten und aufeinander zu legen. Eine Verkäuferin wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, aber er lehnte lächelnd ab. Gedächtnis oder nicht, er wusste instinktiv, wie man das tat, wenn vielleicht auch nicht so perfekt wie die junge Frau. Dennoch wollte er kein Aufsehen erregen und etwas zu tun haben. Einfach nur herum zu stehen und die kritischen Blicke des jungen Rennfahrers auf sich zu spüren, behagte ihm nicht.

„Spaß? Sie liebt es. Jedes Mal, wenn wir frei haben, läuft sie in irgendein Geschäft und verlässt es erst Stunden später." Fireball blinzelte, als er Jesse bei seinem Kampf mit den Kleidungsstücken zusah, denn das Bild vor ihm war ungewohnt. Jesse Blue, den er während der letzten zwei Jahre lediglich in dunkler Outrideruniform auf diversen Schlachtplätzen gesehen hatte, stand vor ihm in hellen Hosen und einem engen weißen Pullover. Hatte er in den letzten Jahren eher wie ein Dämon ausgesehen, besonders wenn er eine seiner großen Feuerwaffen auf sie gerichtet und sie hasserfüllt angeschrieen hatte, schien er nun eher einem Engel zu ähneln, vor allen Dingen mit dem freundlichen Lächeln auf einem vom vielen Umziehen leicht geröteten Gesicht, das sie sonst nur höhnisch angegrinst hatte.

„Und du bist immer dabei, oder?" Jesse faltete gerade eine weitere Hose und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Fireball blinzelte erneut und fragte sich, ob er im falschen Film saß. Oder ob er es gewesen war, der einen Schlag auf dem Kopf bekommen hatte. Seit wann benahm sich Jesse Blue ihm gegenüber wie ein guter Freund?

„Kann's ja schlecht verhindern. Wer soll auch sonst das ganze Zeug schleppen?" Fireball deutete auf den stetig wachsenden Stapel und zuckte seine Schultern. Dass er diese Qualen auf sich nahm, um ein wenig Zeit mit April verbringen zu können und sie ihn im Gegenzug bei den wenigen Rennen, die er noch fuhr, kräftig anfeuerte, erzählte er Jesse Blue nicht. Das ging den überhaupt nichts an! Denn spätestens, wenn der ehemalige Kadett sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangt hatte, würde er ihn für sein Verhalten verspotten. Ja, der schnellste Rennfahrer im neuen Grenzgebiet, der schon mehrfach Nemesis gegenüber gestanden hatte und ihm doch jedes Mal wieder entwischt war, ließ sich von einer jungen Frau zum Einkaufen breit schlagen, schleppte gutmütig ihre Taschen und freute sich insgeheim, wenn er sie auf der Tribüne während eines Rennens entdeckte.

Er würde nie das Ende davon hören!

Wenn Jesse sich jemals wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte...

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob ich irgendwo noch Geld habe? Ich komm mir richtig schlecht vor, dass ihr das ganze Zeug nun für mich bezahlen müsst." Im Moment schien Jesse noch sehr weit von jeglicher Genesung entfernt zu sein. Fireball rutschte fast vom Stuhl vor Erstaunen, als er hörte, dass der ehemalige Kadett die neue Kleidung nicht einfach so hinnahm, sondern sich schlecht fühlte, weil er sie nicht selbst bezahlen konnte. Sich schlecht fühlte! Hatte sich Jesse damals schlecht gefühlt, als er zu den Outridern überlief? Oder als er April zu entführen versuchte? Oder als er Saber anschoss mit der vollen Absicht, ihn kaltblütig umzubringen? Fireball bezweifelte es. Und dennoch saß eben dieser junge Mann vor ihm und fühlte sich schuldig wegen einer unbezahlten Rechnung!

„Lass dir deswegen keine grauen Haare wachsen. April konnte shoppen gehen und wenn sie dir keine Sachen gekauft hätte, dann hätte sie das Geld für andere Kleidung für sich selbst ausgegeben. Oder noch einen Anzug für mich. Außerdem..." Fireball wollte Jesse gerade erklären, dass April regelmäßig die Schränke der einzelnen Teammitglieder auffüllte seit sie den Fehler gemacht und ihr ihre Konfektionsgrößen anvertraut hatten, als die Tür zu ihrer Kabine aufglitt und die junge Frau hinaus trat. Fireball hatte ein Sommerkleid erwartet oder vielleicht einen roten Overall, den sie zwei Wochen lang während ihres Bürodienstes tragen würde, nur, um ihn dann doch wieder zur Arbeitskleidung zu degradieren und mit Motorenöl und anderen schmierigen Flüssigkeiten zu bekleckern, die selbst die besten Waschmittel nicht mehr herausbekamen. Statt dessen erschien die junge Frau jedoch in einem knappen Bikini, der mehr entblößte als er verhüllte.

„Und? Ist der okay fürs nächste Baden?" April drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und schaute an sich herab, um das Preisschild zu lesen, das an dem knappen Bikinihöschen hing. Dabei entging ihr, dass Fireball ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen folgte und seine Kinnlade nach unten klappte.

„Ich weiß, der Sommer ist vorbei, aber es ist ein Angebot, da kann ich einfach nicht dran vorbei." April sah wieder auf und bemerkte den leicht entrückten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jungen Japaners, schlussfolgerte, dass drei Stunden und fünf Boutiquen vermutlich doch zu viel für seine Geduld gewesen waren. „Der ist doch okay, oder? Ist auch das letzte Anprobieren, danach gehen wir." Beeilte sie sich deshalb zu sagen.

„Sieht gut aus." Erklärte Jesse und legte das letzte Hemd auf den stolzen Haufen vor sich. „Dunkles Grün steht dir."

„Danke." Die junge Frau betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und entschloss sich schließlich zum Kauf. „Was meinst du, Fire?"

„Schön..." murmelte der Angesprochene und senkte rasch seinen Blick, als sie sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Er spürte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg und war froh, dass die junge Frau erneut in der Kabine verschwand. Kleidung einkaufen zu gehen und damit ein wenig Freizeit mit April zu verbringen, das war die eine Sache. Wenn sie ihn, ausgerechnet ihn, aber danach fragte, wie sie im Bikini oder gar in Spitzenunterwäsche aussah, eine ganz andere. Für solche Einkäufe, fand er, sollte sie besser mit Claire oder einer anderen Freundin einkaufen gehen. Aber dann sah sie ihn wieder so bettelnd an und er konnte nicht nein sagen.

„Seid ihr kein Paar?" unterbrach Jesse seinen Gedankengang. Fireballs Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und er starrte geradewegs in eisblaue Augen, die ihn verwirrt musterten.

„Was?"

„April und du, ihr seid nicht zusammen?" formulierte Jesse seine Frage um und sah, wie der junge Japaner erbleichte. Seltsam, dabei war sich der ehemalige Kadett so sicher gewesen, denn die beiden hatten sehr vertraut miteinander agiert während der letzten Stunden. April zog Fireball ständig auf, wenn sie eine neue Boutique betraten und sanfte Berührungen sowie kurze Umarmungen standen auf der Tagesordnung. Jesse Blue konnte sich nicht an die Ehe seiner Eltern erinnern, geschweige denn an seine Eltern selbst, noch wusste er, wie es mit seiner Freundin gewesen war, die ebenfalls ein verschwommenes Gesicht in seiner noch verschwommeneren Vergangenheit darstellte. Aber so wie die junge Französin und der junge Japaner miteinander umgingen, wie sie sich ansahen und wie sie miteinander sprachen, so stellte sich Jesse eine gut funktionierende Beziehung vor.

„Nein, sind wir nicht." Fireball seufzte unterdrückt und stand auf. Bevor Jesse ihn noch weitere Fragen in dieser Hinsicht stellen oder, was noch schlimmer gewesen wäre, ihm sogar Tipps diesbezüglich geben konnte, hob er den Stapel an Kleidern auf und trug ihn hinüber zur Kasse, wo er auf April warten und Jesse ignorieren würde.

Er sprach mit niemandem über sein Liebesleben, erst recht nicht mit seinem ärgsten Feind!

dbdbdb

„So, und als Belohnung gibt's jetzt ein Eis!" April stellte die wenigen Taschen, die sie trug, ab und eilte hinüber zu dem kleinen Stand inmitten des künstlichen Parks, in dem Jesse vor zwei Tagen mit Alex und Johnny Inlineskater gefahren war, ohne jegliche Erinnerungen daran zu haben, wie er es selbst einmal erlernt hatte.

„Belohnung! Wir sind doch keine Hunde!" murrte Fireball und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, stolperte aber leicht nach vorn, da ihn das Gewicht von mehreren schweren Tüten nach unten zog, die er stur in seinen Händen hielt.

„Nein, aber meine Packesel." Lachte die junge Frau und verlangte nach der kühlen Ware. Fireballs Lieblingssorte kannte sie, Jesse hatte sie erst gar nicht gefragt, da sie sowieso nur einen seiner mittlerweile berühmten verständnislosen Blicke geerntet hätte und den unausgesprochenen Satz, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Das Einkaufen hatte ihr wirklich Spaß gemacht und sie war in bester Laune. In so guter Laune, wie sie in der Gegenwart eines ihrer größten Feinde niemals hätte sein dürfen. Aber andererseits, Jesse Blue hatte sich während der Einkaufstour vorbildlich benommen und hatte, im Gegensatz zu Fireball, sich überhaupt nicht über das ständige Umkleiden beschwert, sondern es geduldig über sich ergehen lassen. Wenn April nicht so gern mit Fireball einkaufen ging, um ihn aufzuziehen, aber auch, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein, so hätte sie womöglich sogar vorgeschlagen, in Zukunft immer Jesse Blue auf ihre Touren mitzunehmen. Der ehemalige Kadett hatte nämlich nicht nur eine Engelsgeduld, sondern besaß sogar Modegeschmack. Mehrere Kleidungsstücke sortierte er von sich aus, da sie ihm wirklich nicht standen, wohingegen Fireball zu allem Ja und Amen sagte, solange es nur die Zeit in der jeweiligen Boutique verkürzte.

„Ich hab's gewusst." Seufzte der junge Rennfahrer, konnte aber ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten, als April ihn vom Stand her anstrahlte und sich schließlich auf den Kauf des Eises konzentrierte.

„Wegen vorhin im Laden..." Jesse Blue betrachtete ein paar Kinder, die auf seltsamen Gerätschaften an ihnen vorbei sausten und dabei laut lachten. Er wunderte sich stumm, ob er auch einst so ein Gefährt besessen hatte und ob sein Vater oder seine Mutter ihm dabei zugesehen hatten wie die Leute ihnen gegenüber auf einer Bank. Ein älterer Herr hielt eine kleine Kamera, zumindest vermutete Jesse, dass es sich dabei um ein Aufnahmegerät handelte, in seinen Händen und die Frau neben ihm winkte den Kindern zu, wenn sie eine weitere Runde beendeten und erneut an ihnen vorbei sausten. „Falls ich da etwas Falsches gesagt habe, dann tut es mir leid. Irgendwie ist alles nur so seltsam fremd im Moment und da stell ich wohl Fragen, die man mit Gedächtnis wohl besser lassen sollte."

Der ehemalige Kadett lächelte schuldbewusst in Fireballs Richtung und nahm dankbar sein Eis entgegen, als sich April wieder zu ihnen gesellte.

„Hier, Fire." Die junge Frau drückte dem Rennfahrer die Waffel in die Hand und drehte sich zu dem Amnesiepatienten um, um ihm zu erklären, was es mit den vielen Raumschiffen am Himmel auf sich hatte. Das Kavallerieoberkommando war nicht weit entfernt und gleich daneben lag der größte Raumhafen Yuma Citys.

Fireball hörte ihren Beschreibungen jedoch nicht zu, sondern starrte auf sein Eis, das langsam zu schmelzen begann und über seine rechte Hand lief und beinahe in die Einkaufstüten. Wie in Trance setzte er die Taschen ab und säuberte seine Finger, bevor er nachdenklich seine Belohnung aß. Nachdenklich und vollkommen verwirrt.

Lag es wirklich an der Amnesie oder besaß Jesse Blue einen Doppelgänger? Oder hatte er sich gerade verhört und der Verräter hatte sich nicht gerade bei ihm entschuldigt? Entschuldigt! Einfach so! Wobei er sie die letzten Jahre immer nur beleidigt und keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen hatte, ihnen das Leben im All zur Hölle zu machen. Eben jener Überläufer, der April gern für sich gehabt hätte für seine Spielchen und andere perverse Sachen, ging geduldig mit ihr von Boutique zu Boutique und entschuldigte sich geknickt bei Fireball für eine Frage, deren Antwort er nicht hatte wissen können. Weder als Verräter noch als Patient.

Fireball sah auf von seinem Eis und beobachtete, wie eines der Kinder beinahe in Jesse hinein fuhr. Anstelle es anzuschreien oder gar auf den Boden zu stoßen, half er dem kleinen Jungen zurück auf sein Speedrad und winkte nur lachend ab, als die besorgten Eltern nach seinem Wohlbefinden fragten.

Lachend.

Jesse Blue lachte und schien sich trotz seines Gedächtnisverlustes köstlich zu amüsieren. Wobei er aber immer einen gewissen Abstand zu April hielt, ihr nie näher kam als zum Beispiel Colt oder Alex.

Fireball fragte sich ernsthaft, ob jemand den alten Jesse Blue ausgetauscht hatte und wann dieser neue ein so vollkommener Gentleman geworden war. Früher, vor sicherlich nicht einmal einer Woche, hätte Jesse versucht, April erneut von seiner krankhaften Liebe zu überzeugen, nun aber schien er sich an diese Gefühle nicht mehr erinnern zu können. Konnte man das? Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen vergessen? Ganz einfach so? Von heute auf morgen? Oder hatte Jesse Blue niemals solche Gefühle für April empfunden, obwohl er es bei jeder Gelegenheit herausposaunt hatte, wie sehr er sie begehrte?

„... so ein Speedrad, so heißt das übrigens, Jesse, besitzen fast alle Kinder in Yuma City. Es gibt sie in verschiedenen Größen und es ist einfach nur toll, auf..."

Fireball schüttelte seinen Kopf und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, weiter darüber zu grübeln. Jesse Blue erschien wie verwandelt und er würde nichts dagegen sagen, solange sich dieser weiterhin anständig benahm. Anständig und fast vertraut, so als würde man mit einem langjährigen Freund einen kleinen Stadtbummel machen, nicht mit einem Todfeind.

Solange sich Jesse benahm, würde Fireball auch keinen Anstoß daran finden, dass dieser bei ihnen zu Hause wohnte.

„... sicherlich hattest du auch eines, du hast es bestimmt nur vergessen, Jesse..."

Trotzdem hoffte der junge Mann, dass Saber ihm bald erzählte, weswegen der Überläufer bei ihnen und nicht in einer Wohnung am anderen Ende Yuma Citys einquartiert worden war. Was wirklich hinter der ganzen Sache steckte. Vielleicht verstand Fireball Sabers Entscheidung dann besser.

dbdbdb

„Jetzt erklär mir mal bitte, was dieser Scheiß hier soll!"

Colt hatte beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und funkelte Saber wütend an, der hinter seinem Computer aufsah. Eigentlich hätte der Cowboy ja auf Arbeit sein und seinen persönlichen Aktenberg durchsehen sollen, so wie er das immer zwischen den Missionen tat. Saber schrieb die Hauptberichte, aber Kleinigkeiten wie das Auflisten der Munition, die er verbraucht hatte oder Anträge auf diverse neue Schusswaffen blieben dennoch an ihm hängen. Im Moment interessierte ihn dieser Papierkram sogar noch weniger als sonst. Gerade jetzt stand er voller Elan vor Saber und erwartete ein paar einleuchtende Antworten. Antworten, die er auch mit einem kräftigen Kater und gehörigen Kopfschmerzen verstand.

„Ich denke, du meinst..."

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine. Oder besser, wen!" unterbrach Colt den jungen Schotten schroff und trat zu dem Schreibtisch hinüber, hinter dem Saber noch immer saß und ihn unverwandt anstarrte. Manchmal hatte dieser Blick genügt, um den Cowboy wieder zur Räson zu bringen, aber dieses Mal würde das Saber nicht gelingen. Nein, dieses Mal nicht!

„Hat man dich unter Drogen gesetzt oder warum läuft hier auf einmal ein gewisser Jesse Blue frei in diesem Haus herum? Siehst du die Gefahr nicht, die von ihm ausgeht! Sobald wir ihm den Rücken zuwenden, wird er uns hinterhältig erschießen!"

„Jesse hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Vermutlich wüsste er nicht einmal mehr, wie man eine Schusswaffe bedient." Erwiderte Saber ruhigen Tones, zuckte nicht zusammen, als Colt noch weiter explodierte. Es war nicht ihr erstes Streitgespräch, aber es war das ernsteste, das sie bis jetzt geführt hatten.

„Beschissene Schauspielerei, das ist das, nichts anderes! Keine Ahnung, wie er die Ärzte davon überzeugt hat, dass er auf einmal unwissend ist, aber mich kann der nicht reinlegen! Der will doch bloß an unseren Kragen. Und ich begreif's nicht, dass du das nicht siehst, Saber!"

„Claires Befund entspricht der Wahrheit, Colt. Jesse hat absolut keine Erinnerungen mehr daran, wer er ist. Du hast ihn nicht im Krankenhaus erlebt, dann wüsstest du, dass niemand so gut schauspielern kann." Saber verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und hielt Colts zornigem Blick stand. Er wusste, dass er den aufgeregten Cowboy davon überzeugen musste, dass Jesse Blues Anwesenheit ein Risiko war, das sie eingehen konnten. Gleichzeitig war ihm aber auch bewusst, dass er Colt in seine Schranken weisen musste. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass der junge Texaner seine Beherrschung verlor und auf einen völlig ahnungslosen und unbewaffneten Jesse Blue losging.

„Natürlich hab ich ihn nicht im Krankenhaus erlebt! Uns hat ja niemand bescheid gesagt, wahrscheinlich war die Mission für das Kavallerieoberkommando wichtiger. So wie irgendwie alles wichtiger ist als unsere Sicherheit!" Colts Frust der letzten Wochen entlud sich. Sein Unmut über jede zuviel geleistete Stunde hinter dem überfüllten Schreibtisch in der Zentrale, wenn er sich besser um seinen kleinen Bruder gekümmert hätte. Sein Zorn über die Missionen, die ihn manchmal wochenlang im All gefangen hielten und für die sie dann nicht einmal ein Dankeschön erhielten, sondern nur aufgelistet bekamen, wie teuer ihr letzter Kampf gegen die Outrider für das Oberkommando gewesen war. Egal, ob sie damit mehrere Tausend Menschen auf einem abgeschiedenen Planeten im neuen Grenzland gerettet hatten oder nicht. Die ohnmächtige Wut über Dinge, die er nicht ändern konnte, hatte sich während der letzten Zeit in Colt angestaut und fand nun ein Ventil in Jesse Blue.

Vermutlich hätte der Cowboy den Anführer des Ramrodteams sowieso irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit wegen einer Kleinigkeit angeschrieen, nun hatte er wenigstens einen triftigen Grund. Und was für einen Grund!

„Mister Wichtig muss uns ja nicht sagen, was er vor hat, oder? Dann wohnt eben Jesse Blue hier! Der will uns ja nur umbringen, was interessiert's mich! Ich bin ja nur zum Schießen angestellt und soll sonst meine Klappe halten, was?" Colt knallte seine Fäuste auf den Schreibtisch und lehnte sich vor, um in Sabers emotionsloses Gesicht zu sehen. „Mich kotzt das an, immer im Dunklen gelassen zu werden!"

„Colt..."

„War doch damals genauso, als bei dem angeblichen Waffenstillstand mit den Outridern Ramrod verschrottet werden sollte und weder April noch du mir in irgendeiner Weise gesagt habt, dass ihr noch Ersatztriebwerke versteckt habt. Die Outrider griffen wieder an und ich fand das echt nicht lustig, in Panik zu verfallen, weil ich dachte, wir hätten ihnen nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen!"

„Colt. Beruhige dich." Sabers Stimme war leise und er wollte nach Colts rechtem Arm greifen, aber der Cowboy zuckte zurück, schob seine Fäuste in die Taschen seiner ausgewaschenen Hose.

Saber betrachtete ihn schweigend, suchte krampfhaft nach guten Argumenten. Ihm fiel nur ein, dass Colt damals sturzbetrunken gewesen war, nachdem sie Ramrod hatten zwangsverschrotten müssen. In dem Zustand hatten sie ihm ein so großes Geheimnis nicht anvertrauen können. Dass der junge Texaner ihm auch nach über einem halben Jahr nicht verziehen hatte, erstaunte Saber. Er hatte gedacht, dass er seine Teamkollegen mittlerweile gut genug kannte, um sie einschätzen zu können. Offensichtlich hatte er sich geirrt.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen!" begehrte Colt auf und schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf, so dass sein Cowboyhut in seinen Nacken rutschte. „Erklär mir bitte mal, warum ich nachts nach Hause komme und meinen ärgsten Feind in meinem Haus vorfinde? Dazu noch in meinen Pyjamas! Ich begreif's einfach nicht! Es ist absolut unlogisch!"

„Jesse hat Johnnys Leben gerettet..."

„Na und? Ich hab schon zwei Mal die Lorbeeren an jemand anderen abtreten müssen. Warum soll's dir da besser gehen?" Colt wurde unfair und wusste es auch. Aber es war ihm egal, vollkommen egal. Er wollte Jesse Blue im Gefängnis, nein besser, irgendwo auf einem einsamen Planeten wissen. Weit, weit weg von ihm. So schnell wie möglich. Noch heute. Nein, sofort!

„Weil er Johnny und Alex zur Seite gestoßen hat..."

„Das kann alles auch nur Show gewesen sein! Hast du mal daran gedacht? Vielleicht war das ja alles von ihm geplant gewesen und ging eben schief!"

„... hat er sich verletzt und hat deswegen sein Gedächtnis verloren. Es ist unsere Pflicht..."

„Ha! Pflicht! Unsere Pflicht wäre es, ihm sofort den Behörden zu übergeben, er ist schließlich ein gesuchter Verbrecher!"

„... ihm zu helfen, da er..."

„Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Du unterbrichst mich ständig."

„Weil du mir nicht mal zuhören willst!"

Saber zuckte zusammen, als Colt zornig eine Vase ergriff, die irgendein Regierungsvertreter von der Erde vor Ewigkeiten Aprils Vater mitgebracht hatte. Dieser konnte damit nichts anfangen und gab sie seiner Tochter, die ab und an eine künstliche Blume hinein steckte. Es klirrte laut, als sie in tausend Scherben zerbarst. Colt stand schwer atmend darüber und wirkte, als würde er alles in dem Raum zerschlagen, was ihm in die Finger kam. Zum Glück besaßen sie nur diese eine Vase.

Nun, jetzt wohl nicht mehr...

Der junge Schotte betrachtete die Überreste nachdenklich, dann erhob er sich und ging langsam auf den zornigen Cowboy zu, der sich in seiner Not ein Kissen geschnappt hatte und wütend darauf herumtrampelte. Es sah nicht besonders elegant aus. Wenn Saber ehrlich sein musste, so benahm sich der junge Texaner extrem kindisch, aber die Situation war zu ernst, als dass der Anführer des Ramrodteams hätte leise lachen können.

„Du hattest mal gesagt, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat."

„Wage es nicht, mich mit diesem Abschaum zu vergleichen, Saber! Ich war Kopfgeldjäger, er dagegen hat die Menschen verraten und ist zu den Outridern übergelaufen! Jesse verdient keine zweite Chance, er verdient lediglich den Knast!"

Saber seufzte, als er die Unbeugsamkeit in Colts Blick sah. Nein, heute würde er ihn vermutlich nicht von der Notwendigkeit überzeugen können, Jesse hier einen neuen Anfang zu ermöglichen. Vielleicht würde ihm das nie gelingen...

„Colt..."

„Jesse ist der letzte Dreck! Ich hasse ihn und werde niemals unter einem Dach mit ihm leben. Da kannst du auf und ab springen!"

„Versetz dich doch mal in seine Situation und..."

„Nein, das werde ich nicht! Er hat sich auch nie darum geschert, wie es uns ging, wenn er mal wieder seine blöden Fallen aufgestellt und versucht hatte, uns wie räudige Hunde abzuknallen. Er verdient kein Mitleid. Nicht von uns." Colt hatte begonnen, im Wohnzimmer Runden zu drehen. Jetzt blieb er wieder vor Saber stehen und schob seinen Hut zurück auf seinen Kopf, so dass Schatten sein Gesicht bedeckten. Seine grünen Augen blitzten den jungen Schotten dennoch gefährlich an. „Nicht von mir!"

„Du würdest ihn also verhaften lassen, obwohl er nicht einmal weiß, wofür er sühnen soll?"

„Ganz genau!"

„Du würdest also..."

„Wir sprechen hier von Jesse Blue, um Himmels Willen! Begreifst du das nicht? Oder hast du etwa einen Samariterkomplex, von dem ich noch nichts wusste? Jesse Blue gehört ins Gefängnis und nicht in dieses Haus!"

„... ihm nicht helfen, wenn er in Not ist?"

„Dem Verräter? Nie und nimmer! Verrecken kann der von mir aus!"

„Dann bist du nicht besser als er."

Colt schnappte nach Luft, als er Sabers kühle Worte hörte. Schweigend starrten sie einander in die Augen und die Fäuste des jungen Texaner bebten gefährlich. Am liebsten hätte er dem Schotten ins Gesicht geschlagen, konnte sich aber gerade so noch zusammen reißen.

„Ich hab noch nie auf dich geschossen, aber offensichtlich spielt das hier ja keine Rolle. Für deine Leichtgläubigkeit hab ich wohl noch nicht genug Scheiße gebaut, was?" Colt griff in die Tasche seiner alten Hosen und beförderte eine kleine Karte zu Tage, auf der ein Stern prangte und silbern glänzte. Saber reagierte nicht, als der Chip vor seine Füße geworfen wurde.

„Gut! Dann kündige ich!" Colt schob seinen Hut noch weiter in sein hochrotes Gesicht und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Macht doch euren Scheiß alleine!"

In just dem Moment steckte Johnny seinen Kopf durch die halb geöffnete Tür und zeigte triumphierend sein Notebook in die Höhe. Das freudige Lächeln fiel jedoch auf seinem Gesicht zusammen, als er die giftigen Blicke seines großen Bruders sah.

„Bill? Was..."

„Pack deine Sachen, wir kehren heute noch nach Texas zurück!" murrte Colt und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Seine Stiefel hätten laute Geräusche im Flur verursacht, wenn April nicht jeden Boden mit weichen Teppichen versehen hätte.

„Was!" platzte es entgeistert aus dem Teenager heraus und wie versteinert blieb er im Türrahmen stehen. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"

„Bedank dich bei deinem Schotten! Er hat mir soeben deutlich gemacht, dass ich hier nicht erwünscht bin!" Colt kämpfte mit seiner Weste, die er sich mit knappen Bewegungen über das ausgeblichene Hemd zog. Dann stapfte er zum Ausgang hinüber.

„Aber ich kann hier doch nicht weg, Bill! Hey! Bill!" Johnny fuhr heftig zusammen, als sein älterer Bruder wortlos die Tür hinter sich laut zu knallte. Wie er das bei den normalerweise geräuschlosen Gleittüren schaffte, war ein Rätsel. Aber für einen eindrucksvollen Abgang hatte der Cowboy schon immer gesorgt. „Ich will hier doch nicht weg..." Johnny schluckte und sank auf die nahe Couch, das Notebook noch immer in seiner Hand haltend. Er hatte es aber schon längst vergessen, genauso wie jegliche Freude über seine ausgezeichnete Note in Sternenkunde verflogen war. Statt dessen füllte ihn eine eisige Leere. Die Furcht, wirklich zurück nach Texas gehen zu müssen. In das Land seiner Eltern, für das er nichts mehr empfand. Nichts außer Abscheu und Angst...

„Was war hier los?" fragte er deshalb mit zittriger Stimme und beobachtete, wie Saber tief Luft holte, sich bückte und Colts ID-Card aufhob. Nachdenklich drehte er diese in seinen Fingern, bevor er sie zu der seinen in die Innenseite seiner Anzugsjacke schob. Er hatte ja schon viele Wutausbrüche des Cowboys erlebt, aber so weit war Colt bisher nie gegangen. Sicherlich, er hatte in seinem Zorn oftmals angedroht, die Star Sheriffs zu verlassen, aber er war nie so weit gegangen und hatte die Kündigung tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Nicht dass das bedeutete, dass Saber als sein unmittelbarer Vorgesetzter diese annehmen würde.

„Dein Bruder und ich hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„Klein?" erwiderte Johnny zweifelnd und drückte das Notebook in einer schutzsuchenden Geste gegen seinen Oberkörper. „Ich will hier nicht weg, Richard, egal, was Bill auch sagt. Ich will nicht wieder zurück..."

Saber musterte den Teenager vor sich schweigend.

Zurück zu der besagten Pflegefamilie würde Johnny nie wieder kommen, aber ein Teil der Abmachung, die mit den Richtern getroffen wurde, besagte, dass Colt das Sorgerecht für seinen kleinen Bruder nur ausüben durfte, wenn er einen sicheren Job vorzuweisen hatte und Saber als geachtetes Mitglied des Kavallerieoberkommandos regelmäßige Berichte über Johnnys Wohlbefinden schrieb. Das konnte er natürlich nicht, wenn Colt zurück nach Texas zog und seine Stellung als Star Sheriff hinwarf.

„Das musst du auch nicht, Johnny." Saber holte tief Luft und wuschelte durch dunkelblonde Haare. „Colts Temperament ist wieder mit ihm durchgegangen. Lass ihm etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken, dann wird sich bestimmt alles klären."

„Hoffentlich."

„Bestimmt."

Obwohl sich Saber dessen nicht so sicher war. Genauso wie ihn das ungute Gefühl beschlich, dass ihn seine guten Absichten geradewegs in eine Katastrophe führten.

dbdbdb

„Nanu? Ist ja so seltsam still hier. Kein Alex da?"

Fireball stellte mit einem lauten Seufzer die schweren Taschen im Flur ab. Jesse hinter ihm hatte sich ebenfalls tapfer abgeschleppt und April begann sofort, durch die Tüten zu wühlen, um ihnen ihre Kleidungsstücke zuzuteilen.

„Nein. Sein Vater wollte ihn heute zum Abendbrot zu Hause haben." Murmelte Johnny und tippte lustlos auf seinem Notebook umher. Viel Elan schien er nicht in seine Hausaufgaben zu stecken. Fireball runzelte seine Stirn, als er Johnnys viel zu blasses Gesicht sah.

„Das Gespräch mit Colt verlief nicht besonders gut, oder?" schlussfolgerte der Rennfahrer und ging hinüber zu Saber, der am offenen Fenster stand und ausdruckslos die Vögel in dem künstlichen Kirschbaum betrachtete.

„Nein."

„Der Idiot hat gekündigt!" brachte Johnny kopfschüttelnd hervor und hackte nun auf der Tastatur herum, als sei sie sein persönlicher Feind. Oder sein engstirniger Bruder.

„Hat er das? Wegen Jesse?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Fireball nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab, die er irgendwann im Park aufgesetzt hatte, als ihn die zwei Sonnen Yuma Citys zu sehr blendeten. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Na toll." Fireball, der wusste, dass dieser Satz von Saber nichts anderes bedeutete, als dass sich Colt vermutlich in irgendeiner Bar wieder halb bewusstlos trinken würde, setzte sich neben Johnny auf die Couch und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die weiche Lehne. „Das kann ja wieder eine Nacht werden."

Schweigend hingen sie ihren persönlichen Gedanken nach, hörten aus der Ferne das Rascheln von Einkaufstüten und Aprils leise Kommentare, wenn sie versuchte, die Preisschilder zu entfernen. Keiner von ihnen beachtete Jesse, der verwirrt im Türrahmen stand.

dbdbdb

„Es ist gerade mal zehn Uhr abends. Für Colts Trinkeskapaden ist das noch zu zeitig, oder?" Fireball schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. Trotz des verhältnismäßig milden Klimas konnte es auch in Yuma City während der Nacht kühl werden. Fireball wollte keine Erkältung riskieren, denn auch wenn ihn die künstlichen Bäume im Park nie so recht überzeugen konnten, so hatte der Herbst angefangen, auch im neuen Grenzgebiet.

„Ich bezweifle, dass er jetzt noch stehen kann." Erwiderte Saber nüchtern und zückte seinen Kommunikator. Colt würde ihnen nicht antworten wollen oder können, aber zumindest waren sie mit dem Gerät in der Lage, den Cowboy zu lokalisieren.

„Na großartig!" Der Rennfahrer beäugte seinen Stadtwagen in der Einfahrt sehnsuchtsvoll, einen Kombi, der sogar fliegen konnte, schließlich war es nicht die beste Idee, mit seinem Red Fury Racer durch die Innenstadt Yuma Citys zu düsen und einen Strafzettel nach dem anderen zu kassieren, außerdem passten kaum mehr als zwei Menschen in das Gefährt. Dann aber entschied sich der junge Japaner dagegen. Wenn sich Colt richtig betrank, dann nahm er mehr Alkohol zu sich, als er vertrug und erbrach sich. Das wollte er weder seinem heißgeliebten Auto noch den zukünftigen Mitfahrern antun. „Hoffentlich befindet er sich nicht am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ich hab keine Lust auf eine elendig lange Wanderung."

„Es geht noch. Er ist im Blauen Kobold ." Saber hielt den Kommunikator näher an sein Gesicht, das kurzfristig erhellt wurde und Fireball konnte sehen, dass der Anführer seines Teams seine Stirn runzelte. „Oder zumindest irgendwo in der Nähe."

Der junge Japaner seufzte und sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das auch zu meinem Job gehört, hätte ich es mir noch mal überlegt."

„Wieso? Willst du einen Zuschlag als Taxifahrer haben?"

„Nein, aber Schmerzensgeld." Fireball musste nun grinsen und hob seinen Kopf, um hinauf zum Himmel zu schauen. Die drei Monde leuchteten hell und die Straßenlampen, die wenige Meter vor ihnen entbrannten und wenige Meter hinten ihnen wieder verloschen, zeigten ihnen den Weg. So schön es hier auch war, manchmal vermisste Fireball die Erde, auf der er aufgewachsen war. Besonders schmerzlich war ihm das während seines kurzen Aufenthaltes in Japan bewusst geworden.

„In meiner Heimat färben sich nun die Blätter golden und das erste Laub fällt." Erzählte der junge Japaner und seine braunen Augen musterten das Firmament über ihn. Die fremden Sternenkonstellationen, die er während der letzten zwei Jahre so oft gesehen hatte, aber an die er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen konnte. Immer suchte er heimische Sternzeichen und war jedes Mal verwirrt, wenn er sie nicht fand.

„In den Highlands sieht es auch phantastisch aus. Früh, wenn der Nebel noch in den Bergen hängt und die Natur noch zu schlafen scheint..." Saber konzentrierte sich erneut auf den Kommunikator und sie bogen bei der nächsten Kreuzung rechts ab. „Johnny hat sich übrigens ein Campingwochenende in Schottland gewünscht. Zu seinem Geburtstag."

Es klang sehr beiläufig, aber Fireball ahnte, dass sich Saber nach Colts Ausbruch am Nachmittag seine Worte sehr gut überlegt hatte. Der Rennfahrer zog seine Brauen zusammen und blieb stehen, als er ihre Bedeutung verstand.

„Du hast natürlich zugesagt."

„Johnny weiß noch nichts. Er hat mit April darüber gesprochen und sie hat mir den Vorschlag unterbreitet."

„Du willst das Wochenende aber durchziehen."

„Ja. Im Moment bearbeite ich gerade die Obersten, damit wir alle frei bekommen. Rechtlich steht es uns ja zu, wir haben die letzten Wochen fast non stopp gearbeitet. Aber du weißt ja, wie engstirnig die sein können."

„Das geht aber nur..." Fireball war bald in Dunkelheit gehüllt, als die Straßenlaterne über ihm erlosch, weil sie keinerlei Bewegung mehr feststellen konnte.

„... wenn Jesse Blue auch mitkommt." Beendete Saber seinen Satz für ihn und drehte sich zurück zu dem Rennfahrer, den er im Licht der Monde nur schwach erkennen konnte.

„Colt weiß nichts davon, oder?"

„Nein, so weit bin ich heute Nachmittag leider nicht gekommen."

„Na klasse!" Fireball schüttelte seinen Kopf und helles Licht überflutete ihn sofort. „Jesse Blue und der Todestag von Colts Eltern. Wir sind ja so was von geliefert!"

„Wir?" Skeptisch hob Saber seine rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe und setzte seinen Weg fort, als der Kommunikator wieder piepte und somit anzeigte, dass sich die gesuchte Person soeben bewegt hatte. Wenn auch im Schneckentempo wie es schien.

„Hai. Wir." Fireball steckte seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen und lauschte dem Rascheln der unechten Bäume um sie herum. „Solange Jesse sein Gedächtnis nicht wiedererlangt hat, dürfte er keine große Gefahr darstellen."

Als sich Sabers Augenbraue überrascht noch weiter nach oben hob, zuckte Fireball lediglich seine Schultern.

„Ich war doch mit April und ihm heute Nachmittag einkaufen. So seltsam wie es klingt, aber Jesse hat sich wie ein Engel benommen. Du kennst ja April, sie hat ihm mindestens fünfzig Pullover und was weiß ich wie viele Hosen und Hemden aufgezwungen. Er hat sie alle anstandslos anprobiert. Echt, so viel Geduld hätte ich niemals aufgebracht."

Ein Auto schwebte an ihnen vorbei und sie mussten an einem Übergang kurz warten.

„Zum Schluss dieser Tortur war ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr ganz so aufnahmefähig und hab wohl etwas gereizt reagiert, als er etwas Persönliches gefragt hat."

Saber drehte sich kurz um, akzeptierte aber, dass Fireball nicht näher darauf einging, was Persönliches Jesse hätte interessieren können. Also fuhr der Rennfahrer in seinen Ausführungen fort.

„Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt, dass er ins Fettnäpfchen getreten ist. Stell dir das vor, Saber! Irgendwie bring ich Jesse Blue nur mit einem höhnischen Grinsen und einer gezogenen Waffe in Verbindung. Und dann steht er reumütig vor mir und entschuldigt sich!" Fireball schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. „Mit seinen Erinnerungen ist Jesse ohne Frage ein Arschloch, aber ohne sie scheint er in Ordnung zu sein. Außerdem hat Johnny ein wenig Urlaub verdient, wie wir auch. Deswegen das Wir, Chef. Wenn April damit ebenfalls einverstanden ist, dann stehen wir geschlossen hinter der Sache - und müssen jetzt nur noch mit Colts Ärger fertig werden."

„Leichter gesagt als getan."

Saber inspizierte erneut den Kommunikator und blickte konfus auf. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und rempelte dabei Fireball an, der sich nun ebenfalls umschaute.

„Was ist?"

„Laut Technik sollte Colt hier sein."

Sie beide musterten den kleinen Park, den sie gerade durchquerten, skeptisch und blickten gemeinsam auf das blinkende Gerät.

„Das ist ein Computer, kein Motor, damit solltest du dich besser auskennen, Chef."

„Eigentlich..." Saber steckte den Kommunikator in die Innentasche seines dunklen Mantels und stöhnte gequält auf. Dann schritt er energisch über die kleine Lichtung vorbei an einem Springbrunnen, der leise vor sich hinplätscherte und trat zu einer Parkbank hinüber. Das Licht einer Lampe unter einem künstlichen Ahornbaum überflutete diese und Fireball seufzte tief, als er die Gestalt sah, die auf der harten Unterlage lag und noch eine angebrochene Schnapsflasche in ihren Händen hielt. Der junge Rennfahrer ahnte, dass es sich dabei bei weitem nicht um die erste, vermutlich nicht einmal um die zweite, dritte oder gar vierte Flasche an diesem Abend handelte.

„Phantastisch! Einfach phantastisch!" fluchte Fireball leise und rüttelte an Colts Schulter. Angewidert verzog er seinen Mund, als er die Alkoholfahne des anderen riechen konnte. Aber nichts geschah. Der junge Texaner blieb bewegungslos auf der Bank liegen, starrte ausdruckslos in den Nachthimmel über ihnen. Erst als Fireball ihm entschieden die Flasche aus den Händen riss und in den nächsten Müllschlucker warf, reagierte Colt. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und versuchte, nach dem jungen Japaner zu greifen, verfehlte ihn aber und fiel von der Bank schwer auf seine Knie, die ihm am nächsten Morgen sicherlich schmerzen würden. Wenn auch nur halb so sehr wie sein Schädel.

„Dasch... dasch... dasch..." schien sich das Vokabular des Cowboys zu beschränken. Sein Hut war ihm auf den Rücken gerutscht und vom Liegen ganz zerknautscht. Sein Hemd sowie seine Hosen wiesen Flecke auf, die weder Fireball noch Saber weiter identifizieren wollten.

„Komm nach Hause." Sagte Saber und wollte ihm unter seinen rechten Arm greifen, um ihm zurück auf seine Beine zu helfen, aber Colt stieß ihn fort.

„Lasch misch..." Colt schien selbst auf den Knien mit seinem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen und Fireball hielt ihn fest, als er hilflos nach vornüber zu kippen drohte. Es lag eine gewisse Routine in den Griffen des Rennfahrers, als er den betrunken jungen Mann auf seine Beine hievte und ihn stützte, als er wieder einzuknicken drohte.

„Isch will da nisch tschurügg! Da isch diescher Tschessi!" versuchte Colt, sich zu artikulieren, aber seine Zunge mochte ihm einfach nicht mehr gehorchen.

„Ach, die Parkbank ist also die bessere Alternative, du Saufkopf?" Fireball winkte Saber zu sich heran und zusammen begannen sie, den heftig schwankenden Cowboy zurück zur Strasse und dann Richtung Heimstatt und Bett zu ziehen. Zu ziehen, denn normales Laufen schien Colt in dem fortgeschrittenen Zustand seines Alkoholkonsums nicht mehr möglich zu sein.

„Isch gann da eh nisch tschurügg, hab gegündischt." Brabbelte der Betrunkene und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Ich nehme doch keine mündlichen Kündigungen im Streit an!" Saber steuerte Colt nach rechts, da dieser offensichtlich lieber gegen einen Baum knallen wollte, als den öffentlichen Parkweg zu benutzen. „Außerdem brauchen wir dich im Team."

„Pah! Geiner braucht misch. Nisch mal Tschonni..." Colt senkte seinen Kopf und würgte. Saber und Fireball erkannten die Zeichen gerade noch rechtzeitig und setzten ihn am Wegesrand ab, wo er sich ausgiebig erbrach.

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum ich immer abgelehnt habe, wenn mein Onkel mir Sake angeboten hat." Murmelte Fireball und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, während Saber den Betrunkenen hielt, damit dieser nicht in seinen eigenen Mageninhalt fiel. Dann wischte er Colts Gesicht mit einem Tuch ab und ließ ihn noch einige Momente knien, damit sich sein Körper wieder etwas stabilisieren konnte.

„Natürlich brauchen wir den besten Scharfschützen im neuen Grenzgebiet." Erklärte Saber leise. „Genauso wie dich dein kleiner Bruder braucht, Colt."

„Pah! Der hat ja disch, da braucht er misch nisch mehr..." Der Cowboy fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und hätte beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren, wenn Saber ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte Schweigen, das selbst Fireball nicht unterbrach, obwohl ihm auf der Zunge lag, dass Colt gerade seinen Cowboyhut verlor. Still segelte der Stoff zu Boden und blieb unbeachtet dort liegen.

„Geht es darum, Colt?" fragte Saber ruhig. Er hatte geahnt, dass dieses Gespräch einmal auf ihn zukommen würde, spätestens in einem Jahr wenn Johnny achtzehn und damit volljährig wurde. Der junge Schotte wollte diese Unterhaltung jedoch lieber mit einem nüchternen Colt führen, der sich am nächsten Morgen noch daran erinnern konnte, was sie besprochen hatten.

„Ja... nein..." Colt fuhr sich erneut durch seine Locken. „Esch geht um dieschen beschischenen Tschessi. Isch gann nisch mit ihm leben, isch gann nisch... und du läschd mir geine Wahl..."

„Gib Jesse eine Chance, Colt. Ich war heute den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihm unterwegs. Glaub mir, die Amnesie hat ihn sehr verändert, zum Positiven." Fireball war wieder näher getreten, vermied es aber unter allen Umständen, die Wiese vor Colt zu begutachten.

„Nein!" Es klang beinahe wie ein Schluchzen und als der Cowboy sein Gesicht zu Fireball hob, leuchten seine grünen Augen feucht. „Er ischt tschu den Out... Out... den Böschen übergelaufen... den Böschen, die meine Eltern umgebracht haben..." Der junge Texaner ließ seinen Kopf hängen und holte zitternd Luft. „Wären Mom und Pa nie geschtorben, hätte isch nie scho gläglisch verschagt, Tschonni tschu beschütschen..."

„Jesse hat immer nur gegen uns gekämpft. Er hat noch nie einen Menschen umgebracht." Sagte Saber schließlich nach einer Weile betretenen Schweigens. Fireball hatte während des ersten Outriderkrieges seinen Vater verloren, er konnte nachempfinden, wie sich Colt fühlte. Nur leider konnte er die Trauer auch nicht verkleinern, sie blieb ein Leben lang und kam in Augenblicken wie diesen grausam zum Vorschein.

„Wasch macht disch scho schischer, dasch er esch nie tun wird? Wasch ischd, wenn er schein Ged... schisch wieder erinnert und dann doch Menschen umbringt? Isch gönnte den Gindern diescher Menschen nie insch Geschischt schehen, ohne misch tschu haschen. Er gehört insch Gefängnisch!"

„Jesse wird nie wieder eine Waffe auf jemanden richten, geschweige denn für die Outrider in den Kampf ziehen." Sabers Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und er nickte Fireball zu, als sie den Cowboy wieder auf seine Beine zogen und mit ihm zur Strasse hinüber taumelten. „Dafür werde ich sorgen, Colt."

Der junge Texaner erwiderte nichts. Entweder war er vom Alkohol bereits zu vernebelt, um überhaupt noch zu verstehen, was um ihn herum geschah, oder aber er fand kein passendes Gegenargument. Fireball sagte auch nichts, blickte nur ab und an fragend zu seinem Anführer hinüber, der aber zu beschäftigt war, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Betrunkene nicht gegen irgendwelche Bäume, Straßenschilder oder andere Hindernisse lief.

Es war ein Heimweg in nachdenklichem Schweigen.

dbdbdb

„Wenn uns das Oberkommando irgendwann nicht mehr haben will, sollten wir vielleicht ein Internat eröffnen." Fireball schlich in Colts Zimmer. Sie hatten den Cowboy sicher nach Hause bekommen und in einer Technik, die sie sich vor fast zwei Jahren angeeignet hatten, in die Dusche verfrachtet und anschließend ins Bett. Der Rennfahrer schaute noch kurz nach den anderen Bewohnern. Jesse schlief tief und fest in seinem Raum, genauso wie April und Johnny in dem Reich der jungen Französin. Beide hatten sich noch einen Film angeschaut und waren darüber auf Aprils Bett eingeschlafen. Fireball deckte sie zu, löschte den Bildschirm und besorgte noch einige Kopfschmerztabletten für Colt, die er nun auf dessen Nachttisch legte. Die Waffe, die sonst auch dort lag, verstaute er lieber im Waffenschrank und schloss diesen doppelt ab. Der Schlüssel stellte normalerweise kein großes Hindernis für den Cowboy dar, aber im derartig betrunkenen Zustand würde er nicht so einfach an seine Schießeisen kommen. Was Fireball lieber war. Wer wusste, was dieser Narr sonst noch anstellte, bis er seine Nüchternheit wieder erlangte.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee?"

„Bei diesem Kindskopf haben wir doch genügend Erfahrung."

„Erwartest du etwa derartig betrunkene Schüler?"

„Wenn sie aus Texas kommen?" Fireball grinste und streckte seine Arme aus, um seinen Körper ein wenig zu entspannen. Colt konnte sich ganz schön schwer machen und auch wenn Saber ihm die halbe Last abgenommen hatte, war Fireball der Rückweg doch recht weit vorgekommen.

„Das Internat kannst du dann ohne mich führen." Saber öffnete das Fenster, damit die frische Nachtluft Colt bei der Ausnüchterung half und hatte beinahe die Tür erreicht, als Fireball ihn leise zurück rief.

„Saber?"

„Hm?"

„Unser Kuhhirte hat mal wieder etwas drastisch reagiert, aber ich kann seine Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Du kannst nicht garantieren, dass Jesse niemals wieder eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen wird, erst recht nicht, sollte er doch die zwanzig Prozent ausnutzen und sich eines Tages wieder erinnern können."

Saber verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und musterte Fireball schweigend. Der junge Japaner wartete geduldig.

„Sollte er sich jemals wieder an seine Vergangenheit erinnern können, so will ich ihm bis dahin gezeigt haben, dass es lohnenswerter ist, auf unserer Seite als auf der der Outrider zu stehen. Dann wird er niemals zu dem Monster, für das Colt ihn hält. Das er womöglich beinahe geworden wäre."

Fireball nickte, runzelte dann aber seine Stirn.

„Warum, Saber? Warum steckst du so viel Vertrauen in Jesse? Warum willst du ihm so sehr helfen, dass du einen solchen Streit mit Colt und den Bruch mit uns anderen riskierst? Es kann nicht daran liegen, dass du einen verlorenen Star Sheriff nach Hause führen willst. Du bist intelligent genug um zu wissen, dass du nicht jede verlorene Seele retten kannst."

„Nein, aber diese."

„Warum?"

„Weil..." Saber lehnte sich gegen Colts Kommode, in der dieser seine Kleidung aufbewahrte und fuhr sich über die brennenden Augen. „Weil es meine Schuld ist, dass er so geworden ist."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Fireball sah ihn ehrlich erstaunt an. „Es war ganz allein Jesses Entscheidung, als er zu den Outridern überlief. Du hattest damit überhaupt nichts zu tun. Du kanntest ihn ja nicht einmal!"

„Und genau das ist meine Schuld, Shinji. Wenn ich eher recherchiert hätte, hätte ich gewusst, dass er existiert und hätte mich eher um ihn kümmern können. Dann wäre er nicht so hasserfüllt zum Kavallerieoberkommando gekommen und wäre nicht verbittert über mich in die Arme des Feindes gelaufen."

„Langsam machst du keinen Sinn mehr." Der junge Japaner setzte sich unbewusst im Schneidersitz auf den Rand von Colts Bett. „Warum solltest ausgerechnet du dich um Jesse Blue kümmern?"

„Weil es mein Vater nie getan hat." Saber rang mit sich selbst, entschied sich dann aber dafür, Fireball zu vertrauen. Wenn er nicht auf seine Teamkollegen zählen konnte, dann steckte er wirklich in echten Schwierigkeiten. Sicherlich würde Fireball auch dieses Mal abwarten, sollte er dieses Gespräch auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschieben, aber der junge Schotte ahnte, dass der Rennfahrer die Wahrheit verdiente. So sehr es ihm auch schmerzte, es sich laut einzugestehen, dass er versagt hatte.

„Wieso..."

Überraschtes Schweigen entstand, in dem der junge Japaner nach Worten suchte, langsam zu verstehen begann.

„Du meinst doch nicht etwa..."

„Um es milde auszudrücken, mein Vater war meiner Mutter kein besonders treuer Ehegatte. Er hatte viele Affären, eine davon vor über zwanzig Jahren mit Jesses Mutter." Der junge Schotte starrte auf seine Füße, wagte nicht, zu dem Fahrer Ramrods hinüber zu sehen. „Ich hab davon erst letztes Jahr erfahren."

Saber holte tief Luft, während Fireballs Augen tellergroß wurden.

dbdbdb

Alex mochte keine Volkslieder.

Alex konnte keinen Ton halten.

Alex verstand keine Noten.

Johnny betrachtete amüsiert, wie sein bester Freund dennoch mit leuchtenden Augen und zu viel Elan für einen Mittwoch Nachmittag über den Schulhof schritt und zu der ersten Chorprobe seines Lebens ging. Es war nicht etwa so, dass der Erbe des MacLeth Imperiums plötzlich seine unsterbliche Leidenschaft für die Musik entdeckt hatte. Vielmehr vermutete Johnny, dass die hübsche Linda, eine Mitschülerin aus der Parallelklasse, Ursache für Alex' Meinungsänderung war.

„Viel Spaß!" rief er dem Jungen hinterher, der mit seinen Gedanken bereits woanders war, wahrscheinlich an der Seite seiner heimlichen Angebeteten. Johnny, der sich ebenfalls weniger für das Musizieren begeistern konnte, hatte sofort abgelehnt, als ihm Alex den Vorschlag unterbreitete. Auch wollte er nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen spielen, sollte es Alex schaffen und Linda zu einem Date oder wenigstens zu einer Schokolade nach der Probe überreden können.

Was Johnny nun allein auf dem Schulhof zurück ließ. Nun, nicht völlig allein, schließlich wimmelte es an der großen Schule immer vor Schülern, aber sie waren entweder nicht aus Johnnys Klasse oder er hatte nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun. Obwohl er wusste, dass hier keiner seine Vorgeschichte kannte und ihn niemand so mitleidig anstarren würde wie in Texas, blieb er immer auf Distanz zu den anderen Schülern. Er war nett zu ihnen und sie waren höflich ihm gegenüber, es gab nie Streit und böse Worte, aber es wäre ihnen niemals eingefallen, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen, so wie er sich auch jetzt eine leere Bank auf der angrenzenden Wiese suchte. Johnny hatte keine enge Freundschaft mit jemandem schließen wollen, bis Alex ihm einen großen Strich durch die Rechnung machte. Der junge Erbe war so überwältigt, dass er sich von seinem vielen Geld nicht beeindrucken ließ wie so manch anderer Teenager an der Schule und blieb dicht auf Johnnys Fersen, egal, wo dieser auch hin ging. Zu Beginn hatte es diesen sehr genervt, dann aber war er dankbar dafür. Alex erfuhr, wenn auch eher durch Zufall, von dem Gerichtsprozess und seiner ehemaligen Pflegefamilie, aber er erntete nie einen von diesen mitleidigen Blicken, die ihm so sehr verhasst waren. Statt dessen erklärte Alex ihm mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, dass er nun unter dem persönlichen Schutz der MacLeth stehen würde. Johnny hatte nur erleichtert gelächelt und dem Jungen bei seinen Kunsthausaufgaben geholfen. Denn Alex konnte nicht nur die Töne nicht halten, sondern auch keinen Bleistift. Jeder Fünfjährige war besser im Zeichnen als er.

Sechzehn Uhr.

Johnny blickte auf seine Uhr und setzte sich auf die Bank. Vielleicht würde er auf Alex warten für den Fall, dass ihn Linda doch abblitzen ließ. Vielleicht würde er aber auch einfach nur ein wenig hier sitzen und das wärmende Licht der Sonnen genießen und darüber froh sein, dass sein Bruder die Rückkehr nach Texas nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Johnny kannte Colt eigentlich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er viel sagte, wenn er in Rage geriet. Dennoch erschreckte ihn allein der Gedanke, in das Land zurückkehren zu müssen, das ihm nach dem Tod seiner Eltern leer und öde vorgekommen war. Die Ranch, mit der er als einziges positive Gefühle verband, da sie einst seinen Eltern gehört hatte, war verkauft und abgerissen worden. Nein, in dem fremden Land hatte er nichts mehr verloren. Seine Liebe zu den Pferden blieb, war er aufgewachsen mit den edlen Tieren, aber was auch immer er einst in der wüsten Einöde gesehen, was er an ihr gemocht hatte, ging nach dem tragischen Outriderangriff für immer verloren. Johnny mochte noch immer die Erde und freute sich jedes Mal, wenn die Star Sheriffs ihn auf einem offiziellen Flug mitnahmen, aber er sah sich lieber das freundliche Japan, das temperamentvolle Frankreich oder das mystische Schottland an, als das staubige Texas, das nur schlechte Erinnerungen in ihm wach rief.

Johnny klappte sein Notebook auf und versuchte die Geschichtsdaten zu lernen, die sein Lehrer morgen in einer Arbeit abfragen würde. So recht konnte er sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu Colts wütendem Gesicht. Vor einem Jahr, als er nach Yuma City in diese seltsame Gemeinschaft zog, hatte sein älterer Bruder ihm versichert, dass er nur so lange bleiben müsste, bis er volljährig wäre. Danach könnten sie sich eine eigene Wohnung suchen, sollte Johnny es wünschen. Aber Johnny wollte dies nicht, es war eigentlich nie eine Option für ihn gewesen. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern waren diese Menschen die ersten gewesen, die für ihn da waren, die ihm nicht im Stich ließen und zuhörten, wenn er jemanden brauchte, dem er sein Herz ausschütten konnte. Einige seiner Mitschüler würden ihn vermutlich schief anschauen, wenn sie wüssten, in was für einem bunt zusammen gewürfelten Haushalt er lebte, in dem ein Japaner alle dazu zwang, den Reis mit Stäbchen zu essen, eine Französin die Mikrowelle mindestens zwei Mal pro Woche auseinander nahm und ein Schotte jeden einzelnen Computer selbst programmiert hatte, aber er fühlte sich wohl genauso wie es war.

Deshalb hatte ihn der Ausbruch seines Bruders auch so geschockt. Er würde von hier nicht fortgehen. Nicht, solange die anderen ihn in ihrer Nähe haben wollte. Nicht, solange Saber ihn wollte...

„Hallo, Kleiner."

Es war ein Spitzname, den Colt ihm schon immer gegeben hatte und den er nun nicht mehr los wurde, auch wenn er schon lange nicht mehr so klein war. Als Johnny seinen Kopf hob, stand jedoch nicht sein Bruder vor ihm, der mit Sicherheit noch mit seinem Katzenjammer zu kämpfen hatte, sondern Fireball. Der Rennfahrer trug seine Lederkombi und hielt zwei Helme in seinen Händen.

„Na, kann ich dich mitnehmen?"

„Was machst du denn hier? Musst du nicht arbeiten?" staunte Johnny und verstaute sein Notebook in seinen Rucksack. Dann nahm er den Helm entgegen und stülpte ihn sich über den Kopf, während Fireball bereits voraus ging. Sein rotes Motorrad, eine Suzuki, hatte er vor den Schultoren abgestellt. Der Lack glänzte im langsam schwächer werdenden Sonnenlicht. Die Dämmerung trat immer zeitiger ein, bald würde es um diese Zeit bereits dunkel sein. Bald, nicht heute.

„Wieso? Ist dir Schwebebahn lieber?"

„Nein, absolut nicht." Johnny hatte zu Beginn Bedenken gehabt, auf der schnellen Maschine zu fahren, aber der Rennfahrer, der auf der Rennstrecke und mit Ramrod unschlagbar war, konnte sich im normalen Straßenverkehr sehr umsichtig bewegen. Der Teenager hatte nie das Gefühl, sich in Gefahr zu begeben und nach anfänglichem Zögern mochte er es sogar, auf der Suzuki zu sitzen und den Fahrtwind zu spüren, der ihn sanft einhüllte. Es war beinahe so als würde er wieder im Sattel eines schnellen Pferdes sitzen.

„Ich war im Auftrag deines noch immer indisponierten Bruders hier." Fireball stieg auf die Maschine und Johnny kletterte hinter ihm in den Sitz.

„Indisponiert? Höflicher hätte man es wirklich nicht ausdrücken können. Er hat sich wieder betrunken, oder?"

„Hai..." Fireball zuckte seine Schultern, dann startete er die Maschine und fuhr langsam los, als er spürte, wie sich Johnny an seiner Lederjacke festhielt. „Aber ich denke, dass er sich die nächsten Tage zusammen reißen wird. Sein Kater ist sicherlich fürchterlich." Der Rennfahrer kicherte leise und ordnete sich in den laufenden Verkehr mühelos ein. Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend und Johnny genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, das er sonst nur auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes empfunden hatte. Seines Black Beauty, der der Zwangsversteigerung der Ranch ebenfalls zum Opfer gefallen war. Die Gebäude schwirrten an ihnen vorbei und Johnny erkannte, dass Fireball kleinere Umwege fuhr, um dem gröbsten Verkehr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Welchen Auftrag hast du denn ausgeführt?" fragte Johnny durch die Mikros, welche in beiden Helmen installiert waren, so dass sich die Personen auf einem Motorrad oder in einer Fahrgemeinschaft untereinander verständigen konnten. Seine Neugier hatte den Teenager besiegt, denn sein Bruder kam selten in die Schule. Eigentlich nur, wenn ein weiterer Elternabend anstand. Nur um von den anderen Eltern zu hören, dass er für sein Alter noch erstaunlich jung aussah, wenn er einen sechzehnjährigen Sohn aufzog. Colt wusste dann immer nicht, ob er lachen oder wütend sein sollte.

„Ich hab deinem Klassenleiter eine Freistellung für diesen Freitag überbracht. Saber hat sie zwar unterzeichnet, weil Colt den Stift sicherlich noch nicht hätte halten können, aber ich denke, dass das auch so in Ordnung geht. Saber hat es übrigens auch geschafft, uns dieses Wochenende frei zu halten. Keine Ahnung, wen er im Oberkommando bestochen oder gar bedroht hat, aber Freitag bis Sonntag brauchen wir uns dort nicht mehr blicken zu lassen." Erklärte Fireball und fuhr in eine kleinere Allee, die links und rechts mit künstlichen Bäumen gesäumt war. Das Licht der zwei Sonnen ließ die eingefärbten Blätter golden leuchten. Johnny wusste, dass Fireball extra für ihn hier lang fuhr, weil ihm diese Strasse besonders gut gefiel.

„Freistellung? Für dieses Wochenende?"

„Hai. Ist doch dein Geburtstag am Samstag, oder hab ich da was verpeilt?"

„Nein, aber dafür braucht ihr euch nicht extra frei zu nehmen. Ich will keine riesige Feier oder so was."

„Wie wär's dann mit einem Campingwochenende in den Highlands statt dessen?"

Johnny blinzelte und schnappte hörbar nach Luft, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der Rennfahrer ihm gerade eröffnet hatte.

„Und Colt? Und Jesse? Das ergibt doch totales Chaos."

„Als ob wir nicht Profis im Chaos wären." Fireball lachte, als Johnny ihn plötzlich stürmisch umarmte, sich nicht nur an seiner Lederjacke festhielt und ihn vor Freude an sich drückte. „Sachte, Kleiner. Immerhin muss ich hier noch fahren. Spar dir das Knuddeln besser für Saber auf, immerhin hat er das alles arrangiert."

Johnny nickte grinsend.

dbdbdb

Es war nicht nur ein einzelner Truck gewesen, der ihn in der letzten Nacht überfahren zu haben schien, sondern ein kompletter Konvoi. Colt stöhnte gequält auf, als er langsam aus dem Schlaf an die Bewusstseinsoberfläche driftete. Sein Kopf meldete sich sofort zu Wort und er glaubte, dass sein Schädel gleich explodieren würde. Selbst still liegen bleiben und so tun, als wäre er nicht da, brachte nichts.

Man, er hatte wirklich verdammt tief ins Glas geschaut!

Nie wieder Alkohol!

Das schwor er sich, so wie er das jedes Mal am Morgen danach tat. Nur, um bei dem nächsten Tiefpunkt in seinem Leben wieder in irgendeine kleine Bar zu gehen und so viel in sich hinein zu schütten, bis er all die Probleme vergaß, die er nicht lösen konnte, egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.

Wie war er eigentlich nach Hause gekommen? Er befand sich doch in seinem Bett, oder? Zumindest kam ihm die Matratze bekannt vor. Seine Hand tastete die Matratze neben sich ab und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er allein war. Obwohl er nicht wirklich auf One-Night-Stands stand, kam es hin und wieder vor, dass er sich in einer Bar doch ein hübsches Mädchen anlachte. Nur wusste er ganz genau, dass es weder Saber noch die anderen lustig finden würden, am Frühstückstisch plötzlich einer Wildfremden gegenüber zu sitzen. Wobei es sicherlich nicht mehr früh am Morgen war und Saber der letzte war, der ihn hätte ausschimpfen können, dass er fremde Menschen mit ins Haus schleppte, hatte er doch schließlich die Tür für Jesse Blue geöffnet!

Womit seine eigentlichen Probleme den Weg aus dem Alkohol bereits zurückfanden und ihn erneut zu quälen begannen.

Colt seufzte tief und lenkte seine Gedanken jedoch in eine andere Richtung.

Wer hatte ihn dann nach Hause gebracht? Doch nicht etwa... Colt stöhnte erneut auf, dieses Mal aber weniger aus Schmerz, sondern eher aus Scham, als die Erinnerung stückweise zu ihm zurück kehrte. Fireball und Saber waren da gewesen und hatten ihn gestützt. Außerdem hatte er sich übergeben.

„Scheiße..." flüsterte er und schwor erneut dem Teufel des Alkohols ab. Hatten seine Teamkollegen wirklich gesehen, wie er seinen Mageninhalt hergab? War Saber wirklich dabei gewesen? Das war ja so demütigend! Andererseits, er hatte es gar nicht anders verdient, ermahnte er sich selbst. Die letzten drei Flaschen wären nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen. Oder waren es die letzten vier gewesen? Oder die letzten fünf? Er wusste es nicht mehr, alles war so verschwommen.

Colt öffnete versuchsweise seine Augen und presste die Lider sofort wieder fest aufeinander, als ihn das grelle Sonnenlicht traf.

„Ah..." Er tastete nach den Schmerztabletten, die wie durch Magie jedes Mal auf seinem Nachttisch lagen. Leider konnte er sie nicht finden, dafür drückte sie ihm jemand in die Hand und half ihm, sich halbwegs aufzusetzen, damit er sie zusammen mit einem frischen Schluck Wasser hinunterspülen konnte. Er hörte, wie das Rollo heruntergelassen wurde und war dankbar für Saber, der sicherlich neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und ihm sogleich eine weitere von seinen berühmten Antialkoholpredigten halten würde.

„Danke." Brummte er dennoch in der Hoffnung, dass die Predigt vielleicht etwas kürzer ausfiel.

„Gern geschehen." Antwortete ihm eine Stimme, die nicht zu Saber gehörte. Auch nicht zu Fireball oder Johnny. Colt riss seine Augen auf und wäre wohl aus dem Bett gesprungen, wenn die Welt sich nicht gegen ihn verschworen hätte und sich in erbarmungsloser Geschwindigkeit um ihn drehte. Denn neben seinem Bett saß niemand geringerer als Jesse Blue höchstpersönlich. Der ehemalige Star Sheriff hielt noch immer das Glas Wasser in der rechten Hand und grinste selten dämlich.

„Was zum Geier machst du in meinem Raum?" brachte der Cowboy schließlich hervor und verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Weder war die Tür abgeschlossen gewesen noch lag seine Waffe auf dem Nachttisch. Er war unbewaffnet und dank seines unbarmherzigen Katers auch körperlich nicht in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. Seltsamerweise griff ihn Jesse nicht an, sondern schien ihm sogar das Glas entgegen zu halten, als böte er ihm einen weiteren Schluck Wasser an.

„Willst du gaffen, wie dreckig es mir geht?" Colt beugte sich leicht vor und nahm den schmerzenden Kopf in seine Hände.

„Eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Es waren die letzten Worte, die Colt jemals erwartete hatte zu hören, besonders von Jesse Blue.

„Häh?" erwiderte er deshalb nicht besonders intelligent und stöhnte gequält auf, als er seinen Kopf zu rasch hob und sich die Welt wieder schneller um ihn drehte.

„Ich kann mich leider nicht daran erinnern, was ich in der Vergangenheit getan habe, dass du gedroht hast, diese wundervollen Menschen hier zu verlassen, weil ich im Moment hier bin. Aber es muss wohl etwas Schreckliches gewesen sein." Jesse drehte das Gefäß in seinen Händen leicht hin und her, so dass die klare Flüssigkeit an das Glas schlug. Die halbe Nacht hatte er darüber gegrübelt, was er in dem Wohnzimmer gehört hatte sowie über das Abendbrot, das im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen sehr bedrückend abgelaufen war. Ein undefinierbares Gefühl beschlich ihn bei der Ahnung, dass er womöglich ein anderer Mensch gewesen sein könnte vor dem Unfall. Ein ganz anderer Mensch, der mit Colt nicht zurecht gekommen war, obwohl Saber ihn mehrfach einen guten Freund genannt hatte.

Was auch immer er dem Cowboy angetan hatte, dass dieser ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen ohne zu zögern den Blaster an die Schläfe gedrückt, sich mit seinen Freunden verstritten hatte und schließlich in einer Bar versackte, um sich zu betrinken, es schien nichts besonders Angenehmes gewesen zu sein.

Und vermutlich hätte er sich vor seinem Gedächtnisverlust nicht so einfach entschuldigt, so wie Colt ihn mit großen, blutunterlaufenen Augen anstarrte, als wäre ihm über Nacht ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Ich möchte mich hiermit offiziell für meine Taten entschuldigen und um einen Neuanfang bitten." Jesse stellte das Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch und erhob sich. Er ahnte, dass Colt seine Hand nicht schütteln würde, selbst wenn er sie in Freundschaft anbot. „Besser du ruhst dich noch ein wenig aus, du siehst furchtbar aus."

Colt wirkte, als wollte er einen schnippischen Kommentar abgeben, besann sich dann aber doch eines Besseren, legte sich zurück auf das Kissen und zog die Decke über seinen grausam schmerzenden Kopf.

Der Cowboy hörte, wie die Tür leise aufglitt und wieder geschlossen wurde. Danach herrschte vollkommene Stille in dem Zimmer, das neben seinen Kleidern auch seine umfangreiche Waffensammlung beinhaltete. Diverse Schusswaffen befanden sich darin, die lediglich durch einen Schlüssel gesichert waren, der immer steckte. Johnny war sprichwörtlich im Wilden Westen aufgewachsen und die anderen wussten durch ihre Ausbildung um einen sicheren Umgang mit Blastern. Aber erstaunlicherweise hatte Jesse diesen Umstand nicht ausgenutzt und eine Waffe gezogen, um ihn damit zu erschießen. Auch hatte er ihn während seines Schlafes nicht erdrosselt oder mit dem Kissen versucht zu ersticken. Statt dessen hatte er sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Jesse Blue! Bei ihm! Ausgerechnet!

Colt schloss seine brennenden Augen und fragte sich, welche Drogen man ihm in der letzten Nacht in seine Drinks gemixt hatte. Denn solche Wahnvorstellungen hatten ihn selbst nach der durchzechtesten Nacht nicht heimgesucht.

dbdbdb

„Ich kann nichts feststellen. Wann plagen Sie die Kopfschmerzen, Mister Blue?" Claire fuhr mit dem kleinen Gerät einmal um Jesses Kopf und der junge Mann betrachtete es dabei skeptisch, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf die Frage seiner Ärztin.

„Meistens in der Nacht, aber sie sind nicht so schlimm. Ihre Medizin hilft."

„Das sollte sie besser auch." Die junge Frau steckte das Gerät endlich in ihre helle Tasche zurück und führte noch zwei weitere Tests durch, die aber dasselbe Ergebnis hervorbrachten: Der Patient vor ihr war kerngesund. Zumindest körperlich.

„Vermutlich ist es eine Nachwirkung des Aufpralls." Sie schaute geschäftig auf ihre Uhr und erhob sich von Jesses Bett. „Sollte etwas sein, anrufen, egal, ob es mitten in der Nacht ist. Ansonsten seh ich Sie dann nächste Woche wieder."

„Ja. Danke." Jesse erhob sich ebenfalls und begleitete sie durch den Flur, den April am Morgen aufgeräumt hatte, immer laut schimpfend, wohl wissend, dass sie dabei einen Cowboy störte, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt versuchte, seinen Rausch auszuschlafen.

„Ist das eigentlich üblich? Hausbesuche, mein ich?" fragte Jesse, als sie schon fast durch die Tür hindurch und zu ihrem Auto geeilt war. Seine Erinnerung ließ ihn auch hier wieder im Stich, aber in beschlich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es Krankenhäuser nicht umsonst gab und er sich schließlich gesund genug fühlte, um dort hinzukommen, um auf weitere Schäden untersucht zu werden. Oder?

„Nein, nur bei Patienten, die von einem Konvoi überrollt wurden." Claire zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie in ihr Gefährt stieg und im nächsten Moment hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Die junge Ärztin hatte es immer eilig und ihre Besuche dauerten nie länger als zehn Minuten, aber sie kam jeden Tag, um nach ihm zu sehen. Manchmal sogar zwei Mal, obwohl Jesse vermutete, dass sie vorgestern eher das Bedürfnis nach einem anständigen von April gekochten Abendbrot verspürte als dass die Sorge nach ihrem Patienten sie nach Dienstschluss noch einmal zu ihnen getrieben hatte.

Der junge Mann blickte hinauf in die Dämmerung und gähnte. Müde fuhr er sich über den brennenden Augen und fragte sich, ob er schon vor dem Unfall so eine Schlafmütze gewesen war. Seit er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden war, verpennte er regelmäßig den halben Tag und wenn er brav seine Medizin nahm auch die ganze Nacht. Jesse hoffte, dass diese Müdigkeit auf den Aufprall bezüglich des Konvois zu schieben war, denn ansonsten hatte er bestimmt einen lausigen Star Sheriff abgegeben und niemand außer Colt getraute sich, ihm die Wahrheit zu gestehen.

Ein Vogel, dessen Art er nicht benennen konnte, flog vorbei und er beobachtete ihn fasziniert, bis er sich dessen bewusst wurde. Was würden die Nachbarn wohl von ihm halten, wenn sie ihn so sahen? Hatten sie überhaupt Nachbarn? Bisher hatte Jesse noch keine gesehen, aber andererseits war dies auch kein Wunder, wenn er den halben Tag auf irgendeiner Couch lag und schlief.

Wie auch immer...

Jesse schüttelte seinen schwirrenden Kopf und trat zurück in das Haus. Automatisch führten ihn seine Schritte in das Wohnzimmer, dem zentralen Punkt dieses Hauses, in dem sich alle trafen, es sei denn, April deckte gerade den Abendbrottisch. Im Moment saß die junge Frau aber im Garten und werkelte an irgendeiner Apparatur herum. Jesse konnte sie durch die offene Verandatür sehen. Bis auf Colt, der noch immer halb bewusstlos in seinem Zimmer lag, war niemand zu Hause. Fireball hatte gesagt, dass er Johnny von der Schule abholen wollte und Saber hatte Jesse heute noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Er vermutete, dass der junge Mann auf Arbeit war, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, denn die Hälfte der Antworten, die er erhielt, verstand er sowieso nicht.

Jesse lehnte sich gegen die offene Verandatür und beobachtete die junge Frau schweigend. Sie hatte ihre Haare zurückgebunden und sich einen roten Overall übergezogen, der schon mehrere Flecke aufwies. Ihre Hände waren bis zu den Ellenbogen ebenfalls beschmutzt und entschlossen schwenkte sie einen Schraubenschlüssel oder so etwas ähnliches durch die Luft. Als das Gerät nicht so zu arbeiten schien, wie sie das wollte, machte sie ein ärgerliches Geräusch, das fast wie ein Knurren klang, und schlug schließlich mit der kleinen Stange auf die kaputte Apparatur ein. Jesse musste leise lachen ob ihres Anblickes.

„Hi Jesse. Ist Claire schon gegangen?" fragte April, die sein Lachen gehört hatte und schließlich von ihrem Opfer aufblickte.

„Ja. Aber vielleicht kommt sie ja zum Essen wieder." Erwiderte Jesse noch immer kichernd und kam langsam zu ihr hinüber.

„Kann sie gerne machen, es ist immer genügend da. Was hat sie gesagt?" April wischte abwesend ihre Hände an ihrer Overallhose ab und blickte zu ihm empor. Die untergehenden Sonnen schienen golden und Aprils Haare begannen regelrecht zu leuchten. Jesse starrte sie für einen Moment an, bevor er sich dann vor ihr in das trockene Gras setzte. Es war ebenfalls künstlich und Menschen, die in Yuma City aufgewachsenen waren, kannten Begriffe wie Tau nur aus Gedichten und alten Büchern.

„Dass alles in Ordnung ist. Nun ja, soweit es meinen Körper betrifft." Jesse griff in die Apparatur vor sich und holte ein kleines Stück hervor, das lose war. Zweifelnd betrachtete er es von allen Seiten. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was das ist, aber es sollte eigentlich nicht so leicht entfernbar sein, oder?"

„Nein. Außerdem ist es absolut verdreckt! Kein Wunder, wir haben es auch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benutzt." Seufzte die junge Frau und eh sich Jesse versehen konnte, hatte sie ihm ein nicht mehr sauberes Tuch in die andere Hand gedrückt. „Putz einfach den Dreck runter, während ich den weiteren Schaden begutachte." Hätte April vor einer Woche noch ganz andere Sachen zu Jesse gesagt, so kam es ihr seit ihrem gemeinsamen Einkaufsbummel nicht mehr seltsam oder gar fremd vor, den jungen Mann in ihre Arbeit einzuspannen. Ja, Hobbys verbanden. „Versuch aber, dich nicht selbst schmutzig zu machen."

„Okay."

Sie arbeiteten eine Weile schweigend und das Licht der Veranda ging automatisch an, als die Dunkelheit zunahm. Es reichte aus, um weiterhin zu sehen, was sie taten, ließ aber zur gleichen Zeit zu, dass man die ersten Sterne am Firmament sehen konnte. Jesse hielt in seiner Aufgabe inne und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals so klar gesehen zu haben." Flüsterte der junge Mann schließlich. „Und damit meine ich nicht meine Amnesie. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass es dort, wo ich sonst bin, nicht so viele Sterne gibt. Oder es ist dort einfach nur sehr dunkel."

„Wenn du diese paar Glühbirnen hier magst, wirst du den Ausblick von der Erde aus lieben, Jesse." Grinste April nach einigen Augenblicken betretenen Schweigens und klopfte erneut energisch auf dem Gerät herum. Es schien ihr noch immer nicht zu gehorchen, obwohl sie bereits erste Fortschritte zu verzeichnen hatte: Einige Lampen blinkten kurz auf, zeigten, dass noch Leben in dem Blechhaufen war.

„Erde?" Erstaunt wandte Jesse seinen Blick von den Sternen ab, aber er erhielt keine Antwort, weil eine noch extrem schwankende Gestalt die Verandastufen herabgeschlittert kam, sie kurz betrachtete, grunzte und sich letzten Endes wenig graziös ins Gras sinken ließ. Etwa drei Meter neben ihnen blieb Colt liegen und streckte seine Arme aus, so als würde er auf dem Boden nach Halt in einer sich zu schnell drehenden Welt suchen.

„Es ist schon dunkel?" murmelte der junge Texaner und schloss gequält seine Augen, als das Karussell nicht anhalten wollte. „Wann gibt's denn Abendbrot? Wo sind die anderen?"

„Fireball holt deinen Bruder ab und Saber ist noch mal ins Kavallerieoberkommando gefahren." Kicherte April, als sie den verkaterten Teamkollegen hörte. Sie hatte nicht weiter aufgesehen, sondern eifrig an dem Gerät weitergeschraubt. Dann nahm sie Jesse das mittlerweile gesäuberte Teil wieder ab und es verschwand im Inneren der Apparatur. „Hast du wirklich Hunger, Colt? Soll ich dir ein richtig saftiges Steak machen?"

Colt, der normalerweise für ein echt amerikanisches Steak tötete und in anderen irdischen Ländern, besonders Japan mit seiner Reiskultur, Höllenqualen litt, verzog jetzt angewidert sein grünlich wirkendes Gesicht. Allein der Gedanke an Essen ließ seinen Magen Achterbahn fahren.

„Ich brauch doch nichts." Brachte er hervor und es schien, als müsse er sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht erneut den Porzellangott anzubeten. „Aber Johnny wird hungrig sein, es war ein langer Schultag. Sag nicht, dass du heute grillen willst, das dauert doch ewig!"

„Nö, heute wird nicht gegrillt." April strahlte, als sie erneut gegen das Gerät klopfte und die Lampen nun zum Leben erweckt wurden, nicht mehr erloschen.

„Vermutlich sollte ich das nicht fragen, weil ich das sowieso nicht begreifen werde, aber warum reparierst du dann den Grill?" Colt holte tief Luft, aber er schien eher seinen kreisenden Magen als seine Nerven beruhigen zu wollen. „Und sag mir bitte nicht, dass Fireball seine komischen Kois zum Abendbrot rösten will. Japanischer Fisch ist soooo ekelig." Der Cowboy würgte, konnte sich aber zum Glück gerade noch zurück halten, aufzustehen und zum nächsten Klo zu wanken.

Der Gedanke an japanisches Essen konnte aber auch ein Brechmittel sein!

„Kois sind Zierfische, du Kuhhirte." Imitierte April kichernd Fireballs Stimme und hob wissend ihren Zeigefinger. „Die grillt man nicht, die steckt man in ein Zierglas und betet sie an." Nun musste sie laut lachen.

„Ja, ja, mach dich nur lustig. Gerade du, reparierst das Teufelsteil ohne Grund." Murrte der verkaterte Texaner und legte sich einen Arm über die Augen, um das grelle Licht der Veranda auszuschließen.

„Natürlich hab ich einen Grund. Immerhin wollen wir doch etwas Gutes zu Essen zu Johnnys Geburtstag haben." April wischte ihre dreckigen Hände an der Hose ab und begutachtete ihr Werk voller Stolz. Sie drehte sich nicht zu Colt um, als sie ihren nächsten Satz formulierte. „Grillen macht doch beim Campen besonders viel Spaß."

„Campen?" fragten Jesse und Colt wie aus einem Munde, aber während der eine verwirrt blickte, rätselte der andere, ob der Alkohol ihm dieses Mal das letzte bisschen Verstand geraubt hatte.

„Oui! Campen. In den Highlands."

Während April dazu über ging, Jesse zu erklären, was sich hinter diesem einen harmlos klingenden Wort verbarg, entschloss sich Colt, dass er noch viel zu betrunken war, um klar zu denken. April hatte sicherlich nicht gerade gesagt, was er gehört hatte. Vermutlich hatten seine Ohren dieses Mal ebenfalls Schaden genommen, nicht nur seine Leber, wie ihm das Saber in seinen berühmt-berüchtigten Anti-Alkoholpredigten immer weis machen wollte. Mit Sicherheit hatte die junge Französin gerade nicht gesagt, dass sie zu Johnnys Geburtstag, dem Todestag seiner Eltern, in den Highlands campen und dabei grillen würden.

Oder doch?

Colt drehte sich zur Seite und unterdrückte einen weiteren Brechreiz.

Nein, bestimmt nicht!

Zusammen mit Jesse Blue. Lächerlich.

Der junge Texaner schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich, dass er letzten Nacht nicht so tief ins Glas geschaut hätte.

Campen. In den Highlands. An Johnnys Geburtstag. An dem Staatstrauertag der Wilcox'. Mit Jesse Blue. Pah!

Niemals!

dbdbdb


	5. Kapitel 3: Goldener Regen

**Kapitel 3: Goldener Regen**

_Dunkelheit umgab ihn. Bedrückend. So als wollte sie ihn ersticken. Er hustete und hielt sich seine rechte Hand schützend vor dem Mund. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sein Helm ihn besser mit Sauerstoff versorgt hätte, aber er konnte ihn nicht finden. _

„_Hilfe."_

_Die dünne Stimme durchdrang plötzlich die vollkommene Stille. Er schwankte auf sie zu bis seine Beine ihren Dienst versagten und er hilflos auf seine Knie sank._

„_So helft mir."_

_Er konnte nicht ausmachen, woher die Worte kamen. Seine Augen brannten und seine Lunge rang verzweifelt nach Luft, die ihr nicht vergönnt wurde. Er streckte seine linke Hand aus und bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Warum? War er so erschöpft? Oder fürchtete er sich? Wovor? Vor der Dunkelheit? Vor der Stille? Vor der Stimme?_

„_Bitte."_

_Die Schwärze um ihn explodierte plötzlich in einem goldenen Licht, entblößte einen entstellten Körper. Weit aufgerissene Augen. Eine rasch größer werdende Blutlache. _

_Angst._

„_Bitte..."_

_Todesangst._

dbdbdb

Colt wusste nicht, ob er verrückt lachen oder verzweifelt weinen sollte, also lief er mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem Team her, dem er einst vollkommen vertraut hatte. Nun aber konnte er sich nur noch wundern, wann sie sich alle dem Wahnsinn verschrieben hatten, ohne ihm Bescheid zu sagen. Gestern war ein verregneter Donnerstag gewesen und der Cowboy war von einem Star Sheriff zum anderen gegangen, um auf die Unmöglichkeit ihres Vorhabens aufmerksam zu machen. Bei niemandem fand er Gehör. Nicht einmal bei Fireball. Dass sich April bei Saber hatte anstecken lassen, das war für Colt noch nachvollziehbar, aber dass der junge Japaner ebenfalls mit dem dämlichen Argument kam, dass es sich Johnny schließlich zu seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag gewünscht hätte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Zornig hatte er sie angeschrieen, aber wieder reagierte niemand. Saber stellte ihn kühl vor die Entscheidung, dass er mitkommen, aber auch in Yuma City bleiben könnte. Und Johnny? Sein kleiner Bruder hatte ihn natürlich mit diesem verbettelten Ausdruck angesehen, der Zeit seiner Kindheit schon immer bewirkt hatte, dass er alles bekam, was er wollte. So auch dieses Mal. Colt hatte sie alle für total bescheuert erklärt, dann aber dennoch seine Tasche gepackt. Ein normaler Mensch musste ja schließlich auf dieser Expedition in die Hölle dabei sein!

„Wie weit ist es noch?" fragte Alex nun zum dritten Mal innerhalb von fünf Minuten. Als der Junge erfahren hatte, dass sein bester Freund über das Wochenende zur Erde flog, hatte er kurzerhand seine Eltern um eine Schulbefreiung erpresst und April so lange bebettelt, bis sie schwer seufzend ein weiteres Ticket buchte.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde." Antwortete die junge Französin geduldig und wandte sich wieder Fireball zu, der ihr irgendetwas aus ihrer Kindheit oder ähnliches erzählte, jedenfalls kicherte sie ab und zu und sah für Colts trübselige Gedanken viel zu fröhlich aus.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde!" Alex stöhnte auf und schulterte seinen Rucksack erneut. Der Cowboy fragte sich, was der Erbe glaubte, zu einem Campwochenende mitnehmen zu müssen, aber es schien mehr zu sein, als was Colt jemals in der Prärie gebraucht hatte. Der Junge mühte sich sichtlich ab und der Cowboy fand Gefallen an dem Gedanken, dass noch jemand außer ihm leiden musste. Obwohl es sich Alex ja selbst eingebrockt hatte, während Colt mehr oder weniger das Messer an die Brust gesetzt worden war. Entweder er blieb zuhause oder er begleitete seinen Bruder.

Colt drehte seinen Kopf und sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zu Johnny, der einige Meter hinter ihm lief und gemeinsam mit Jesse das Schlusslicht bildete. Der junge Texaner schien die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht und das echte Laub unter seinen Schuhen zu genießen, während der ehemalige Kadett die Berge um sich herum skeptisch beobachtete. So als würde er versuchen, sich an sie zu erinnern. Colt war noch immer überzeugt, dass Jesse Blue ihnen allen nur ein Schauspiel darbot und nahm seine rechte Hand nie vom Griff seines Blasters. Auch achtete er darauf, dass Johnny und Jesse sich nicht all zu weit von der Gruppe entfernten. Wenn schon Saber so unverantwortlich war und den Verräter in seine alte Heimat schleppte, Colt war es nicht.

„Wie weit denn noch?" meldete sich Alex erneut zu Wort und der junge Cowboy verspürte das Bedürfnis, dem Erben eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. Dieses Mal drehte sich Saber, der die Gruppe anführte, um und machte eine unglaublich präzise Angabe.

„Nicht mehr weit."

Colt hätte ihn dafür am liebsten getreten, hätte am liebsten von allen die Köpfe genommen und sie zusammen geschlagen, bis sie zur Vernunft kamen, Jesse dem Kavallerieoberkommando übergaben und zurück nach Hause flogen. Aber leider waren die Verrückten in der Überzahl, er konnte gegen sie nichts ausrichten.

„Gut." Alex schulterte seinen Rucksack erneut und setzte tapfer einen Schritt vor den anderen. Seltsamerweise schien er mit dieser Aussage zufriedener als mit Aprils zu sein. Colt verdrehte nur seine Augen. Er würde reiche Leute wohl nie verstehen!

Die nächsten fünf Minuten hielt der Junge sogar seinen Mund und schweigend konnten sie sich einen steilen Weg entlang schlängeln, der sie über eine höher gelegene Hügelgruppe führte. Die Highlands machten ihrem Namen wirklich alle Ehre. Colt war schon öfter hier gewesen und Schottland gefiel ihm ein wenig besser als Japan, zumindest vom Essen her. Vielleicht hätte er diesen Aufenthalt sogar genießen können, aber mit Jesse Blue war ihm das natürlich nicht möglich!

Am letzten Abend hatten sie sich noch auf den Weg gemacht und waren die ganze Nacht in einem Passagierschiff geflogen, das sie jedoch nicht bis zu ihrem Bestimmungsort bringen konnte. Also blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sie letzten zehn Kilometer zu laufen. Normalerweise hätte dies Colt auch nichts ausgemacht. Er war als Star Sheriff trainiert und wäre eigentlich nach dem Nachtflug auch ausgeschlafen gewesen, aber er konnte in der engen Kabine kein Auge zu tun und befürchtete immer, dass Jesse sich eine Waffe stehlen und sie nun töten würde.

„Wie weit..."

Jetzt war's genug! Jetzt würde er dieser verflixten Nervensäge den Hals umdrehen! Wenn es ihm zu weit zum Laufen war, hätte er ja nicht mitkommen müssen! Nein, ihm hatten sie ja schließlich eine Wahl gelassen!

Colt kam aber nicht dazu, seine Hände um den Hals des Jungen zu legen, denn dieser verstummte mit einem Mal und ein verklärter Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen. Der Cowboy runzelte seine Stirn und erkannte, warum das Balg plötzlich so wunderbar ruhig war, als er nun auch den Hügel erklommen hatte und in das Tal vor sich blicken konnte. Es war weit und ausladend. Es war von einer Bergkette umgeben, die golden im Sonnenlicht leuchtete. Die Wälder hatten sich bunt gefärbt und hier und da stieg noch der Nebel der Nacht empor. So weit war der Sonnenaufgang noch nicht her und die Strahlen des Himmelsgestirns besaßen kaum mehr Kraft, das Land noch wirklich aufzuheizen. In der Mitte des Tales lag ein See ausgebreitet wie eine faule Katze, die sich räkelt. Die Wogen waren geglättet und das Wasser reflektierte in einem angenehmen warmen Licht, obwohl man jetzt sicherlich nicht mehr baden gehen konnte.

„Wow!" murmelte Johnny neben ihm und setzte kurz seinen eigenen Rucksack ab, um den Ausblick vor sich zu genießen. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Jungen und Colt seufzte innerlich. Nun gut, so bescheuert wie dieses Vorhaben sich auch anmutete und wie wenig Lust er selbst darauf verspürte, wenigstens freute sich sein kleiner Bruder darüber. „Herbst ist wirklich eine mystische Jahreszeit."

„Ja." Stimmte ihm Jesse zu, der ebenfalls kurz stehen blieb. Die anderen hatten sich bereits an den Abstieg zum Tal hinab gewagt. April lachte laut und löste bunte Blätter von den Bäumen, während Fireball wie selbstverständlich nach ihrem Arm griff und sie fest hielt, damit sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor und hin fiel.

„Hier gibt's ja sogar ein Schloss." Jesse deutete zu dem großen Anliegen auf einem der Berge hinüber, dessen Türme ebenfalls noch vom Nebel eingehüllt waren. Colt überzog ein eiskalter Schauer, als er zu dem Gebäude hinüber sah, das einem Märchen hätte entsprungen sein können. Saber wollte doch nicht wirklich dort übernachten? Wozu schleppten sie sich sonst mit ihren Campingsachen ab? Das wäre doch total sinnlos? Und total gefährlich, denn das Schloss gehörte niemand anderem, als der Lancelot-Dynastie. Soweit Colt wusste, lebte Sabers Vater sogar in dem Schloss und es wäre bestimmt nicht klug, dort mit einem Verräter aufzutauchen.

Nein. Colt schüttelte seinen Kopf. Saber würde vermutlich am See das Lager errichten und seinem Vater möglichst aus dem Weg gehen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass sich die beiden nicht verstanden. Der Schotte würde Johnnys Geburtstag nicht gefährden, indem er seinen verhassen Vater einlud.

„In Schottland gibt es viele Burgen und Schlösser." Erwiderte Johnny grinsend und deutete zum Wasser hinüber. „Einige Legenden besagen, dass es auch Seeungeheuer gibt. Vielleicht sehen wir ja eins."

„Wäre doch ein tolles Haustier." Jesse grinste zurück und die beiden setzten kichernd ihren Weg fort.

Colt verdrehte erneut seine Augen und fragte sich, was er Böses verbrochen hatte, um hier zu enden. In Schottland. Mit Jesse Blue. Am Vorabend des zehnten Todestages seiner Eltern. Es klang einfach nicht fair.

Der junge Cowboy folgte seinem kleinen Bruder und dem Verräter. Er hatte schon vor Jahren erfahren müssen, dass das Leben niemals fair war.

dbdbdb

Saber hielt wirklich inmitten des Tals, nahe des Sees. Nachdem Alex zum vielleicht fünfhundersten Mal gefragt hatte, wie weit es noch wäre und April in ihren Händen nun einen großen Strauß bunter Blätter hielt. Ein Steg führte hinaus auf das Wasser und drei große Bäume boten etwa zehn Meter entfernt Schutz vor plötzlichem Regen, ein geeigneter Platz zum Campen. Sogar eine Feuerstelle war zu finden, von früheren Urlauben, wie April berichtete. Sie müssten ihre Mahlzeiten also nicht kalt genießen.

Nachdem Saber sie in die Umgebung eingewiesen hatte, deutete er zum Waldesrand hinüber und im Schatten der Bäume sahen sie ein Haus, das nicht ganz so groß wie das ihrige in Yuma City war und auch aus purem Holz zu bestehen schien, in das Colts Elternhaus aber bequem drei Mal hineingepasst hätte.

„Wem's hier draußen zu ungemütlich wird, der kann gerne rein gehen. Es ist spärlich eingerichtet, aber es gibt warmes Wasser und Elektrizität." Erläuterte der junge Schotte und setzte das erste Mal während ihrer längeren Wanderung seinen schweren Rucksack ab. Wie die anderen auch trug er Kleidung, die auf herbstliches Erdenwetter zugeschnitten war. Darin konnte man nicht so leicht frieren, aber ihm war einfach wohler, wenn er wusste, dass er sich jederzeit vor einen warmen Kamin setzen konnte, sollte die Notwendigkeit bestehen.

„Das ist die kleine Gartenhütte." Ergänzte April, die schon mehrfach mit Saber Campen gewesen war. Damals, als sie noch keine ausgebildeten Star Sheriffs gewesen waren und einfach mal ein wenig Ruhe vor ihren Familien gebraucht hatten.

„Gartenhütte?" murmelte Fireball sichtlich überrascht. Vermutlich war das stattliche Haus ebenfalls größer als jede Bleibe in Japan, wohnten die Inselbewohner doch immer auf so beengtem Raum. Colt brachte den Sachverhalt auf den Punkt.

„Das Ding ist keine Gartenhütte, sondern ein verdammter Palast!"

„Nenn es, wie du willst, Colt. Der Schlüssel liegt unter der Fußmatte." Saber bückte sich und begutachtete die Feuerstelle.

„Schlüssel?"

„Fußmatte?"

Alex schüttelte seinen Kopf und zog Johnny am Ärmel von den sehr verständnislos dreinblickenden Star Sheriffs fort. Natürlich war das Holzhaus da drüben nicht mehr als eine Gartenhütte, aber er würde nicht darauf hinweisen. Schließlich war er hier, um morgen Johnnys Geburtstag zu feiern und ein paar schöne Tage zu verbringen. So wie das Wasser glitzerte und der Wind durch die echten Naturbäume wehte, war er sich sicher, dass sie sich alle auch prächtig amüsieren würden. Zumindest Johnny und er!

„Lass mal die Erwachsenen reden." Der Erbe des MacLeth-Imperiums lief über den Steg und blickte nach unten in das Wasser, das keinen Meter unter dem Steg gegen die Böschung schlug. Der Wind formte einige Wellen, aber ansonsten schien die Oberfläche sehr ruhig zu sein. Ganz anders als das Meer, das er von der Heimat seiner Mutter her kannte. „Schau mal! Hier gibt's sogar Fische!"

„Wo?" Johnny war nun näher an seinen besten Freund getreten und gemeinsam blickten sie in das klare Wasser hinab und quietschten beide vergnügt auf, als zwei besonders große Brocken seelenruhig an ihnen vorbei schwammen. Es versprach, eine reiche Beute zu werden. Wenn sie Saber oder Fireball dazu bekamen, die Angelrute aufzubauen.

„Kannst du angeln?"

„Na klar! Ich werd's dir zeigen!" Alex drehte sich um und lief zurück zum Lager. Dabei rempelte er beinahe Jesse an, der ihnen auf den Steg gefolgt war. Kurz entschuldigte er sich und war auch schon zu den anderen geflitzt. Jesse nickte nur und drehte sich langsam einmal um sich selbst und betrachtete die Berge, die ihn umgaben. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn, so als würde ihm das Atmen schwer gemacht. Beklommen fragte er sich, ob er unter Klaustrophobie litt und sich deshalb eingeschlossenen von Gesteinsbrocken unwohl fühlte. Dann verwarf er aber diese Idee. Die anderen hätten davon gewusst und einen anderen Ort für das Wochenende ausgesucht.

Camping.

Jesse hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er darunter zu verstehen hatte. Gut, April hatte ihm wetterfeste Kleidung gekauft und einen Schlafsack sowie einen Rucksack in die Hand gedrückt, aber so recht konnte er sich trotzdem nicht vorstellen, was ihn innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage erwartete.

„Es ist wunderbar ruhig hier, nicht wahr?" holte ihn Johnny aus seinen Gedanken. Der Junge schien den Anblick vor sich mit den Augen zu verschlingen und Jesse ahnte, dass es ihm innerhalb der nächsten Stunde nicht öde geworden wäre, auf den See hinaus zu starren. „Ich war schon öfter hier in Schottland gewesen, aber noch nie im Herbst." Johnny seufzte glücklich und setzte sich auf den Steg, ließ seine Beine baumeln. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so wunderschön ist."

„_Wunderschön!"_

_Ein kleiner Junge lief über den Steg. Er war in dicke Winterkleidung gehüllt und hielt einige bunte Blätter in seinen Händen. Seine Wangen waren gerötete und seine eisblauen Augen leuchteten voller Freude. Wind fuhr über seine kleine Gestalt hinweg, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich bis ganz vor an den Rand des Stegs zu wagen. Tapfer blickte er hinunter und lehnte sich leicht nach vorn..._

„_Sei vorsichtig, sonst fällst du hinein und wirst nass." Ein anderer Junge, der jedoch viel größer war, kniete sich hinter den etwa Dreijährigen und richtete die Mütze, die ihm bis tief in das Gesicht gezogen war, sowie den dicken Schal. Dann umarmte der größere Junge den kleinen und hielt ihn fest._

„_Ich fall nicht." Lachte der kleine Wildfang und warf die Blätter hinunter, lachte vergnügt, als der Wind diese ergriff und einige Meter mit sich in die Höhe nahm. „Ich doch nicht!"_

„Es ist auch so friedlich hier, Jesse." Johnny lehnte sich zurück und blickte in den azurblauen Himmel über sich. Nur wenige Wolken zogen vorbei und diese versprachen eine kalte, dafür aber trockene Nacht. 

„Hm..." murmelte der Angesprochene und blinzelte verwirrt. Die Kinder verschwanden so plötzlich wie sie gekommen waren und er fragte sich, ob er gerade mit offenen Augen geträumt hatte. So etwas schien ihm ja in letzter Zeit öfter zu passieren. Den Traum von letzter Nacht hatte er auch nicht recht begriffen, genauso wenig wie diese Art Erscheinung eben. Hatte dies mit seiner Krankheit zu tun? Waren dies Erinnerungen? Woran aber? Er war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie in Schottland gewesen. Jesse hatte April danach gefragt. Warum hätte sie ihn deswegen anlügen sollen?

„Schade, dass es zu kalt zum Schwimmen ist." Fuhr Johnny fort, der Jesses Schweigen als Zustimmung verstand.

„Verlernt man das, wenn man sich nicht mehr daran erinnert?" zwang sich der junge Mann aus seinen verwirrenden Gedanken. Er könnte sich später darüber Gedanken machen. Viel später. Nachdem er die kommenden Tage genossen hatte, denn obwohl ihm seine Erinnerungen vollkommen fehlten, so ahnte er, dass Urlaub in seinem früheren Leben selten gewesen war.

„Keine Ahnung. Besser, wir probieren es nicht aus." Johnny erhob sich und putzte seine Hosen ab. Seine Jacke hatte ihm April letztes Jahr im Winter gekauft, da sie die Kälte so gut fernhielt, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht von seinen ausgewaschenen Hosen sowie seinen Cowboystiefeln trennen. Colt komplettierte das Bild der zwei Texaner, indem er außerdem noch seinen typischen Cowboyhut trug. Nun, hier in der Wildnis würde sie wohl keiner deswegen verspotten oder schief anschauen. Gerade wollte der junge Texaner noch etwas hinzufügen, um Jesse aufzumuntern, der wieder ein wenig geknickt wirkte, sicherlich wegen seines fehlenden Gedächtnisses, als Alex zu ihnen lief. Hoch hielt er die Angelrute in die Höhe und erklärte, dass sie diese nach einem einführenden Spaziergang zu Sabers Gartenhütte und am See entlang ausprobieren würden.

Johnny fing sofort Feuer und konnte es kaum erwarten.

dbdbdb

Ein Adler schwang sich in die Lüfte, breitete seine Schwingen aus und flog hoch über dem Tal. Seine kühnen Augen suchten den Boden nach etwas Essbarem, wie Mäusen ab. Kaum nahm er die vier Menschen wahr, die zwischen mehreren Bäumen umher liefen und seltsam bunte Sachen ausbreiteten, die ein wenig der herbstlichen Natur ähnelten und doch ganz anders aussahen. Der Raubvogel hatte Hunger, er beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern stieß einen lauten Schrei aus und setzte seinen Flug fort.

„So was sieht man nicht oft, oder?" Jesse Blue, der mit Colt, April und Fireball zurückgeblieben war, um die Zelte nahe des Steges zu errichten, schirmte seine Augen ab und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Saber und die beiden Jungen waren nach der kurzen Einführung in der Gartenhütte und der einstimmigen Erkenntnis, dass diese nur in Notfällen benutzt werden würde, zu einer anderen Stelle am See gelaufen, um dort Alex' Angelroute auszuprobieren. Vom Steg aus konnte es der Junge natürlich auch versuchen, aber Saber erzählte von einer nur ihm bekannten Stelle und natürlich wollten die beiden Jungen diese sofort in Augenschein nehmen. April, die so schon schwer genug mit den Zelten kämpfte, war ganz froh, dass die zwei Sack voll Flöhe aus der Schusslinie waren und trug ihnen spielerisch auf, ihr auch einen besonders großen Fisch mitzubringen.

„In Yuma City nicht, nein, aber hier auf der Erde." Erwiderte Fireball und rückte sein rotes Hemd zurecht, das er über einer alten Hose trug. Alle waren sie gut gerüstet für das Campen, nur Jesse kam sich seltsam fremd vor in der neuen Kleidung, die die junge Französin erst diese Woche gekauft hatte. Deswegen hatte er sich auch nicht weiter zum Zeltaufbau angeboten. Teilweise, weil er einfach nicht mehr wusste, wie das ging. Teilweise aber auch, weil er die Sachen nicht sofort kaputt machen und April damit traurig stimmen wollte.

Als sich der junge Japaner einem Schlafsack zuwandte, sah Jesse die Waffe an seinem Gürtel hängen. Er fragte aber nicht nach. Schließlich befand er sich hier in Gesellschaft mit mehreren Star Sheriffs. Wenn er noch seine Erinnerungen hätte, würde er vermutlich ebenfalls einen Blaster bei sich führen und sich gar nichts weiter dabei denken.

„Ob die zwei wirklich einen Fisch fangen?" Fireball schlüpfte in das eine Zelt und mit einem leisen Zischen wurde dieses noch ein wenig größer, wirkte stabiler. „Ich hätte ja nix gegen was Schuppiges zum Abendbrot, aber irgendwie trau ich dem Frieden nicht."

„Saber und ich waren schon oft hier am See, er kann angeln. Also selbst wenn Alex und Johnny versagen, müsste er es schaffen, um sie zumindest wieder aufzumuntern." April, die die ihr zugeteilten Schlafstätten fertig bestückt hatte, setzte sich vor einen Baum und lehnte sich an den Stamm, genoss das Gefühl von echter Rinde hinter sich, atmete den Geruch von frischem Laub und Harz tief ein.

„Ist dieses Superversteck eigentlich weit von hier entfernt?" Fireball war nun ebenfalls mit seiner Aufgabe fertig und streckte sich, ging an Colt vorbei, der noch schweigend an der Feuerstelle saß und diese reinigte. Der Cowboy hatte während der letzten Stunde kein Wort gesprochen, aber seine Freunde kannten ihn gut genug, um ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Wenn Colt wieder mit ihnen reden wollte, würde er sie es wissen lassen. Vermutlich sogar mit einem Schimpfwort, wenn man den gestrigen Tag sowie Colts allgemeine Stimmung in Betracht zog.

Fireball hatte sich vorgenommen, sein gestriges Verhalten wieder gut zu machen. Der Texaner hatte gehofft, in ihm einen Verbündeten gegen Saber und seine verrückte Campingidee zu finden und war bitter enttäuscht worden, als er erfahren musste, dass es der Japaner gewesen war, der Johnnys Lehrer die Freistellung überreicht hatte. Ja, Fireball würde Colt ein großes Steak spendieren und ihm sein tölpelhaftes Verhalten beim nächsten Besuch in Japan nachsehen, aber im Moment hatte Johnny einen schönen Geburtstag verdient. Außerdem würden sie Jesse nicht außer Acht lassen, dieser würde gar nicht die Gelegenheit dazu haben, ihnen etwas anzutun. Wobei der ehemalige Kadett im Moment eher harmlos wirkte, wie er mit offenem Mund zum Himmel empor sah, so als wollte er einen zweiten oder gar einen dritten Adler beim Flug erhaschen. Der Überläufer wirkte heute schon den ganzen Tag wie ein kleines Kind, das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in ein Spielzeuggeschäft durfte. Alles wirkte so neu, so faszinierend, und man getraute sich nicht, es anzufassen in der irrationalen Angst, es zerstören zu können.

Hätte Jesse Blue seine Erinnerungen noch, so wäre ihm nichts und niemand heilig gewesen. Aber der junge Mann, der vor Fireball stand, war ein anderer Jesse Blue. Ein ehemaliger Star Sheriff, der eine zweite Chance verdient hatte, nicht nur, weil Saber eine abenteuerliche Geschichte über ihn zu erzählen wusste.

Colt würde das eines Tages auch begreifen. Bis dahin mussten sie eben abwarten, auf seine Einsicht hoffen und dabei Jesse Blue natürlich nie aus den Augen verlieren.

„Superversteck?" April lachte amüsiert und erhob sich von ihrer Position, um neben den jungen Japaner auf den Steg zu treten. Sie deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach rechts zu einer Einbuchtung. Mit bloßem Auge waren nur ein paar Schatten zu erkennen, aber Fireball grinste, als er ein kleines Gerät aus seinem Hemd hervorholte und es sich vor die Augen hielt.

„Alex hat gerade ein paar Algen geangelt." Stellte er leise fest und reichte der jungen Frau neben sich das Gerät, damit sie ebenfalls dem Geschehen verfolgen konnte. Bald hielt sie sich den Bauch vor lachen und bereute es laut prustend, nicht mitgegangen zu sein. Es wären einfach nur phantastische Photos geworden.

Fireball grinste noch immer und drehte sich gerade um, um sich neben Colt zu setzen und ihm beim Säubern der Feuerstelle zu helfen, als April auf einer glitschigen Stelle ausrutschte und das Gleichgewicht verlor. Das kleine Gerät fiel aus ihren Händen und verschwand rasch im Wasser. Die junge Frau schrie überrascht auf und wollte sich festhalten, irgendwo, aber der Steg war leer und somit kippte sie hilflos zur Seite. Fireball, der die Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen hatte, wirbelte herum und streckte seine Hand aus, aber er konnte April nicht festhalten. Das Wasser schloss über der jungen Frau und Fireball fluchte laut. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Colt im Hintergrund aufsprang, auch nicht, wie dieser einen verwirrten Jesse zur Seite stieß. Der junge Japaner warf seinen Blaster auf den Steg und sprang mit einem gekonnten Kopfsprung der jungen Französin hinterher. Das Wasser, das ihn umgab, war eiskalt, so wie er das im Herbst in den Highlands hätte erwarten müssen, dennoch schnappte er unbewusst nach Luft und musste husten, als er dabei Wasser einatmete. Aber er ließ sich von seiner brennenden Lunge nicht beeindrucken, sondern griff zielsicher nach Aprils Hand und zog die strampelnde junge Frau zur Wasseroberfläche zurück, wo er gierig nach frischer Luft sog, die sich keinen Deut wärmer als das verfluchte Wasser anfühlte.

„Sieht hier jemand schon die Eisschollen?" scherzte April und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Ihre langen Haare, die sich heute zu einer Knolle hochgesteckt hatte, hatten sich bereits mit Wasser vollgesogen und einige Strähnen klebten nass in ihrer Stirn. Kleine Wölkchen bildeten sich vor ihrem Mund und ihre Lippen bebten frierend.

„Alles ok da unten?" Colts Kopf erschien über ihnen am Rand des Stegs. Er schien sich hingelegt zu haben und streckte ihnen nun seine rechte Hand entgegen. Sein Cowboyhut fehlte und ein besorgter Ausdruck war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

„Na klar. Du weißt doch, ich liebe solche Einlagen ohne Ende." April verzog schmerzlich ihr Gesicht und versuchte, zu Colt hinüber zu schwimmen, um endlich dieser eisigen Brühe zu entkommen. Ihr Fluchtversuch endete jedoch abrupt, als sie bemerkte, dass Fireball noch immer ihren linken Arm fest hielt.

„Kannst mich jetzt loslassen." Sie schluckte ein wenig Wasser und hustete. Fireball nickte nur, brach aber den Kontakt zu ihr nicht ab. Vielmehr half er ihr hinüber zum Steg, wo bereits Colts ausgestreckte Hand auf sie wartete und ihr hinauf half.

„Echt, April, dass du gerne baden willst, weiß ich ja, aber meinst du nicht, dass du dieses Mal ein wenig übertrieben hast?" witzelte Colt, dem der Schreck aber ebenfalls anzusehen war. April ging sofort darauf ein und spöttelte zurück.

„Wenn ich dich wieder zum Reden bekomme, Kuhhirte, vollführ ich noch ganz andere Kunststücke."

„Kunststücke? Soll ich mich bei so was etwa geehrt fühlen?"

„Und wie!"

Beide grinsten sich an, als habe der gestrige Tag nicht existiert und Colt hätte sie nie angeschrieen. Dann bückte sich der Cowboy zu dem noch immer schwimmenden Japaner, um ihn ebenfalls an Land zu ziehen. Fireball hatte die ganze Zeit über April angeschaut und versucht, seinen aufgebrachten Körper zu beruhigen. Sich davon zu überzeugen, dass es der jungen Frau gut ging und dass sie sich dieses Mal gar nicht in Gefahr befunden hatte. Nicht wie damals, als ein viel zu schwerer Anzug sie in die Tiefe zog. Während eines Einsatzes gegen die Outrider, die es gewagt hatten, über Yuma City herzufallen. Eigentlich wäre der tiefe See für April niemals gefährlich geworden, wäre nicht beim vorangegangenem Kampf gegen die Outrider ihr Sauerstoffbehältnis zerstört worden. April wäre beinahe ertrunken und nur Fireballs rasches Eingreifen sowie eine verdammt große Portion Glück hatten Schlimmeres verhindert.

Der junge Japaner hatte instinktiv reagiert, als er April erneut ins Wasser fallen sah. Aber lieber zitternd vor Colt stehen und zu hören bekommen, wie unglaublich ungeschickt sie beide doch waren, als zu spät zu sein und sie zu verlieren.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr in die Gartenhütte gehen und euch was Trocknes anziehen." Schlug Jesse vor, der die ganze Zeit über bei der Feuerstelle gestanden und zugesehen hatte. Die Lage schien rasch unter Kontrolle gewesen zu sein und da er sich an keinen Schwimmunterricht mehr erinnern konnte, wollte er nichts riskieren und hatte im sicheren Abstand der Dinge geharrt.

„Gartenhütte!" grummelte Colt, musste dem ehemaligen Kadetten jedoch zustimmen. Die Sonne schien zwar hell auf sie herab, aber sie besaß schon lange nicht mehr die Kraft des Sommers. Der angenehme Herbstwind, den man in normaler Wetterkleidung kaum spürte, konnte den beiden triefenden Star Sheriffs jedoch eine ordentliche Erkältung bescheren. „Aber gut, denn wenn das kein Notfall ist, weiß ich auch nicht."

April nickte bibbernd.

dbdbdb

Jesse lag auf der Wiese nahe der Feuerstelle. Er hatte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und sich eine von Fireballs Sonnenbrillen ausgeborgt. Er mochte die sanften Strahlen, die so warm auf sein Gesicht schienen, dennoch war ihn dieser Herbsttag ein wenig zu hell, ein wenig zu bunt. Der junge Mann hatte nur mit seinen Schultern gezuckt, als er danach fragte, und heftig genießt. Woraufhin Colt noch schneller durch die Schränke gewühlt hatte auf der Suche nach großen Handtüchern, während April eine heiße Dusche genommen hatte. Seit einer Stunde verunstalteten die drei nun Sabers Privatbesitz und Jesse, der nicht in die Quere geraten wollte, hatte sich zurück gezogen und genoss die Natur um ihn herum in vollen Zügen. Natürlich kam ihm diese Umgebung ebenso fremd vor, so wie ihm das in Yuma City bereits ergangen war, aber Schottland fühlte sich nicht so kalt, so steril an wie die große Stadt auf dem fernen Planeten.

Jesse war sein früheres Leben vollkommen unbekannt, aber er glaubte zu ahnen, dass es nicht so friedvoll, so ruhig gewesen war.

Er spürte den Wind, der durch seine Haare fuhr und die Bäume raschelten über ihm, so wie das Wasser neben ihm leise plätscherte, wenn es gegen die Böschung schlug. Jesse schob die Brille ein wenig zur Seite und blinzelte hinauf in die golden glitzernden Wipfel, beobachtete einige rötlich gefärbte Blätter, die sanft zu Boden glitten.

„_Fang mich doch! Fang mich doch!"_

_Der kleine Junge mit der tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Mütze und dem viel zu großen Schal lachte laut und lief durch die Bäume. Seine Beinchen stolperten und er fiel mehr als nur einmal hin, aber es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Er weinte nicht, sondern rappelte sich kichernd wieder auf und drehte sich zu jemandem um, der ihn zu verfolgen schien. Seine Hände griffen nach dem Laub, das um ihn herum lag, und er warf es in die Luft. Es rieselte auf ihn herab und er freute sich darüber. _

„_Und ob ich dich fange."_

_Der größere Junge hatte ihn nun erreicht und wurde mit einem Schauer aus goldenen Blättern begrüßt. Er lachte ebenfalls und ergriff sanft den kleineren Jungen, um ihn auszukrabbeln. Dieser quietschte vergnügt auf und bald balgten sich beide im bunten Laub._

„_Mich fängt trotzdem keiner..."_

Jesse richtete sich ruckartig auf bis er saß, aber bevor er etwas hatte sagen können, waren die beiden Kinder verschwunden. So wie vor wenigen Stunden auch. Verwirrt blickte der junge Mann umher, aber er konnte von ihnen keine Spur mehr ausmachen. Selbst ihr helles Lachen schien der Wind mit sich genommen zu haben.

„Hallo, Jesse. Wo sind denn die anderen?"

Der junge Mann fuhr herum und starrte Saber einige Augenblicke sprachlos an, der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht zu sein schien. Johnny und Alex folgten ihm, wobei letzterer seine Angel mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust hielt und bereit war, jedem den Fisch zu zeigen, der daran hing - und mit Sicherheit die Geschichte des Einfangens zu erzählen.

„Die sind drüben im Haus, um sich trockene Kleidung anzuziehen." Jesse klappte nun die Sonnenbrille zusammen, denn es erschien ihm unhöflich mit anderen zu sprechen, während diese seine Augen nicht sehen konnten. Es machte ihn selbst auch immer nervös, oder zumindest glaubte er, dass es ihm so ergehen würde.

„Trockene Kleidung?" Saber hatte sich neben der Feuerstelle niedergelassen und fuhr in Colts Werk fort, diese zu säubern. Alex war mächtig stolz auf seinem Fang und würde den Fisch mit Sicherheit gerne überm offenen Feuer rösten und dann seinen Anteil gierig verschlingen. Feuerzeug war bereits an einen der Bäume gestapelt worden, es stand also einem zeitigen Abendbrot nichts im Wege, zumal sie den ganzen Tag bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten während der Wanderung noch nichts gegessen hatten.

„April und Fireball sind ins Wasser gefallen." Erklärte Jesse und zuckte seine Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht recht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?" Saber lächelte müde und wies Alex an, die Angel samt Fisch neben ihm abzulegen. Ihr Abendbrot musste noch ausgeweidet und geputzt werden, mit einem scharfen Messer, das er dem jungen Erben lieber nicht in die Hand drückte. Dieser hatte auch schon andere Pläne und gemeinsam mit Johnny durchstreiften sie die näher gelegenen Wälder. Saber ließ ihnen ihre Freiheit, sah sich aber ab und an um, um sicher zu gehen, dass beide noch in Reichweite waren.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Jesse musterte den Fisch, aber es mochte ihm einfach nicht einfallen, ob er so etwas schon einmal gegessen hatte, geschweige denn, wie man das sehr glitschig aussehende Wesen zubereitete. Dennoch wollte er nicht faul umhersitzen, während sich andere für ihn abmühten. Saber blickte kurz auf und schien zu überlegen. Dann zerrte er seinen Rucksack zu sich und holte eine viereckige Box hervor. Diese drückte er Jesse zusammen mit einem kleinen Messer, mit dem er niemanden schaden konnte, in die Hände.

„Schmier einfach ein paar Schnitten. So groß der Fisch und so stolz Alex auch sein mögen, davon werden wir alle kaum satt."

„Okay." Der junge Mann hob den Deckel und sah sich mit einer Aufgabe konfrontiert, die er bewältigen konnte, ohne sich dabei vollkommen der Lächerlichkeit preis zu geben, oder seiner Amnesie.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend. Colt und die zwei nassen Star Sheriffs ließen sich nicht blicken, aber Saber gab ihnen Zeit. Vermutlich zog der Cowboy die beiden gerade ob ihrer Tollpatschigkeit auf und wurde von ihnen dafür gnadenlos durch das Haus gejagt. So war das eben mit Erwachsenen, die die ganze Woche über das Universum zu beschützen hatten, da benahmen sie sich eben am Wochenende umso kindischer.

„Bin ich schon einmal hier gewesen?" Jesse sah von dem Brot auf und blickte sich skeptisch um, betrachtete das Blätterzelt über sowie das glitzernde Wasser neben sich. Natürlich hatte er April bereits dieselbe Frage gestellt und er sah keinen Grund, der jungen Frau nicht zu vertrauen, aber er wurde dieses seltsame Gefühl nicht los, als wäre er nicht zum ersten Mal in den Highlands, sondern als würde er zurück kehren.

Oder spielte ihm sein gepeinigtes Gehirn einfach nur einen Streichen? Einen von vielen, auf die ihn Doktor Claire bereits vorbereitet hatte?

Saber sah von Alex' Fisch auf und musterte Jesse, der weiterhin zum See hinaus schaute. Automatisch dachte er an die vergilbten Photos, die seine Mutter vor über siebzehn Jahren gemacht hatte. Jetzt wäre eine Gelegenheit, Jesse die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Oder zumindest diesen Teil der Wahrheit. Als sich der junge Mann jedoch wieder zu ihm umdrehte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, wusste Saber, dass es dafür noch zu früh war. Jesses Unfall war gerade sieben Tage her und er hatte mit der neuen Umgebung, mit seinem neuen Leben genug zu kämpfen, Saber wollte ihn nicht noch mehr mit seiner Ungeduld verwirren. Mit Erinnerungen, die sie beide nie besessen oder aber verdrängt hatten. Deshalb schüttelte er nur unbestimmt seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Abendbrot.

„Du bist in Kanada aufgewachsen, Jesse, ich glaube nicht, dass du die Highlands kennst."

„Hat Kanada auch solche Wälder wie diese hier?"

„Ja." Saber hasste sich für diese Lügen, aber je mehr er sich einredete, dass Jesse noch nicht so weit war, um die alten Aufnahmen zu betrachten, umso mehr musste sich der Schotte eingestehen, dass es auch für ihn noch zu früh gewesen wäre.

„Dann liegt es vielleicht daran, dass ich mich hier so heimisch fühle." Der ehemalige Kadett legte die Brotscheibe vorsichtig zu den anderen auf einen Teller und sah sich erneut um. Seinen Kopf musste er in den Nacken legen, um die Gipfel der nahen Berge zu sehen und nicht zum ersten Mal wanderten seine Blicke zu dem stolzen Schloss zurück. Jesse konnte sich an kein Märchen erinnern, aber er wusste sofort, dass dieser Prachtbau einem König gerecht gekommen wäre. Er wusste, dass sie hier nur für wenige Tage campen würden und Johnny und sein morgiger Geburtstag im Mittelpunkt ihrer kurzen Reise standen. Ansonsten hätte er vielleicht Saber gefragt, ob sie das Schloss besuchen könnten. Zu gern hätte er es von innen gesehen, sich davon überzeugt, dass es real war und er sich die vielen Türme inmitten eines bunten Meeres aus Blättern nicht nur vorstellte.

„Gefällt es dir hier?" Saber weidete den Fisch geschickt aus und steckte ihn schließlich an einen Stock, den er über das Feuer halten würde, sobald sich die anderen wieder bei den Zelten einfanden. Dass seine Hände dabei leicht zitternden, bemerkte niemand.

„Oh ja." Jesses Gesicht hellte sich auf und er ergriff die nächste Brotscheibe. „Yuma City ist nicht schlecht, aber ich finde diese richtigen Bäume irgendwie schöner." Erneut hob der junge Mann seinen Kopf und blickte hinüber zum nächsten Gipfel. „Es ist wirklich schön hier, aber ich glaube, die Aussicht von dort oben muss noch viel atemberaubender sein."

Saber folgte seinem Blick und nickte unbewusst.

„Das ist sie."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Wir sind leider nur bis Sonntag da, aber wenn wir das nächste Mal hier sind, wandern wir bis dort hoch. Dagegen ist der Ausblick vom Hügel heute Vormittag mickrig."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, der Berg ist dreimal so hoch..."

„Ich meine, dass wir dann dort hoch gehen?"

„Wirklich. Versprochen."

„Toll!"

Jesse wandte sich zurück zu Saber und der junge Schotte schluckte unbewusst, als er das fröhliche Lächeln auf Jesses leicht errötetem Gesicht sah. Er wollte etwas erwidern, obwohl er selbst nicht wusste, was er in dieser Situation sagen konnte, als das Donnern der Gartenhütte ihn herumfahren ließ. Ja, Donnern war der richtige Ausdruck. Colts Gesicht wirkte wie eine Gewitterwolke und mit großen Schritten legte er die Entfernung zwischen dem stabilen Holzhaus und ihrem Zeltplatz in kürzester Zeit zurück. Mit erhobener Augenbraue musterte der Cowboy Jesse und die fein säuberlich geschmierten Schnitten, bevor er sich möglichst weit weg von dem Verräter vor die Feuerstelle setzte. Tief zog er seinen Hut ins Gesicht und holte sehr tief Luft. Saber konnte ihn förmlich langsam bis zwanzig zählen hören.

„Weißt du, Saber, wenn du es nicht schaffst, mich mit deinen Superideen ins Grab zu befördern, dann erledigen das diese zwei Verrückten da drin!" seufzte er schließlich und zerrte seinen eigenen Rucksack zu sich heran. Saber überlegte gerade krampfhaft, wie er Colt davon abhalten konnte, sich wieder zu betrinken, aber sehr zu der Erleichterung des Schotten kramte der Cowboy nicht eine Schnapsflasche hervor, sondern eine große Tafel Schokolade. Dass sich Colt damit seinen Appetit aufs Abendbrot verderben würde, erwähnte er wohlweislich nicht, sollte er froh sein, dass der junge Texaner nach dem gestrigen Tag überhaupt wieder mit ihm sprach.

„Jesse hat schon erzählt, dass die beiden baden gegangen sind." Saber schüttelte seinen Kopf, als Colt ihm die Plastikstange entgegen hielt. Er hatte sich noch nie etwas aus Schokolade gemacht.

„Nein, danke." Lehnte auch Jesse lächelnd ab, der nun mit der Käseverpackung kämpfte. Butterbrote fand er instinktiv nicht so lecker. Colt musterte den Verräter einige Augenblicke überrascht, denn er hätte Jesse mit Sicherheit nichts abgegeben, ließ es dann aber auf sich beruhen und steckte sich ein großes Stück Schokolade in den Mund. Ja, er war süchtig nach dem Zeug, und?

„Unsere ungeschickte April hat dort draußen ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und ist ins Wasser geplumpst." Colt deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung zum Steg hinüber und fuhr fort, die Süßigkeit zu vernichten. „Natürlich musste unser Matchbox den Helden spielen und hinterher springen. Entweder das oder es ist in Japan normal, im Herbst in einem Gebirgssee baden zu gehen. Was weiß ich denn..." Der Cowboy zuckte seine Schultern und lehnte sich gegen einen der Bäume.

„Du durftest sie wieder rausfischen, oder?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, Saber konnte sich auch so vorstellen, was danach abgelaufen war.

„Na klar, ich bin doch ein toller Angler. Apropos angeln, wem verdanken wir eigentlich diesen Fischschwanz da?"

„Alex."

„Hätte mich bei Johnny auch gewundert, Wilcox mögen kein Wasser. Außerdem müssten wir dann zwei von diesen Monstern essen."

„Du kannst ja morgen in die Wälder gehen und schauen, ob du zufällig einen Büffel findest, den du jagen kannst."

„Logisch." Colt grinste und rollte dann seine Augen, als erneut ein lauter Knall den friedlichen Spätnachmittag störte. Dieses Mal war es jedoch nicht die Fronttür gewesen, sondern eine irgendwo im Inneren des Hauses. „Diese zwei bringen mich wirklich noch mal um den Verstand!"

„April und Fireball?"

„Ja, genau die und niemand anderes! April wollte sich bei Fireball für ihre Rettung bedanken, aber er hat ganz seltsam reagiert und nun haben die beiden ihre schwierigen zehn Minuten." Colt stopfte sich ein weiteres Stück Schokolade in den Mund und schlug seine Stiefel übereinander. Schweigend beobachtete er das Ausweiden des sehr ekelig wirkenden Fisches und stahl auch ab und an einen Blick zu Jesse, der sie aber nicht jeden Moment überfallen wollte, sondern statt dessen tapfer mit dem Käse und den bereits mit Butter beschmierten Schnitten kämpfte. In Yuma City hätten sie bereits fertige Brote gekauft, aber genau das machte ja eigentlich den Reiz des Campings aus - so zu leben wie vor hunderten von Jahren. Colt musterte kurz die sehr komfortabel wirkenden Zelte und gab zu, dass, wenn schon ihr Essen beinahe mittelalterlich ausfiel, wenigstens ihre Nachruhe so modern wie immer sein würde. Vermutlich sogar noch bequemer als in Ramrod, der auch nicht zum Wohlfühlen, sondern zum Kämpfen konstruiert worden war.

„Ich raff's einfach nicht. Warum müssen die zwei immer um den heißen Brei herumschleichen? Seit fast zwei Jahren vollführen sie nun diesen Eiertanz! Wäre es nicht einfacher, wenn sie sich statt dessen Mal ihre Liebe gestehen würden und wir könnten alle etwas friedlicher leben?" platzte es schließlich aus Colt heraus. „Und sag mir jetzt nicht, dass da nichts dran ist, Saber, die benehmen sich wie zwei junge Pferde im Frühjahr."

„Deine Vergleiche faszinieren mich immer wieder." Erwiderte Saber, lächelte aber amüsiert, um Colt zu zeigen, dass er keinen weiteren Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte. „Aber das ist wohl alles etwas schwieriger, als wir uns das vorstellen."

„Warum denn? Er mag sie, sie mag ihn, aus, fertig." Colt aß ein letztes Stück Schokolade und ließ den Rest wieder in den sicheren Tiefen seines Rucksackes verschwinden. „Ich hab da nie so ein Trara draus gemacht!"

„Nicht jeder ist Bill Wilcox." Saber blickte hinüber zur Gartenhütte, aber dort bewegte sich nichts, nicht einmal ein Schatten hinter den Fenstern. Vermutlich saß Fireball versteinert in irgendeiner Ecke, während April in einem der Gästezimmer schmollte. Solche Streitereien dauerten nie besonders lange, aber Saber musste Colt insgeheim zustimmen, dass sie sinnlos waren.

„Trotzdem! Wenn die zwei sich schon wie ein altes Ehepaar benehmen müssen, könnten sie auch gleich eins sein!"

„Gib's zu, du willst doch nur das Schlemmerbüfett der Hochzeit einheimsen."

„Nein, ich will, dass die zwei endlich mal Klartext reden. Zwei Jahre Bedenkzeit reichen doch aus, oder?"

„Seit wann willst du denn Amor spielen?" Saber legte die nun aufgespießten Fischteile beiseite und machte sich daran, das Holz in die Feuerstelle zu schichten. April hatte fast den kompletten Mittwoch Abend damit verbracht, den alten Grill zu reparieren, gab es dann aber schließlich auf. Denn obwohl sie ihn halbwegs wieder zum Laufen brachte, verspürte sie keine Lust darauf, ihr Essen anbrennen zu lassen, da sich die Hitzezufuhr nicht mehr regulieren ließ. Also erklärte sie das Unterfangen für gescheitert, warf den unglückseligen Grill in den Müll und erklärte, dass ein Lagerfeuer nicht nur praktischer, sondern auch viel gemütlicher war.

„Amor?"

„Ja, der Liebesgott."

Allein die Vorstellung von Colt, der mit Flügeln und Pfeil und Bogen durch die Gegend lief, ließ ihn leise lachen. Johnnys Erzählungen über ein Faschingsfest vor fast fünfzehn Jahren sowie ein paar digitale Bilderrahmen konnten sein Amüsieren erst recht nicht zügeln.

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!" schnappte der Cowboy sofort, blieb aber faul sitzen.

„Das tu ich, Colt, aber was willst du daran ändern? Die beiden sind erwachsen." Saber holte ein Feuerzeug aus den Tiefen seines noch immer viel zu formell wirkenden Campinganzuges und zündete das aufgeschichtete Holz an. Im Dämmerlicht, das mittlerweile zwischen den Bäumen herrschte, leuchtete es orange und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Jesse rückte ein wenig näher, bemerkte nicht, wie ihn Colt warnend anfunkelte. Wenn der Verräter versuchen würde, sie abzufackeln, so wäre es das Letzte, was er in seinem Leben tat, so viel stand fest!

„Ich befreif's nur einfach nicht. April ist doch _der_ Fang! Sie ist hübsch, freundlich, lustig und vernarrt in ihn, das sieht doch ein Blinder!"

„Eifersucht?"

„Nee, sie ist nicht mein Typ." Wehrte Colt ab und verzog seinen Mund, als er begriff, dass Saber ihn nur aufzog. „Lenk nicht ständig ab, Schotte! Ich mein, wieso wehrt Fireball immer ab und warum schleppt sie ihn dann nicht einfach in ihre Höhle?"

Nun konnte Saber sein Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken.

„Deine Beschreibungen sind herrlich, Colt." Lachte er. Der Cowboy gab ein beleidigtes Geräusch von sich und stand schließlich auf, als nun auch Jesse dämlich grinste, so als würde er den Witz verstehen!

„Falls ich jemals wieder ein ernstes Gespräch mit dir beginnen will, warne mich bitte vorher, dass es nichts bringt, wenn wir dabei nicht über Ramrod sprechen." Brummte er eingeschnappt und wollte gehen, aber Saber hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich mische mich nicht in Aprils Liebesleben ein. Wenn die zwei eben einen Eiertanz aufführen, so sollten wir das akzeptieren. Immerhin mischen sich die beiden auch nicht bei dir oder bei mir ein."

„Das glaubst auch nur du." Colts Augen blitzten verschmitzt, aber Saber ignorierte es großzügig. Er wusste, worauf der Cowboy anspielte, aber er diskutierte jetzt lieber nicht mit ihm aus, dass sich April nicht einmischte, sondern lediglich den betreffenden Personen hier und da einen kleinen Schupps verpasste.

„Wahrscheinlich." Der junge Schotte blickte sich kurz um und fand schließlich, wonach er suchte. „Könntest du bitte Johnny und Alex holen? Sonst brennt ihre Beute an und ich will nicht den halben Abend zwei Trauerklöße vor mir sitzen haben."

„Wo sind die beiden denn?" Colt schob seinen Hut in den Nacken und fasste sich an die Stirn, als er die Jungen in einem Baum nicht weit von ihnen sitzen sah. „Der Mensch stammt eindeutig vom Affen ab." Meinte er kopfschüttelnd und schritt im großen Bogen an Jesse Blue vorbei, der ein kleines Messer ins seinen Händen hielt und damit einige Scheiben Wurst zerteilte. Solange Saber auf den Verräter aufpasste, musste sich Colt wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass der ehemalige Kadett gemeinsam mit ihnen Abendbrot machte. Obwohl sich der Cowboy wohler gefühlt hätte, wenn der junge Schotte diesem Plastikbesteck in die Hände gedrückt hätte und keinen Stahl.

„Was macht ihr da oben?" rief er zu seinem kleinen Bruder empor, der rittlings auf einem Ast saß und angebannt in den Wald hinein starrte. Der Erbe des MacLeth-Imperiums schien ebenfalls einen Affen zu imitieren, nur schwenkte er eine kleine Kamera so rasch umher, dass sich Colt sicher war, dass man auf den Aufnahmen nichts erkennen konnte.

„Wir beobachten Eichhörnchen." Erklärte Johnny flüsternd und deutete Colt an, leiser zu sein, sonst vertrieb er noch die scheuen Tiere.

„Ein weiteres Schulprojekt?" argwöhnte der Cowboy und war froh, dass er die Schulbank schon lange nicht mehr drücken musste und sogar um die komplizierte Ausbildung der Star Sheriffs herum gekommen war.

„Nee, Interesse."

„Dann kommt runter, sonst verbrennt eure Fischstudie noch überm Feuer und Saber hat sich umsonst damit abgemüht."

Johnny und Alex tauschten nachdenkliche Blicke aus und entschieden sich, dann doch ihren knurrenden Mägen zu folgen und vom Baum herunter zu klettern.

Colt musste sich eingestehen, dass er eben mit lauter Verrückten in den Highlands war. Aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger machte ihm das aus. Zumindest weniger als noch gestern, wo er am liebsten alle erwürgt hätte, besonders Saber. Johnnys leicht gerötetes Gesicht und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, während er ihm aufgeregt erzählte, wie Alex den Fisch an seiner Angel gehabt und er ihm zur Hilfe gekommen war, damit er ihr Abendbrot nicht wieder verlor, sagten Colt, dass sein kleiner Bruder das Risiko Jesse Blue wert war. Schließlich war es Johnnys Geburtstag und so sehr es den Cowboy auch nervte, Saber hatte Recht gehabt. Sie verbrachten schon viel zu wenig Zeit mit dem Jungen, Johnny hatte ein Wochenende in den Highlands wirklich verdient.

Colt seufzte unterdrückt und nickte sofort zustimmend, als Johnny den Fisch mit seinen Armen beschrieb und Alex stolz erklärte, dass es ein phänomenaler Fang gewesen war. Er wünschte nur, dass sich an Johnnys Geburtstag nicht der Todestag ihrer Eltern jähren würde. Vieles wäre einfacher.

dbdbdb

Fireball saß auf den Stufen der Gartenhütte und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Hier und da schoben sich Wolken über das Firmament, aber zwischen ihnen konnte er deutlich die Sterne blinken sehen. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits vor einer Stunde eingesetzt und je dunkler es wurde, umso mehr funkelte der Himmel über ihm. Es war beruhigend, wieder vertraute Sternenbilder zu sehen. Seit fast zwei Jahren lebte er nun in Yuma City, aber er hatte sich an die fremden Konstellationen am Rande des neuen Grenzgebietes noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Genauso wenig, wie er es gelernt hatte, April zu verstehen. Nein, das war falsch, er verstand April. Er verstand sie sogar sehr gut. Aber er wusste nicht, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Wie er mit sich selbst umgehen sollte.

Der junge Japaner ballte seine Fäuste und blickte kurz zum Lagerfeuer hinüber, um das mehrere Gestalten saßen und laut lachten. Alex erzählte sicherlich wieder eine Anekdote aus seinem Leben. Der Erbe mochte noch nicht viel von Handelsgeschäften verstehen, aber er war ein ausgezeichneter Schauspieler, wenn es darum ging, einen unbeliebten Geschäftspartner darzustellen. Oder einen verhassten Lehrer.

Saber hatte sich um das Abendbrot gekümmert und April hatte sich sofort zu ihnen gesellt, als er nach ihr gerufen hatte. Fireball blieb zurück. Er verspürte zwar ein wenig Hunger, aber keinen Appetit. Eigentlich hatte er sich auf diese freien Tage gefreut, aber vermutlich hatte er sich wieder einmal daneben benommen. Den Ehrenkodex seines Heimatlandes kannte er auswendig und es wäre ihm niemals passiert, in so viele Fettnäpfchen zu treten, wie das Colt jedes Mal gelang. Aber wenn es um April ging, so schaffte er es immer wieder, das Falsche zu sagen und das Falsche zu tun - und das schon seit fast zwei Jahren.

Fireball seufzte leise und wandte seinen Kopf wieder dem Sternenhimmel zu. Nein, er würde es nie lernen. Er würde immer wieder überrumpelt sein, wenn April ihm zu nahe kam, so wie heute, als sie sich überschwänglich bei ihm bedanken wollte, dass er ihr in dem eiskalten Wasser geholfen hatte. Obwohl die Rettungsaktion im Nachhinein betrachtet eigentlich sinnlos gewesen war. April hatte nicht ihren defekten Kampfanzug getragen. Außerdem war sie eine ausgezeichnete Schwimmerin, die vermutlich vom eisigen Wasser erschrocken gewesen war, deswegen aber nicht gleich untergegangen wäre. Seine panische Reaktion war unangebracht gewesen. Genauso wie seine abweisenden Worte bei ihrer Dankesrede.

„Hunger?"

Fireball zuckte zusammen und tastete automatisch nach seinem Blaster, als die Gestalt plötzlich neben ihm stand. Dann aber entspannte er sich. Es handelte sich dabei Jesse Blue, der lediglich einen Teller in seinen Händen hielt und absolut uncharakteristisch lächelte, so wie er das den ganzen Tag über schon getan hatte. Zumindest schien sich der Überläufer in den Highlands wohl zu fühlen und hatte bis jetzt auch noch keine Anstalten gemacht, sie zu überfallen. Vermutlich war es doch die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, Johnny seinen Geburtstagswunsch trotz aller Risiken zu erfüllen. Ja, Sabers Befehle waren nicht immer einfach zu verstehen, aber später betrachtet erwiesen sie sich immer als vernünftig. Vernünftiger als Fireballs manchmal so hitziges Temperament.

„Eigentlich nicht." Der junge Japaner wollte lieber allein sein, ließ dennoch zu, dass sich Jesse neben ihn auf die Holzstufen setzte, die zu einer kleinen Veranda führten, welche Sabers Gartenhütte umgab. Für Fireballs Geschmack war das Haus auch zu groß für diese Bezeichnung, aber er war schon mehrmals in Sabers Schloss zu Besuch gewesen und wusste, dass für den Schotten andere Maßstäbe galten.

„Versuch es trotzdem. Alex' Geschichte wird bei jedem Erzählen abenteuerlicher. Mittlerweile hat er den Fisch schon unter Lebensgefahr gefangen und da solltest du das Tier nicht verschmähen." Erklärte Jesse freimütig und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, als er hinüber zu den anderen Gestalten am Feuer blickte. Alex thronte noch immer über ihnen und war in seinen Beschreibungen vertieft. April und Johnny hingen förmlich an seinen Lippen, während Saber sein Lachen zu verstecken versuchte und Colt seine Schokolade wieder ausgepackt hatte. Ein Stich fuhr durch Fireballs Herz, als er seine Freunde so fröhlich sah, wissend, dass er sich diesen schönen Abend selbst verdorben hatte.

„Na gut." Murmelte er und nahm Jesse den Teller ab. Er entdeckte darauf ein gegrilltes Stück Fisch sowie die am ordentlichsten belegte Käseschnitte seines Lebens. Wer immer diese auch belegt hatte, er schien ein Lineal benutzt zu haben. Mit einem Schulterzucken tat Fireball das Mysterium ab und biss hinein. Sein Magen meldete sich sofort zu Wort und der junge Japaner war plötzlich froh, dass sie ihm etwas zu Essen aufgehoben hatten, und dass es Jesse war, der ihm sein Abendbrot brachte. Der ehemalige Star Sheriff kannte ihn nicht und würde dank seines Gedächtnisverlustes keine unangenehmen Fragen stellen, so wie das Saber sicherlich getan hätte. Colt hatte seinen Standpunkt am Nachmittag ja schon klar gemacht und Fireball verspürte keine Lust, mit seinen Teamkameraden über seinen Gemütszustand zu diskutieren.

„Habt ihr die Klamotten auch wieder richtig trocken bekommen?" Jesse hatte bemerkt, dass April wieder dieselbe Kleidung wie vor ihrem unfreiwilligem Tauchgang trug. Aber zu frieren schien sie darin nicht, hatte sich lediglich einen Schal umgebunden und ihre Haare zu einem losen Zopf zusammen genommen. Gerade lachte sie wieder laut auf und Fireball neben ihm stellte den Teller wieder hin. Das Brot hatte er gegessen, den Fisch jedoch kaum angetastet.

„Hai. In Sabers Gartenhütte befindet sich auch ein Trockner. Das Ding ist moderner eingerichtet als mein Elternhaus in Japan." Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf und fuhr fort, den Sternenhimmel zu betrachten. „Wir waren in null Komme nix wieder trocken, aber ich denke mal, dass wir diese akrobatische Nummer nicht noch einmal veranstalten. Das Wasser war doch schon recht kühl."

„Du bist ohne zu zögern hinterher gesprungen." Bemerkte Jesse neben ihm und sah nun auch hinauf zu den Sternen, obwohl ihm die verschiedenen Konstellationen nichts sagten. Er kannte weder das Land noch den Himmel darüber, aber er fühle sich wohl. War es denn nicht egal, ob er die glitzernden Formationen über ihm erkannte oder nicht? Oder sollte er sich aus ausgebildeter Star Sheriff Gedanken darüber machen, dass es ihm so vollkommen gleichgültig war, sich an all das nicht mehr erinnern zu können?

„Ohne dein Schweizer-Käse-Gedächtnis würdest du dich an mehrere Situationen erinnern, wo ich das schon gemacht habe. April kann manchmal sehr ungeschickt sein." Fireball erwähnte jedoch nicht, dass diese Situationen meist während eines Kampfes gegen die Outrider gewesen waren und Jesse damals nicht auf ihrer Seite gestanden hatte.

„Hm..." Jesse beschlich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass ihm nicht so viele Menschen sofort hinter her gesprungen wären.

„Und so kalt war das Wasser auch nun wieder nicht." Beschwichtigte Fireball und griff blind nach dem Teller. Es schien, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber und steckte sich statt dessen ein kleines Stück gegrillten Fisch in den Mund. Es schmeckte zwar nicht so gut wie in den Sushihäusern seiner Heimat, aber Saber hatte sich große Mühe gegeben und den Fisch trotz des unberechenbaren Lagerfeuers lecker zubereitet.

„_Komm schon rein! So kalt ist das Wasser doch gar nicht!"_

_Grelles Tageslicht durchflutete das Tal und der größere Junge stand im nahe gelegenen See. Das Wasser umspielte seine nackten Beine und er rückte seine Badekappe zurecht, unter der seine hellen Haare hervor lugten. _

„_Ich..." Der kleine Junge hatte eine dicke Wintermütze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen und schüttelte entschieden seinen Kopf. Es schien ihm nicht nur zu kalt zu sein, nein, er fürchtete sich sogar vor dem Wasser. Seinen großen Zeh steckte er kurz in den See, bevor er einige Schritte nach hinten tapste und dabei beinahe sein Gleichgewicht verlor. Der größere Junge hatte ihn aber bereits eingeholt und mühelos in seine Arme genommen._

„_Das wird dir gefallen, glaub mir."_

„_Aber ich kann doch nicht schwimmen." Der kleine Junge errötete tief und strampelte mit seinen Beinchen, aber es gab kein Entkommen. Der andere Junge lachte nur vergnügt und lief weiter in den See hinein._

„_Keine Bange, dann werd ich's dir beibringen."_

„_Nein! Ich will nicht ertrinken!"_

_Der größere Junge lächelte liebevoll und ließ den Kleinen runter. Das Wasser reichte ihm nun bis zum Bauch, schien ihn aber nicht weiter zu bedrohen oder gar anzuspringen. Der kleinere von beiden blinzelte überrascht und tauchte seine Hände in das Nass ein. Noch immer geschah nichts Schlimmes und so schaute er verwirrt zu seinem besten Freund hinauf._

„_In meiner Nähe gehst du nicht unter. Versprochen."_

_Daraufhin musste der kleine Junge lachen und begann eine erbarmungslose Wasserschlacht._

Jesse blinzelte verwirrt in die nächtliche Dunkelheit, die ihn plötzlich umgab, ihn zu übermannen drohte. Das Sonnenschein war verschwunden, so auch die Kinder. Die Stelle am Ufer, wo sie sich eben noch gegenseitig mit kühlem Wasser bespritzt hatten, war leer, der See lag vollkommen ruhig im Licht der Sterne.

Was?

Jesse sah sich fragend um, aber er konnte selbst keine Antwort auf diese seltsamen Visionen finden, die ihn heimsuchten, seitdem er das Tal am Morgen betreten hatte. Er kannte jedoch keine kleinen Kinder. Saber und die anderen hatten ihm erzählt, dass er keine Familie, keine kleinen Brüder besaß. Auch war er noch nie in den Highlands gewesen. Und an Geister glaubte er nicht.

Was also war es dann gewesen?

„Geh wieder zurück zum Lagerfeuer, Jesse." Meinte Fireball mit einem Mal neben ihm und der junge Mann musste sich sehr zusammen reißen, um nicht erschrocken aufzuspringen. Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken gewesen, dass er die Anwesenheit des Star Sheriffs vollkommen vergessen hatte - wie so vieles andere in seinem Leben auch.

„Kommst du mit? Vielleicht hat ja Alex mittlerweile ein Seemonster in seine Geschichte eingefügt." Antwortete er deshalb nach einigen Momenten, in denen er nach Atem rang und sein Herz zu beruhigen versuchte.

„Später vielleicht." Wich Fireball ihm aus und sah wieder hinauf zu den Sternen. Er war schon oft durch das Weltall geflogen, dennoch erschienen sie ihm unerreichbar, mystisch, wenn er sie von einem Planeten aus beobachtete. Wenn er sie von der Erde aus betrachtete. Dann musste er unweigerlich an seine Kindheit denken. Damals hatte er all die Mythen noch geglaubt, die sich um die glitzernden Objekte der Nacht rankten. Dass Sternschnuppen Wünsche erfüllten. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nur einen einzigen Wunsch gehabt. Dieser war ihm jedoch nie erfüllt worden.

„Ach, falls es um den Streit mit April geht, sie hat dir schon längst verziehen." Jesse richtete sich auf und sah erneut hinüber zum Lagerfeuer. Das Feuer warf weiter Schatten auf den See hinaus. Die junge Französin hatte Alex abgewechselt und erzählte nun ihrerseits eine Geschichte. Sabers leidender Gesichtsausdruck und wie er manchmal seine Augen mit seinen Händen bedeckte, ließen Fireball erkennen, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich eine Anekdote aus ihren Kindertagen zum Besten gab. Saber spielte zwar immer den unnahbaren Schotten, den strengen Vorgesetzten, der sich genau an die Vorschriften des Oberkommandos hielt, aber in seinen Jugendtagen schien er mit seiner besten Freundin allerlei Blödsinn angestellt zu haben. Johnny amüsierte sich königlich und auch Colt schien sich die Missetaten seines Chefs genau einzuprägen, damit er ihn das restliche Wochenende aufziehen konnte.

„Ich komme später nach."

Damit war für Fireball die Sache erledigt, aber Jesse zögerte noch.

„Ich kann mich zwar an nichts mehr erinnern, was vor dem Unfall passiert ist, aber ich habe euch zwei die letzte Woche erlebt. Ihr scheint euch sehr zu mögen und mich verwundert es, dass sie dort am Lagerfeuer Geschichten erzählt, während du hier in der Dunkelheit sitzt und mit niemandem etwas zu tun haben willst."

Fireballs Kopf schnellte herum. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten zornig und Jesse fragte sich verwundert, warum er nicht einfach seine Klappe gehalten hatte. Colt und Saber waren einstimmig zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, die beiden in dieser Angelegenheit in Ruhe zu lassen. Verdammt, er konnte sich ja nicht einmal an ähnliche Vorfälle wie diesen erinnern. Wie hatte er es da nur wagen können, sich einzumischen?

Oder hatte er das früher auch schon gemacht? Zu handeln, ohne sich über die Konsequenzen im Klaren zu sein?

Auf der anderen Seite wusste er jedoch ganz genau, warum er nicht schweigend davongegangen war. Fireball war wütend auf sich selbst und zog sich zurück, während April Alex' Geschichten lauschte und dabei versucht unauffällig zur Gartenhütte hinüber schaute. Häufig. Vergeblich hoffend, dass sich Fireball zu ihnen gesellen würde.

Jesse konnte sich nicht entsinnen, ob diese Unverfrorenheit zu seinem Charakter gehörte oder er sich nur wegen seiner Amnesie so verhielt. Aber er wusste ganz genau, dass diese Menschen seine Freunde waren. Und dass er es nicht mochte, wenn sie wegen Nichtigkeiten litten.

Trotzdem schien er alles noch schlimmer gemacht zu haben, denn der junge Japaner wirkte noch wütender, auch wenn Jesse nicht erkennen konnte, ob dieser Zorn ihm oder dem jungen Mann selbst galt.

„Du hast Recht, es geht dich nichts an." Fireball stand ebenfalls auf und drückte Jesse den Teller in die Hände. Er würde diese Diskussion mit niemandem führen, erst recht nicht mit Jesse Blue, egal, wie nett sich dieser auch gab! „Leb du zwanzig Jahre mit einem leeren Platz am Tisch und in trügerischer Hoffnung, die doch nie in Erfüllung geht. Dann können wir dieses Gespräch gerne fortsetzen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Fireball um und schloss die Tür nicht unsanft, aber bestimmend hinter sich. Jesse, der die Worte nicht verstanden hatte, runzelte seine Stirn und ging schließlich zurück zum Lagerfeuer. Er ahnte, dass es nichts brachte, dem Rennfahrer hinterher zu gehen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Nichts.

Schweigend setzte er sich zu den anderen und lauschte Colt, der nun eine Geschichte aus Johnnys Kleinkindtagen anpries, sehr zum Leidwesen des Jungen, aber zur Freude Alex' und Aprils.

Leise stellte Jesse den Teller beiseite und wunderte sich, ob er diese Menschen vorbehaltsloser Freunde nennen, ob er ihre Taten besser begreifen würde, hätte er seine Erinnerungen zurück. Oder ob er dazu verdammt wäre, den Rest seines Lebens nicht zu wissen, welche Grenze es nicht zu überschreiten galt, da er ansonsten eben gerade jenen Menschen unbewusst weh tat.

dbdbdb

Bis jetzt war der Kurzurlaub in den Highlands nicht in totales Chaos ausgeartet. Colt hatte noch niemanden erschossen und April hatte die Gartenhütte vor einer Stunde betreten und war seitdem nicht mehr wiedergekommen, ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie sich mit Fireball wieder vertrug. Vermutlich wurde der junge Japaner gerade eben gemästet, denn die junge Französin hatte einen Teller mit den restlichen Schnitten vollgepackt und war entschlossenen Gesichtes zu dem Holzhaus hinüber geschritten.

Saber ließ seinen Blick hinüber zum See schweifen, in dem sich der einzige Mond der Erde spiegelte. Silbern glitzerte das Wasser. Colt hatte sich an den Rand des Steges gesetzt und seine restliche Schokolade aufgegessen. Natürlich hatte er ihnen allen - sogar Jesse, wie es dem Schotten vorkam - ein Stück angeboten, aber sie alle hatten wissend abgelehnt. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Colt ertrank seinen Kummer in Alkohol oder besänftigte ihn mit Süßigkeiten. Saber war letztere Variante lieber, auch wenn er den Cowboy in der nächsten Woche mehrmals in den Trainingsraum würde treiben müssen, damit dieser nicht zu dick für seinen Raumanzug wurde.

Jesse hatte sich in eines der Zelte zurückgezogen und Alex war ebenfalls eingeschlafen, wenn auch im Sitzen an einen Baum gelehnt. April hatte ihn mit einem Schlafsack zugedeckt, bevor sie zu Fireball gegangen war.

„Yuma City ist in der Nacht viel zu hell." Flüsterte Johnny, der die anderen nicht wecken wollte, und setzte sich neben den jungen Schotten vor das heruntergebrannte Feuer. Die Asche glühte noch und Saber warf ab und an einen kleineren Holzscheit nach, damit die Flammen nicht vollkommen erstarben. Aber sie brauchten keinen Fisch mehr zu grillen und deswegen reichte ein kleinerer Feuerschein aus. Der junge Texaner hatte sich in seine dicke Jacke gehüllt und sich Handschuhe übergestülpt. Kleine Wölkchen tanzten vor seinem Mund, wenn er sprach. Natürlich wurde es in der Nähe des Wassers in der Nacht kälter, aber sie waren gut ausgerüstet und die Aussicht entschädigte.

„Es ist aber unsere Kommandozentrale."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem würde ich viel lieber hier leben." Johnny blickte sehnsüchtig zu den Bergen hinüber, deren Gipfel er nur erahnen konnte, da sie sich schwarz gegen den dunkelblauen Himmel abhoben, einige Sterne verdeckten.

„Willst du denn wieder zurück auf die Erde?" Sabers Stimme klang ehrlich überrascht. Johnny nickte und kuschelte sich an den jungen Mann, der sanft einen Arm um ihn legte und näher zu sich zog.

„Nicht nach Texas, nein. Aber hier gefällt's mir."

„Auch mit dem da oben?"

Johnny lachte leise, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass Saber damit spöttisch seinen Vater bezeichnet hatte, der auf einem der Berge in dem Familienschloss der Lancelots wohnte.

„Er kann mir diese wunderschöne Landschaft nicht vermiesen." Der Junge schloss seine Augen und lächelte, als er spürte, wie Saber sanft durch seine Haare streichelte. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an seine Mutter, die das immer getan hatte, als er noch ein ganz kleines Kind gewesen war, und doch war es zugleich völlig anders. „Danke für das Geburtstagsgeschenk, Richard. Ich weiß, dass es in dieser Situation nicht einfach war."

„Wieso? Im Moment sind doch alle zufrieden, selbst Colt mit seiner Schokolade."

Johnny lachte wieder leise. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit, die ihn während der letzten Nächte gequält hatten, waren verschwunden und er fühlte sich rundum geborgen. So glücklich wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Seit jenem Tag, der sich morgen zum zehnten Mal jähren würde. Oder war es bereits nach Mitternacht? Johnny wusste es nicht, aber er würde nicht nachfragen. Nein, er wollte sich seine gute Laune nicht verderben lassen, selbst wenn ihm dadurch die Gelegenheit entging, dass es Saber war, der ihm dieses Jahr als erster zum Geburtstag gratulierte.

Vermutlich war er jetzt bereits siebzehn und Alex würde ihn nicht länger aufziehen können, dass er doch so viel älter wäre als er, als ob zwei Monate einen derartig großen Unterschied ausmachten. Insgeheim wäre Johnny lieber achtzehn geworden. Vieles würde einfacher werden, wäre erst einmal offiziell erwachsen. Colt würde nicht länger vom Jugendamt überwacht und müsste befürchten, dass sie ihm doch noch das Sorgerecht für seinen kleinen Bruder entzögen. Die verhasste Schule wäre endlich zu Ende, auch wenn er noch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was er danach tun sollte. Und außerdem könnte sich Johnny öfter so an Saber ankuscheln, nicht nur nach Alpträumen in der Nacht oder in den Highlands, weit weg von jeder Zivilisation. Ja, mit achtzehn könnte er mehr Freiheiten genießen. Im Moment war er aber erst siebzehn geworden und musste sich noch ein Jahr gedulden. Ein langes Jahr, dass noch länger als das vorangegangene wirken würde.

„Richard?"

„Hm?"

Johnny tastete nach Sabers Hand, die nicht durch seine Haare streichelte, und hielt sie sanft fest. Ihm fielen so viele Sachen ein, die er mit dem jungen Schotten besprechen, die er ihm sagen wollte, aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Er fühlte sich zu wohl, zu träge, um über etwas anderes nachzudenken als die nächsten Minuten, die er hier am Lagerfeuer sitzen und zum See hinausschauen würde, in Sabers Armen. Geschweige denn wollte er über seine Zukunft sprechen, die auf der einen Seite viel einfacher werden würde, auf der anderen Seite jedoch nicht weniger kompliziert als die letzten zehn Jahre seines Lebens. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sein Bruder wirklich aus dem Haus ausziehen würde, wenn er achtzehn wäre. Würde dessen nächster Wutanfall sie vielleicht nach Texas zurück führen? Was würde Johnny nach Beendigung seiner Schule machen? Studieren? Aber was? Star Sheriff wollte er nicht werden. Lieber würde er seine Zeit bei seinen Pferden verbringen, aber diese standen nun in Schottland und Sabers Vater wäre nicht begeistert, ihn für immer auf dem Schloss zu wissen. War es überhaupt ein Beruf mit Zukunft? Pferdezüchter? Oder müsste er sich für den Rest seines Lebens anhören, dass er ein Schmarotzer war, der auf Kosten anderer lebte? So wie sie ihm das jahrelang vorgehalten hatten...

Oder würde er sich von Alex zu einem ganz anderen Abenteuer überreden lassen? Zu einer Reise quer durch die Galaxis, von der der junge Erbe seit geschlagenen sechs Monaten sprach? Zwölf Monate, in denen er Colt und die anderen nur noch sporadisch sehen würde? Noch seltener als jetzt schon?

Was würde passieren, wenn die Angriffe der Outrider massiver werden würden? Wenn seine verrückte Patchworkfamilie, wie Alex das Ramrodteam immer nannte, so gut wie nie mehr nach Yuma City zurück kam? Wenn er wieder auf sich allein gestellt wäre wie nach dem Tod seiner Eltern?

Würde Saber sein Versprechen halten? Jene Worte, die er ihm so entschlossen gesagt hatte an jenem Tag, da er nach Texas kam und sich jenen Menschen stellte?

Johnny drehte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte in eisblaue Augen, die im Schein des kleinen Feuers zu leuchten schienen. Der Junge erwiderte automatisch das sanfte Lächeln des Schotten.

Nein, Saber würde sein Wort nicht brechen. Das letzte Jahr war er immer für ihn da gewesen, selbst wenn er deswegen seine Pflicht als Star Sheriff vernachlässigen musste oder eine Mission abbrach, um ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Es war Sabers Idee gewesen, ihm einen Kommunikator des Kavallerieoberkommandos zu geben, wenn auch illegal, damit er ihn überall erreichen konnte, sollte er in Schwierigkeiten stecken. Colt hätte ihn ja am liebsten gleich mitgenommen vor über einem Jahr. Weg von den Leuten, die sich Pflegeeltern schimpften, ihn aber nie wie einen Sohn behandelt hatten. Saber, April und schließlich auch Fireball hatten sie beide davon überzeugen müssen, dass es besser wäre, den Monat und die Gerichtsversammlung abzuwarten. Es hatte ihnen allen nicht gefallen, aber letztendlich hatten sie sich den Gesetzen beugen müssen.

Johnny konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, dass er dem folgenden Monat die Tage gezählt hatte. Er rechnete fest damit, dass Colt vor Gericht gewinnen würde, andererseits wäre er fortgelaufen. Egal wohin, nur weg von dort. An dem Tag, an dem die Familie die Vorladung zum Gericht erhalten hatten, waren sie ausgeflippt. Johnny wusste noch, dass er den Kommunikator eingeschalten hatte, bevor er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Im nächsten Moment war Saber bei ihm gewesen, obwohl der Junge ahnte, dass er viele Stunden in der Bewusstlosigkeit zugebracht hatte. Sein Pflegevater, ein bekannter Scharfschütze, hatte mit seinem Gewehr auf den Schotten gezielt und ihm gedroht, dass er schießen würde, sollte er Johnny mit sich nehmen. Saber hatte nichts erwidert, als der Schütze abdrückte. Vielmehr entwaffnete er den alten Texaner und brachte Johnny raus aus dem Vorort der Hölle.

Ja, Saber und die anderen hatten ihn gerettet und über die kommenden Monate gezeigt, dass er zu dieser verrückten Patchworkfamilie gehörte. Dass er geliebt wurde. Was auch immer die Zukunft bringen würde, wie oft Colt auch wütend um sich brüllen und unbedachte Drohungen machen und wie häufig die Outrider das neue Grenzgebiet auch angreifen würde, Johnny wusste, dass er diesen Menschen vertrauen durfte. Er sollte sich nicht von seinen alten Ängsten beeinflussen lassen, sondern an die Menschen glauben, die die sprichwörtlich die Welt auf den Kopf stellten, um ihm einen Geburtstagswunsch zu erfüllen.

Nein, über die Zukunft würde er sich erst Gedanken machen, wenn es so weit war. Und was immer dann auch geschehen würde, er war sich sicher, dass Saber dann immer noch an seiner Seite sein würde. Ansonsten hätte er ihn damals nicht gerettet. Ansonsten wäre er nicht während des letzten Jahres für ihn da gewesen. Ansonsten wäre er jetzt nicht hier und würde ihn in seinen Armen halten.

„Danke, Richard." Flüsterte er erneut und blickte hinaus zum versilberten See. Saber verstärkte sanft den Druck seiner Arme und Johnny wusste, dass er verstanden hatte, dass der Dank mehr als nur dem Campingwochenende in den Highlands galt.

dbdbdb

_Er schien in einem Regen aus Gold zu stehen. Flüssigem Gold. Es nahm ihm den Atem, brannte in seinen Augen, versengte seine Haut._

„_Bitte..."_

_Keuchend rang er nach Luft und sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er zu der Stimme gelangen musste, egal wie. _

„_Bitte..."_

_Er sammelte all seine Kräfte und kroch auf allen Vieren über den harten Untergrund. Scherben schnitten sich tief in seine Handflächen und Knie, aber er schenkte dem Schmerz keine Beachtung. Auch nicht dem Blut, dass sich mit dem goldenen Leuchten um ihn herum zu einer zähen Masse verband._

„_Bitte helft mir."_

_Es war ein kleiner Junge, der vor ihm lag. Die Beine waren in einem unnatürlichen Winkel verdreht und Tränen der Erschöpfung rannen über das verdreckte Gesicht. Dunkle Haare standen wirr vom Kopf. Eine kurze Hose war zerrissen und auch das kurzärmelige T-Shirt hing nur noch in Lumpen an dem zitternden Körper. Zitternd, obwohl es in dem Raum oder wo immer sie sich befanden mindestens dreißig Grad herrschten._

„_Nicht bewegen!" Seine eigene Stimme klang rau und unbekannt. Mit bebenden Händen riss er ein großes Stück aus seinem dunklen Raumanzug und begann, vorsichtig blutenden Arme zu verbinden. „Ich hol dich hier raus."_

„_Es tut so weh..." wimmerte das Kind und weitere Tränen glitzerten auf aschfahler Haut._

„_Ich weiß."_

_Er überlegte bereits, wie er den Jungen transportieren sollte, wo sich das nächste Krankenhaus befand und ob er noch irgendwo über Schmerzmittel verfügte, als eine großer Schatten durch das flüssige Gold zu schweben schien. _

„_Was machst du hier?" Die Stimme klang unnatürlich. Unmenschlich._

„_Ich..."_

„_Erschieß ihn." Sie klang eiskalt. Tot._

dbdbdb

Colt blickte hinauf zum Himmel und beobachtete, wie der Mond allmählich hinter den Gipfeln der Berge unterging. So langsam konnte man selbst die weniger hellen Sterne erkennen und der Cowboy hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, so viele Sternenbilder wie möglich zu entdecken. Entweder das oder darüber nachdenken, was vor exakt zehn Jahren geschehen war. Erinnerungen, die er im nüchternen Zustand nicht ertrug, die er aber dieses Mal nicht im Alkohol ertränken konnte. Johnny hatte einen schönen Geburtstag verdient und keinen Bruder, der betrunken umherwankte. Außerdem verspürte Colt noch immer Kopfschmerzen von seiner letzten Saufkapade, so dass er kein wirkliches Bedürfnis nach seiner Schnapsflasche verspürte. Statt dessen hatte er Unmengen von Süßigkeiten in sich gestopft und betrachtete nun die Sterne.

Es war mitten in der Nacht und alle anderen schliefen schon. Selbst Johnnys leise Stimme war irgendwann nach Mitternacht verstummt, sicherlich unwissend, dass sein siebzehnter Geburtstag bereits angebrochen war. Das Feuer war schon vor Stunden erloschen und das einzige Licht neben den Sternen stellte die Lampe auf der Veranda der Gartenhütte dar, das ihnen den Weg wies, sollten sie von Sturm, Kälte oder Regen überrascht werden. Das dunkle Wasser lag ruhig vor ihm, die nächtlichen Nullgrade waren in der warmen Winterkleidung gut zu ertragen und die Wolken versprachen noch viele trockene Stunden.

Colt hüllte sich stärker in seine Jacke und holte eine weitere Tafel Schokolade aus ihrem Inneren hervor. Schweigend betrachtete er die dunkle Masse, bevor er sie neben sich auf die Holzplanken legte. Hunger verspürte er eigentlich keinen mehr, aber er war auch nicht müde genug, um schlafen zu gehen. Also aß er mehr zum Zeitvertreib, während er erneut sein Wissen über die Sterne nahe der Erde durchforstete und erkannte, dass er während seiner Reisen durch das neue Grenzgebiet vieles bereits wieder vergessen hatte.

Leise Schritte erklangen hinter ihm und er richtete sich von seiner liegenden Position auf und drehte sich am Rande des Stegs um. Seine Beine baumelten über dem Abgrund, aber sein restlicher Körper verriet Anspannung. Instinktiv tastete er nach seiner Waffe und entspannte sich nicht wirklich, als er Jesse erkannte, der durch die Dunkelheit schlich und sich schließlich neben ihn auf das Holz niederließ. Dann hörte Colt ein unterdrücktes Seufzen, dem Stille folgte, die nur vom Plätschern des Wassers sowie dem Schreien einiger Nachtvögel durchbrochen wurde.

Der Cowboy hielt den Griff seines Blasters weiterhin umklammert und fluchte insgeheim, dass der Mond bereits untergegangen war und er dadurch keine Chance hatte, in Jesses Gesicht zu sehen. War der Moment gekommen, vor dem er Saber seit Tagen gewarnt hatte? Konnte sich der Verräter wieder an alles erinnern und plante gerade ihren Mord? Hatte er das Messer vom Abendbrot heimlich eingepackt und würde es nun verwenden, um sie alle zu erstechen? Ging das überhaupt mit einem Küchenmesser?

Colt räusperte sich, aber noch immer keine Reaktion. War Jesse Blue etwa ein Schlafwandler? Befand er sich womöglich noch im Reich der Träume? Hätte er, Bill Wilcox, das große Glück und der schlafende Überläufer fiel in den See und ertrank?

„Kalte Nacht." Sagte da plötzlich Jesse und Colt wäre vor Schreck beinahe aufgesprungen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er sich davon abhalten, Jesse seinen Blaster an die Schläfe zu drücken und abzudrücken. Er hätte sonst ein sehr peinliches Gespräch mit Saber führen müssen.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" Jesse fuhr fröstelnd zusammen. Colt hätte gerne dessen Gesicht gesehen und griff kurzentschlossen in seine Innentasche. Anstelle eines weiteren Blockes Schokolade beförderte er dieses Mal jedoch einen kleinen Stab zutage. Licht schoss aus dessen Ende und der Cowboy hielt dem ehemaligen Kadetten die Taschenlampe entgegen. Der junge Mann zog geblendet seine Augen zusammen und drehte sich leicht zur Seite, aber Colt hatte genug gesehen, um zu beurteilen, dass Jesse kein Küchenmesser und auch sonst keine andere Waffe vor ihm verbarg, noch, ihn jeden Moment angreifen wollte. Dafür war die Haltung des Kranken viel zu müde.

„Du hast Sonnenbrand." Stellte der Cowboy erstaunt fest und löschte das Licht, das selbst ihm zu grell erschien. Dann stopfte er die Taschenlampe zurück in seine Jacke und widmete sich erneut seiner Schokolade. „Brennt es sehr?"

Eigentlich sollte es ihm ja vollkommen egal sein, ob Jesse Blue es geschafft hatte, an einem sonnigen Herbsttag seine Haut krebsrot zu gestalten. Aber das Verhalten des jungen Mannes schrie förmlich auf vor Unbehagen, so dass er das nicht ignorieren konnte. Außerdem könnte er Jesse damit die nächsten Tage aufziehen. Wenn er dem Verräter sonst schon nichts antun durfte.

„Sonnenbrand?" Jesse hob seine Hände zum Gesicht und zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Ich hab doch nur ein paar Minuten in der Sonne gelegen. Es ist doch kein Sommer mehr, oder?" Er klang hörbar verwirrt und Colt schluckte, als ihm bewusst wurde, warum Jesses Haut verbrannt war. Der Überläufer hatte die letzten zwei Jahre unter Outridern verbracht, hatte in ihren kalten Raumschiffen gelebt, in denen immer ein gespenstiges Zwielicht herrschte. Die Sonne hatte er kaum mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, vermutlich gab es in der Phantomzone keinen so hellen Planeten, bestand die Existenz der Outrider aus ewiger Finsternis. Jesses Körper hatte sich wahrscheinlich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und reagierte ungewöhnlich heftig auf die direkte Sonneneinstrahlung. Die letzte Woche hatte er im Krankenhaus oder im Inneren von Sabers Haus in Yuma City verbracht, gestern aber begab er sich das erste Mal in die Natur. Sein Körper rächte sich nun für die nachlässige Behandlung während der vergangenen Monate. Nachlässig für einen Menschen, normal für einen Outrider...

„Empfindliche Haut. Frag April nach Creme, sie wird dir helfen können." Colt betrachtete seine Schokolade nachdenklich. Er hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, wie es wohl wäre, in der Phantomzone zu leben. Von Outridern umgeben zu sein, die in den Augen des Cowboys nicht nur unmenschlich, sondern irgendwie auch unlebendig wirkten. Hatte es Jesse dort wirklich gefallen? Ja, er war freiwillig dort hingegangen und hatte bei jedem Zusammentreffen mit den Star Sheriffs betont, wie weit die Outrider der menschlichen Rasse überlegen waren, aber ob er das nur zum Selbstschutz gesagt hatte? Colt war davon überzeugt, dass Jesse das Leben unter Nemesis verdient hatte, hatte er es sich selbst so herausgesucht. Dennoch ahnte er, dass es nicht unbedingt die Erfüllung gewesen war, wie sie das der Überläufer immer hatte weis machen wollen.

Nun, fragen konnte er Jesse Blue nicht. Denn entweder war die Amn... der Gedächtnisverlust echt und der junge Mann besaß keinerlei Erinnerungen mehr an seine Zeit jenseits des neuen Grenzgebietes oder er spielte ihnen all das nur vor – dann würde er ihm aber auch keine persönlichen Fragen beantworten.

Colt schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete die viereckige Plastikverpackung in seinen Händen langsam. Jesse Blue würde für immer ein Mysterium für ihn bleiben. Ein Mysterium, das er niemals würde leiden können. Aber er befand sich auf einem höheren Niveau als der ehemalige Kadett. Ja, das tat er. Und nein, er würde ihn nicht so einfach vom Steg in das eiskalte, pechschwarze Wasser schubsen.

Sonst würde ihm Saber die Hölle heiß machen. Wie April und Fireball auch, sollte der Anführer des Ramrodteams noch etwas von ihm übrig lassen.

„April hat meistens solche Sachen mit, wie Frauen eben so sind." Colt musterte seine Schokolade und gab sich einen innerlichen Ruck. Gern hätte er sie vergiftet, aber er wusste, dass das angeblich unter seiner Ehre – oder zumindest unter der Ehre der Star Sheriffs – lag. Also schob er die Plastik über den Steg, ohne vorneweg wenigstens ein Brechmittel unterzurühren.

„Auch ein Stück?"

„Danke." Jesse brach sich ein winziges Stück ab und schob es sich in den Mund. Es schmeckte angenehm süß, aber eine Schmerztablette wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Doch er wollte niemanden wecken oder gar Colt damit belästigen. Sein Kopf schien zu explodieren und das Spannen seiner Haut machte die ganze Situation auch nicht erträglicher. Schweißgebadet war er vor einer halben Stunde in seinem Zelt aufgewacht und brauchte mehrere Anläufe, um seinen zitternden Körper dazu zu bewegen, aus seinem Schlafsack zu kriechen und frische Luft zu schnappen. Die Kälte der Nacht vertrieb ein wenig die Benommenheit seiner Glieder, aber das Stechen hinter seiner Stirn blieb.

„April und Fireball verstehen sich wieder, oder?" fragte er nach längerem Schweigen, in dem sich Colt selbst ein Stück Schokolade abgebrochen hatte, ohne die Plastikverpackung wieder an sich zu nehmen. Sie lag zwischen ihnen wie ein Friedensangebot, obwohl Jesse ahnte, dass es zwischen ihnen lediglich einen Waffenstillstand gab – und den vermutlich auch nur, weil er sich an sein früheres Verhalten dem Cowboy gegenüber nicht mehr erinnerte. Dennoch wollte er nicht in völliger Stille hier am See sitzen, dann suchten ihn wieder diese furchtbaren Alpträume heim, über die er nicht nachdenken wollte. Nicht nachdenken konnte. Also begann er ein Gespräch über das erste Thema, das ihm einfiel.

„Ja. Das ist immer so. Sie streiten sich und zwei Stunden später ist alles wieder in Ordnung." Colt blickte kurz hinüber zum Holzhaus, drehte sich aber sofort wieder zu Jesse zurück. Er wollte dem Verräter nicht länger seinen Rücken zudrehen als nötig.

„Ich hab Fireball darauf angesprochen, als ich ihm sein Abendbrot gebracht habe." Jesse nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Schokolade und legte sich auf den Steg, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Seine Füße hingen über die Holzplatten hinaus und er wippte leicht, während er die fremden Sterne betrachtete. Dabei bemerkte er nicht Colts überraschtes Luftholen. Wenn Fireball seine bestimmt Stimmung hatte, ließ man ihn am besten in Ruhe. Das wussten sie alle – alle bis auf Jesse Blue. Sicherlich hatte sich der ehemalige Kadett einiges anhören müssen, denn Fireballs hitziges Temperament war berüchtigt.

„Was hat er daraufhin gesagt?" fragte Colt neugierig nach. Allein der Gedanke, dass der Japaner den Überläufer angeschrieen haben könnte, bereitete ihm ungemeine Genugtuung, denn das bewies, dass er nicht der einzige war, der unter der Entscheidung ihres Anführers litt.

„Das hab ich nicht verstanden." Jesse runzelte seine Stirn und schloss schließlich seine brennenden Augen. Die Kopfschmerzen machten ihn fast wahnsinnig und er hoffte, dass April neben einer Creme gegen den Sonnenbrand auch etwas gegen die Kopfschmerzen hatte. Denn er wollte das Campingwochenende nicht vorzeitig abbrechen, nur weil er einen Doktor aufsuchen musste. Doktor Claire hatte doch schließlich ihr Okay für seine Teilnahme an dem Trip nach Schottland gegeben und er nahm brav und pünktlich seine Medizin. Meistens wirkten die Pillen auch und am Tag waren die Schmerzen kaum mehr als ein dumpfes Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen. Jetzt aber fühlte sich sein Kopf an, als steckte er unter einem Presslufthammer. Ob ihm tatsächlich eine Schmerztablette aus Aprils Reiseapotheke reichte? Oder sollte er einfach ein paar mehr Tabletten nehmen? Und was bitte war ein Presslufthammer?

„Fireball hat etwas von zwanzig Jahren und einem leeren Platz geredet und dass ich das Gespräch mit ihm fortsetzen dürfte, wenn ich das gelebt hätte. Dabei erinnere ich mich ja nicht einmal daran, was vor zwei Wochen war, geschweige an eine Zeitspanne von mehreren Jahren."

Nach dieser Aussage herrschte langes Schweigen, in dem Jesse beinahe einschlief. Dabei hatte er nicht vorgehabt, in dieser Nacht noch weiteren Alpträumen zu begegnen. Die Schokolade neben ihm knackte laut und als er seine Augen öffnete, sah der junge Mann, dass Colt die Verpackung sorgfältig geschlossen und in seiner Jacke verstaut hatte. Der Cowboy setzte seinen Hut auf, der bis eben noch auf dem Steg gelegen hatte, und starrte in den dunklen See, nicht länger zu den hellen Sternen.

„Fireball hat wohl seinen Vater gemeint. Er war ein Kommandant der Star Sheriffs und verschwand während des großen Krieges vor zwanzig Jahren spurlos. Seitdem wurden weder seine Leiche, noch irgendein Lebenszeichen von ihm entdeckt." Trotzdem wusste Colt nicht recht, wie er diese Information mit dem üblichen Streit zwischen seinen Teamkollegen in Verbindung bringen sollte. Das eine hatte doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun. Oder?

„Diese Outrider, das sind unsere Feinde, richtig? Die Bösen, oder?"

Jesses so verdammt unschuldig ausgesprochene Fragen brachten Colts Blut in Wallung. Was dachte sich dieser Verräter dabei, ihm so etwas Dämliches zu fragen? Es zu wagen! Erinnerungen hin oder her, er war derjenige gewesen, der die Star Sheriffs in Stich ließ und zu eben diesen Bösen rannte, nur weil es nicht nach seinem Kopf ging. Nur weil April sich nicht in ihn verliebte. Das konnte sie doch auch gar nicht, hatte sie ihr Herz schon längst an Fireball verloren, der das aber nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Jesse Blue arbeitete für die Outrider, die nur Leid und Verderben über seine eigene Rasse brachten! Ein machtgieriger Kadett, dem nichts und niemand heilig war! Der sie jederzeit hatte kaltblütig abknallen wollen, am besten mit einem gekonnten Schuss in den Rücken!

Erneut war das Bedürfnis, den jungen Mann neben sich mit einem gekonnten Fußtritt in den nächtlichen See zu werfen und dort ertrinken zu sehen, übermächtig. Colt verabscheute Jesse Blue, der ihm wieder einmal in seinem Leben bewiesen hatte, dass Menschen ignorant, rücksichtslos und grausam sein konnten. Sollte er jemals sein Gedächtnis wieder erlangen, würde Colt ihn erschießen – denn sonst würde er sie töten. So viel stand fest.

„Die Bösen?" Colt spuckte das Wort förmlich aus, das viel zu harmlos, viel zu naiv für den Schrecken war, den die Outrider unter der Bevölkerung der Planeten im neuen Grenzgebiet verbreiteten. Jesse Blue hatte doch gar keine Ahnung! Für ihn war es vermutlich ein Fest, eine Stadt anzugreifen und auf ihre wehrlosen Einwohner zu schießen. Wie viele Männer hatte Jesse erschossen? Wie viele Kinder hatte er zu Waisen gemacht? Wie viele Familien hatte er mit brutaler Schadensfreude zerstört?

„Diese Bösen haben heute vor exakt zehn Jahren die Farm meiner Eltern überfallen. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, denn wir hatten nur ein paar Hektar Mais und etwa fünfzig Pferde. Wir waren Rancher und hatten mit dem Krieg gar nichts zu tun!" zischte der Cowboy und ballte seine Fäuste. Er konnte noch immer nicht in Jesses Gesicht sehen und es war ihm auch recht so. „Ich überlebte, weil ich gerade in der Schule war und Johnny wurde verschont, weil er sich im Sturmkeller versteckt hatte. Meine Eltern hatten leider nicht so viel Glück und wurden auf der Koppel erschossen."

„Ich..."

„Diese Outrider sind nicht einfach nur böse, sie sind der Leibhaftige in Gestalt!" Colt hätte am liebsten hinzu gefügt, dass Jesse einer von den Bösen geworden war, freiwillig. Dass er nicht besser als die Mörder von Anna-Marie und John Wilcox war. Dass er es verdiente, für immer im tiefsten Kerker des Kavallerieoberkommandos zu schmoren. Dass Saber viel zu gutmütig mit einem Verbrecher wie ihm umging, egal, ob er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte oder nicht. Jesse hätte sich um einen verletzten Star Sheriff auch nicht gekümmert, sondern ihn kaltblütig ermordet.

Aber Colt wusste, dass es nichts brachte, Jesse all das an den Kopf zu werfen. Auch fühlte sich der Cowboy mit einem Mal zu erschöpft, um sich mit einem unwissenden Überläufer zu streiten.

„Du hast das alles immer extrem komisch gefunden, Jesse." Colt schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine noch eben angespannten Arme hingen schlaff an seinem Körper. Ja, ausgelacht hatte ihn der Verräter schon oft auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ausgelacht und verhöhnt. Während er ihm nun ruhig zuhörte. Der Cowboy hätte Jesse Blue am liebsten ins Gesicht getreten, statt dessen schritt er langsam an ihm vorbei. „Ich bin müde und geh jetzt ins Bett."

Jesse blieb schweigend zurück und betrachtete den Himmel bis die Sterne verschwanden und die Sonne aufging.

dbdbdb

„Ich kann's immer noch nicht fassen! Wir sind hier in der totalen Wildnis und du schleppst so was an!"

Johnny erkannte die Stimme sofort, als er aufwachte. Ja, so laut konnte nur sein Bruder flüstern, wenn er sich entrüstet gab.

„Dies ist Schottland, keine Wildnis." Saber klang würdevoll und fuhr fort in was auch immer Colt ihn gestört hatte. Johnny kroch aus seinem Schlafsack und fuhr sich durch die zerwühlten Haare. Wie jeden Morgen gelang es ihm nicht wirklich, sie zu glätten.

„Ich finde die Idee gut!" verteidigte April Saber, wie sie das meistens tat. So wie sie Colt und Fireball gegenüber dem Kavallerieoberkommando jederzeit in Schutz nahm, egal, welchen Mist sie auch wieder verzapft hatten.

„Schließlich gehört das zu einem richtigen Geburtstag mit dazu." Alex' Stimme ließ Johnny hellhörig werden. Er beeilte sich umso mehr, seine Schuhe zu finden und überzustreifen. Colt hatte nie seinen Geburtstag vergessen, auch wenn es ihm nicht immer möglich gewesen war, persönlich aufzutauchen. Immer hatte er ihm jedes Jahr eine Kleinigkeit geschickt. Die Pflegefamilie hatte dies natürlich nicht für nötig gehalten und so fühlte sich Johnny auch mit siebzehn noch wie ein kleines Kind bei der Aussicht, Geschenke zu erhalten. Schließlich war er auch ein kleines Kind gewesen, als das letzte Mal sein Geburtstag gefeiert wurde, bevor Colt die Star Sheriffs kennen lernte und sich vieles änderte. Eigentlich nur zum Positiven. Johnny schaute hinüber zu dem zweiten Schlafsack in seinem Zelt und grinste.

„Was hast du eigentlich da drin?"

„Das wird nicht verraten."

„Ist das etwa vom Dachboden deines Großvaters?"

„Sag ich nicht."

„Oh Gott! Werden wir diesen Tag überleben?"

„Es ist ja auch nicht für dich!"

„Zum Glück nicht, aber mein kleiner Bruder tut mir leid."

„Pah!"

Johnny grinste noch breiter und entschied sich, aus dem Zelt zu krabbeln, bevor sich Colt und Alex weiter stichelten und sich womöglich noch Fireball in die Unterhaltung einmischte. Dann würden sich die drei die nächsten Stunden gegenseitig aufziehen. Johnny hatte das schon oft genug erlebt und so lustig es auch meistens war, heute wollte er in Ruhe seine Geschenke – Geschenke! – auspacken.

Als Johnny seinen Kopf aus dem Zelt herausstreckte, wusste er auch, was sein Bruder als fehl am Platze in der Wildnis empfunden hatte. Neben der Feuerstelle, die im Moment nur kalte Asche enthielt, war ein kleiner Tisch errichtet worden, vermutlich ein antikes Stück aus Sabers kleiner Gartenhütten - und darauf thronte unschuldig der größte Geburtstagskuchen, den Johnny jemals gesehen hatte. Nun, nicht ganz der größte, immerhin kannte er die Dimensionen, in denen Sabers Ehrentag offiziell im Schloss seines Vaters begangen wurde und Alex' Festivitäten wurden auch immer im ganz großen Stil abgehalten, dennoch war dies der schönste Kuchen, den Johnny jemals gesehen hatte, denn es war seiner.

Siebzehn richtige Kerzen brannten auf dem Kunstwerk aus Zucker und viel Sahne und die übergroße Süßigkeit, von der Colt sicherlich auch ein ganz großes Stück abhaben wollte, wirkte selbstgemacht. Nicht wie die Geburtstagskuchen, die er einmal beim Einkaufen mit April gesehen hatte, mit elektrischen Kerzen und einer viel kleineren und einheitlicheren Form.

Alex, der direkt vor der Köstlichkeit stand und ein Objekt abwehrend hinter seinem Rücken hielt, damit Colt es ihm nicht einfach so wegnahm, sah Johnny als erster und begann auch sofort, das Geburtstagslied zu singen. Es klang unglaublich schief und bewies erneut, dass Alex nur wegen Linda in den Chor ging und nicht wegen seiner unsterblichen Leidenschaft der Musik gegenüber. Colt verpasste seinen Einsatz, Saber sang zu leise, Fireball verwechselte die zweite mit der dritten Strophe und April schien sich als einzige wirklich sicher in der Melodie zu sein. Jesse Blue stand etwas abseits und blickte verzweifelt zwischen den verschiedenen Sängern hin und her, offensichtlich erinnerte er sich nicht an den Text. Ja, Hunde hätten bei diesem vorgetragenen Lied heulend mit eingestimmt, aber sie sangen es nur für Johnny und für Johnny allein. Es gefiel ihm.

Genauso wie ihm gefiel, dass ihm von allen, sogar von Jesse, gratuliert und ein kleiner oder, so in Alex' Fall, großer Gegenstand in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Sicherlich hatte April Jesse sein Geschenk zugesteckt, das eBook über französische Grammatik trug sehr die Handschrift der jungen Frau, aber Johnny würde sich nicht beschweren. Nein, heute könnten sie ihm zehn Nachhilfestunden in Fremdsprachen schenken und er würde sie mit einem glücklichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht entgegen nehmen. Natürlich war er trotzdem froh, dass er keine erhielt.

April und Fireball hatten mit Colt zusammen gelegt und nun stand zumindest finanziell seinem Raumschiff-Führerschein nichts mehr im Wege. Fireball scherzte, dass er Ramrod nach bestandener Prüfung trotzdem nicht fahren durfte und Colt gab mit gespielt verzweifeltem Gesicht seinen Bronco Buster für Übungsstunden frei. Dann umarmte er seinen kleinen Bruder, etwas, das er selten tat, schließlich waren sie beide schon viel zu alt für solche Sentimentalitäten. Sabers Geschenk hatte eine seltsame Form und war recht schwer. Wenn Johnny es nicht besser gewusst hätte, so hätte er geglaubt, dass der Schotte ihm ein Hufeisen schenkte. So viel Glück benötigte er zu seinem Schulabschluss nun auch nicht. Bevor er es jedoch hatte öffnen können, drängelte sich Alex dazwischen, der es nicht länger aushalten konnte. Stolz hielt er ihm sein höchstpersönliches Geschenk entgegen und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick zu Saber wandte sich der junge Texaner erst einmal seinem besten Freund zu.

„Das ist vom Boden deines Großvaters, richtig?"

„Was ihr nur alle gegen meinen lieben Opi habt!"

„Ich will mal hören, was er sagt, wenn du ihn in seiner Gegenwart so nennst."

„Jetzt red keine Arien, sondern mach es schon auf!"

„Gut, aber auf deine Verantwortung."

„Mach schon!"

„Ja, ja."

Johnny bediente den komplizierten Mechanismus – Alex konnte seine Geschenke nie normal verpacken – und die Metallschachtel sprang auf. Der Junge lachte laut auf, als ihm ein Ungetüm entgegen sprang und die Star Sheriffs im Reflex beinahe darauf schossen.

dbdbdb

„Wo auch immer dein Großpapa das Ding her hat, es ist spitze!" Johnny stand auf einer Anhöhe und ein hellblaues Dingsbums, wie Colt das Geschenk großzügig getauft hatte, erhob sich hoch über den See. Der junge Texaner hielt die Enden der Schnur fest in seinen Händen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Zuerst hatten sie nicht gewusst, was sie damit anfangen sollten. Alex hatte – wieder einmal – ein Objekt verschenkt, ohne eine Gebrauchsanweisung zu besitzen. Zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche konnte Jesse ihnen weiterhelfen. Er erklärte, dass es sich bei dem Objekt um einen Drachen handele und dass vor einigen Jahrzehnten noch Kinder damit gespielt hätten. Woher er über dieses Wissen verfügte, vermochte der Amnesiepatient natürlich nicht zu sagen, aber er stand nun neben Johnny auf der Anhöhe und schritt ein, wann immer der Drache ins Trudeln geriet und abzustürzen drohte. Colt stand keinen Meter hinter den beiden, unauffällig seine Waffe am Gürtel halten. Sollte Jesse auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen, würde er ihn erschießen. Was auch immer Saber behauptete, Johnnys Leben war mehr wert als das dieses Verräters!

„Frag nicht, unser Dachboden ist eine wahre Schatztruhe." Alex, der Colts Theorie der biologischen Abstammung vom Affen zu untermauern schien, saß schon wieder auf einem nah gelegenen Baum und fuchtelte mit seiner Kamera durch die Gegend. Ob sich ein Normalsterblicher die Aufnahmen hinterher ansehen konnte, ohne sofort einen epileptischen Anfall zu bekommen, bezweifelten Colt, aber er verkniff sich seine stichelenden Kommentare, schließlich war der Erbe abgelenkt und stellte keinen weiteren Unsinn an.

„So erkältet war mir April gar nicht vorgekommen." Saber stand unter dem Baum und rang mit sich, ob er auf den reichen Sack voll Flöhe aufpassen oder ihn gekonnt ignorieren sollte. Der Chef des MacLeth Imperiums wäre sicherlich nicht glücklich, wenn sein einziger Erbe von einem Baum fiel und sich das Genick brach. Der Schotte wollte gar nicht an das Gespräch denken, in dem er dem älteren Mann erklären müsste, was sein Sohn überhaupt auf einem Baum verloren hatte.

„Meiner Meinung nach hat sie genug gehustet. Außerdem will ich nicht, dass sie bei unserer nächsten Mission krank ist. Das war das letzte Mal schon schlimm genug, als sie mit neuunddreißig Fieber gegen Outrider kämpfen wollte. Vermutlich wollte sie sie anstecken und Nemesis mit einer Grippe dahinstrecken." Colt zuckte seine Schultern und betrachtete Jesse für einen Moment. Als dieser jedoch nicht die Anstalten machte, auf Johnny loszugehen, entschied sich der Cowboy dafür, diesen Tag sinnvoll zu nutzen. Alkohol war für ihn tabu und er konnte sich nicht nur von Schokolade ernähren, da würde ihm am Abend so übel sein, als hätte er einen ausgewachsenen Kater. Also hatte er Alex' Angelrute mitgenommen. Vielleicht bissen ja die Fische heute wieder. Umständlich befestigte er den Köder an der alten Angel und fragte sich verwundert, ob alle Gegenstände, die Saber verborgte, antik zu sein hatten. Eine automatische Angel mit Fischerkennung wäre ihm, der in seiner Heimat ohne größere Gewässer aufgewachsen war, wesentlich lieber gewesen. Statt dessen schwang er die Angel umständlich durch die Luft, erschlug damit beinahe Jesse und der Harken hätte sich um ein Haar in Johnnys hellblaues Dingsbums gebohrt.

„Colt! Hilfe!" Sein kleiner Bruder duckte sich und Jesse hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den Drachen vor einem schnöden Absturztod zu bewahren. „Lasso kannst du schwingen, aber keine Angel? Du bist mir ein schöner Cowboy!"

Colt streckte dem Geburtstagskind würdevoll die Zunge heraus und war froh, als Saber sich von seinem Wachposten unter dem Baum löste und zu ihm kam. Wortlos, aber mit deutungsvoll hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm er dem Cowboy das Mordsinstrument ab und warf den Harken mit einer gekonnten Bewegung ins Wasser. Dann drückte er Colt den Stil in die Hände und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf, von wo er sie alle im Blickfeld hatte. Im Moment machte er sich mehr Gedanken darum, dass sich Colt mit der Angel umbringen könnte, als dass Jesse über sie herfallen würde. Der ehemalige Kadett hatte nur Augen für den hellblauen Drachen und er griff nur nach der Schnur, wenn dieser abzustürzen drohte. Von ihm schien keine Gefahr auszugehen. Zumindest nicht im Moment.

„Ich bin nicht zu dumm zum Angeln! Wehe, du sagst das!" knurrte Colt und schob seinen Hut in den Nacken. Die Sonne hatte sich hinter graue Wolken verzogen und so konnte er über das Wasser sehen, ohne geblendet zu werden.

„Würde ich niemals wagen." Aber Sabers amüsiertes Grinsen verriet ihn.

„Aber ich wage das. Bill, du bist zu dumm zum Angeln." Mischte sich Johnny frech ein und sah sich bereits nach einem Fluchtweg um, als Colt Anstalten machte, zu seinem Bruder zu laufen und ihn auszukrabbeln.

„Du musst die Angel festhalten, sonst beißt da nie etwas an." Ermahnte ihn Saber jedoch noch rechtzeitig und schmollend blieb der Cowboy stehen.

„Genau, hör auf ihn, sonst musst du heute Abend hungern."

„Wieso, willst du den Kuchen ganz allein essen?"

„Wenn du nichts fängst, bleibt mir ja gar nichts anderes übrig."

„Das will ich sehen, wie du das alles verputzt."

„Bist ja nur neidisch."

„Und dir wird kotzübel sein."

„Kotzübel aber glücklich."

Die beiden Texaner streckten sich auf brüderliche Art die Zunge heraus, bevor sich jeder wieder seiner Aufgabe widmete. Saber schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf. Er war froh, dass Colt sich gegen seine Trauer und für Johnny entschieden hatte. Wie schwer es dem Cowboy fiel, am Todestag seine Eltern Witze zu reißen und mit seinem kleinen Bruder zu feiern, konnte der Schotte nur erahnen. Aber er war Colt dankbar. Dafür und für sein gesittetes Verhalten gegenüber Jesse Blue. Die beiden blieben auf Distanz und tauschten nicht mehr als die allernötigsten Worte aus, aber Colt hatte den ehemaligen Kadetten noch nicht erschossen, was in Sabers Augen einen großen Fortschritt darstellte.

„Es sieht nach Regen aus." Stellte Johnny fest, als eine Windböe den Drachen ergriff und er ihm beinahe entkam. Jesse griff beherzt zu und rettete das hellblaue Ungetüm vor einem traurigen Ende im See.

„Lenk nicht ab, wir waren bei deinem Kuchen!" Colt hielt die Angel etwas höher, aber er musste seinem Bruder zustimmen. Die Wolken wurden immer dichter und dunkler. Auf der einen Seite fand er das schade, weil er keine Lust verspürte, nass zu werden oder gar den ganzen Tag in Sabers Gartenhütte zu hocken, aber auf der anderen Seite passte ein Unwetter besser zu seiner Gemütslage. Außerdem hatte dann Jesse nicht länger eine Ausrede, Fireballs Sonnenbrille zu tragen. Der Verräter sah darin nicht nur unglaublich dämlich aus, es behagte Colt außerdem überhaupt nicht, nicht in die Augen des Überläufers sehen zu können. Mit Sonnencreme schien sich Jesse ja eingedeckt zu haben, aber seine Pupillen konnten nicht anders vor dem grellen Licht geschützt werden.

„Du kriegst schon dein Stück ab, Vielfrass."

„Wen nennst du Vielfrass!" Colt, der sowieso nicht wirklich damit rechnete, einen erfolgreichen Fang zu erzielen, drückte die Angel kurzerhand Saber in die Hände, bevor er sich auf seinen kleinen Bruder stürzte. Jesse rettete den Drachen, während sich die Brüder durch das Laub der nahen Bäume wälzten. Johnny lachte laut auf, aber Colt kannte kein Erbarmen.

„Wah! Hör auf! Du kriegst ja schon zwei Stück ab!"

„Wen nennst du hier Vielfrass?"

„Drei Stück Kuchen!"

„Ich bin kein Vielfrass."

„Den halben Kuchen!" japste Johnny und strampelte mit seinen Beinen, erfolglos. Sein Bruder war stärker.

„Den halben Kuchen?" Colt hielt ein und blickte in das gerötete Gesicht Johnnys unter sich, der seine Seiten hielt und lachte.

„Jap, den halben Kuchen."

„Ist gebongt."

„Siehst du? Vielfrass."

„Das wirst du bereuen."

„Arg, hahahahaha!"

Sicherlich hätten die zwei Brüder den restlichen Tag damit zugebracht, sich gegenseitig aufzuziehen, wenn Alex nicht seine Kamera weggesteckt und lautstark auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hätte.

„Helft mir!" Er sprang behände vom Baum und lief zu einem anderen, vor dessen Stamm er sich im Laub auf die Knie nieder ließ. „Lasst den Quatsch und helft mir!"

„Was gibt's denn?" Colt ließ von Johnny ab und beide wirkten sehr zerwühlt. Bunte Blätter steckten in ihrem Haar und die Cowboykleidung war zerknittert. Beide Gesichter waren gerötet und beide grinsten. Sie kamen aber rasch auf ihre Beine, als sie Alex' trauriges Gesicht sahen.

„Es ist einfach so runtergefallen." Meinte der junge Erbe und zog seine Jacke aus. In diese wickelte er etwas, das er aus dem Laub befreite. „Bestimmt hat es sich weh getan!" Vorsichtig stand er mit der Jacke im Arm auf.

„Runtergefallen?" Johnny trat näher an seinen besten Freund heran und erkannte ein kleines Eichhörnchen inmitten des weichen Stoffes, das Alex sanft fest hielt.

„Lebt es noch?" Der junge Erbe kämpfte mit den Tränen. Den ganzen Vormittag über hatte er das Tier mit seiner Kamera beobachtet und hatte sich fürchterlich erschrocken, als es plötzlich wie ein Stein vom Baum fiel.

„Es ist am Leben." Stellte Colt sachlich fest, nachdem er behutsam über rotbraunes Fell gestreichelt hatte. „Aber es braucht unsere Hilfe."

dbdbdb

„Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was Saber Johnny geschenkt hat?" Fireball drehte sich zu April um und wartete geduldig, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatte. Die junge Frau hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde ihre Winterjacke übergeworfen und erklärt, dass sie gerne einen Spaziergang am See unternehmen würde. Da die anderen Drachensteigen gegangen waren, erklärte sich Fireball gerne bereit, sie zu begleiten. So ganz gesund erschien ihm die junge Frau nicht, die den ganzen Vormittag gehustet hatte, aber eine kleine Wanderung an der frischen Luft würden ihr gut tun, bevor er sie für den restlichen Tag vor den Kamin in der Gartenhütte verbannte.

„Neugierig?" lächelte April und blieb geduldig stehen, als Fireball ihren Schal ordnete. Er war besonders weich und lang, so dass sie sich öfters darin verhedderte.

„Ein wenig. Johnny hat's nach Alex' Attacke nicht mehr geöffnet und Saber hat die letzten Wochen so geheimnisvoll getan, wann immer ich ihn darauf angesprochen habe." Gab der junge Japaner zu und sie setzten ihren Spaziergang fort. April kannte einen kleinen Pfad, der sich nahe am Waldesrand entlang schlängelte, von dem man aber noch eine gute Aussicht auf den See hatte.

„Es wird Johnny gefallen." Gab April zu und lächelte, als Fireball erneut stehen blieb und sie überrascht ansah.

„Du weißt es also?" Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn und seufzte schließlich ergeben. „Na klar, hätte ich mir denken können. Saber und du, ihr steckt immer unter einer Decke."

„Ist das schlimm?" April ergriff Fireballs Hand und zog ihn mit sich, bevor er noch auf die Idee kam, Geschenke zu raten. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht lügen konnte, sollte er durch Zufall auf das Richtige tippen. Sehr zu ihrer Freude folgte ihr der junge Japaner und ließ ihre Hand nicht los.

„Nun ja, ist es etwas Gefährliches?" Fireball, der erlebt hatte, welchen Schaden Ramrod unter den Outridern anrichten konnte, hegte großen Respekt gegenüber den Erfindern des Raumschiffes. Wer tödliche Kanonen baute, konnte sonst welche verrückte Geburtstagsgeschenke basteln.

„Nein, das nicht." Lachte April leise. „Aber es ist etwas Besonderes und ich will nicht, dass du dich verplapperst, bevor Johnny die Gelegenheit hatte, es selbst auszupacken."

„Als würde ich mich jemals verplappern!"

„Ich kann mich genau erinnern, dass du deiner Schwester nicht sagen wolltest, dass du Star Sheriff wirst – und du hast es ihr noch vor eurer Begrüßung gestanden."

„Das mit Onee-chan ist was anderes."

„Natürlich." April lachte erneut hell auf, als sie sich an die energische Japanerin erinnerte, deren größte Sorge dem Wohl ihrer Mutter und ihres kleinen Bruders galt. Mit ihrer lieben aber zugleich kompromisslosen Art hatte sie April gezeigt, von wem Fireball sein Temperament hatte. Es hieß, ihr gemeinsamer Vater wäre genauso gewesen. Hitzköpfig, aber loyal bis in den Tod...

Aprils Lachen erstarb und schweigend musterte sie Fireball, der neben ihr lief und ab und an einen Blick hinaus zum See warf. Vermutlich dachte er gerade daran, wie der Herbst wohl in seiner Heimat aussah. So sehr ihm Schottland auch gefiel, sein Herz hing an Japan. Umso mehr schätzte April den Fakt, dass Fireball letzte Woche so zeitig abgereist war, obwohl er noch mindestens zwei Tage seine Mutter und seine Schwester hätte besuchen können. Nein, Fireball hatte sich, sobald die Gespräche mit dem Suzuki-Chef abgeschlossen waren, in Ramrod geschwungen und war nach Yuma City gedüst. Zu ihr...

„Vermisst du deinen Vater, Shinji?" fragte sie unvermittelt. Fireballs Kopf schnellte herum und erstaunt musterte er sie mit diesem seltsamen Blick, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte. April gab ihm keine Zeit zum Antworten, sondern trat entschlossen näher an ihn heran und umarmte ihn, bevor er hatte reagieren können.

„April? Was...?" stammelte er verwirrt, stieß sie aber nicht von sich, wie sie das zuerst befürchtet hatte. Ihr Streit vom Vortag hatte so ähnlich begonnen. Vielleicht wollte Fireball nicht schon wieder mit ihr streiten, vielleicht dachte er aber auch gar nicht daran, sie wegzuschieben. Statt dessen schlossen sich seine Arme um sie, drückten sie sanft an sich.

„Colt hat gesagt, dass deine Reaktion gestern etwas mit deinem Vater zu tun hatte." April hob ihren Kopf und sah in Fireballs Gesicht, in dem sich Verwirrung, Erkenntnis und maßlose Überraschung abzeichnete.

„Colt spricht mit Jesse Blue? Und beide leben noch?" fragte er erstaunt und schien sich erst jetzt seiner Lage bewusst zu werden, denn er ließ sie plötzlich los und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Stumm starrte er zum See hinaus und April seufzte leise, als sie seine abweisende Haltung erkannte. Heute würden sie sich wohl nicht streiten, dafür aber würde er nun auf Abstand gehen und den restlichen Tag in Schweigen verharren.

Das wollte sie jedoch nicht. Nicht hier in den Highlands an ihrem einzigen freien Wochenende seit Monaten. Dass Colt mit Jesse gesprochen hatte, kam ihr gar nicht so mysteriös vor, schließlich konnten sich die beiden ja nicht ewig ignorieren. Viel wichtiger war ihr, das Mysterium des jungen Japaners vor sich zu lösen. Bevor sie es zu spät war. Bevor sie es eines Tages auf dem Schlachtfeld bereuten.

„Was hat Colt damit gemeint? Oder Jesse?" Laub raschelte, als April den Pfad verließ und sich neben Fireball stellte. Sanft legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den linken Arm. Sanft, aber bestimmend. So einfach würde er ihr heute nicht entkommen.

„Nichts."

„Nichts? Das nehm ich dir nicht mehr ab, Shinji. Wann immer ich dir mal zu nahe komme, reagierst du so komisch. Gestern wollte ich dich umarmen aus Dankbarkeit für deinen kühnen Kopfsprung in die eisigen Fluten, weil ich zu dämlich bin, auf einem einfachen Holzsteg zu stehen, ohne ins Wasser zu fallen. Aber anstelle meine Dankbarkeit anzunehmen, haben wir uns gestritten. Und ich weiß absolut nicht, warum." April legte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um besser in Fireballs Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihr geflochtener Zopf fiel dabei über ihre linke Schulter, glich einem zweiten, einem goldenen Schal.

„Colt hat mir erzählt, dass das alles mit deinem Vater zu tun hat, der vor zwanzig Jahren verschwunden ist, aber so richtig weiß ich nicht, wie ich das mit meiner Ungeschicklichkeit in Verbindung bringen soll." April wartete ab, aber der junge Japaner reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin schweigend zum See hinaus. Die junge Frau holte tief Luft und stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen. Mit ihrer freien Hand ergriff sie Fireballs Kinn und zwang ihn, direkt in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. „Jetzt ignorierst du mich wieder. Mein Gott, wie ich es hasse, wenn du das tust. Rede mit mir!"

Aber Fireball sagte noch immer nichts. Stumm blickte er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an, die heute nicht hinter seiner üblichen Sonnenbrille verborgen lagen, da er diese an Jesse hatte abtreten müssen. Wind fuhr durch seine schwarzen Haare, in die seine große Schwester so gerne Stäbchen steckte und sich dann halb tot lachte. Während diverser Familienfeste lachte Fireball mit ihr. Heute aber lächelte er nicht einmal, sondern sah April schweigend an. Schweigend und... sehnsüchtig? Traurig?

„Ich dachte, wir könnten über alles sprechen." April hielt noch immer Fireball fest, keiner von ihnen wagte es, sich zu bewegen. Keiner von ihnen blickte weg. Die junge Frau erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. Während eines Kampfes gegen die Outrider war sie aus Versehen in die für den Grand Prix abgesperrte Strecke gekommen und wäre beinahe mit Fireballs Auto kollidiert. Obwohl Fireball sie nicht kannte, hatte er sie in sein Auto genommen und damit den Sieg über das Rennen gefährdet. Die Outrider, die nun seinen Red Fury Racer verfolgten, um sie beide in die Luft zu schießen, jagten sie erbarmungslos. Fireball jedoch entkam ihnen, fuhr sogar Rekordzeit. Aber er hielt nach der Ziellinie nicht an, sondern beschleunigte sogar noch. Während sich Saber und andere Star Sheriffs, die hinzu kamen, um die Outrider kümmerten, steuerte Fireball direkt das Krankenhaus an. April hatte es damals gar nicht bemerkt, aber sie war auf ihrer Flucht angeschossen worden und benötigte dringend ärztliche Hilfe. In der Unfallaufnahme verlor sie wegen starkem Blutverlustes das Bewusstsein und wachte erst zehn Stunden später wieder auf. Wie erwartet hatte Saber an ihrem Bett gesessen. Blass und besorgt, denn an jenem Tag war irgendwie alles schief gelaufen, was nur hätte schief laufen können. Was April jedoch überrascht hatte, war, dass Fireball ebenfalls auf einem der unbequemen Stühle gewartet und die Ärzte noch aufdringlicher mit Fragen um ihr Wohlbefinden traktiert hatte als der junge Schotte.

„Ich dachte, ich bin mehr als eine Kollegin." Obwohl sie lieber noch mehr als eine gute Freundin gewesen wäre. Sie wusste nicht, ob es an der Tatsache lag, dass Fireball ihr ohne zu zögern geholfen hatte, dass er seine Rennfahrerkarriere für den silbernen Sheriff Stern aufgab oder dass er immer für sie da war, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Vielleicht waren es all diese Faktoren zusammen. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie schon lange ihr Herz an diesen sturen Hitzkopf verloren, der sie nun so einsam ansah. Der in jeder Situation das Richtige zu sagen wusste, oder zumindest zu sagen glaubte. Nun aber blieb er stumm und sein Schweigen kam ihr hilflos vor, so als wüsste er auf einmal nicht, was er ihr entgegnen könnte.

Oh ja, sie wollte so viel mehr sein als einfach nur eine Arbeitskollegin und gute Freundin. Zwei Jahre hatte sie nun abgewartet. Eine lange Zeit.

April beugte sich vor und drückte ihre Lippen auf Fireballs. Über die Konsequenz ihrer Tat dachte sie nicht nach. Sie dachte überhaupt nicht, sondern folgte ihren Gefühlen, ihren Sehnsüchten, die diese Idee ausgezeichnet fanden. Für einen elendig langen Moment stand Fireball regungslos vor ihr, bevor er leise seufzte und erneut seine Arme um sie schloss und sie näher an sich zog. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Erst zögerlich, dann zärtlich.

Wie lange sie so standen, konnte April im Nachhinein nicht beurteilen. Es war ihr wie eine süße Ewigkeit vorgekommen, die ihr zeigte, dass Fireball ebenfalls mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie zu empfinden schien.

Dann aber beendete er den Kuss und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ihre beiden Gesichter waren gerötet und beide rangen sie nach Luft, als wären sie soeben eine lange Strecke gelaufen. April konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, ob sie durch die pechschwarzen Haare des jungen Mannes gestreichelt hatte oder ob es am immer stärker werdenden Wind lag, auf jeden Fall wirkte Fireballs Haarpracht noch wirrer als sonst.

„Shinji..." April wollte die Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrücken, aber Fireball schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf und hielt abwehrend seine rechte Hand in die Höhe, um sie nicht wieder so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Die junge Frau blickte verwirrt auf die ausgestreckte Hand, sah, wie diese zitterte.

„Nein, April. Nicht. Bitte." Murmelte Fireball. Er senkte seinen Blick und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf.

„Aber..."

„Nicht." Fireball ließ ihr gar keine Gelegenheit, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu formulieren. Statt dessen hob der bis jetzt sehr schweigsame junge Mann an zu sprechen. April brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, dass Fireball seine Muttersprache gebrauchte. Vermutlich bemerkte er das nicht einmal. Rasch sprach er in jenem Sington, der Japanisch auszeichnete. April verstand noch nicht viel von der fernöstlichen Sprache. Aber sie lebte nicht umsonst seit knapp zwei Jahren mit einem Japaner unter einem Dach, um nicht wenigstens hier und da ein paar Wörter aufzuschnappen. Alltägliche Wörter, die sie noch mehr verwirrten. Sie verstand Oto-san , was so viel wie Vater bedeutete. Genauso wie Okaa-san , Mutter. Mehrfach fiel ihr eigener Name, der sich im Japanischen immer seltsam anhörte, da es in dieser Sprache keine Unterschiede zwischen r und l gab und sie Aplil ausgesprochen wurde. Heute konnte sie jedoch nicht darüber schmunzeln. Heute fühlte sie sich elend, als sie die einzelnen Teile zu einem Puzzle zusammen setzte.

„Moment." Unterbrach sie schließlich seinen Redefluss. „Ich bin nicht so ein Sprachgenie wie du, aber hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass du wegen deines Vaters auf Abstand zu mir gehst?" April runzelte ihre Stirn. „Liegt es daran, dass ich keine Japanerin bin?" Eigentlich hatte sie Fireballs Familie ja für recht aufgeschlossen gehalten und geglaubt, dass seine Mutter und seine Schwester sie mochten. Aber was verstand sie schon von der fremden Kultur am anderen Ende der Erde?

„Iie!" Fireball runzelte seine Stirn und schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, dass er nicht länger die internationale Sprache sprach, April ihn nicht verstanden oder zumindest die paar Brocken, die sie Japanisch beherrschte, vollkommen verkehrt zusammen gefügt hatte. „Nein." Meinte er deshalb erneut und ließ seine Schultern hängen.

„Mein Vater ist vor zwanzig Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Man konnte nie seinen Tod beweisen, aber ein Lebenszeichen gab es von ihm auch nicht. Trotzdem hat meine Mutter nie aufgehört zu hoffen. Ihr Leben stoppte an jenem Tag, an dem dein Vater und Graf Lancelot zu ihr kamen und ihr erzählen mussten, dass Oto-san nicht mehr zurückkommen würde. Seitdem lebt sie in der Vergangenheit." Fireball holte tief Luft und hob wieder seinen Kopf. Aber er blickte direkt an April vorbei auf den See hinaus. „Sie ist eine wunderbare Mutter, das war sie all die Jahre. Aber sie ist nie weitergegangen, sondern an jenem Punkt stehen geblieben, an dem sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hat. Jeden Abend steht sie vor unserem Haus und wartet auf ihn. Immer zu der Stunde, zu der er meistens nach Hause kam. Nur dass er nie zurück gekehrt ist. Zu Weihnachten und zu seinem Geburtstag kauft sie ihm Geschenke, die dann doch ungeöffnet im Wandschrank verschwinden. Zu Familienfesten bleibt immer ein Platz unbesetzt, es könnte ja sein, dass er plötzlich doch zurück kommt. Er soll doch sehen, dass er willkommen ist!" Tränen glitzerten in Fireballs Augen, aber April kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er sie nicht weinen würde.

„Onee-chan und ich haben zu Beginn ihrem grenzenlosen Optimismus vertraut, haben daran geglaubt, dass Oto-san bald nach Hause kommen würde. Aber die Jahre vergingen und er kehrte nicht zurück. Uns beiden hat es beinahe das Herz gebrochen, als wir erkennen mussten, dass wir ihn nie wieder sehen würden. Ich denke, dass Okaa-san das auch weiß, es aber nicht wahrhaben will."

„Dass es so schlimm ist, wusste ich nicht..." erwiderte April ehrlich geschockt. Fireballs Blick kehrte kurz zu ihr zurück, bevor er sich wieder auf den See konzentrierte.

„Dein Vater hat sicherlich sehr gelitten, als deine Mutter bei deiner Geburt gestorben ist, April, und es hat bestimmt weh getan, als Gräfin Lancelot starb, aber ihr konntet um eure Lieben trauern und irgendwann weitermachen. Meine Mutter kann das nicht. Ihre Hoffnung verbietet ihr, ihre Trauer hinter sich zu lassen und wieder glücklich zu sein." Fireball verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust in einer schutzsuchenden Geste. „Eigentlich hatte ich nie Star Sheriff werden wollen. Natürlich empfohlen es mir alle, die Oto-san noch von früher kannten, aber ich wandte mich lieber dem Motorsport zu. Ich hätte nur nach ihm gesucht und meine Mutter die zusätzliche Angst aufgebürdet, auch noch um ihren einzigen Sohn bangen zu müssen."

„Wieso...?"

„Warum ich dann doch den Stern nahm? Am Anfang war es wohl aus Trotz, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass Saber unfähig ist." Fireball zuckte entschuldigend seine Schultern. April verstand ihn sofort, konnte sich noch zu gut an den Streit erinnern, der an ihrem Krankenbett entbrannte. Der Rennfahrer hatte dem Star Sheriff vorgeworfen, nicht richtig auf April aufgepasst zu haben. Man setzte keine junge Frau als Lockmittel ein! Das war unehrenhaft! „Eigentlich wollte ich ja wieder gehen, als ich mich davon überzeugt hatte, dass mein erster Eindruck von ihm falsch gewesen war. Dann aber flogen wir unsere erste Mission und ich sah, dass ich mit dieser Arbeit so vielen Menschen helfen konnte, denen sonst niemand zur Seite stand. Ich konnte nicht mehr zurück."

„Da ging es dir wohl genauso wie uns allen."

„Vermutlich." Fireball zuckte erneut seine Schultern, den Blick weiterhin stur auf das trübe Wasser gerichtet. „Diese Menschen sind es wert, dass sich Okaa-san Sorgen um mich macht. Dass ich jedes Mal, wenn ich sie besuche, ihre Hoffnung aufs Neue zerstöre, dass ich Oto-san mitbringen könnte. Schließlich fliege ich jetzt durch das neue Grenzgebiet, in dem er vor zwanzig Jahren verschwand." Unbewusst trat Fireball zwei Schritte zurück und stand auf dem kleinen Pfad, der sie hergeführt hatte. Endlich blickte er April wieder ins Gesicht und die offene Trauer, die sie dort sah, tat weh.

„Diese Menschen sind es wert, sollte ich eines Tages genauso wie mein Vater bei einer Mission verschwinden. Aber eine Familie ist es nicht wert." Fireball seufzte leise. „Ich will weder meiner Frau noch meinen Kinder das antun, was Onee-san und ich durchlitten haben, was Okaa-san noch immer quält. Ich will dir nicht dasselbe antun, April-chan."

Die Wipfel der Bäume rauschten über ihnen und bunte Blätter wirbelten durch die Luft wie Kirschblüten während des Frühlingsfestes in Japan. Ein Adler kreischte in der Höhe. Wasser schlug regelmäßig gegen die Böschung.

„Bist du da nicht ein wenig voreilig, Shinji?" flüsterte April, die ihrer Stimme nicht so recht traute.

„Nicht, wenn ich es ernst nehme. Und das würde ich, das weißt du auch." Fireball wich erneut ihrem nun entgeisterten Blick aus und drehte sich um, um zum Lager zurück zu gehen. Um so zu tun, als hätte diese Unterhaltung nie stattgefunden. April ahnte, dass der junge Japaner das konnte. Sie war dazu jedoch nicht fähig. Fünf entschlossene Schritte später hatte sie ihn eingeholt und griff nach seiner linken Hand. Sie fühlte sich eisig an in ihren bereits recht kalten Fingern.

„Mich fragst du da nicht nach meiner Meinung?" fuhr sie ihn an, verspürte plötzlich eine ungemeine Wut auf ihn. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschüttelt und gleichzeitig umarmt. „Ich bin genauso wie du ein Star Sheriff und kenne die Gefahren. Verdammt, ich bin damit aufgewachsen, schließlich ist Père der Kommandeur! Ich bin schon mehrfach durch die Phantomzone geschritten und habe Nemesis gegenüber gestanden. Natürlich hatte ich Angst! Angst um euch und auch um mich, aber wie du schon sagtest, die Menschen da draußen brauchen uns und mir ist es meine Familie immer wert gewesen! Deine Mutter lebte zu Hause, während dein Vater in den Krieg zog. Ich sitze nicht daheim und warte, ich kämpfe an deiner Seite!"

„April..."

„Ich denke noch nicht an Kinder und sollte einmal ich welche haben, dann kann man sich ja immer noch überlegen, ob man sich versetzen lässt. Den Rest meines Lebens werde ich sicherlich nicht in Ramrod sitzen und mich mit Sabers Vater und anderen Vorgesetzten streiten!"

„Als ob du jemals deine größte Erfindung im Stich lassen würdest."

Fireball wollte sich von April losreißen, aber ihre Wut hatten ihr Kräfte verliehen, die er so nicht erwartet hatte. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten und er wusste, dass dieses Gespräch ernster war als alle ihre Streitereien, die aus Kleinigkeiten entstanden waren.

„Es gibt Wichtigeres für mich als Ramrod."

„Du verstehst mich nicht, April..."

„DU verstehst MICH nicht, Shinji!" Der Wind wurde stärker und April fuhr fröstelnd zusammen. „Dein nobles Verhalten in allen Ehren, aber du entscheidest gerade über meine Zukunft, ohne mich zu fragen! Eine Zukunft, die ich mit dir verbringen möchte, egal, welche Risiken das für uns beide auch haben mag! Verdammt, du Sturkopf, ich liebe dich!"

Fireballs Augen weiteten sich sichtbar bei ihrer Aussage. Er hob seine freie Hand, um mit zitternden Fingern die Tränen fortzuwischen, die unbemerkt über Aprils Wangen gelaufen waren. Kurz blickte er zum See hinüber, bevor er sie erneut in seine Arme zog und fest an sich drückte.

„Mach jetzt keine unvorhersehbaren Bewegungen." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während seine rechte Hand nach dem Blaster tastete, den sie unter ihrer dicken Winterjacke verborgen hatte. Für einen Außenstehenden hätte diese Pose wie der Beginn eines Liebesspieles gewirkt, aber Fireballs Gedanken konnten ferner nicht sein.

„Was gibt's?"

„Outrider. Vielleicht fünf, vielleicht sechs. Alle Richtung See zwischen den Bäumen."

„Na super." April amte Fireballs Taktik nach und angelte sich seine Waffe. Bis auf Colt benutzten sie alle dieselben Blaster und konnten ohne Probleme mit den Gerätschaften der Teamkollegen kämpfen.

„Auf drei. Eins. Zwei."

„Das Gespräch ist aber noch nicht beendet, Hikari Shinji."

„Nein. Ist es nicht." Fireball lehnte sich kurz vor und drückte der jungen Französin einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Drei!"

Die beiden Star Sheriffs wirbelten herum und schossen.

dbdbdb

„Wer ist denn der Knilch?"

Colt musterte den untersetzten Mann, der auf dem Bock der pferdelosen Kutsche aus einem Spaßfilm entsprungen sein schien, besonders in den altmodisch geschnittenen Kleidern und der Perücke.

„Na fabelhaft." Stöhnte Saber alles andere als erfreut, als er den Diener seines Vaters erkannte. Also hatte der Graf Lancelot doch herausgefunden, dass sein Sohn in der Nähe weilte und wollte ihn sprechen. Der junge Schotte konnte sich keine wirkungsvollere Art vorstellen, ihm den Tag zu verderben. „Kümmert ihr euch um das Eichhörnchen, ich statte derweil meinem alten Herrn einen Besuch ab. Ich beeile mich auch." Saber warf Johnny, der den hellblauen Drachen unter seinem rechten Arm trug und ebenfalls wenig begeistert dreinschaute, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er sich straffte und hinüber zu dem Diener schritt, der sich prompt vor ihm verbeugte und in einem starken schottischen Akzent etwas zu Saber sagte.

„Stimmt, Eichhörnchen." Colt, der wusste, dass Saber mit seinem Vater selbst am besten zurecht kam, ging hinüber zur Holzhütte. Alex war ihm immer dicht auf den Fersen und erkundigte sich bereits seit einer halben Stunde aller fünf Minuten nach dem Wohlbefinden des kleinen Tieres.

„Ist es noch am Leben?" So wie jetzt auch.

„Ja, aber schwach." Colt legte die Jacke behutsam auf den Tisch des großen Wohnzimmers ab und sah sich in der Gartenhütte um. April und Fireball waren nicht da, vermutlich machten sie einen Spaziergang oder suchten Pilze oder ähnliches. Colt kam aber auch ohne ihre Hilfe zurecht. Er war auf einer Ranch aufgewachsen mit fünfzig Pferden, mehreren Hunden und manch anderen Tieren, die seinem Bruder zugelaufen waren. Ja, er würde dem Eichhörnchen helfen können!

„Ich forste nach der Hausapotheke und du untersuchst den Kühlschrank, ob er Milch beinhaltet! Johnny, du bewachst den Kleinen." Als die Aufgaben verteilt waren, stoben die angesprochenen Personen auseinander auf ihrer Suche nach Medizin und Nahrung.

Johnny betrachtete das kleine Eichhörnchen, das sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte, seit Alex es fand, und blickte zurück durch die offene Tür. Die Kutsche hatte sich längst in die Lüfte erhoben und war weggeflogen. Hinauf zu dem Schloss der Lancelots, in dem Sabers Vater alles daran setzen würde, um ihnen allen diesen Tag zu verderben. Um Johnny den Geburtstag zu verderben, wenn auch unbewusst, da sich der junge Texaner sicher war, dass der Graf seine Lebensdaten nirgendwo notiert hatte.

„Wenn ich da nicht einschreite, kommt er vor morgen früh nicht wieder!" murmelte er genervt und legte den Drachen auf einen Stuhl. Dann schnappte er sich eine Taschenlampe, verschloss seine Jacke und trat hinaus in den dämmrig wirkenden Mittag. Es sah wirklich aus wie Regen, aber Johnny kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie mussten lediglich den Fuß des Berges erreichen, von da an kannte der Junge eine Abkürzung. Zumindest hatte Saber ihm einmal davon erzählt und er vertraute dem jungen Schotten. Mit dieser Abkürzung wären sie in null Komma nix im Schloss und zusammen mit Saber wieder zurück, um in aller Ruhe seinen weiteren Geburtstag zu feiern!

„Wo gehst du hin?" fragte Jesse, der ihm gefolgt war. In der Gegenwart des kranken Eichhörnchens schien er sich auch nicht besonders wohl zu fühlen. Oder aber er wollte Colt nicht im Weg stehen und womöglich deshalb für das Ableben des kleinen Waldbewohners verantwortlich gemacht werden.

„Zum Schloss, um Saber zurück zu holen." Erklärte Johnny und schritt entschlossen an den Zelten vorbei. „Wenn du willst, kannst du ja mitkommen."

Jesse zögerte einen Moment. Zwar hatte er seine Medizin pünktlich genommen und ein wenig schien sie die Schmerzen auch zu lindern, dennoch tat ihm sein Kopf sehr weh und er hätte sich lieber auf seinen Schlafsack gelegt und eine Runde geschlafen. Andererseits wollte er auch nicht, dass Johnny allein durch den Wald lief. Colt und Alex würden das Eichhörnchen jetzt nicht im Stich lassen, während der junge Texaner nicht von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten schien. Außerdem musste sich Jesse eingestehen, dass er schon neugierig war und das Schloss gerne von der Nähe betrachten wollte.

„Okay, ich bin dabei." Erklärte er sich deshalb bereit und folgte Johnny in das Innere des Waldes.

dbdbdb

Trotz der Abkürzung, über die Johnny nicht müde wurde zu schimpfen, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen benötigten sie zwei ganze Stunden, um in einer entlegenen Ecke des ausladenden Schlossgartens herauszukommen. Der Rasen sah unnatürlich grün aus und es schien Diener zu geben, die das Laub der hohen Kastanienbäume aufsammelten, jedenfalls konnten sie keine Blätter auf dem Boden ausmachen.

„Das ist riesig!" bemerkte Jesse beeindruckt. Die Hecken waren in Figuren geschnitten worden. Manchmal erkannte er ein Pferd oder einen Hasen, meistens aber musste er sich angesichts der komplizierten Muster geschlagen geben. Die Grünfläche erstreckte sich scheinbar in den Horizont. Vermutlich hätte ein kleines Dorf in dem Privatgarten der Lancelots Platz gehabt.

„Riesig und leer." Johnny sah sich kurz um, so als erwarte er, dass ihn ein Diener sah und raus warf. In ihrer Nähe befand sich jedoch niemand, der Garten war menschenleer. „Früher hat hier die ganze Familie der Lancelots gelebt: Tanten, Onkel, Großeltern Geschwister, Enkel. Der Clan umfasste vor hundert Jahren noch über fünfzig Menschen. Heute aber leben hier nur noch der Graf und seine Dienerschaft."

„Fünfzig Menschen?" Jesse musterte einen weiteren zurechtgeschnittenen Busch stirnrunzelnd. „Muss ja ganz schön was losgewesen sein."

„Bestimmt, aber mittlerweile sind fast alle tot. Und die wenigen Nachfahren haben sich mit dem Grafen verstritten und sind fortgezogen." Johnny hob seinen Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete das eindrucksvolle Schloss, das hinter den goldenen Wipfeln langsam auftauchte. Die Türme mochte er selbst sehr, empfand er die runden Turmzimmer als gemütlich. Das restliche Schloss bereitete ihn Unbehagen, wobei er nicht sagen konnte, ob dies wirklich an dem unübersichtlichen Gebäude oder aber an dem verbitterten Grafen lag.

„Früher haben hier teilweise zehn Kinder gewohnt. Muss ein Paradies für die Kleinen gewesen sein." Johnny seufzte traurig, denn er wusste, dass es hier keine Kinder mehr geben würde. Jedenfalls keine mit adeliger Abstammung. Mit Saber würde die Linie der Lancelots aussterben.

„_Das ist ein Zebra." _

_Der ältere Junge deutete auf einen besonders großen Busch, dessen Form aber nicht mehr richtig erkennbar war, da er all seine Blätter verloren hatte. Eine dicke Schneeschicht bedeckte die Zweige und weiße Flocken schwebten sanft auf sie herab._

„_Hast du auch einen... El... El... fant?" Der kleinere Junge stapfte ihm hinterher und blickte mit großen Augen auf die angeblichen Tiere. Seine Phantasie war noch ungestüm genug, er hätte in den Büschen so ziemlich alles erkannt, was man ihm erzählte._

„_Das glaube ich nicht, aber dort hinten steht ein Pferd. Kein echtes, aber ein ganz liebes." Der ältere Junge drehte sich zu dem kleineren um, als dieser auf einer gefrorenen Pfütze unter dem Schnee ausrutschte und hin fiel. Sofort war er bei ihm und half ihm auf._

„_Alles in Ordnung, Jess?"_

„_Klar, Richy. Und jetzt zeig mir das Pferd!"_

„_Gerne." Der ältere der beiden stülpte die Mütze, die der jüngere verloren hatte, über blaue Haare. Dann ergriff er eine kleine Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie hinüber zu der Hengstparade aus Büschen und Schnee._

„Komm mal hier rüber!"

Jesse blinzelte und im nächsten Moment war der Schnee verschwunden und anstelle des weißen Elements des Winters bedeckten bunte Blätter die Bäume und Büsche. Von den beiden Kindern war auch weit und breit keine Spur. Hatte er sich das eingebildet? Schon wieder? Handelte es sich dabei womöglich um Nebenwirkungen seiner Medizin? Oder hatten sie eine Verletzung seines Gehirnes im Krankenhaus nicht erkannt? Litt jeder Amnesiepatient unter Halluzinationen? Denn es konnte sich nicht um Erinnerungen handeln. Er war dieses Wochenende ja das erste Mal in den Highlands, hatte dieses Schloss noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gesehen. Oder?

Jess? Richy?

Oder?

„Die Aussicht von hier ist umwerfend!" Johnny war zu einer dicken Brüstung aus Stein gelaufen und spähte hinüber. Jesse verwarf seine seltsamen Gedanken. Er würde gleich am Montag mit Doktor Claire darüber sprechen. Sicherlich gab es für all das eine ganz simple Erklärung. Vermutlich hatte sie ihm sogar davon erzählt, aber er hatte es vergessen. So wie er vieles vergessen hatte.

Also ging er hinüber zu dem Teenager und blickte hinaus in das Tal. So hoch wie auf dem Gipfel, den Saber später einmal mit ihm besteigen würde, befanden sie sich nicht, aber die Höhe reichte ihm aus, um über die großen See hinaus zu sehen und dort noch weitere Täler und Bergketten zu erkennen. Auf einigen von ihnen lag sogar schon Schnee. Die Baumgrenze war bei allen Bergen, egal ob mittel oder sehr hoch, gleich. Pures Gold schien sich in das Tal zu ergießen, während auf den Gipfeln eintöniges Grau oder schon das erste Schnee lag. Silbern glänzte das Wasser der Mitte des Tales. Der Himmel schien unendlich zu sein, auf dem die Wolken einen bizarren Tanz veranstalteten. Immer heftig werdender Wind zog sie quer über das Firmament und die Wälder rauschte und wogten wie ein riesiges Meer.

„Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" unterbrach Johnny die ehrfurchtsvolle Stille. Er hatte die Arme auf den Stein gestützt und sein Kinn in seine Handflächen gebettet. Verträumt blickte er hinaus in die Natur, so als wollte er all diese Eindrücke in sich saugen, damit er genug zum Träumen hatte, wenn sie wieder in Yuma City wären. Einer modernen Stadt mit künstlichen Bäumen. Sehr sauber und sehr öde.

„Ja."

„Ich liebe dieses Land." Fuhr Johnny leise fort und musterte die Berge um sich herum mit einem letzten sehnsuchtsvollen Blick. „Ein paar Mal bin ich schon hier gewesen, weil zur Zeit die letzten Pferde meiner Eltern hier untergestellt sind. In Yuma City ist kein Platz für sie und ich weiß, dass es ihnen hier gut geht. Graf Lancelot mag kein netter Mensch sein, aber er ist ein Pferdenarr." Johnny riss sich schließlich von der Aussicht los und lief über den Rasen. Jedoch ging er nicht in Richtung des Schlosses, sondern vielmehr darum herum. Jesse war das Recht. Hier gab es so viel zu sehen, dass es ihm sogar lieber war, wenn sie einen ausführlichen Rundgang machten und nicht nur auf direktesten Weg zu Saber rauschten. Auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses gab es weitere Kastanien, aber das Gras war verschwunden. Statt dessen begrüßte sie ein großer Reitplatz mit allerlei Gerätschaften. Das Wiehern verriet Jesse, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, jemals einem Pferd auch nur begegnet zu sein, dass sich hier die Stallungen befanden. Johnny schritt zielstrebig in das kleinere Gebäude hinein und an den Boxen vorbei, in denen Pferde vor sich hin kauten oder neugierig zwischen den Stangen hindurch spähten. Hier und da standen Menschen in den Boxen, die Johnny zu kennen schienen, denn sie lächelten und grüßten ihn freundlich. Jesse argwöhnten sie, ließen ihn aber wahrscheinlich passieren, weil er zu Johnny gehörte.

„Hier wird alles noch genauso gemacht wie vor vielen hundert Jahren. Alte Traditionen werden von den Adeligen hoch gehalten, besonders von Graf Lancelot, der glaubt, dass es seinen Tieren so am besten geht." Sagte der Teenager und blieb vor einer besonders großen Box stehen. Dahinter befand sich ein weißes Pferd, ein Schimmel, wie Jesse sein Schweizer-Käse-Gedächtnis mitteilte. Es drehte sich in der großen Box und trabte hinüber zu den Gitterstäben. Jesse trat automatisch einige Schritte zurück, als es hörbar nach Luft sog. Egal, was der junge Texaner ihm da auch erzählten mochte, er vertraute diesen großen Tieren nicht. Instinktiv.

„Hallo, Kleines." Johnny öffnete die Schiebetür und lachte leise auf, als die Stute ihren Kopf an seiner Brust rieb und gierig nach etwas Essbarem in seinen Jackentaschen fand. Geduldig ließ sie sich von dem Teenager auf den Hals klopfen.

„Hallo, Jonathan. Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gesehen." Ein großgewachsener Mann, zu dem Jesse aufsehen musste, als er an ihm vorbei schritt, betrat ebenfalls die Box und lächelte den Teenager erfreut an.

„Hallo, George. Richard wurde von seinem Vater herbeordert und da dachte ich, ich besuche die Pferde." Johnny legte beide Arme um den Hals der Stute. Sie ließ es sich gefallen und begann statt dessen, Stroh zu fressen.

„Master Richard ist auch da? Und ich wurde mal wieder von nichts benachrichtigt. Na ja, ich bin eben nur der Stallknecht." George warf seine Hände theatralisch in die Höhe, dann gab er der Stute eine Möhre und tätschelte ihren stark angeschwollenen Leib.

„Stallknecht? Ich dachte immer, du wärest Oberstallmeister, George."

„Namen sind nur Schall und Rauch." Der hochgewachsene Mann verließ die Box und deutete Johnny an, das Gleiche zu tun. „Sie ist trächtig und braucht ihre Ruhe, Jonathan. Besuch lieber deine eigenen zwei Rabauken, die werden sich sicherlich auch freuen."

„Ja."

„Und sag ihm, dass Pferde nicht beißen." Er deutete auf Jesse, der recht blass an der Wand lehnte und sich den großen Kreaturen nicht weiter als bis auf zwei Meter und Stahlgitter dazwischen zu nähern wagte.

„Dafür haben sie aber ziemlich große Zähne." Gab Jesse zu bedenken und lächelte, als George daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach und ihm sofort zu erklären begann, dass Pferde Pflanzenfresser waren und nicht so scharfe Zähne wie zum Beispiel Hunde besaßen. Wenn ein Pferd zu biss, erhielt man meist einen ordentlichen blauen Fleck, aber daran war bis jetzt noch niemand gestorben.

Johnny hörte den Ausführungen des Oberstallmeisters nur oberflächlich zu. Normalerweise sog er jedes Wort auf, das George sagte, konnte ihm der erfahrene Schotte viele hilfreiche Tipps in Bezug auf Dressur und Zucht geben, heute aber galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Schimmelstute in der Box. Es handelte sich dabei um Sabers Lieblingspferd, Blanca. Johnny konnte sich noch gut erinnern, dass der junge Schotte sie zum Decken mit dem besten Hengst seines Vaters im Sommer auf eine eigene Weide gelassen hatte. Nun war Blanca trächtig und würde Anfang Winter ein hoffentlich gesundes Fohlen zur Welt bringen. Ein wunderschönes Fohlen, das Johnny gehören würde. Die Besitzurkunde hatte sich neben einem altmodischen Hufeisen in Sabers Geschenkverpackung befunden. Alles, was Johnny nun noch zu tun hatte, war im Winter den Namen einzutragen.

Und Saber dafür zu danken, indem er sich immer gut um das Fohlen kümmerte.

dbdbdb

„Ist das alles echt?" flüsterte Jesse beeindruckt, während sie durch das Innere des Schlosses schlichen. Die Dielen unter ihnen knarrten und beide wollten die eisige Stille, die das Gemäuer umgab, nicht all zu laut stören. Johnny hatte noch die letzten zwei Pferde aus dem Vermächtnis seiner Eltern besucht, zwei in die Jahre gekommene Hengste, die nun ihr Gnadenbrot erhielten und ihren Lebensabend auf einer saftigen Weide verbringen würden. Die beiden freuten sich sichtlich und nachdem genügend Streicheleinheiten verteilt worden waren, erinnerte sich Johnny an ihre eigentliche Mission, Saber aus der Höhle des Löwen, sprich aus dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters zu befreien. George, der den pferdeverrückten Texaner zu mögen schien, half ihnen durch einen Hintereingang in das Innere des Schlosses, bevor er sich seiner weiteren Arbeit zuwandte.

Nun standen sie in einem prachtvoll ausstaffierten Gang. Die linke Fensterfront schien nur aus Glas zu bestehen, während die reche Wand mit meterhohen Gemälden behangen war. Die Rahmen leuchteten golden und Jesse trat näher an den Rahmen heran, um zu sehen, ob es sich dabei wirklich um das Edelmetall handelte oder ob es sich hierbei nur um eine besonders gute Fälschung handelte. Nicht, dass er den Unterschied erkannt hätte.

„Natürlich!" Johnny gab sich entrüstet über Jesses Frage, kicherte aber kopfschüttelnd und trat näher an das besagte Gemälde heran. „Für die Lancelots darf es nur vom Feinsten sein. Nur das Teuerste ist gut genug." Er schaute zu der Dame hinauf, die ernst in die Welt blickte. Seit über zweihundert Jahren, wenn man der Inschrift auf dem Rahmen trauen durfte. „Saber ödet das alles ganz schön an, aber solange sein Vater lebt, kann er hier nichts verändern. Falls er den Schinken nicht sofort nach dessen Tod verkauft."

„Weggeben würde ich das nicht." Jesse drehte sich langsam einmal um sich selbst und bewunderte die Verzierungen an den Decken. „Aber ein wenig mehr Wärme würde diesen alten Mauern gut tun."

„Vielleicht vermacht er's auch April. Sie ist eine gute Innenausstatterin. Sie sagt, die Teppiche in Yuma City waren ihre Idee gewesen." Johnny wandte sich um und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die Gestalt sah, die entschlossen auf ihn zu schritt. Dann straffte er seine Schultern und steckte seine geballten Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jacke. Nein, er würde sich keine Blöße geben lassen, sondern ruhig nach Saber verlangen und mit ihm dieses Schloss verlassen. Schließlich war heute sein Geburtstag, da durfte er den jungen Schotten zu seiner Party entführen!

„Na, sieh mal einer an, wer aufgetaucht ist!" begrüßte sie ein recht großer Mann, den Saber aber vermutlich schon überragte. So richtig konnte das Jesse nicht einschätzen. Eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn war auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennbar. Die Haare des Mannes waren braun, wurden von silbernen Strähnen durchzogen. Der Vollbart untermauerte den drohenden Eindruck, den er auf Jesse machte. Er hatte diesen Menschen noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen, aber er mochte ihn auf Anhieb nicht. Saber war wesentlich höflicher, ruhiger. In der Nähe des jungen Schotte fühlte sich Jesse wohl, während er der Gegenwart des Vaters am liebsten geflohen wäre.

„Ich dachte, ich würde heute von dir verschont bleiben!" Eisblaue Augen blitzten Johnny verächtlich an und Jesse erkannte die einzige Ähnlichkeit, die zwischen Vater und Sohn bestand. Zu gern hätte er ein Bild von Sabers Mutter gesehen. Denn je länger Jesse Graf Lancelot betrachtete, desto mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass Saber das Ebenbild der verstorbenen Gräfin sein musste.

„Ich wünsche Euch auch einen schönen Tag." Erwiderte Johnny sarkastisch und gab sich betont lässig. Die beiden starrten sich an und Jesse hatte das Gefühl, als würde er dem Kampf zweier Raubkatzen beiwohnen, die sich jeden Moment ansprangen.

„Als ich mich bereit erklärte, deine Gäule aufzunehmen, wusste ich nicht, dass ich dein Gesicht auch noch zu ertragen hätte!"

Johnny blinzelte nicht einmal ob der offensichtlichen Beleidigung. Jesse wunderte sich, ob sich Sabers Vater ihm gegenüber immer so aufführte oder ob sie einfach nur einen extrem schlechten Tag im Leben des alten Grafen erwischt hatten.

„Ich möchte gern Richard abholen. Danach verschwinde ich sofort wieder." Erwiderte der Teenager kühl, aber höflich. Er wich nicht zurück, als der Graf auf ihn zu kam. Der alte Mann wirkte gefährlich, trotz des seltsam karierten Rockes, den er trug. Jesse würde Johnny später dazu befragen, im Moment schien in eine Kulturstunde in schottischen Traditionen weniger angebracht.

„So, so, das möchtest du also." Der Schotte lehnte sich noch weiter vor und Jesse sah, wie der Teenager erbleichte, sich aber nicht von der Stelle rührte. Ob er dazwischen gehen sollte? Denn sehr schienen sich die beiden ja nicht zu mögen, im Gegenteil! Ob der Graf Lancelot seinem eigenen Sohn gegenüber auch so hartherzig war?

„Ja, Sir."

„Als ob du ein Recht darauf hättest. Merk dir das, du bist ein Nichts und Richard befasst sich mit dir nur aus Mitleid."

„Ja, Sir." Johnnys Stimme blieb kühl. Er hatte gelernt, dass Widerspruch nur zu elendig langen Diskussionen führte. An jedem anderen Tag hätte er sich diesen gestellt, aber heute wollte er nur Saber so rasch wie möglich befreien und seine Geburtstagsparty feiern. Colt wartete sicherlich schon sehnsüchtig auf sein persönliches Stück Kuchen.

„Eines Tages wird er dich Schmarotzer fallen lassen."

„Ja, Sir."

„Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?"

„Nein, Sir."

„_Willst du dich über mich lustig machen?" Die tiefe Stimme schallte durch den Gang und ein junger Mann, fast noch ein Kind, knetete nervös die Mütze in seinen Händen. Blaue Haare hingen nass in seine bleiche Stirn. Es regnetet, aber er hatte hier her kommen, hatte ihn sehen müssen._

„_Nein. Es ist die Wahrheit."_

„_Die Wahrheit? Pah!" Der Mann im Schottenrock trat näher und der junge Mann wich automatisch zurück. „Ich habe nur einen Sohn und der studiert in Yuma City. Also erzähl mir hier keine Lügenmärchen!"_

„_Aber es stand in Mamas Nachlass, dass Ihr..."_

„_Ich war meiner Gemahlin immer ein treuer Ehegatte. Und nun scher dich fort, ich will deine dreckigen Lügen nicht länger hören!"_

_Der Mann wollte sich umdrehen und zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen, aber der junge Mann hielt ihn zurück. Tränen standen in eisblauen Augen._

„_Meine Mutter ist letzten Monat gestorben und in ihrem Nachlass habe ich erfahren, dass Ihr mein Vater seid."_

_Der junge Mann stürzte zu Boden, als ihn der Schotte von sich stieß. Die blasse Wange brannte, wo er den Teenager geschlagen hatte._

„_Du bist ein Schmarotzer, der es auf mein Geld abgesehen hat. Deine Sorte kenn ich gut genug. Lügen, nichts als Lügen!"_

„_Aber..."_

„_Wie alt bist du, Kleiner?"_

„_Fünfzehn..." antwortete der junge Mann ehrlich und hielt seine brennende Wange. Hart kämpfte er gegen seine Tränen an. Einen Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen würde._

„_Vor fünfzehn Jahren erkrankte meine geliebte Gattin an einer tödlichen Krankheit. Glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich hätte sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt betrogen?" Der Mann schüttelte seine Fäuste drohend. „Verschwinde von hier und lass dich nie mehr hier blicken, Lügner. Mein Geld bekommst du nicht!"_

_Mit diesen Worten kehrte er in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück und schlug die Tür hart hinter sich ins Schloss. Der junge Mann davor blieb noch lange auf dem harten Boden sitzen. Bis ein Diener kam und ihn zur Tür geleitete._

„_Ich wollte doch kein Geld, sondern wieder eine Familie..." schluchzte er, aber niemand antwortete ihm._

„Natürlich willst du dich über mich lustig machen!" Der alte Lancelot hatte seine rechte Faust um den Kragen von Johnnys Winterjacke geschlossen und nun stand der Teenager nur noch auf seinen Zehenspitzen, verzog aber noch immer keine Miene. „Ich hab' dich schon lange durchschaut, du Schmarotzer. Aber mein Geld bekommst du nicht!"

„Nein, Sir." Johnny schluckte sichtbar, brach aber den Blickkontakt zu dem alten Schotten nicht ab. Ihm würde er keine Angst zeigen. Nein, ihm nicht! „Das will ich auch nicht."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Das habe ich bereits bekommen."

Angespannte Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden und Johnny wäre beinahe hingefallen, als ihn der Graf Lancelot plötzlich aus seinem Zangengriff befreite und von sich stieß.

„Da irrst du dich! Meine Dynastie bekommst du nur über meine Leiche!"

„Ja, Sir." Johnny konnte nicht verhindern, dass er seine Augen verdrehte, obwohl er wusste, dass das Sabers Vater nur weiter provozierte. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass der alte Lancelot anders reagiert hätte. Aber für den Grafen gab es nur Geld und Macht. Er glaubte nicht an Liebe, sondern nur an Berechnung und Intrigen. Selbst wenn Johnny die nächsten vierzig Jahre in diesem Schloss, an der Seite des alten Lancelot leben müsste, könnte er diesen selbst dann nicht von seinen aufrichtigen Gefühlen überzeugen. Der junge Texaner war kein Adeliger, er besaß keine Ländereien oder Geld, sondern nur zwei ausgediente Pferde. Ach ja, und er war keine Frau. Obwohl Johnny mittlerweile der festen Überzeugung war, dass sein fehlender Reichtum das Hauptproblem darstellte. Nachfahren konnte man ja auch mit jemandem zeugen, der einem nicht viel bedeutete. So wie Sabers Mutter...

„Du..." Der Graf funkelte ihn zornig an, hielt aber inne, als er Jesse das erste Mal bemerkte. Der junge Mann schnappte hörbar nach Luft und rutschte an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Seine Augen hatte er weit aufgerissen, während er seinen Kopf zwischen seine zwei Hände presste. Sein Gesicht war sehr bleich und mit einem feinen Schweißfilm überzogen.

„Jesse?" Johnny vergaß das Streitgespräch augenblicklich. Er eilte zu dem Amnesiepatienten und kniete sich neben ihm nieder. „Jesse? Alles Okay?"

„Ja..." flüsterte eine heisere Stimme und Johnny spürte, dass dieser zitterte, als er seine Hand beruhigend auf die rechte Schulter legte. „Kopfschmerzen... aber wenn ich meine Medizin genommen habe, geht's wieder besser."

Jesse ließ kurz seinen Kopf los und kramte in den Tiefen seiner Hose. Er beförderte einige Pillen zu Tage und nahm dankbar die Plastikflasche entgegen, die Johnny die ganze Zeit über in seiner Jacke bei sich getragen hatte. Entschlossen schluckte er die Medizin und spülte kalten Tee hinterher. Anschließend schloss er seine Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand hinter sich. Seine Gedanken schwirrten wild durcheinander. War das eine Vision gewesen? Oder gar eine Erinnerung? Was hatte er dann in diesem Schloss verloren gehabt? Warum hatte er sich mit Sabers Vater gestritten? Das Gespräch ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn. Oder spielte ihm sein angeknackstes Gehirn einen weiteren Streich? Jesse wusste es nicht. Es wurde ihm immer schwieriger, Realität und Traum auseinander zu halten und sein Kopf brachte ihn noch um. Als ob jemand glühende Nadeln direkt durch seine Augen stechen würde. Es war kaum mehr auszuhalten!

„Wer ist das?" Die Stimme des Grafen klang mit einem Mal seltsam leise, gar nicht mehr so aggressiv wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Das ist Jesse, ein Freund."

„Ach, so einer bist du also."

„Nein, er ist ein Freund von Saber, genauso wie Fireball, April und mein Bruder." Jesse konnte förmlich das Augenrollen des Teenagers neben sich hören. Dann seufzte Johnny und erhob sich.

„Können wir diese Unterhaltung vielleicht ein anderes Mal fortsetzen, Sir? Jesse geht's nicht gut und wir wollen wieder zurück zu den anderen. Könntet Ihr bitte Richard Bescheid sagen, damit wir gehen können?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht." Schritte. Der Graf schien sich zu entfernen. Jesse öffnete seine Augen einen Spalt breit und sah Johnnys trauriges Gesicht, das sich ein wenig aufhellte, als er den nächsten Satz des alten Lancelot hörte. „Richard ist bereits vor einer Stunde wieder gegangen. Er sagte, ihm sei dein Geburtstag wichtiger als seinen eigenen Vater zu besuchen!"

Mit diesen Worten wurde eine Tür zugeknallt und Jesse zuckte bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammen. Zitternd rang er nach Luft und zwang sich schließlich auf die Beine. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den Rückweg bewältigen sollte, aber er hoffte, dass dieser kürzer war, schließlich gingen sie nur bergab. Johnny war sofort an seiner Seite und ergriff stützend seinen rechten Arm, um ihn durch das Schloss Richtung Ausgang zu führen.

„Da müssen sich die beiden ganz schön gestritten haben, wenn Saber schon wieder gegangen ist." Stellte Johnny grimmig fest.

„Der Graf ist herzallerliebst, oder?"

„Kannst du laut sagen, Jesse. Sei froh, wenn du niemals was mit ihm zu tun hast."

Jesse nickte und gemeinsam schleppten sie sich die Eingangsstufen herab. Einige Bedienstete öffneten das große Portal und damit standen sie wieder außerhalb des Schlosses. Jesse drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf und blickte die hohen Wände empor, musterte die Türme sowie die prachtvollen Verzierungen im Gestein.

„Saber ist ganz schön reich." Meinte er nachdenklich. „Aber ich beneide ihn nicht darum."

„Ich auch nicht." Stimmte Johnny ihm zu und half ihm quer durch den Garten zum Ausgang, der sie direkt zu der berühmten Abkürzung führte.

dbdbdb

„Und, war's toll?" Colt blickte von dem quirligen Eichhörnchen in seinen Händen auf, als Saber das Holzhaus betrat und sich sichtlich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl setzte.

„Einfach nur phantastisch." Saber musterte das kleine Tier und seine Miene erhellte sich ein wenig. „Wie ich sehe, ward ihr erfolgreicher als ich."

„Doktor Wilcox kuriert sie alle." Erwiderte Colt und reichte das Eichhörnchen in Alex' wartende Hände.

„Es hatte einfach nur Hunger. Na ja, und tollpatschig ist es auch, vermutlich hat es daneben getreten und ist deshalb vom Baum gefallen." Der junge Erbe streichelte durch rotbraunes Fell und lächelte erleichtert. Er hatte wirklich befürchtet, dass das Tier sterben würde und sie hatten während der letzten Stunden auch gekämpft wie die Löwen, bis das Eichhörnchen sein Bewusstsein wieder erlangte und eifrig zu fressen begann.

„Passt doch zu uns." Saber rieb seine müden Augen und richtete sich in dem Stuhl auf. „Wo sind die anderen? Johnnys Geburtstagstorte wurde noch gar nicht angeschnitten. Außerdem hab ich noch ein paar Steaks im Kühlschrank, die gegrillt sicherlich dankbare Abnehmer finden werden."

„April und Fireball sind noch auf ihrem Spaziergang." Colt sah auf seine Armbanduhr und grinste, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie lange die beiden schon unterwegs waren. „Vielleicht haben sie's ja mal endlich geschafft, sich auszusprechen."

„Oder sie streiten wieder."

„Oder das." Colt zuckte seine Schultern und blickte zum Fenster hinaus, das erste Mal seit er das bewusstlose Tier in das Holzhaus geschafft hatte, immerzu umgeben von einem aufgelösten Alex, der das Eichhörnchen nicht sterben sehen wollte.

„Johnny ist draußen bei den Zelten. Ihm schien das mit dem Tier etwas zu anstrengend zu sein."

„Johnny ist nicht draußen." Saber runzelte seine Stirn und das Grinsen auf Colts Gesicht erstarb.

„Nein?" fragte er und sprang auf seine Beine. Saber folgte ihm zu den Zelten, aber von dem jungen Texaner war nirgendwo eine Spur. Weder von ihm noch von...

„Jesse Blue ist auch nicht hier." Stellte Colt entsetzt fest und ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm über den Rücken. Er sah sich um, aber der Steg sowie die Feuerstelle waren leer. Auch befand sich niemand am Waldrand.

„Vielleicht ist es Johnny ja langweilig geworden und sie sind zu April und Fireball gegangen." Versuchte sich der Cowboy zu beruhigen. Aber es mochte ihm nicht recht gelingen, denn diese Möglichkeit war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Die beiden Star Sheriffs waren weit vor ihrer Rückkehr aufgebrochen, Johnny hatte nicht gewusst, welche Richtung die zwei eingeschlagen hatten.

„Wir suchen sie trotzdem und fragen nach." Saber griff in seinen Rucksack und holte seinen Kommunikator hervor, mit dem er April anrufen würde. Lokalisieren konnte er sie leider nicht, da diese Technik nur im neuen Grenzgebiet funktionierte. Vermutlich war das alles nur ein großes Missverständnis und Johnny war wirklich bei ihnen. Bestimmt hatte Jesse keine Dummheit angestellt, sondern lief erinnerungslos hinter der Gruppe her. Wahrscheinlich erzählte Johnny den beiden gerade von seinem Drachen. Sicherlich.

Saber drehte sich mit dem Kommunikator in der Hand zu Colt um, der angespannt den Griff seines Blasters umklammerte.

Hoffentlich...

dbdbdb

„Regen!" Johnny blickte hinauf zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel und seufzte tief. „Superwetter zu meinem Supergeburtstag."

„Sorry, dass es nicht schneller geht." Flüsterte Jesse, der sich auf einen Baumstamm gesetzt hatte und ausruhte. Das dritte Mal während der letzten Stunde.

„Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Jesse. Ich bin mal wieder ohne nachzudenken losgestürmt." Johnny lachte humorlos und setzte sich schließlich neben den Kranken in das noch trockene Laub. Dicke Topfen plätscherten aber durch das Blätterdach. Sie beide würden vollkommen durchnässt sein, wenn sie die Gartenhütte erreichten und die anderen würden ihn die Ohren lang ziehen. Zu Recht.

„Da bin ich meinem Bruder wohl doch ähnlicher als wir alle dachten." Er reichte Jesse die Plastikflasche, damit dieser die letzten Schlucke nehmen konnte und betrachtete traurig sein Handy. Es war ein Geschenk Sabers gewesen und er hatte ihn auch anrufen wollen, aber kurz nachdem sie den Schlossgarten verlassen hatten, rutschte Jesse aus und riss ihn mit sich in die Tiefe. Es waren nur etwa fünf Meter gewesen, die sie durch das Laub gerollt waren, aber es reichte aus, um sein Handy zu zerstören. Nun konnte er nicht einmal um Hilfe rufen, sondern musste es irgendwie schaffen, dass Jesse die restliche Entfernung auch noch meisterte. Irgendwie. Gut sah der Kranke wirklich nicht aus. Er zitterte unkontrolliert und die Kopfschmerzen schienen unerträglich zu sein. Johnny hatte bereits in Erwägung gezogen, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen und dort um ärztliche Hilfe zu bitten, egal, was der Graf ihm auch für Gemeinheiten im Gegenzug an den Kopf werfen würde. Aber der Weg war zwar eine Abkürzung, die dennoch steil nach oben führte. Jesse war nicht mehr in der Lage, dort zurück zu gehen und Johnny wollte ihn in seinem Zustand nicht allein lassen.

„Da hab ich ja ganz schön Mist gebaut." Murrte er und steckte das Handy wieder in die Tiefen seiner Jacke.

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Die..." Jesse stöhnte unterdrückt und fuhr sich durch die blauen Haare, die im Dämmerlicht feucht glänzten. „... Kopfschmerzen hatte ich schon seit letzter Nacht. Ich... hab sie einfach nicht... ernst genommen..." Er trank die letzten Schlucke und blieb einfach so sitzen. Nur ein paar Minuten, dann würde es ihm besser gehen. Dann könnte er die restlichen Schritte auch noch laufen. Dann könnte er sich hinlegen und bräuchte nie mehr aufzustehen. April hatte sicherlich noch andere Schmerzmittel. Welche, die halfen. Vielleicht hatte Doktor Claire ihr noch welche mitgegeben. Jesse war sogar mit intravenöser Verabreichung einverstanden. Solange es nur aufhörte.

„Ruh dich noch fünf Minuten aus. Dann versuchen wir's noch mal. Okay, Jesse?"

„Okay."

„_Erschieß ihn!"_

_Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Der Junge in seinen Armen brauchte ärztliche Versorgung. Es handelte sich dabei doch nicht um einen räudigen Hund, dem man den Gnadenschuss verpasste!_

„_Er ist doch nur ein kleines Kind." Brachte er hervor und hustete, als der Qualm um ihn herum zu nahm._

„_Er ist ein Mensch." Die Gestalt lehnte sich vor und alles, was er noch sah, waren glühende Augen, blutrot glühend. „Er gehört vernichtet."_

_Mit diesen Worten wurde eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und ein Schuss erklang, der lauter in seinen Ohren klang als jede Explosion, die er schon in seinem Leben gehört hatte. Der Junge in seinen Armen röchelte und sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Blut floss aus einer tiefen Wunde in seiner Brust, rann über seine Arme und seine dunkle Uniform. Entsetzt starrte er auf den toten Körper vor sich, auf seine blutverschmierten Hände, die heftig zitterten. Er hörte seinen eigenen gehetzten Atem, hörte das entsetzte Schluchzen darin. Kräftige Arme packte ihn, zogen ihn auf seine bebenden Beine. Der Junge fiel mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf den Boden und ihm war, als müsse er sich übergeben. So lange den Dreck aus sich erbrechen, bis er selbst starb._

„_Du weißt, dass diese Rasse keine Zukunft hat, du hast ihr selbst abgeschworen. Nun ist das Zeitalter der Outrider angebrochen." Die Gestalt ließ ihn los und er taumelte, ging aber nicht auf die Knie, das hätten sie ihm nie verziehen. „Du kennst die Wahrheit, nicht wahr? Wir sind den Menschen überlegen, Jesse Blue."_

_Jesse Blue konnte nicht nicken. Mit weit geöffneten Augen sah er sich in dem kleinen Dorf um, auf dessen Marktplatz er gemeinsam mit Nemesis stand, einen toten Jungen zu seinen Füßen liegend. Rauch füllte die Luft und als Jesse seinen Kopf drehte, erkannte er, dass der goldene Regen um ihn herum Feuer gewesen war. _

_Sie hatten das Dorf niedergebrannt – und mit ihm alle Einwohner._

„Jesse?" Johnny war panikartig aufgesprungen, als der junge Mann laut aufstöhnte, sich nach vorne beugte und zu würgen begann. Da er nichts anderes zu tun wusste, hielt er den Kranken an der Schulter fest und strich beruhigende Kreise über dessen nassen Rücken. Ob es nun an dem Regen oder an Jesses Schweiß lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Er stand einfach nur da, während sich der junge Mann erbrach. Es war nicht viel, denn Jesse hatte den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr als eine Scheibe Brot gegessen, aber es hörte sich an, als würde der junge Mann daran verenden.

Johnny fluchte laut. Jetzt hätte er sonst etwas gegeben, um Saber oder die anderen bei sich zu haben, egal, wie sehr sie auch mit ihm schimpfen und ihm das Taschengeld streichen würden. Sie wüssten, was es in dieser Situation zu tun galt, konnten helfen. Verdammt, er könnte Jesse ja nicht einmal tragen, sollte er plötzlich bewusstlos zusammen brechen! Und wenn er ihn hier zurück ließ, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn in der zunehmenden Dunkelheit wieder fand!

„Jesse?" fragte er, als das trockene Würgen langsam abklang und wühlte in seinen Jackentaschen nach einem Taschentuch.

„Ich bin Jesse Blue." Murmelte der Kranke und legte sich das ihm dargebotene Tuch auf das Gesicht, bevor er dieses in seinen Händen verbarg.

„Ja. Das haben wir dir schon mehrmals gesagt." Johnny blickte sich verzweifelt um, aber bis auf Bäume und nasses Laub konnte er in dem immer stärker werdenden Regen nichts erkennen. Keine Hoffnung, keine Rettung. „Hast du etwa schon wieder deine Erinnerungen verloren? Ist das Kurzzeitgedächtnis etwa auch angegriffen?" Johnny schluckte und blickte auf das verhangene Gesicht des jungen Mannes, der laut aufstöhnte. „Ist's so schlimm, Jesse?" fragte er ängstlich und verdammte sich und seine bescheuerte Idee, Saber aus den Klauen seines Vaters zu befreien, erneut. Der Schotte hatte bewiesen, dass er alt genug war, um sich selbst zu retten.

„Viel schlimmer." Jesse zog das Tuch von seinem Gesicht und Johnny wäre beinahe einige Schritte zurück getaumelt, wenn er den jungen Mann nicht bereits gestützt hätte. Sein Griff verstärkte sich um die Schulter des anderen, der mehr einem Toten denn einem Lebendigen glich. Jesse war weiß wie eine Wand und Tränen standen in seinen müden Augen, die jeglichen Glanz, jeglichen Lebenswillen verloren hatten. Johnny durchfuhr der Gedanke, dass Jesse hier sterben könnte. An den Folgen des Unfalls, in dem er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Tot, weil Johnny so egoistisch gewesen war und seinen Geburtstag in den Highlands hatte feiern wollen, wissend, dass es dem Amnesiepatienten noch nicht wirklich gut ging. Genauso tot wie Johnnys Eltern, weil er nicht bei ihnen gewesen war, sondern sich im Sturmkeller versteckt hatte, hoffend, dass sie ihn suchen kamen. Dass sie sich wieder vertrugen, wenn sie sich lange genug Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatten. Dabei war es nur eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, über die sie sich gestritten hatten. Über ein dummes Reitturnier, an dem Johnny hatte teilnehmen wollen, für das ihn seine Eltern aber noch zu jung gehalten hatten. Verdammt, er war damals erst sieben gewesen!

Johnny hatte niemals die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich mit seinen Eltern zu versöhnen, da sie noch an jenem Nachmittag von Outridern ermordet wurden.

„Kannst du aufstehen, Jesse? Ich muss dich zurück ins Lager bringen." Flüsterte er zitternd und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über das Gesicht, als die Tränen überflossen und über seine Wangen rannen. „Dort gibt es Medizin und Leute, die dir helfen können."

„Viel schlimmer." Wiederholte Jesse, als ob er den Teenager nicht gehört hatte. Seine leblosen Augen wanderten zu dem weinenden Gesicht Johnnys hoch und betrachteten ihn ohne jeglichen Gefühls. So als sei er plötzlich taub geworden. Gelähmt. „Ich gehöre zu ihnen. Zu den Bösen, die Colt verabscheut. Die deine Eltern getötet haben. Ich bin nicht besser als sie..."

„Jesse!" Johnnys Stimme überschlug sich, als er an den Schultern des jungen Mannes zog, ihn zum Aufstehen bewegen wollte. Zu allem Übel schien der Kranke nun auch noch zu phantasieren, denn Johnnys Eltern waren vor zehn Jahren gestorben. Damals war Jesse selbst noch ein Kind gewesen, wie also hätte er da zu jenem Todeskommando dazugehören können, das an jenem Tag viele Rancher in Texas niedermetzelte? „Komm, steh auf! Ich muss dich von hier fort bringen!" Der Regen wurde immer stärker, durchweichte sein Haar und seine dreckige Kleidung an den Stellen, an denen sie bei dem Sturz gerissen war. Ihn fror und er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie elendig sich der zitternde Mann neben ihm erst fühlen musste.

„Ich bin wirklich die Ausgeburt des Leibhaftigen." Plötzlich musste Jesse kichern, aber es gelang nicht gesund. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Jesse Blue?"

Die fremde Stimme ließ Johnny herum fahren und entsetzt starrte er den Schatten an, der sich ihnen geräuschlos bis auf wenige Meter genähert hatte. Es handelte sich dabei weder um die Star Sheriffs noch um Bedienstete des Grafen. Diese Gestalt war böse. Durch und durch. Das spürte Johnny instinktiv.

„Ist das der Kleine?"

Der Texaner holte seine Taschenlampe hervor und richtete den kleinen Stab direkt auf den Fremden. Entsetzt schrie er auf und stolperte nach hinten über einen bewegungslosen Jesse, als er die Gestalt vor sich erkannte. Es handelte sich um einen Outrider. Einen Outrider, der sie nun umbringen würde.

dbdbdb

Colt wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als Saber sich kraftlos auf dem Steg niederließ, während er mit zitternden Händen den Telekomunikator ausschaltete. Colt hätte ebenfalls gerne mit April geredet, aber er hielt es für klüger, zurück zur Gartenhütte zu gehen und Alex dazu anzuhalten, mit seinem Eichhörnchen das Haus zu verlassen. Als er zum Lager zurück kehrte, wirkte der Anführer ihres Teams, als sei gerade seine Welt eingestürzt. Als seien all seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden.

„Saber?"

„April und Fireball sind im Wald von sechs Outridern überrascht worden. Sie haben sie besiegt, aber sie haben sich alle in die Phantomzone geflüchtet, bevor sie auch nur eine Chance hatten, sie zu befragen." Saber holte tief Luft und schloss für einen Augenblick seine Augen. „Johnny und Jesse sind nicht bei ihnen."

„Scheiße!" fluchte Colt laut und zog reflexartig seinen Blaster. Aber es war kein Jesse da, den er bedrohen, den er erschießen könnte, sollte er seinem kleinen Bruder auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben.

„Noch sind das alles Spekulationen." Saber öffnete seine Augen wieder und erhob sich. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Einen, den er immer trug, wenn sie zu einer Mission starteten oder sich in einen Kampf gegen die Outrider begaben.

„Outrider in den Highlands? Johnny und Jesse gemeinsam verschwunden? Das ist kein Zufall, das war von Anfang an so geplant!" tobte der Cowboy, aber ein ernster Blick von Saber ließ ihn verstummen. Vor ihm stand nicht länger einer seiner besten Freunde, sondern der Anführer des Ramrodteams.

„April und Fireball sind unterwegs, sie sollten gleich da sein." Saber steckte den Kommunikator an seinen Gürtel und nahm seine eigene Waffe in die Hand. „Einer von euch bleibt bei Alex, der Rest sucht die Wälder ab. Bleibt in ständiger Bereitschaft!"

„Und was machst du?"

„Ich werde mit jemandem mal ein wirklich ernstes Wort sprechen!" Saber entsicherte seine Waffe und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Colt fast Mitleid mit dem Verräter. Der junge Schotte war nicht nur wütend, er war außer sich vor Sorge. In diesem Zustand war Saber zu allem fähig.

dbdbdb

„Sieht für sein Geld aber ganz schön dreckig aus, der Kleine." Lachte der Outrider höhnisch und gab ein kurzes Signal, worauf weitere Schatten auftauchten. Natürlich. Outrider agierten nie allein, sondern immer in Gruppen. Sie waren wie Hyänen, die nur in Rudeln angriffen und sich selbst zerfleischten bei dem anschließenden Kampf um die Beute.

„So ist das mit Menschen eben. Sie werden ständig schmutzig." Jesse holte tief Luft und erhob sich. Johnny lag noch immer neben ihm im nassen Laub und hielt die Taschenlampe wie eine Waffe vor seinem bebenden Körper. Angst war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Todesangst. Wie damals...

„_Wir werden die Daten erpressen und anschließend den gesamten Planeten vernichten!" Nemesis war guter Laune und siegessicher. „Und du wirst ihn mir bringen, Jesse Blue."_

„_Jawohl."_

_Die dunkle Gestalt erhob sich von seinem Thron und schwebte die Stufen herab zu dem am Boden knienden jungen Mann. _

„_Die Rasse der Menschen muss vernichtet werden, Jesse. Entweder bist du auf unserer Seite oder auf ihrer. Du weißt, welches Schicksal dich erwartet, wenn du dich auf die Seite der Menschen schlägst."_

„_Jawohl."_

„_Gut so."_

_Nemesis kalte Hand fuhr über seinen Kopf und Jesse unterdrückte nur mit eisernem Willen die Übelkeit, die in ihm empor stieg._

Jesse nahm Johnny die Taschenlampe fort und zerrte den zitternden Jungen auf die Beine, hielt ihn nahe bei sich, damit die Outrider nicht auf die Idee kamen, ihm seine Beute zu entwenden.

„Hat aber lange gedauert, bis ihr auftaucht." Der junge Mann stieß den plötzlich erstarrten Teenager an, damit dieser sich in Bewegung setzte. Man durfte sich vor Outridern keine Schwäche leisten, sonst war man sofort tot.

„Du hast es uns aber auch nicht einfach gemacht."

„Strategien, Vanquo, aber davon hast du noch nie was verstanden." Erwiderte er bissig und folgte den fünf Outridern, vier Wranglern und dem Geschwaderführer, die den Weg in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit ohne Probleme sahen. Er leuchtete sich selbst mit der Taschenlampe, vermied es aber, in Johnnys bleiches Gesicht zu sehen. Eines Jungen, der ihm vertraut, der sich um ihn gesorgt hatte – und den er nun auch verraten hatte.

„Menschliche Strategien sind mir herzlich egal, Jesse. Hauptsache wir haben den Jungen. Das wird Nemesis sehr fröhlich stimmen."

„Genau." Stimmte Jesse ihm zu und ignorierte seine Kopfschmerzen, die kaum abgeklungen waren. Für die kommenden Stunden brauchte er klare Gedanken, denn jede falsche Bewegung konnte ihnen das Leben kosten.

„_Entweder bist du auf unserer Seite oder auf ihrer."_

Wie vor einer Woche wurde Jesse schmerzlich bewusst, dass er auf keiner von beiden stand. Er hatte sie alle verraten.

dbdbdb


	6. Kapitel 4: Zwei Welten

**Kapitel 4: Zwei Welten**

„Wieso hast du eigentlich so lange gebraucht, Jesse? Nemesis hätte beinahe seine Geduld verloren." Vanquo führte den Weg, während die fünf Wrangler einen Kreis um sie herum bildeten. Es war eine übliche Formation, um die Beute in ihrem Inneren zu schützen, aber Jesse fühlte sich trotzdem bedroht. Besonders, da er noch nicht einmal eine Waffe bei sich trug und sein Körper nicht mehr lange funktionieren würde. Seine Kopfschmerzen nahmen wieder zu und er konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Trotzdem setzte er stur einen Fuß vor den anderen. Outridern gegenüber durfte man nie Schwäche zeigen. Besonders nicht Vanquo. Dann wären sie gleich verloren.

„Ohne den Konvoi wäre ja auch alles glatt gegangen. Aber auf die Idee, sich den Straßenverkehr vorzuknöpfen, sind deine Pappnasen auch nicht gekommen! Tot hätte uns der Junge nichts gebracht, also blieb es an mir hängen, ihn zu retten. Woraufhin ich ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde und von da an eben eine Woche gebraucht habe, um den Kleinen mal allein zu haben." Jesse verschränkte genervt seine Arme vor der Brust und hoffte, dass niemand bemerkte, wie sehr seine Hände zitterten. Ein wenig vor Anspannung und Angst, aber hauptsächlich vor Erschöpfung. „Wenn es Nemesis nicht schnell genug geht, soll er doch nächstes Mal die Drecksarbeit machen! Ich hätte bei dem Manöver fast mein Leben verloren, schneller ging's eben nicht!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut." Grummelte Vanquo, der keine Lust verspürte, sich mit dem Menschen zu streiten, egal, wie hoch Nemesis Jesse Blue auch handelte. „Wir haben ihn jetzt." Er drehte sich um und musterte den Jungen, der neben Jesse Blue her lief, von diesem ab und an einen Stoß in den Rücken erhielt, wenn er nicht schnell genug voran kam. Der Junge hatte seinen Kopf gesenkt und nasse Strähnen klebten in seinem Gesicht. Seit etwa zehn Minuten liefen sie nun schon durch den Wald, aber er hatte bisher noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Vanquo war froh darüber, ihn ödete das Gequatsche dummer Menschen an.

„Und das ist also der große Erbe des MacLeth-Imperiums." Überlegte der Geschwaderführer laut und betrachtete den Jungen abfällig, der stolperte und in das nasse Laub fiel. Jesse packte ihn grob am Arm und zerrte ihn zurück auf die Beine, stieß ihn an, damit er in Bewegung blieb und sie wegen ihm nicht noch weitere wertvolle Zeit verlor.

„Irgendwie hab ich ihn mir anders vorgestellt. Größer. Mächtiger. Weiß auch nicht." Vanquo schüttelte seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Weg. Diese Wälder waren ihm nicht geheuer und er wollte sich nicht verlaufen, war doch die Funktechnik durch die hohen Berge beeinträchtigt. Er wollte auf diesem für seinen Geschmack viel zu bunten Planeten nicht länger als nötig bleiben, und das müsste er, sollte er sein Raumschiff nicht wieder finden.

„So wirken die Menschen auf Photos. In Wirklichkeit sind sie viel schmächtiger." Jesse starrte Johnny finster an, als dieser seinen Kopf hob und ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen entsetzt anblickte. Natürlich war er nicht der Erbe des MacLeth-Imperiums. Alex saß mit Sicherheit noch in der Holzhütte und versorgte das kranke Eichhörnchen. Jesse war froh darüber, konnte Nemesis so seinen Plan der Zerstörung nicht ausführen. Andererseits durfte Vanquo aber nicht erfahren, wer Johnny wirklich war. Er würde den Jungen ohne zu zögern erschießen und Jesse ein paar sehr unangenehme Fragen stellen. Fragen, die er nicht hören wollte. Zumindest nicht unbewaffnet.

Johnny bewegte seine Lippen, aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Sein Atem schwebte in kleinen Wölkchen vor seinem bleichen Gesicht und er fuhr zitternd zusammen, als ihn Jesse plötzlich am rechten Arm packte und nah an sich heran zog.

„Kein Mucks, du kleine Ratte, verstanden? Ich will hier kein Gestammel von deinem Vater oder seinem Einfluss hören, ansonsten mach ich dir dein Leben zur Hölle." Jesse funkelte den jungen Texaner an, dessen Augen noch größer wurden. Stumm blickte er ihn an. Stumm und anstrafend. Aber damit konnte Jesse umgehen. Besser einen enttäuschten und verängstigten Jungen neben sich zu wissen als einen toten. „Nemesis will dich zwar lebend haben, aber nicht unverletzt, wenn du mich verstehst!"

Johnny schüttelte seine Kopf, aber Jesse achtete nicht auf ihn, sondern zerrte ihn weiter den rutschigen Weg entlang in der Hoffnung, dass der Junge seine Drohung ernst nahm und nichts sagte und sich damit auch nicht verplapperte. Vanquo lachte höhnisch auf und das Geräusch ließ Jesse erschaudern. Er hasste es, hatte es innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre einfach zu oft gehört. Meist auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre...

Nein, er wollte nicht daran denken. Wollte nicht an die Grausamkeiten erinnert werden, die er unter der Regie der Outrider erlebte. Aber es brachte nichts, sich zu wünschen, wieder ohne Gedächtnis zu sein. Jetzt stand er hier und musste das beste daraus machen. Musste dafür sorgen, dass sie diesen Nachmittag überlebten.

Für eine Woche hatte er ein Mensch sein dürfen, ein geachteter Star Sheriff. Niemand hatte in ihm einen Verräter gesehen und den Namen Jesse Blue mit Verachtung ausgesprochen. Außer Colt, aber dieser hatte ihm ein Stück Schokolade angeboten und ihn in seiner Nähe geduldet. Für eine Woche hatte Jesse ein ganz normales Leben führen dürfen mit Freunden, die sich um ihn sorgten, die sich um ihn kümmerten und ihn als gleichwertig ansahen. Alex hatte mit ihm ein Videospiel gespielt, April und Fireball waren mit ihm Schoppen gewesen, Colt hatte ihn höflich gemieden, Johnny in seiner Gegenwart offen gelacht und Saber hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten, als würden sie sich seit Jahren kennen. Als wären sie schon ewig gute Freunde und nicht Erzrivalen.

Sie alle hatten ihn wie einen Freund behandelt, weil er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Weil er wirklich für diese wenigen Tage ein anderer Mensch gewesen war. Ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Verbitterung, ohne Hass. Es waren angenehme Tage gewesen und auf einmal wurde ihm bewusst, warum er keine sonderliche Panik verspürt hatte, ohne Erinnerungen leben zu müssen. Denn er hatte diese Erinnerungen nicht wieder haben wollen. Nicht mehr zu wissen, wie seine Mutter ausgesehen hatte und wie sehr sie ihn geliebt hatte, das wog schon schwer, aber nicht so schwer wie die letzten zwei Jahre. Wie jener Vorfall vor einigen Wochen, der ihm die Augen öffnete und zeigte, dass er kein Recht auf Vergebung hatte, da er seine Seele dem Teufel verschrieben hatte. Nemesis.

„Lebend, aber nicht unverletzt. Deine Brutalität fand ich schon immer amüsierend." Lachte Vanquo dröhnend und die anderen Outrider stimmten mit ein, vermutlich, weil sie es nicht anders wussten oder ihrem Anführer so ihren Respekt zollten.

„Schön, dass ich dich unterhalten kann!" erwiderte Jesse genervt und hielt Johnny an seiner Jacke fest, als dieser ausrutschte und hinzufallen drohte. Der Junge schlug seine Hand mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck zur Seite und setzte seinen Weg fort. Seine Fäuste waren geballt und Johnny wirkte zornig, trotzig. Aber wenigstens blieb er ruhig.

„Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch bis zum Schiff? Ihr seid doch mit einem Schiff hier, oder? Denn ich hab genug von diesem nassen Planeten." Jesse strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn und hoffte insgeheim, dass Vanquos Schiff nicht all zu groß war. Denn sollten sie noch weitere Outrider begrüßen, vielleicht sogar Nemesis persönlich, gab es kein Entrinnen, wäre jeder offene Kampf zwecklos, da absolut tödlich.

„Mein Raumkreuzer sollte hier irgendwo stehen." Vanquo schaute auf das blinkende Gerät in seinen Händen und stieß wütend einen Stein beiseite, der durch das nasse Laub sprang und gegen einen Baumstamm prallte. Besonders fröhlich schien der Geschwaderführer auch nicht zu sein. Vermutlich hatte Nemesis ihn die Leviten gelesen, nachdem der erste Entführungsversuch Alex' schiefgegangen und Jesse dabei verloren gewesen war. Jesse kümmerte dies wenig. Das Theater wäre noch viel größer in der Phantomzone gewesen, wenn der Konvoi nicht außer Kontrolle geraten wäre. Denn der ehemalige Kadett hatte schon vorgehabt, Alex von der Straße fortzustehlen, aber er hätte ihn nicht den Outridern übergeben, sondern wäre auf direktem Wege ins Kavallerieoberkommando marschiert. Leider schoss jedoch der Konvoi auf ihn zu und anstelle zu seinen ehemaligen Vorgesetzten zu gehen und sich verhaften zu lassen, zog er in das Haus seiner ehemaligen Feinde, aß mit ihnen zu Abendbrot und flog mit ihnen sogar für ein Campingwochenende in die Highlands. Es erstaunte ihn, dass Nemesis das wirklich für einen perfiden Plan gehalten hatte. Aber entweder waren die Outrider wirklich so dumm – oder sie hielten die Intrigen der Menschen für wirklich so durchschauungswürdig.

„Irgendwo! Na klasse!" regte sich Jesse auf, hoffte aber insgeheim, dass sie das verfluchte Raumschiff niemals finden würden. Und dass es ihm recht bald gelang, an eine Waffe zu gelangen. Eine gut geladene Waffe mit möglichst vielen Schüssen.

„Jetzt halt die Luft an! Was kann ich dafür, wenn dieser Scheißplanet so beschränkte Technik aufweist!" Etwas piepte und Vanquo änderte prompt die Richtung. Die restlichen Outrider bemerkten es nicht gleich und der Kreis um sie herum wurde aufgerissen. Jesses Gleichgewichtssinn wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt, als er nun selbst auf dem nassen Laub ausrutschte und genau diesen Moment nutzte Johnny zur Flucht.

Der Junge duckte sich und rannte in Richtung Tal davon. Er sprang über mehrere umgefallene Stämme und lief Schlangenlinien zwischen den Bäumen.

„Verdammt!" fluchte Vanquo und hatte bereits seine Schusswaffe gehoben, um den Jungen unschädlich zu machen. Was hatte Jesse gleich noch einmal gesagt? Lebend, ja. Unverletzt, nein.

„Nicht schießen!" schrie Jesse und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Er atmete heftig und sein Gesicht war käseweiß. „Wenn er stirbt, dann war meine ganze Arbeit während der vergangenen Woche umsonst! Ich arbeite nicht gern umsonst!" Er riss dem Geschwaderführer den Blaster aus der Hand. Dann stürmte er hinter dem Jungen her. An den schweren Schritten hinter ihm wusste er, dass die Wrangler ihm folgten. Ihnen würden sie nicht entkommen. Nicht so. Jesse hatte zwar jetzt eine Waffe in der Hand, und eine ausgezeichnete dazu, schließlich handelte es sich dabei um Vanquos Besitz, aber im Moment konnte er sie nicht benutzen. Denn in dem Durcheinander, das einsetzen würde, wenn er sich offen gegen die Outrider richtete, konnte es rasch passieren, dass Johnny erschossen wurde. Genau das wollte Jesse aber unter allen Umständen verhindern. Er wollte nie wieder einen Toten zu seinen Füßen liegen sehen. Ein weiteres Leben ausgelöscht wissen, das er nicht hatte retten können...

Johnny war in ausgezeichneter körperlicher Verfassung. Seine Erzählungen über seine Pferde und dass er gerne ritt kamen nicht von ungefähr. In Sprachen schien der junge Texaner kein Genie zu sein, im Sport dagegen würde er wohl leicht jeden schlagen, der gegen ihn lief. Jesse dagegen hatte das Adrenalin und die Verzweiflung auf seiner Seite. Und heftige Kopfschmerzen, die ihn vorantrieben. Denn je eher dieser Alptraum überstanden war, desto eher könnte er sich in irgendeine Ecke legen und sterben. Dann würden die Schmerzen endlich aufhören und er könnte den ganzen Mist der letzten Stunden, nein, der letzten Jahre endgültig vergessen.

„Verflucht!" brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor und betete, dass die Outrider hinter ihm ihn nicht überholen würden. Er wollte den Jungen als erster einholen.

Das Schicksal meinte es gut mit ihm – und schlecht mit Johnny – denn als der Junge über den nächsten Baumstamm sprang, blieb er hängen, strauchelte und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Dabei schrie er gepeinigt auf. Zwar wollte er sich sofort wieder erheben, aber es mochte ihm nicht recht gelingen und so sah Jesse seine Chance, ihn einzuholen und zu überwältigen. Noch ehe sich Johnny wieder auf seine Füße hatte kämpfen können, saß Jesse über ihm und zwang entschlossen, aber möglichst wenig brutal die Hände des Jungen auf dessen Rücken.

Johnny wimmerte leise und als er seinen Kopf drehte, konnte Jesse das Blut sehen. Beinahe hätte er ihn losgelassen und der Übelkeit nachgegeben, die in ihm empor stieg. Dann erkannte er aber, dass sich der Junge nicht ernsthaft verletzt, sondern lediglich seine Nase zu bluten begonnen hatte.

„Warum hast du das gemacht, Jesse?" schluchzte der Junge und kämpfte unter ihm, kam aber gegen das Gewicht auf seinem Rücken nicht an. Tränen rannen aus grünen Augen, vermischten sich mit dem Blut und den Dreck. Regen prasselte noch immer auf sie hernieder, aber weder Johnny noch Jesse beachteten ihn weiter. Noch interessierte den Jungen die Outrider, die etwa zehn Meter auf einer Anhöhe stehen geblieben waren und das Schauspiel fasziniert beobachteten. Selten sahen sie zwei Menschen, die sich im Schlamm wälzten. Somit befanden sich die Wrangler und Vanquo außer Hörweite, nicht aber außer Schussweite. Jesse musste den Jungen zurück bringen, sonst gäbe es für sie beiden nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance.

„Saber hat dir vertraut! Er hat sich ernstlich mit meinem Bruder gestritten und hat mich gebeten, nett zu dir zu sein. April und Fireball hat er davon überzeugt, dass du es wert bist, dass man sich um dich kümmert! Er hat an dich geglaubt, obwohl du ihn angeschossen hattest. Und was machst du!" Der Junge zitterte unkontrolliert und blinzelte mehrfach, konnte aber die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Frei liefen sie über seine dreckigen Wangen. „Du hast uns alle verraten!"

Jesse blickte ihn für einen Augenblick sprachlos an und alles, was zu hören war, waren das Rauschen der Blätter sowie der Regen, der um sie herum auf die Erde prasselte. Ihre beider Kleidung war mittlerweile durchweicht und klebte nass an ihren Körpern. Schlamm war in ihre Schule gelaufen und Kälte kroch in ihre Knochen. Wenn diese Odyssee nicht bald ein Ende fand, würden sich beide eine kräftige Grippe einfangen. Das Klicken einiger Waffen, die auf sie gerichtet wurden, erinnerten Jesse jedoch daran, dass eine Grippe harmlos wirkte im Vergleich zum Tod durch Erschießen.

„Du wirst jetzt aufstehen und schön in meiner Nähe bleiben!" Jesse lockerte seinen harten Griff um die Handgelenke des Jungen und beugte sich vornüber, so dass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass auch wirklich nur Johnny ihn hören konnte. „Es ist mir egal, was du glaubst oder nicht, Johnny, aber im Moment stecken wir verdammt tief in der Scheiße. Wenn du hier wieder lebend rauskommen willst, dann wirst du das tun, was ich dir sage. Du wirst nichts sagen und wirst dich weiterhin als Alexander MacLeth ausgeben. Denn nur solange Vanquo glaubt, dass du Alex bist, wirst du überleben. Und versuch nie wieder wegzulaufen, sonst hört Vanquo nicht mehr auf mich, sondern erschießt dich das nächste Mal."

„Soll er mich doch erschießen!" erwiderte Johnny und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er hatte die Augen aufeinander gepresst und zitterte noch stärker. „Dann ist es wenigstens vorbei."

„Verdammt, Johnny!"

„Ich lass mich von niemandem mehr missbrauchen, erst recht nicht von Outridern! Lieber sterbe ich, als noch mal so eine Hölle zu durchleben!" Johnnys riss seine Augen auf, als Jesse ihn plötzlich auf den Rücken drehte und leise, aber bestimmt anfuhr.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Freunde glücklich wären, deine Leiche hier im Wald zu finden." Er zog den junge Texaner auf die Füße und für einen Moment war nicht klar, wer wen fest hielt, denn eine weitere Welle der Agonie schwappte über Jesse hinweg, schien seinen Kopf zerbersten zu wollen. Aber er kämpfte dagegen an und konnte den Schmerz ein weiteres Mal zurückdrängen, ignorieren. Er wusste jedoch, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis die Pein gewann und sein Körper sich ihr beugen musste.

„Saber will dich bestimmt wieder in einem Stück zurück! Also benimm dich wie eine wehrlose Geisel und überlass den Rest mir!" zischte er und nahm die Waffe wieder in die Hand, die er auf der Jagd nach dem flüchtenden Johnny in seinen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte. Er sicherte sie und drückte sie Johnny in den Rücken. Damit würde er Vanquo und den anderen zeigen, dass er die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Nicht, dass sich doch noch ein Schuss aus den Blastern der Wrangler löste und all seine Pläne zunichte machte.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust. Das würde ich auch nicht. Aber versuch, am Leben zu bleiben!" flüsterte er dem Jungen zu, bevor er mit seiner freien Hand dem Geschwaderführer zuwinkte und somit das Zeichen zur Entwarnung gab. Die Outrider bildeten wieder einen Kreis und nachdem sie Vanquo erreicht hatten, setzten sie ihren Weg Richtung Raumschiff fort.

Noch immer waren die Outrider weit in der Überzahl, aber wenigstens besaß Jesse jetzt eine Waffe. Er hoffte nur, dass er seine Kopfschmerzen so lange kontrollieren konnte, bis sich ihnen eine Möglichkeit bot, den Blaster auch wirksam einzusetzen und zu flüchten.

dbdbdb

Entschlossenen Schrittes eilte Saber durch das Schloss seiner Ahnen, dass er erst vor einer Stunde verlassen hatte und das er gehofft hatte, so rasch nicht wieder zu betreten. Das Gespräch, oder besser, der handfeste Streit, der zwischen seinem Vater und ihm entbrannt war, reichte ihn für die nächsten Monate, eigentlich sogar Jahre, obwohl er sich nicht der Illusion hingab, dass sein Vater ihn in Ruhe lassen würde, würde er sich nie mehr melden. Über den Stolz des alten Schotten siegten noch immer die Traditionen und Saber war der einzige Erbe. Zumindest der einzige offizielle...

Saber lief immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen die enge Wendeltreppe empor. Sie führte ihn durch den Boteneingang direkt zu seinen Privatgemächern, wie sein Vater die Zimmer immer genannt hatte. Der junge Mann hatte nie viel Zeit darin verbracht, jedenfalls nicht seit dem Tod seiner Mutter und der Möglichkeit, auf ein Internat im weit entfernten Yuma City zu gehen und dort ein Studium aufzunehmen. Hin und wieder musste er natürlich nach Schottland zurückkehren, schon allein deshalb, weil er seine Heimat und seine Pferde liebte. Jedoch hätte er weitere Konfrontationen mit seinem Vater gerne vermieden. Sinnlose Konfrontationen, bei denen Saber auch nicht nachgegeben würde, egal, welchen Preis er dafür eines Tages zu bezahlen hatte. Einige Dinge waren einfach wichtiger für ihn als der Name der Lancelots oder die Bedeutung eines aussterbenden Adelsgeschlechts. Aber egal, wie oft er das seinem Vater klarzumachen versuchte, er musste an der sturen Art des alten Schotten zwangsweise scheitern.

Der einzige offizielle Erbe... Saber hatte noch nicht so recht gewusst, wie er mit Jesse Blue, wie er mit dessen Amnesie oder wie er mit der Verbindung umgehen sollte, die zwischen ihnen bestand, aber alles möglichen Pläne waren innerhalb der letzten Stunde zunichte gemacht worden. Seitdem sie bemerkt hatten, dass nicht nur Johnny verschwunden, sondern auch Jesse Blue nirgendwo aufzufinden war. Obwohl Saber auf einen Zufall hoffte, darauf, dass sich beide hoffnungslos in den Wäldern verlaufen und Johnnys Handy der Strom ausgegangen war, so ahnte sein Instinkt als Star Sheriff, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Dass April und Fireball von Outridern angegriffen wurden, war kein gutes Omen. Was war, wenn Jesse und Johnny ebenfalls von Outridern überrascht worden waren? Unfähig, sich zu verteidigen? Gefangen genommen? Hilflos? Verängstigt?

Und was war, wenn Jesse sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangt und die Outrider womöglich sogar gerufen hatte? Wenn er sich wieder daran erinnerte, wer er innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre gewesen war und das ihn Saber zu Unrecht einen guten Freund genannt hatte? Wenn er Johnny als Geisel benutzte, um sich an ihm zu rächen und sein perfides Spiel zu einem perversen Abschluss brachte?

Denn Saber zweifelte nicht daran, dass Jesse mitbekommen hatte, wie wichtig ihm Johnny war, wie viel er ihm bedeutete. Zu offen war Saber dem Patienten gegenüber gewesen. Aber, verdammt! Jesse hatte sein Gedächtnis verloren. Er war ein ganz anderer Mensch gewesen. Und aller Vernunft zum Trotz hatte der junge Schotte ihm vertraut.

Saber erreichte die kleine Tür und stieß sie energisch auf. Er beachtete nicht die teure Inneneinrichtung, schenkte den riesigen Fenstern und dem ausladenden Balkon hinter einer großen Tür keine Beachtung. Nur kurz wandte er seinen Blick zu dem Porträt der jungen Frau zu, die gegenüber der Glasfront über einem massiven Kamin hing und gütig auf ihn herab lächelte. Ihre blonden Haare fielen weich über ihre schmalen Schultern. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Kleinkind, das sie liebevoll anlachte.

Saber wandte sich vom Bildnis seiner Mutter zu seinem ersten Geburtstag ab und seine Augen flogen durch den Raum und die angrenzenden. Er bemühte sich nicht, leise zu sein. Wozu auch? Immerhin war dies einmal sein Zuhause gewesen. Vor langen Jahren...

„Johnny?" Er rannte beinahe durch die Zimmer, aber jedes Mal, wenn er eine weitere Tür öffnete, war der sich dahinter befindliche Raum leer. „Jesse?"

Saber hatte bereits die Ställe abgesucht, nachdem er den Knecht per Funk dazu bewegt hatte, ihn noch einmal von der Gartenhütte abzuholen. Aber er hatte niemanden auf den weiten Wiesen rund um das Schloss noch bei den Rössern angetroffen. Nicht einmal George. Also war er zu seinen Privatgemächern gelaufen. Wenn er Johnny sonst in seinem Schloss antraf, dann entweder in den Ställen oder hier. Der Junge konnte stundenlang auf dem Balkon die Berge betrachten und darüber die Zeit vergessen. Oder er lieh sich eines von Sabers Büchern aus und schmökerte in sich gekehrt. Aber heute war der Junge nirgendwo zu sehen. Weder er noch Jesse Blue.

Saber glaubte nicht daran, dass es Zufall war, dass sie beide gesucht wurden. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie zusammen entweder durch das Schloss der Lancelots oder durch den Wald stolperten. Je dunkler der Tag außerhalb des Gemäuers wurde, desto mehr hoffte Saber, sie hier zu finden. Er hatte zwar Johnny gesagt, dass er bei seinem Bruder warten sollte, aber seit wann hörte der junge Texaner denn auf Colt? Es hätte Saber gar nicht verwundert, wenn Johnny ihm gefolgt wäre. Deshalb hatte er gehofft, die beiden oder wenigstens Johnny hier zu finden.

„Johnny? Jesse?"

Er stieß die Tür zu der kleinen Bibliothek auf, konnte aber auch hier keinen von den beiden entdecken. Statt dessen hörte er die Schritte jenes Mannes laut die Haupttreppe herauf kommen, den er heute am liebsten nicht noch einmal getroffen hätte. Aber im Moment fand er niemand anderen, den er nach Johnnys eventuellen Auftauchens hätte fragen können, also blieb er äußerlich ruhig in der Mitte des von Bücherregalen gesäumten Raumes stehen und wartete auf die Ankunft seines Vaters.

„Hatte ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?" Der alte Schotte erschien in der Bibliothek und stockte, erstaunt, seinen Sohn hier vorzufinden. Er erlangte aber rasch seine kühle Fassade wieder und blickte abschätzig zu dem Star Sheriff hinüber. „Was willst du hier? Ich dachte, du hättest bereits alles gesagt."

„Ist Johnny hier?" fragte Saber ohne Umschweife und ballte unbewusst seine Fäuste, als sein Vater seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und nicht so wirkte, als würde er ihm bereitwillig antworten. „Oder war er hier gewesen?"

„Reicht es nicht, dass ich diesen Bengel viel zu oft ertragen muss, bin ich jetzt etwa auch sein Babysitter?" Eine Zornesfalte bildete sich auf der Stirn des alten Mannes im Schottenrock. Saber holte ein Mal tief Luft. Er würde den Streit nicht fortsetzen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht, wenn Johnny in Gefahr schweben könnte. In Gefahr, in die er ihn gebracht hatte. Wenn Johnny etwas zustieß, wenn Jesse ihm etwas antat, der junge Schotte würde es sich niemals verzeihen.

„Ich will hier eine ganz einfache Antwort: War Johnny während der letzten zwei Stunden hier gewesen? Ja oder nein?" formulierte er seine Frage deshalb neu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme seine Ungeduld verriet. Sein Vater nahm sich jedoch alle Zeit der Welt, löste sich von der Wand, an der er eben noch gelehnt hatte und schlenderte die Reihen der Bücher entlang.

„Was geht es mich an, wenn dir dein kleiner Lustjunge fortgelaufen ist? Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, dass er nur dein Geld will. Vermutlich hat er jetzt genug und geht eben." Der alte Schotte zuckte mit den Schultern und griff sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, durch das er scheinbar gelangweilt blätterte. Saber holte erneut tief Luft. Nein, auf diese Diskussion würde er sich nicht einlassen. Nicht schon wieder. Dafür hatte er momentan einfach keine Zeit!

„War. Er. Hier?" fragte er und wirbelte herum, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Dieses Spiel raubte ihm kostbare Minuten. Effektiver wäre es vermutlich, die Wälder rings um das Schloss abzusuchen oder gleich den direkten Weg nehmen, der das alte Anwesen mit der kleinen Gartenhütte verband. Vielleicht wussten ja die anderen inzwischen mehr? Fireball und April sollten mittlerweile im Lager angetroffen sein. Oder hatten sie noch weitere Outrider aufgespürt? Saßen sie hier in den Highlands auf einem faulen Nest?

„Mach doch, was du willst. Ich krieg das auch ohne deine Hilfe raus." Seufzte er und war schon durch die Tür, als er die amüsierte Stimme seines Vaters hinter sich hörte.

„Er ist vor etwa zehn Minuten gegangen. Er war in männlicher Begleitung, mein Sohn." Saber drehte sich um und der Graf grinste triumphierend, als er sah, wie der junge Mann sichtlich erbleichte.

„Einem jungen Mann mit blauen Haaren?" Saber wusste nicht recht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte oder nicht. Es bedeutete, dass Johnny tatsächlich mit Jesse zusammen war und sie höchstwahrscheinlich noch durch die Wälder spazierten, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass nach ihnen gesucht wurde. Auch hatte Jesse Blue sein Gedächtnis noch nicht wiedererlangt. Wäre es anders, dann wäre der alte Schotte nicht mehr am Leben - oder zumindest verletzt. Graf Lancelot hatte in dem ersten Outriderkrieg gedient, aber selbst er erwartete keinen so plötzlichen Angriff in seinen eigenen vier Wänden.

Das bedeutete jedoch, dass es in den Wäldern immer noch Outrider gab und sich die beiden noch immer in großer Gefahr befanden.

„So ein kränklicher Mann, der sich sehr seltsam benahm. Aber vielleicht steht dein Lustjunge ja auf so was." Höhnte der Graf, aber Saber beachtete seine bösen Anschuldigungen nicht. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn Johnny und Jesse das Schloss erst vor zehn Minuten verlassen hatten, dann konnten sie gar nicht so weit gekommen sein. Dann hatte er sie um Haaresbreite verpasst. Vermutlich hatte er sich in den Stallungen befunden, während sie das Anwesen verließen. Verdammt!

Und was hatte sein Vater gleich gesagt? Kränklich? Also ging es Jesse nicht so gut. Vielleicht waren sie gar nicht so weit gekommen. Vielleicht brauchten sie Hilfe. Vielleicht brauchte Jesse seine Hilfe, so wie vermutlich schon oft in seinem Leben. Saber war entschlossen, sie ihm dieses Mal zu gewähren.

„Du solltest ihn fallen lassen, der will doch nur dein Geld und betrügt dich mit jedem dahergelaufenen Straßenköter." Die schneidende Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und bevor Saber so recht wusste, was er tat, war er die drei Schritte zu seinem Vater hinüber getreten und hatte ihm das Buch aus der Hand gerissen.

„Du bist der Allerletzte, der über andere richten kann, Vater." Er spuckte die Anrede förmlich aus, während er den alten Schotten zornig anfunkelte. „Du hast Mutter auch nur des Geldes wegen geheiratet und sie nie geliebt. Betrogen hast du sie. Weißt du, wie weh du ihr damit getan hast? Wie weh du anderen damit getan hast?"

„Richard!" warnte ihn der Graf, aber Saber ignorierte seine Einwände. Der Mann vor ihm war biologisch sein Erzeuger, aber sobald er die einzige Familie, die Saber je besessen hatte, beleidigte, verlor der sonst so kühle Schotte seine Beherrschung.

„Du wagst es, Johnny zu verurteilen, nur weil er kein Geld hat und keinen Titel? Wie kannst du nur, Vater! Wie kannst du nur! Du schwimmst im Überfluss und entstammst einem der ältesten Adelsgeschlechter der Erde. Trotzdem hast du dich durch fremde Betten geschlafen, während deine Frau im Sterben lag!"

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber..." begehrte der alte Schotte auf, aber Saber knallte das Buch vor seine Füße und unterbrach ihn jäh.

„Nein! Mir reicht es! Du ziehst Johnny in den Dreck, obwohl du moralisch gesehen verdammt weit unter ihm stehst! Johnny hat nie seine eigene Familie verraten und ist feige davongelaufen, wenn die Affäre nicht länger vorteilhaft für ihn war!"

„Wie wagst du es, so mit deinem Vater zu sprechen!"

„Wieso? Soll ich dir etwa Respekt entgegen bringen, dass du Mutter so weh getan hast? Dass du Johnny jedes Mal weh tust, wenn er hier ist? Er hat vor zehn Jahren seine Eltern verloren. Glaube mir, er hätte sich liebend gern mit dir vertragen."

„Ich will diesen Perversen nicht!"

„Genauso wenig wie du mich gewollt hattest. Zu sehr wie deine Frau." Saber schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete langsam seine Fäuste. „Genauso wenig wie du jemals Jesse hast haben wollen. Und erzähl mir nicht, du hättest nicht von ihm gewusst, du hast doch sonst deine Spitzel überall!"

„Jesse? Der junge Mann von heute?" Nun war der alte Schotte erbleicht und sein kräftiger Bariton schwankte leicht.

„Ja, Jesse Blue. Du hast dich davongemacht. Ich werde mich jedoch der Verantwortung stellen." Saber musterte seinen blassen Vater noch einen Augenblick stumm, bevor er sich umdrehte und zielsicher zur Haupttreppe schritt. Dass der Schotte seinen Namen rief und ihn zum Stehenbleiben aufforderte, interessierte ihn nicht. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Wie sein Vater damit umging, war ihm völlig egal. Johnny und Jesses Sicherheit waren nun wichtiger. Viel wichtiger. Wichtiger als es der letzte Graf der Lancelots jemals hätte sein können.

„Richard!"

Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er die breite Treppe hinab. Es war ihm gleichgültig, ob das wenig würdevoll aussah, er hatte es eilig. Noch im Laufen zog er seinen Kommunikator und wählte den des Cowboys an. Zumindest konnte er dem Suchtrupp nun eine genauere Richtung geben, wobei sie trotzdem aufpassen mussten. Jesse schien es gesundheitlich nicht besonders gut zu gehen und selbst wenn Johnny von dem Amnesiepatienten keine Gefahr drohte, so waren die Outrider umso bedrohlicher.

Saber trat hinaus in den trüben Nachmittag und fluchte unterdrückt, als die ersten Regentropfen auf ihm hinabprasselten. Kurz musterte er die Gärten vor sich und wunderte sich, wie weit die beiden wohl schon gekommen waren. Dann drückte er den Kommunikator an sein Ohr, während er hinüber zu den Stallungen lief.

dbdbdb

Das Raumschiff war klein. Jesse hätte es beinahe übersehen und wäre gegen Vanquo geprallt, der plötzlich stehen blieb und auf ein braunes Objekt, das inmitten des Mix mit Schlamm und nassem Laub lag. Wie sie alle acht Personen in das Schiff passen sollten, war Jesse ein Rätsel, bis die Wrangler nacheinander salutierten und freiwillig in die Phantomzone zurück kehrten. Der junge Mann hätte sich dafür schlagen können, wenn sein Kopf nicht schon bereits genug geschmerzt hätte. Natürlich! So liefen Missionen, die keine weiteren Probleme bereiteten, immer ab. Ein Sprung zwischen der Welt der Menschen und der Phantomzone kostete Energie und die Outrider mussten damit haushalten. Ein Raumschiff zu bewegen war günstiger, als mehrere, wenn die Wrangler-Einheiten ohne weitere Anstrengungen sowieso in die Phantomzone verschwinden konnten.

Jesse hatte schon auf so vielen Missionen mitgewirkt, warum war ihm dieses kleine, aber trotzdem so wichtige Detail entgangen? Hatte dies auch mit seiner Amnesie zu tun? Kehrte sein Gedächtnis nur schrittweise zurück? Bedeutete das etwa, dass noch weitere Erinnerungen folgen würden? Noch grausamere?

Dann wollte Jesse wieder der Patient sein und brav Doktor Claires Medizin schlucken, und ein stinknormales Leben führen, in dem er keine Kinder sterben sah.

„Nemesis wird hochzufrieden sein." Vanquo stolzierte erhobenen Hauptes durch den Dreck und leise surrte das Gefährt, als das Deck geöffnet wurde und einem kleinen Cockpit Platz machte. Es würde eng werden, aber der Geschwaderführer nahm einen unangenehmen Flug in Kauf, wenn seine Rückkehr vor Nemesis umso würdevoller ausfiel. „Machen wir uns auf den Weg, Jesse Blue."

Jesse blickte kurz zu einem zitternden Johnny, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Schiff vor sich anstarrte, und wieder zurück zu Vanquo. Eine wirkliche Entscheidung musste er nicht treffen, wusste er doch, was zu tun galt. Nie mehr würde er zusehen, wie ein Outrider einen unschuldigen Menschen, einen Teenager umbrachte. Nie wieder! Und genau das würden Vanquo oder Nemesis mit Johnny machen, wenn er erfuhren, dass es sich bei dem verängstigten Jungen nicht um den Erben des MacLeth-Imperiums handelte.

„Weißt du was? Ich schätze mal, wir bleiben hier." Jesse richtete die Waffe nun auf den Geschwaderführer und entsicherte sie. Er würde nie begreifen, wie er den Umgang mit dem Blaster einst hatte vergessen haben können. Die Mechanik erschien ihm jetzt so logisch, so unkompliziert, und dennoch hatte er vor wenigen Tagen nicht einmal mehr gewusst, wie man eine einfache Dusche bediente.

Kurz musterte er den Stahl in seinen Händen und musste zugeben, dass er lieber ein unwissender Idiot geblieben wäre.

„Wie bitte?" Vanquo griff nach seiner eigenen Waffe, verharrte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung, als Jesse warnend seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Mir sind die Quartiere zu kalt und zu eng, die Hauptzentrale dagegen gleicht einem Dschungel und ihr seid mir alle viel zu durchgeknallt. Ich bleibe hier. Und da ich's nicht verantworten kann, ihn mit dir allein zu Nemesis zu schicken, bleibt der Kleine auch hier!" Er deutete zu Johnny, der dieses Mal nicht protestierte, dass er nicht klein war, so wie er das während der letzten Tage unzählige Male gegenüber seinem Bruder und den anderen Teammitgliedern getan hatte. Jesse wünschte sich, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen - oder sich wieder vor einen Konvoi legen.

Vanquo blickte den ehemaligen Kadetten verständnislos an, bevor ein grimmiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

„Ach, so ist das? Du willst die Lorbeeren ganz allein einheimsen? Willst später und unvermittelt bei Nemesis auftauchen und dich als seinen Liebling bestaunen lassen?" erwiderte der Geschwaderführer und lachte hämisch. Es schien ihm gar nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, dass Jesse die Outrider vielleicht verraten könnte. Nein, Vanquo glaubte nur an das Böse seiner Rasse und erwartete von ihren Abkömmlingen untereinander nichts anderes. Solange es dem Willen Nemesis diente, konnten seine Untergebenen tun, was sie wollten. Es war ein seltsames Spiel und Jesse fragte sich angewidert, wie er es jemals hatte leiden können. Wie Hyänen, schoss es ihm nun durch den Kopf. Und er war eine von diesen verabscheuungswürdigen Kreaturen gewesen...

„Du hast mich mal wieder durchschaut." Grinste Jesse ebenso hinterhältig zurück und trat einen Schritt näher an den Geschwaderführer heran. „Du wirst jetzt fein in dieses Schiff einsteigen und schön deine Klappe halten. In fünf Stunden komm ich nach und wehe, ich finde nicht alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit vor!"

Fünf Stunden waren nicht viel, aber vielleicht würden sie reichen, um Saber und den anderen alles zu erklären. Um Alex, der sich sicherlich noch um sein verletztes Eichhörnchen sorgte, in Sicherheit zu bringen. Möglichst weit weg.

„Wie willst du nachkommen? Du hast kein Schiff!"

„Unterschätze mich nie, Vanquo. Was glaubst du, wie die Star Sheriffs hergekommen sind?" Es war ein Bluff, da sie ein öffentliches, interstellares Verkehrsmittel benutzt hatten, aber Vanquo konnte doch nicht alles wissen, oder?

„Du bist ein gerissener Bursche." Es schwang beinahe so etwas wie Anerkennung in Vanquos Stimme. „Aber ich werde mich sicherlich nicht vor dir verbeugen!" Er ignorierte den Stahl in Jesses Händen und zog seine eigene Waffe. Darauf war der ehemalige Kadett jedoch vorbereitet gewesen. Auf Menschen zu schießen, das war die eine Sache, auf Outrider eine ganz andere. Denn anders als Menschen starben Outrider nicht, wenn sie erschossen wurden. Sie verloren lediglich ihre Energie und mussten in ihre eigene Welt, die Phantomzone, flüchten, um dort genügend neue Energie zu erhalten, um zurück zu kehren. Manchmal dauerte dies Stunden oder gar Tage, manchmal nur wenige Minuten. Deshalb wusste Jesse, als Vanquo mit einem zornigen Schrei in sich zusammen sackte und sich auflöste, dass sie sich beeilen mussten. Je mehr Abstand wie sie zwischen sich und das Schiff brachten, umso besser. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie vorbereitet sein. Irgendwie.

Jesse behielt deshalb seinen Blaster in geladenem Zustand in der Hand. Sollte Vanquo doch schneller zurück kommen als erwartet, so würde er ihm einen heißen Empfang bereiten.

Der ehemalige Kadett drehte sich um und hielt für einen Moment inne, als seine Kopfschmerzen wieder zunahmen. Kleine Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und das Rauschen des Regens wurde immer ferner. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Wenn er jetzt ohnmächtig wurde, dann half das niemandem - und Johnny wäre noch immer in höchster Gefahr.

„Alles okay?" fragte er den Jungen und bemerkte gar nicht, wie rau seine eigene Stimme klang. Der Texaner starrte ihn noch immer schweigend an und trat einen Schritt zurück. Jesse konnte nicht beurteilen, ob es sich dabei um einen weiteren Fluchtversuch handelte oder ob der Junge genauso mit dem Bewusstsein kämpfte wie er. Die wetterfeste Kleidung war an verschiedenen Stellen zerrissen, zeigte Wunden und Blessuren. Sicherlich war Johnny genauso wie er bis auf die Knochen durchweicht und fror mächtig. Das Blut seiner Nase hatte sich auf der Jacke verteilt und Johnny wirkte mit seinem bleichen Gesicht im Kontrast unheimlich. Seine großen Augen starrten noch immer Jesse an und er gab keinen Ton von sich, als er auf dem Laub ausrutschte und hinfiel. Geistesgegenwärtig oder vielleicht aus Reflex, Jesse konnte es nicht beurteilen, rappelte sich der Jugendliche sofort wieder auf, bis er kniete, aber um wieder zurück auf seine Beine zu gelangen, fehlte ihm offensichtlich die Kraft. Jesse wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt noch so viel Kraft in seinem schmerzenden Körper übrig hatte, aber Johnny musste aufstehen. Sie mussten weiter. So schnell wie möglich!

„Alles okay?" wiederholte er seine Frage und schwankte langsam auf den jungen Texaner zu, der wie gelähmt im Schlamm kniete und noch immer nichts erwiderte. „Komm, steh auf. Wir müssen weiter, bevor sie zurück kommen."

Alles, was Johnny tun konnte, war, seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen Jesse und dem kalten Stahl hin und her und seine Hände fuhren durch das nasse Laub, so als suche er einen Stein oder einen Stock, um sich zu verteidigen. Er fand jedoch nichts. Jesse erkannte es daran, wie die Schultern des Jungen nach unten sackte. Aber sie hatten im Moment keine Zeit, um die Dinge zwischen ihnen richtig zu stellen. Wenn sie erst einmal in Bewegung und weit genug von dem Raumschiff entfernt waren, würde Jesse Johnny erklären, dass er ihn retten wollte und was eben gerade vorgefallen war. Aber dafür hatten sie im Moment einfach nicht die Zeit.

„Komm! Wir haben es eilig! Wir müssen hier weg!" drängte er deshalb ungeduldig und streckte seine freie Hand nach dem Jungen aus, insgeheim hoffend, dass er noch über genügend eigene Kraft besaß, um Johnny auf seine vor Kälte sicherlich steifen Beine zu ziehen. Johnnys Blick raste nun zwischen der Hand und dem Blaster hin und her und er lehnte sich leicht nach hinten. Noch immer sagte er nichts und Jesse wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war.

Irgendwo im Wald knackte ein Ast, erinnerte ihn daran, wie prekär ihre Situation war. Also griff er einfach nach Johnnys rechten Arm und zog daran, um ihn zum Weitergehen zu bewegen.

„Nun komm schon!"

„Lass ihn _sofort_ los!"

Jesse brauchte einige Momente, um zu begreifen, dass es nicht Johnny war, der soeben zu ihm gesprochen hatte.

dbdbdb

„Wo ist der Chef?"

Fireball hatte sofort das Fehlen ihres Anführers gemerkt, als Colt ihnen die Tür zur Gartenhütte öffnete und diese sofort wieder hinter sich fest verschloss und Stellung an einem der Fenster nahm. Leicht lüftete er den Vorhang und spähte mit einem Auge hinaus. Er hatte schon viele Belagerungen erlebt und wusste genau, wie man sich in einer solchen Lage verhielt.

„Irgendwo dort draußen, um nach Johnny und Jesse zu suchen." Sagte er Cowboy und drehte sich kurz zu seinen Freunden um. Alex hatte ihn erst mit tausend von Fragen bombardiert und sich auf schweigend auf die Couch gesetzt, als er begriff, dass sich Johnny in Gefahr befand und er nichts für ihn tun konnte. Zuerst hatte er sofort losstürmen und seinem besten Freund zu Hilfe eilen wollen, aber Colt erinnerte ihn streng daran, dass er das Chaos nur noch vergrößern würde. Damit sich der junge Erbe nicht all zu nutzlos fühlte - Colt kannte und hasste dieses Gefühl nur all zu gut - hatte er ihm das Eichhörnchen in die Arme gedrückt und gesagt, dass er darauf aufpassen sollte. Johnny wäre doch traurig, wenn er zurück käme und es wäre doch noch gestorben. Also passte Alex nun auf das Tier auf, aber Colt wusste genau, dass er an jedem Wort hing, das sie wechselten.

„Also hat Jesse sein Gedächtnis zurück?" April durchstöberte ein Geheimfach in der Wand, von dem offensichtlich nur Saber und sie Kenntnis hatten, und beförderte mehrere Waffen zu Tage. Sie waren ein wenig staubig, schienen aber ihre kurzen Prüfung zu bestehen.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber es kann kein Zufall sein, dass beide vermisst werden." Colt schielte wieder hinaus in die Wildnis, konnte aber keinen unauffälligen Schatten erkennen. „Außerdem befinden sich da draußen vielleicht immer noch Outrider. Selbst ohne Jesse Blue befände sich Johny in Gefahr. Wie viele von diesen Bastarten liefen denn da draußen rum?"

„Fünf." Fireball hockte sich neben April und untersuchte ebenfalls die Waffen. Zwei davon steckte er sich an den Gürtel und ging hinüber zu Colt, um ihm ebenfalls einen weiteren Blaster zu reichen.

„Das gefällt mir alles nicht!" Colt stand auf und ohne viele Worte übernahm Fireball seinen Platz. Eigentlich hätte der Cowboy hier bleiben sollen. Er war der bessere Scharfschütze. Aber Fireball war davon überzeugt, dass es bei ihm ebenfalls kein Outrider schaffen würde, sich der Gartenhütten auf mehr als einhundert Meter zu nähern. Außerdem war Colts kleiner Bruder in Gefahr. Fireball verstand, dass der Texaner da nicht zurück bleiben konnte. Jemand musste bei Alex bleiben, um den jungen Erben zu beschützen. Fireball würde also diese Aufgabe übernehmen und hoffen, dass sie Johnny bald und wohlauf fanden - und dass Jesse sie nicht verraten hatte. Nicht schon wieder...

„Uns genauso wenig." April nieste laut, aber für ihre Erkältung hatten sie im Moment keine Zeit. „So viel zum Kurzurlaub in den Bergen." Seufzte sie laut und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich, als sie das Wetter sah, dass innerhalb der letzten Minuten beschlossen hatte, sich von seiner schlimmsten Seite zu zeigen.

„Na prima! Es regnet!"

„Besser kann es ja nicht mehr werden." Colt stülpte sich seinen Cowboyhut über und verließ die Gartenhütte. Er schlich die Stufen hinab und blickte sich um. Als die Luft rein war, deutete er April an, ihm zu folgen. Die genauen Anweisungen Sabers hatte er den anderen Star Sheriffs nicht mitgeteilt, aber sie wussten aus jahrelanger Zusammenarbeit automatisch, was es zu tun galt. Wenn Saber den Wald nach Johnny und Jesse absuchte, so würden sie sich zu ihm gesellen und ebenfalls suchen. Etwas anderes blieb ihnen auch gar nicht übrig.

„Halte die Stellung." Die junge Frau beugte sich kurz über den jungen Japaner und drückte ihn einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann war sie auch schon durch die Tür geschlüpft und stand neben Colt, der nun zwei - sicherlich geladene - Waffen hielt.

„Pass auf dich auf." Murmelte Fireball leise und blickte hinaus in den immer stärker werdenden Regen. Von weitem konnte er das Schrillen des Kommunikators hören und beobachtete, wie April ihren unter der Jacke hervorholte. Nach ein paar Sekunden angestrengten Lauschens nickte sie und die beiden stoben Richtung Wald hinfort. Der junge Japaner blickte ihnen schweigend hinterher, bevor er sich auf seine eigene Aufgabe konzentrierte.

dbdbdb

„Lass ihn _sofort _los! Ich wiederhole mich nicht noch einmal!"

Jesse drehte seinen schmerzenden Kopf zu der fremden Stimme und atmete erleichtert auf, als er keinen anderen Outrider sah, sondern Saber, der auf einer Anhöhe zu ihrer rechten stand. Hinter ihm konnte Jesse ein großes, braunes Objekt ausmachen und er brauchte einige Augenblicke um zu begreifen, dass es sich dabei um ein Pferd handelte.

Sehr gut! So konnte Johnny rasch in Sicherheit gebracht werden, denn der Junge wirkte nicht mehr, als könnte er noch weit laufen. Jesse hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen, aber auch er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch durchgehalten hätte. Nein, er erwartete keine Rettung, nicht er, aber ohne ihn wäre Johnny ebenso verloren gewesen. Gegenüber Vanquo oder einem anderen Outrider sicherlich.

„Phantastisch." Murmelte er erschöpft und blickte zurück zu Johnny, um ihm aufmunternd zuzulächeln, aber es gelang ihm nur eine Grimasse, der er sich selbst nicht einmal bewusst wurde. Johnny schnappte hörbar nach Luft und riss sich von seiner Berührung los, robbte einen Meter fort, wo er gegen einen umgefallenen Baum prallte und bewegungslos verharrte, Jesse weiterhin anstarrte als wäre er ein gefährliches Raubtier und Johnny das Opferlamm, das zu entkommen versuchte, aber keinen Ausweg fand.

„Leg die Waffe nieder!" Saber rutschte mehr auf dem Laub, als dass er die Anhöhe hinunter lief. Seine blonden Haare klebten nass in seiner Stirn und seine eisblauen Augen blitzten zornig. Eisblaue Augen. Genauso wie seine eigenen...

Jesse hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob er es wusste. Ob es ihm jemals aufgefallen war. Ob sein Vater ihm jemals davon - von ihm - erzählt hatte. Aber der ehemalige Kadett wusste, dass dafür keine Zeit war.

„Der Ort wird gleich voller Outrider wimmeln!" versuchte er, dem Star Sheriff zu erklären und trat auf ihn zu. Im nächsten Moment spürte er die Spitze von Sabers Schwert an seinem Hals. Er hatte gar nicht gesehen, dass der junge Schotte es zog. Zu schnell war die Bewegung gewesen, zu routiniert. Jesse musste neidlos gestehen, dass der junge Mann vor ihm seinen Codenamen zu Recht trug.

„Leg die Waffe nieder! Muss ich dir heute alles zwei Mal sagen, Jesse?"

„Wieso? Die Outrider kommen gleich zurück und da brauch ich sie!" erwiderte Jesse und fuchtelte mit seinem freien Arm durch die Luft. Verdammt, wieso verstand ihn der junge Schotte nicht? Sie hatten für diese Spiele keine Zeit! Wenn sie in Sicherheit waren, würde er Saber seine Waffe mit Freunden überreichen und ihm alles erzählen, was er wusste, aber jetzt mussten sie weg von hier! Vanquo konnte jeden Moment auftauchen - und mit ihm sicherlich einige Duzend Outrider. Der Geschwaderführer würde Jesse nicht umbringen wollen, sondern ihm nur eine Lektion in Sachen Hierarchie erteilen. Aber Johnny würde er fälschlicherweise als Alex mit sich nehmen und Saber erschießen. Jesse durfte dies nicht zulassen!

„Verflucht! Wir müssen hier weg, ist denn das so schwer zu begreifen? Hier wimmelt's gleich von Outridern und bis dahin sollten wir Land gewonnen haben, _spoiled boy_!" Bevor Jesse sich auf die Zunge hatte beißen können, war der alte Spitzname herausgerutscht. Kein besonders intelligenter Name, wie sich der ehemalige Kadett nun eingestehen musste. Vor zwei Jahren hatte er ihn für perfekt gehalten. Verwöhnter Junge. Während der letzten Tage hatte er aber gelernt, dass Saber alles andere als verwöhnt war. Ja, er besaß Geld, vermutlich mehr, als er jemals in seinem Leben würde ausgeben können, aber neben dem Gold existierte auch noch ein Drache, der in dem Hort hauste und Sabers Leben zur Hölle machen konnte, wenn er das nur wollte.

Jesse hatte Saber immer um seinen Reichtum und seine Familie beneidet. Diesen Nachmittag hatte er jedoch begriffen, dass sein Neid unbegründet gewesen war. Gegenüber diesem Vater hatte der junge Schotte sein Mitleid verdient.

Gegenüber ihrem Vater...

Sabers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er den alten Namen hörte, erkannte, was dieser im Zusammenhang mit Jesse Blue bedeutete. Blitzschnell hatte er dem geschwächten jungen Mann den Blaster entrissen und dessen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht. Jesse stöhnte gequält auf und ging auf seine Knie, die ihn nicht länger zu halten vermochten.

„Na? Erinnerst du dich wieder an alles?" sagte er in einer fürchterlich kalten Stimme, die Jesse einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wie anders Saber jetzt wirkte. Komplett ausgewechselt. Das Gegenteil von dem jungen Mann, den Jesse innerhalb der letzten Tage in Yuma City erlebt hatte. „Oder hast du das alles nur vorgespielt und dich dabei halb tot gelacht?"

Jesse kämpfte gegen den stählernen Griff an, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass er keine Chance gegen den gesunden Star Sheriff hatte. Gegen einen extrem wütenden und extrem besorgten Saber.

„Wir müssen hier weg!" formulierte er seine dringlichsten Gedanken in Worte und fuhr zusammen, als Saber unter sein Kinn griff und ihn zwang, aufzusehen. Lichter explodierten vor seinen Augen und der Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen ließ ihn leise aufstöhnen. Mit einem Mal wünschte er, dass das alles ein Ende hätte. Dass ein weiterer Konvoi käme und ihn endgültig überfuhr. Diese ewigen Schmerzen waren nicht mehr aushaltbar. Genauso wenig wie Sabers enttäuschtes Gesicht. Ja, der Ausdruck war eindeutig enttäuscht, auch wenn die Augen noch immer so wütend blitzten. Maßlos enttäuscht.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du Unschuldige in deine persönliche Vendetta mit reinziehst." Saber blickte ihn einen weiteren Moment schweigend an, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und ihn plötzlich los ließ. Jesse verlor sein Gleichgewicht und fiel in den Schlamm vor sich. Sein Körper wollte liegen bleiben, während seine Gedanken ihn anschrieen, gefälligst seinen Hintern hochzukriegen und von hier fortzulaufen oder zumindest fortzuschwanken. Sie saßen in einem Wespennest und die Bewohner würden jeden Moment zurück kommen und über die Fremdlinge gar nicht amüsiert sein.

„Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle. Mit dir beschäftige ich mich später."

Jesse kämpfte sich schwerfällig auf seine Ellenbogen und beobachtete, wie Saber die Outriderwaffe aufhob, sicherte und in seinen Hosenbund steckte. Dann ließ sich der junge Schotte neben dem Teenager nieder und untersuchte diesen rasch nach Schusswunden oder anderen Verletzungen. Johnny sah mit all dem Blut auf seiner Jacke auch zum Fürchten aus. Zum Glück aber fehlte dem Jungen außer ein paar Blessuren und Wunden vom Sturz über den Baumstamm nichts. Jesse konnte die Erleichterung Sabers sehen, bevor er Johnny in seine Arme nahm. Noch immer erwiderte der junge Texaner nichts. Er weinte nicht einmal. Stumm kuschelte er sich näher an seinen Freund und keiner von beiden dachte auch nur im Entferntesten daran, dass Johnny Sabers Kleidung nun ebenfalls vollkommen verdreckte.

Jesse durchfuhr plötzlich der Gedanke, dass Saber ihn am Leben gelassen hatte. Angesichts der Umstände, in denen er sie vorfand, hätte er jedes Recht gehabt, ihn zu erschießen. Jesse hatte eine Waffe in den Händen gehalten und Johnnys Jacke war blutüberströmt, wenn auch nur vom Nasenbluten, aber das hatte Saber ja nicht wissen können. Jesse hatte keine Freundin. Die einzige, mit der er sich jemals getroffen hatte und von denen die Star Sheriffs ihm an jenem Abendbrotstisch in einer anderen Welt, in einem anderen Leben berichtet hatten, hatte er auch nicht aus Liebe gehabt, sondern aus Berechnung. Um an für die Outrider wichtige Daten zu gelangen. Aber wenn er jemals eine richtige Freundin hätte, die er vom ganzen Herzen liebte und er fand diese in Gewalt seines ärgsten Feindes, blutüberströmt und apathisch wirkend, Jesse hätte vermutlich geschossen. Saber aber hatte das nicht getan. Er hatte ihn lediglich in den Dreck gestoßen, sein Schwert lediglich als Drohung eingesetzt, nicht als tödliche Waffe. Dass er ihn nicht nach der Lage der Situation gefragt hatte, war Jesse verständlich. Immerhin war er Jesse Blue, der Verräter, der zu erkennen gab, dass er sich an genau diesen Fakt wieder erinnerte. Wer glaubte ihm schon? Hätte er ihm selbst vor wenigen Monaten noch geglaubt? Bevor jenem schrecklichen Augenblick, der alles veränderte, der alles in Frage stellte? Nein. Er hätte es nicht getan und Saber wäre gut beraten gewesen, ihm ebenfalls zu misstrauen. Das Problem war nur, dass sie noch immer hier weg mussten. Ihr Leben hing davon ab! Denn egal wie stark Saber auch war, egal wie geübt im Umgang mit dem Schwert und anderen Waffen, gegen ein halbes Duzend Outrider hatte er keine Chance - besonders nicht, wenn er gleichzeitig einen vollkommen erschöpften Johnny zu beschützen hatte.

Wir müssen hier weg! 

Dieser Gedanke beherrschte Jesses ganzes Wesen, aber er hatte keine Kraft mehr, die Worte aus sich heraus zu schreien. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich und versuchte verzweifelt, seinen Körper dazu zu bringen, sich wenigstens auf die Knie aufzurichten. Um zu Saber zu kriechen und ihm endlich den Ernst seiner Lage zu erklären. Wenn der junge Schotte ihm bis jetzt nicht erschossen hatte, so würde er es auch jetzt nicht tun. Früher hätte Jesse Blue Sabers Verhalten als bekloppten Star Sheriff Stolz bezeichnet, heute wusste er es besser.

Wir müssen hier weg! 

Saber würde sicherlich erkennen, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, sie anzugreifen, schließlich hatte er keine Waffe mehr. Vielleicht würde er ihm zuhören und ihm wenigstens so weit vertrauen, dass er Johnny auf seinem Pferd von hier fort brachte.

Jesses Beine zitterten so heftig, dass er beinahe zurück in den Schlamm gefallen war, aber er konnte das Gleichgewicht gerade noch halten und hockte nun auf allen Vieren wie ein räudiger Köter in dem nassen Laub. Eisiger Regen prasselte noch immer auf ihn herab und es war wohl diese Kälte, die ihn als einziges davon abhielt, in schwarze Bewusstlosigkeit zu gleiten, die ihm jeden Moment auflauerte.

„Richard..." murmelte er, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Aber er konnte nicht beurteilen, ob Saber seinen wirklichen Namen nun gehört hatte oder nicht. Das Gefühl, das seinen Körper in Besitz nahm, verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken. Es war nichts weiter als ein flüchtiges Kribbeln, das jeder andere als Schwächeerscheinung abgetan hätte, aber nicht er. Nein, nicht Jesse Blue, der zwei Jahre lang mit den Outridern zusammen gelebt und dieses Gefühl womöglich mehr als tausend Mal erlebt hatte. Er hatte sich über die Zeit daran gewöhnt und erkannte es sofort. Das Gefühl, das Menschen immer überkam, wenn Outrider in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe ein Portal zwischen der Phantomzone und der Welt der Menschen erschufen. Jesse drehte schwerfällig seinen Kopf in Richtung Raumschiff und sah, wie die Luft zu flackern begann. Im nächsten Moment war auch schon Vanquo aufgetaucht und grinste ihn übermütig an. Vermutlich verstand er die Situation ebenso falsch wie Saber vor wenigen Minuten. Jesse Blue, der einzige Mensch in den Reihen der Outrider, war von seiner eigenen Rasse, der er abgeschworen hatte, überwältigt worden. Vanquo, der beste Geschwaderführer Nemesis, würde ihn retten und den Erben zu Nemesis führen, so dass er in der Gunst ihres Anführers stand und gleichzeitig Jesse gezeigt hatte, wer von ihnen beiden der Cleverere war.

Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, musste er lediglich den Fremden umbringen.

Saber umbringen.

Jesses reagierte instinktiv. Er hörte sich selbst etwas schreien, hörte seine eigene raue Stimme, die brach. Sein Körper schien nicht mehr ihm zu gehören, die Müdigkeit fiel plötzlich von ihm ab. Als Vanquo seine Waffe hob, sprang der ehemalige Kadett auf seine Beine, die er vor Kälte kaum mehr spürte. Für eine Sekunde glaubte er, Ungläubigkeit in dem Gesicht des Outriders zu sehen, aber dieser hatte seine Waffe bereits entsichert und schoss. Obwohl Jesse aus Erfahrung wusste, dass die Blaster der Outrider nur leise Geräusche von sich gaben, wenn sie denn abgefeuert wurden, so erschien ihm das Surren unheimlich laut in seinen Ohren, fast wie ein Knall.

Der Schmerz kehrte explosionsartig in seinen Körper zurück und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert. Einige Schritte konnten ihn seine Beine noch schwankend durch den Wald tragen, bevor sie ihren Dienst versagten und er auf seine Knie fiel.

Ein weiterer Schuss fiel und als er zurück zu Vanquo blickte, konnte er sehen, wie sich dieser auflöste und zurück in die Phantomzone geschickt wurde. Sehr gut. Dieses Mal würde er so rasch keine Energie mehr erhalten, um zurück zu kehren. Dafür würde er jetzt einen ausführlichen Bericht abgeben müssen, warum er zwei Mal hintereinander versagt hatte. Ob trotzdem noch andere Outrider folgten? Hatte er bereits weitere Befehle erteilt, die es zu stoppen nun zu spät war?

Jesse wusste es nicht. Aber er bezweifelte nicht, dass er nie mehr in die Phantomzone zurückkehren könnte. Er hatte sich zwischen den Geschwaderführer und dem Feind gestellt, sein Verrat war offensichtlich. Der ehemalige Kadett gab insgeheim zu, dass er froh darüber war. Er wollte nicht zurück zu Nemesis, zu den Outridern, zu diesen Hyänen, die nur ihr eigenes Wohl im Sinn hatten. Die Kinder umbrachten...

Jesse beobachtete, wie Saber seinen eigenen Blaster senkte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Die eisblauen Augen, der einzige Beweis für die Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand, blitzten nicht länger zornig, sondern musterten ihn besorgt.

„Jesse?" fragte der Star Sheriff und seine Stimme klang fern, weit weg in Jesses Ohren. Irgendwo schnappte jemand nach Luft, aber der ehemalige Kadett vermochte nicht, seinen Kopf zu drehen, um zu Johnny hinüber zu schauen. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf erlaubte es nicht. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Schwang da etwa Besorgnis in Sabers Blick? Besorgnis um ihn? Den Verräter? Nein. Unmöglich! Und trotzdem ging der junge Mann neben ihn in die Hocke und öffnete vorsichtig Jesses zerrissene Jacke. Jene Jacke, die April ihm gekauft hatte. Vor nicht einmal einer Woche. Vor einer halben Ewigkeit. In einem anderen Leben.

„Scheiße!" fluchte der junge Schotte, was so gar nicht seine Art war. Jesse hatte ihn früher für arrogant gehalten, jetzt wusste er einfach, dass es Sabers Charakter und seine Erziehung waren, die ihn immer höflich und distanziert erschienen ließen. Gegenüber Fremden und flüchtig Bekannten. Freunden gegenüber verhielt sich der junge Schotte ganz anders. Und für eine kleine Weile hatte Jesse dazu gehört.

„Was?" brachte er heraus, als Saber einen Kommunikator hervor holte und diesen Johnny zu warf. Bestimmend wies er den Jungen an, sich sofort mit dem der eingeblendeten Nummer in Verbindung zu setzen und ein Fluggerät anzufordern. Jesse verwunderte nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass es sich dabei um den Privatarzt der Lancelots handelte, schließlich hatte die Familie genug Geld, um eine eigene Klinik zu unterhalten. Den ehemaligen Kadetten verwunderte vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Saber nach einem Doktor verlangte. War Johnny etwa doch verletzt worden? Aber dieser rief doch gerade nach dem Arzt. Das ergab doch überhaupt keine Sinn! Und warum holte Saber gerade Verbandszeug aus seiner Jacke? Wollte er Johnnys Blessuren verbinden? Oder etwa...

Jesse senkte seinen Blick und betrachtete stumm das Blut, das über seinen Oberkörper rann. Ein tiefes Loch klaffte in seiner Brust. Einer viel zu weißen Brust, denn er hatte die letzten zwei Jahre seines Lebens in der Phantomzone verbracht, in eisiger Kälte und erstickender Hitze, aber ohne Sonne. Kein Wunder, dass er sich sofort in den Highlands einen Sonnenbrand zugezogen hatte. Selbst im Herbst.

Noch immer regnete es und das Wasser vermischte sich mit dem Blut und dem Dreck. Jesse beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Flüssigkeit synchron mit seinem Herzschlag aus der Wunde pulsierte und frei über seinen Bauch floss. So sehr schmerzte es gar nicht. Zumindest nicht so hartnäckig wie sein Kopf.

Jesse hob seine rechte Hand und berührte die Wunde.

„Lass das! Da kommt sonst Dreck rein!" fuhr Saber ihn an und schlug seine Hand beiseite, um die Bandagen vorsichtig um seinen Oberkörper zu wickeln. Aber Jesse wusste, dass es bereits zu spät war. Er hatte im Schlamm gebadet und außerdem verlor er zu viel Blut auf einmal. Der Arzt würde zu spät kommen. Aber das machte nichts. Nein. Dann würden die Kopfschmerzen aufhören, dann würde es keine weiteren Erinnerungen mehr geben. Keine weiteren Sünden, die darin bestanden, dass er schweigend daneben stand und tatenlos zusah. Anstelle dagegen anzugehen.

Und alles nur wegen seines falschen Stolzes. Wegen des Neids eines verlorenen Teenagers, der nicht erkannte, dass es dem Objekt seines Hasses genauso ergangen war...

„Wenigstens ist es dieses Mal mein Blut..." flüsterte er und lächelte befreit, als er das Blut an seinen Fingern ansah, die rasch vom Regen reingewaschen wurden. „Mein Blut..."

„Tief durchatmen, Jesse!" herrschte ihn Saber an, als er kraftlos vornüber kippte. Sein Körper kribbelte und er wusste, dass weitere Outrider unterwegs waren. Er hoffte, dass es Saber und Johnny zu dem Pferd schafften und sich in Sicherheit bringen konnten. „Jesse!"

Warme Arme hielten ihn fest und er war dankbar dafür. So musste er wenigstens nicht in der Kälte sterben, in der er die letzten zwei Jahre gelebt hatte.

dbdbdb

„... und wegen der Outrider wollen wir auf Nummer sicher gehen und..." Fireball unterbrach seine Erklärungen dem besorgten, aber dennoch neugierigen Alex gegenüber, als er eine Bewegung nahe ihres Zeltlagers erkannte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass es sich dabei um April handelte, die ihre Waffe noch immer in ihrer rechten Hand hielt, die linke aber weit geöffnet von sich streckte, ein Zeichen, dass die Gefahr gebannt war oder zumindest sie momentan nicht unmittelbar bedrohte.

„Was ist geschehen? Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er alarmiert, als er ihr in müdes Gesicht blickte. So sah die junge Franzosin nur aus, wenn sie von einem Kampf gegen die Outrider zurück kam - und so einiges schief gelaufen war. April seufzte leise und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass es in den Highlands noch irgendwelche Outrider gab, es war immer klüger, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

„Johnny ist in Ordnung. Er wird zwar erst einmal ein heißes Bad bei dem Sauwetter nehmen müssen und hier und da wird er wohl ein paar blaue Flecke davon tragen, aber ihm geht's gut." Sagte sie mehr zu Alex gerichtet, der bei ihrem Erscheinen auf die Füße gesprungen war und sie mit offener Angst um seinen besten Freund angestarrt hatte. Der junge Erbe entspannte sich sichtlich, aber Fireball wusste, dass mehr hinter der Geschichte steckte.

„Was genau ist denn passiert?"

„Das werden dir vielleicht Saber und Johnny zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt erklären können, denn so richtig hab ich auch nicht alles verstanden. Es ging ja alles so schnell." Sie strich sich die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen Stuhl fallen. Automatisch sicherte sie ihre Waffe und legte sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Immer in Reichweite. Wie sie das in ihrer Ausbildung gelernt hatte.

„Ungefähr zwanzig Outrider sind aufgetaucht, aber wir waren in der Lage, sie zurück in ihre Phantomzone zu pusten. Danach habe ich die Aufgabe bekommen, ihr verdammtes Raumschiff zu zerstören, damit sie keinen Punkt mehr haben, den sie gezielt zum Auftauchen ansteuern können und bin hier her gekommen, um dir von Saber auszurichten, dass wir hier warten sollen, bis uns jemand abholt."

Fireball bezweifelte nicht, dass es sich bei dem Jemand um ein Mitglied der irdischen Star Sheriffs handelte. Während Yuma City nur eine Kommandozentrale verfügte, hatte man auf der Erde vier errichtet, eine davon stand in Schottland.

„Damit wäre dieser Urlaub also auch ins Wasser gefallen." Kommentierte Fireball wenig glücklich ihre Lage.

„Schaut so aus."

„Toller Geburtstag für Johnny."

„So wie er aussah, mit Sicherheit."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in der Gartenhütte. Lediglich das Eichhörnchen in Alex' Armen gab leise Geräusche von sich und freute sich sichtlich, als ihm der junge Erbe abwesend ein Stück harten Brotes reichte.

„War Jesse Blue bei Johnny?" fragte Fireball schließlich und wunderte sich insgeheim, warum er die Antwort nicht wirklich hören wollte. Wenn sie positiv ausfiel, wenn der ehemalige Kadett Johnny unnötig in Gefahr gebracht hätte, dann würde das beweisen, dass sich Saber, nein, dass sie sich alle in dem jungen Mann geirrt hatten. Alle bis auf Colt.

„Ja. Aber ich kann nicht beurteilen, ob es seine Schuld war oder ob er da gemeinsam mit Johnny reingestolpert ist. Keine Ahnung." April fuhr sich über die müden Augen und zuckte ihre Schultern. „Falls er durchkommt, wird er uns vielleicht mehr verraten."

„Falls er durchkommt?" Diese Formulierung gefiel Fireball nun überhaupt nicht. „War er etwa in den Kampf involviert?" Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf seinen Armen. „Colt hat ihn doch nicht niedergeschossen, oder doch?"

„Nein." April schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. „Laut Saber haben die Outrider auf ihn geschossen. Vielleicht, weil er sie nicht erkannt hat. Ich weiß es leider nicht, Shinji. Colt und ich kamen zu dem Platz, an den uns Saber beordert hatte und fanden ihn und Johnny umzingelt von Outridern vor. Wir haben sie gemeinsam besiegt und als der letzte von ihnen in die Phantomzone flüchtete, hab ich erst gesehen, dass Jesse reglos auf dem Boden lag. Da war so viel Blut..." April schauderte und lehnte ihren Kopf an die Lehne des Stuhles. Müde schloss sie ihre brennenden Augen. „Wenig später war der Arzt da und hat Jesse und Johnny ins Krankenhaus mitgenommen. Saber und Colt sind ihnen gefolgt."

Fireball erwiderte etwas auf Japanisch, das sich verdächtig nach einem Fluch anhörte. Sie konnte ihm nur aus vollstem Herzen zustimmen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Dieser Tag, Johnnys Geburtstag, hatten sie eigentlich in einer großen Feier begehen wollen. Doch er hatte in einer noch größeren Katastrophe geendet.

Nun blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten.

dbdbdb

„Es ist fast Mitternacht, wir sollten auch gehen."

Die Stimme drang nur langsam durch die Dunkelheit, die ihn umhüllte, seine Sinne benebelte. Müde fühlte er sich. So unendlich müde. Dennoch konnte er nicht zurück in die Bewusstlosigkeit. Etwas hielt ihn zurück. Waren es die Schmerzen, die durch seinen bewegungsunfähigen Körper jagten? Oder das nervtötende Piepen zu seiner Rechten? Oder die sanfte Stimme zu seiner Linken? Er wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass er nicht tot war. Oder aber die Hölle hatte einen sehr seltsamen Sinn von Humor, denn der Untergrund, auf dem er lag, war angenehm weich. Ihn fror nicht und er fühlte sich seltsam beschützt, so als würde ihm hier nichts geschehen. Als wäre er sicher. Vor was, das konnte er in seinen vernebelten Gedanken nicht so recht zuordnen, aber das Wissen um diesen Frieden - selbst wenn es nur ein Waffenstillstand war - beruhigte ihn ungemein.

„Ich bleibe hier." Diese Stimme war ebenso sanft wie die erste, aber tiefer. Vermutlich gehörte sie zu einem Mann. Er kannte sie, beide, konnte sie im Moment jedoch nicht zuordnen. Er wusste nur instinktiv, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr ausging.

„Die Ärzte haben gesagt, dass er überleben wird. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt."

„Ich bleibe hier."

„Du solltest dir aber eine Pause gönnen. Du bist jetzt seit seiner Einlieferung ununterbrochen auf den Beinen. Selbst Johnny hat sich dazu überreden lassen, in das Hotel zu gehen und sich ein wenig Schlaf zu gönnen."

„Ich bleibe hier." Das Vokabular der tiefen Stimme schien sehr begrenzt zu sein, während die andere, die weibliche, leise seufzte.

„Ich habe vorhin meinen Vater angerufen und ihn über alles in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er hat kurzerhand unseren Urlaub als Mission umdeklariert und sollte kein größeres Unglück nahe des Grenzgebietes geschehen, reicht es, wenn wir Ende der Woche erst wieder in Yuma City auftauchen." Ein Stuhl wurde über harten Boden geschoben und er wäre zusammen gezuckt, wenn er sein Körper mitgespielt hätte, als er das unfreiwillige Quietschen hörte. „Alex' Vater hat einen Bodyguard geschickt."

„Francis?"

„Genau."

„War er sehr aufgebracht?"

„Nein, nicht einmal besorgt. Ich meine, sein Sohn hat sich kurzfristig in großer Gefahr befunden und alles, was er zu sagen hat, ist gut ! Wenn er nicht der reichste Mann Yuma Citys wäre, würde ich ihm mal so ordentlich die Leviten lesen! Alex ist schließlich sein Sohn!"

„Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du die Adoptionspapiere unterschreibst, April, ich würde auch die Patenschaft übernehmen." Die männliche Stimme lachte leise und die noch eben angespannte Atmosphäre löste sich in Wärme und Vertrauen auf.

„Colt hat Johnnys Schule informiert. Es reicht, wenn die beiden Rabauken nächste Woche erst wieder auftauchen. Claire wollte sowieso noch einmal nach den Schnittwunden sehen."

„Erstaunlich, dass sie so rasch hergeflogen ist."

„Für ihre Lieblingspatienten tut sie alles." Etwas knisterte, es klang wie eine Tüte, aber er konnte das Geräusch nicht wirklich zuordnen. „Oder aber für gute Freunde."

„Dafür schulden wir ihr einen Monat lang Abendessen."

„Sie wird das Angebot sicherlich gerne annehmen." Die weibliche Stimme lachte nun ebenfalls leise und erneut erklang das Knistern. „Apropos Essen, ich hab dir was mitgebracht. Sie nannten es schottisches Frühstück..." Zweifel mischten sich in die helle Stimme und das Knistern erstarb langsam. „Aber irgendwie wollte mir der Shop sieben Uhr morgens nichts anderes verkaufen."

„Das ist in Ordnung. Danke, April."

„Du isst es doch auch, oder?"

„Natürlich."

„Ist das eigentlich genießbar?"

„Natürlich."

„Also bei dir im Schloss gab es so was nie."

„Bei meinem Vater gab es vieles nicht." Erneut knisterte es und er war sich sicher, dass das schottische Frühstück, aus was immer es bestand, zurück in den Beutel getan und zur Seite gelegt wurde. „Er hat letzte Nacht übrigens angerufen. Persönlich vorbei kommen schien ihm zu anstrengend zu sein."

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich hab aufgelegt."

Ein angenehmes Schweigen entstand, das lediglich von dem regelmäßigen Piepen zu seiner Rechten unterbrochen wurde. Jemand korrigierte die Decke, unter der er lag und egal, was er oder sie tat, die Schmerzen in seinem Körper ließen etwas nach.

„Geh ins Hotel, April. Du schläfst doch schon im Stehen ein." Ein Stuhl wurde fortgeschoben und jemand erhob sich langsam.

„Und du bist nicht müde?"

„Ich komme nach, wenn er aufgewacht ist."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„Na gut." Schritte. Sie führten weg von ihm. Vermutlich zu einer Tür, die er nicht sehen konnte, da er nicht genügend Kraft besaß, um seine schweren Lider zu heben. „Er hat sich wirklich vor dich gestellt?" Wenn er seine Augen hätte öffnen können, so hätte er sicherlich eine Frau gesehen, die im Türrahmen stehen blieb und zurück blickte. „Er hat versucht, dich zu beschützen?"

„Ja. So hat's zumindest ausgesehen."

Die weibliche Person holte tief Luft.

„Bis er aufwacht. Johnny wird mich sowieso lynchen, weil ihn Colt ins Hotel geschleift hat und es mir nicht gelungen ist, dich mitzubringen."

„Bis er aufwacht. Versprochen."

Bis wer aufwachte? Bis er aufwachte? Aber er war doch wach! Oder etwa nicht? Befand er sich in einem Zwischenstadium zwischen Schlafen und Wachen? Schließlich konnte er nicht einmal seine Augen öffnen, geschweige denn seinen Körper bewegen. Das verstand man doch normalerweise unter wachem Zustand, oder?

Er wusste es nicht. Es war ihm auch egal, als die Schmerzen weiterhin abnahmen. Bald erreichten sie ein angenehmes Level und die Dunkelheit um ihn herum wurde wieder dichter. Das regelmäßige Piepen rückte in den Hintergrund und verstummte dann völlig. Er hielt sich nicht länger mit den verwirrenden Gedanken auf, also er los und sich in einem weiteren Traum treiben ließ.

dbdbdb

Eine weiße Decke begrüßte ihn, als er seine Augen endlich öffnen konnte. Wie oft er in die Ebene des Bewusstseins gedriftet war und wie oft wieder hinaus, konnte er nicht beurteilen. Die Schmerzen hatten zu- und wieder abgenommen. Im Moment fühlte er sich seltsam ruhig und er ahnte, dass er sehr starke Medizin erhalten hatte, sonst würde er sicherlich vor Pein aufschreiben. Zumindest verriet ihm das das ungenehme Pochen in seinem Kopf und die Enge um seine Brust, die ihm das Atmen schwer machte. Schwer, aber nicht unmöglich.

Jesse Blue blinzelte, aber die Decke über ihn veränderte sich nicht. Das bedeutete, dass er sich nicht zurück in der Phantomzone befand. Das war gut. Sehr gut! Denn er wollte nie wieder aufwachen und dreckiges Metall anstarren. Die lauten Stimmen der Outrider hören. Die eisige Kälte spüren, wenn er seine Schlafstatt verließ. Outrider liebten die Kälte, ihre Maschinen die Hitze. Es war manchmal unerträglich für ihn als Mensch gewesen.

Langsam drehte Jesse seinen Kopf nach rechts und betrachtete für eine Weile schweigend die leise piependen Apparaturen, die anzeigten, dass noch Leben in ihm steckte. Durch einen durchsichtigen Schlauch tropfte Flüssigkeit in seinen rechten Arm und er wusste, dass er dieses Mal noch einmal davongekommen war. Ja, er hatte damit gerechnet zu sterben. Da war schließlich so viel Blut gewesen. So verdammt viel Blut... Die Erinnerungen kamen nur stückweise zurück und mit ihnen die Erkenntnis, dass ihm das Atmen deshalb so schwer fiel, weil man ihn höchstwahrscheinlich operiert und eng einbandagiert hatte. Also befand er sich in einem menschlichen Krankenhaus.

Natürlich! Er hätte sich an die Stirn geschlagen, hätte er seine Arme zu heben vermocht. Outrider kannten keine medizinischen Einrichtungen und hätten ihn vermutlich zurück gelassen, um in dem Schlamm zu verrecken.

Aber er war nicht verreckt. Weil es nicht die Outrider gewesen waren, die sich nach seiner Verwundung um ihn kümmerten, sondern seine eigene Rasse. Menschen. Sein ärgster Widersacher, um genau zu sein. Richard Lancelot.

Jesse drehte langsam, ganz langsam, seinen Kopf nach links und wusste nicht recht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an eines dieser kryptischen Gespräche, das er mit dem jungen Schotten während eines Kampfes in einem Outriderschiff geführt hatte. Jesse hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass seine Teamkollegen zu spät kamen, um ihn zu retten und Richard hatte nur geantwortet, dass er ihnen vertraute und wusste, dass sie an seinem Krankenbett wachen würden, wenn sie ihn vor Schlimmeren nicht hatten bewahren können. Der ehemalige Kadett hatte das Geschwätz des jungen Adeligen für hochnäsige Eitelkeit abgetan. Damals hatte geglaubt, dass sich der junge Schotte nur hatte wichtig machen wollen. Jetzt aber erkannte er, dass Richard damals einfach von Freundschaft geredet hatte. Einer Freundschaft, die er ihm innerhalb der letzten Woche entgegen gebracht hatte, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, wen er da in seinem Haus beherbergte - selbst wenn Jesse Blue das selbst vergessen hatte.

Richard Lancelot hatte Jesse Blue immer ein Rätsel aufgegeben. Als er ihn das erste Mal sah, hatte er geglaubt, einem zweiten Grafen Lancelot zu begegnen. Er hielt ihn für eingebildet und verwöhnt. Alles, was Jesse jemals verschmäht gewesen war, besaß Richard: Ansehen, Geld, Macht und eine Familie. Jesse hatte ihm all das zerstören wollen, da er es selbst nicht haben konnte. Das Geld konnte er ihm schlecht streitig machen, aber er wollte April für sich gewinnen und sie ihm Richard fortnehmen, da er glaubte, dass die schöne junge Frau niemand anders sein konnte, als Richards Freundin.

Wenn Jesse gekonnt hätte, hätte er leise gelacht, aber seine Brust war ihm zu eng, er brauchte jeden Atemzug zum Leben. Wie falsch er gelegen hätte! Anstelle immer wieder zu planen, April zu entführen, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich besser Johnnys bemächtigt. Wobei ihm das zuwider gewesen wäre. April war ein ausgebildeter Star Sheriff, Johnny dagegen ein wehrloser Teenager. Viele Skrupel hatte Jesse nie besessen, aber niemals hätte er einen Unschuldigen in seinen Rachefeldzug hereingezogen. Zumindest hatte er das versucht, bis zu jenem Tag vor einigen Monaten. In dem Dorf. Damals...

Ja, Richard war immer ein Mysterium für ihn gewesen. Anstelle auf seine zornigen Attacken einzugehen, hatte er immer versucht, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf der falschen Seite stand. Dass man den Outridern nicht vertrauen durfte. Mehr als einmal bot der junge Schotte ihm an, ihm zu helfen, zu den Menschen zurück zu kehren. Ja, selbst in den Highlands kümmerte er sich um ihn, nachdem Vanquo ihn angeschossen hatte, obwohl er jedes Recht gehabt hätte, ihn verbluten zu lassen.

Und nun hatte Richard sogar an seinem Krankenbett gewacht. So als sei er ein Freund. Der Freund, der er während der letzten Woche gewesen war. Kein Überläufer. Kein Verräter. Denn Jesse konnte nirgendwo Wachen sehen. Der junge Schotte war die einzige Person neben ihm in dem Krankenzimmer wo auch immer.

Genauso wie vor über einer Woche auch saß der junge Mann in einem extrem unbequem aussehenden Stuhl. Jesse wurde sich der Bedeutung ihrer Unterhaltung erst jetzt bewusst, da seine Vergangenheit nicht länger ein schwarzes Loch in seinem Gedächtnis darstellte. Richard hatte damals nicht das Kavallerieoberkommando gerufen und ihn verhaften lassen. Nein, er hatte sich mit den Ärzten unterhalten und für ihn... gelogen. Ja, anders konnte er es gar nicht nennen, wie sonst hätte er ihn ohne große Fragen aus dem Krankenhaus herausbekommen? Der junge Schotte hatte für ihn gelogen. Für einen Verräter, der nichts anderes als die kleinste Zelle im tiefsten Kerker verdient hatte. Statt dessen erhielt er jedoch ein warm eingerichtetes Zimmer in Richards Haus in Yuma City.

Nein, Jesse Blue würde Richard Lancelot niemals verstehen.

Denn ob er vor einer Woche das Gleiche für den jungen Mann getan hätte, wagte er zu bezweifeln.

Jesse blickte weiterhin auf den jungen Schotten, den irgendwann der Schlaf übermannt hatte. Die Sonne schien hell durch halb vorgezogene Vorhänge eines kleinen Fensters, aber der ehemalige Kadett konnte nicht beurteilen, um welchen Tag es sich handelte. War er einen Tag bewusstlos gewesen? Oder zwei? Hatte Richard während all dieser Zeit an seinem Bett gewacht?

Der junge Schotte hatte den unbequem aussehenden Stuhl näher an das Bett gerückt und seine Arme auf dem Rand von Jesses Matratze verschränkt. In diesen hatte er seinen Kopf gebettet und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Entweder hatte er wirklich zwei Tage gewacht oder aber er war sich sicher, dass von Jesse keine Gefahr ausging.

Der ehemalige Kadett grinste gequält bei diesem Gedanken. Welche Gefahr sollte er schon darstellen? Es würde ihm nicht gelingen aufzustehen, geschweige denn zu laufen und jemandem anzugreifen. Dankbar sollte er für die schmerzstillende Medizin sein. Und bitte ruhig daliegen. Ja, so oder ähnlich würden es die Ärzte mit Sicherheit formulieren. Jesse hatte für seinen Geschmack zu viele dieser weisen Kittel innerhalb der letzten Tage gesehen, aber dieses Mal würde er ihren Klauen nicht so schnell entkommen. Dieses Mal war er zu schwer verwundet. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, so wollte er dieses Krankenhaus auch gar nicht so schnell wie möglich verlassen, denn dann wüsste er nicht, wo er hinsollte. Selbst wenn Richard ihn nicht verhaften ließ, was er für utopisch hielt, so konnte er schlecht zurück in das gemütlich eingerichtete Zimmer gehen und warten, bis April ihn zum Abendbrot rief. Genauso wenig würde er aber zu den Outridern zurückkehren.

Was blieb ihm also übrig?

Der Schmerz in Jesses Brust nahm wieder zu und seine Kehle fühlte sich so kratzig an, er hätte nichts gegen ein Glas Wasser. Ja, ein Glas kühlen Wassers und eine kräftige Schmerztablette kämen ihn gerade gelegen.

Sollte er Richard wecken? Hatte er sich jemals Gedanken um andere gemacht? Nein. Warum dann jetzt? Weil der junge Schotte so friedlich aussah, wenn er schlief? So ganz anders als sein verbitterter Vater? Ihr verbitterter Vater...

Erneut fragte sich Jesse, wie Richards Mutter ausgesehen hatte. Denn Jesse wusste nun, dass Vater und Sohn Welten trennte. Entweder glich Richard vom Charakter und Aussehen seiner Mutter oder man hatte ihn in der Wiege vertauscht.

Ob Richards Mutter genauso wie seine Mutter gewesen war? Gütig? Liebevoll? Umsichtig? Streng, aber gerecht? Ob er sie genauso vermisste? Waren dies Fragen, die er dem jungen Schotten jemals stellen durfte?

Jesse wusste es nicht, aber er wusste, dass er bald ein Schmerzmittel bräuchte, oder er bekäme wirkliche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atmen. Es wurde immer schwerer und er wollte nicht röchelnd um Hilfe bitten. Das lag nicht nur unter seiner Würde, sondern wäre auch ziemlich umständlich. Also hob er vorsichtig sein linke Hand, in der eine Kanüle steckte, an die aber kein Schlauch angeschlossen war, und legte sie auf Richards Kopf, weil er nicht wusste, was er anderes hätte tun können. Seiner Kehle vertraute er nicht, dass sie eine hörbare Stimme hervor brachte und Richards Schulter erschien ihm zu weit entfernt. Außerdem hätte er sowieso keine Kraft gehabt, um sie zu schütteln.

Vielleicht war es Instinkt oder die Wachsamkeit eines Star Sheriffs, auf jeden Fall schreckte der junge Schotte hoch. Jesses Hand fiel zurück auf die Matratze und er schnappte nach Luft, als das Atmen immer schwieriger wurde.

„Keine Panik." Obwohl der junge Schotte noch sehr verschlafen wirkte, schien er die Situation sofort zu verstehen. Er schob vorsichtig eine Maske über Jesses Mund und dieser konnte sofort freier atmen. Frische Luft strömte in seine brennende Lunge und langsam beruhigte sich sein Puls wieder.

„Dir ist nur die Sauerstoffmaske runtergerutscht." Richards Stimme war angenehm leise, fast beruhigend. So ganz anders als vor einer Woche, als er nach dem Zusammenprall mit dem Konvoi aufgewacht war. Lag es daran, dass er dieses Mal schwerer verletzt war? Oder bildete er sich das alles nur ein, weil er zu schwach war, um auf Feinheiten zu hören?

„Sieht nicht... so gut... aus... was?" brachte er nach mehreren Anläufen hervor und erschrak, wie kratzig sich seine eigene Stimme anhörte. Wie fremd.

„Im Moment ist es etwas unangenehm, aber Claire ist sich sicher, dass du wieder ganz gesund wirst. Du hattest großes Glück gehabt, Jesse, die Kugel hat deine Lunge nur knapp verfehlt." Schwang da echte Sorge in Richards Stimme?

„... Glück...?"

„Ja. Claire hat dich bereits zum zweiten Mal zum Wunder erklärt. Aber keine Bange, trotz ihrer Verrücktheiten ist sie die kompetenteste Ärztin, die ich kenne. Sie hat mich selbst schon unzählige Male wieder zusammen geflickt."

Einige Male davon, weil Jesse den jungen Schotten angeschossen hatte. Verbittert dachte der ehemalige Kadett daran, während er ein müdes Lächeln ob des Scherzes versuchte. Es mochte ihm nicht recht gelingen.

„... und Johnny...?" Obwohl sich Jesse sicher war, dass Richard nicht hier sitzen würde, sollte dem Teenager etwas zugestoßen sein, wollte er es von dem Schotten dennoch persönlich hören, dass er dieses Mal nicht versagt hatte. Dass er nicht hilflos daneben gestanden und zugesehen hatte, wie ein weiterer unbeteiligter Mensch starb.

„Ihm geht's gut. Bis auf ein paar Schürfwunden ist ihm nichts geschehen." Richard lehnte sich kurz über das Bett und überprüfte den Schlauch mit einem fachmännischen Blick, der verriet, dass er diese Krankenwache schon zu oft in seinem Leben gehalten hatte. „Er hat mir erzählt, was im Wald vorgefallen ist, auch wenn er nicht alles davon versteht." Der junge Mann setzte sich zurück in seinen Stuhl und fuhr sich über die noch müden Augen. Lange schien er noch nicht geschlafen zu haben.

„Dass du Alex und ihn vom Konvoi fortgezerrt hast, begreif ich langsam, Jesse. Vanquo wollte Alex haben, demnach hattet ihr irgendeinen Auftrag, den Erben zu entführen. Tot hätte er Nemesis natürlich nichts gebracht, also hast du dich davor geworfen, um eure Mission nicht zu vereiteln."

Nein, er hatte sich davor geworfen, um die beiden zu retten. Die Mission hatte er sowieso vereiteln wollen, wenn nicht unbedingt so schmerzhaft. Aber das konnte Jesse Richard nicht sagen, dafür fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft.

„Aber wieso hast du dich dann Vanquo in den Weg gestellt? Das ist mir etwas unlogisch. Du hattest dein Gedächtnis wieder und mit einer kurzen Erklärung hätte dich Nemesis schon wieder aufgenommen. Warum hast du dann die Kugel abgefasst, die für uns bestimmt gewesen war? Es kann dir doch vollkommen egal sein, ob Johnny oder ich sterben." Richards Stimme war noch immer so angenehm ruhig, beinahe tröstend. Auch wenn der Inhalt seiner Worte ernst war, so bedachte er noch immer Jesses Verletzungen und den Umstand, dass sich der ehemalige Kadett hundeelend fühlte.

„... Johnny... unschuldig..." Jesse musste husten und stöhnte leise auf, als der Schmerz in seiner Brust explodierte. „Ich... bin ein Arschloch..." brachte er hervor und presste automatisch seine Hand auf seinen Oberkörper, was die Schmerzen natürlich nicht linderte. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, als er zu den jungen Schotten über sich sah, der erneut den Schlauch und die anderen Apparaturen überprüfte. „... aber ich bin kein... kein Mörder..."

Richard verharrte mitten in seiner Bewegung und blickte zu der schwachen Gestalt im Bett. Er hatte mit jeder Antwort von Keine Ahnung. bis Verpiss dich! gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit den Worten, die Jesse soeben mehr röchelte als sagte.

„Genug geredet. Ich hole jetzt den Chefarzt und Claire." Der junge Schotte dachte nicht weiter nach, als er seine rechte Hand hob und die Tränen des Schmerzes und der Erschöpfung von Jesses eingefallenem Gesicht wischte. „Du bleibst hier ruhig liegen und atmest weiter."

„... klingt... gut..."

Jesse schloss erschöpft seine Augen, als Richard den Raum verlassen hatte. Ja, er war am Leben. Und was immer die Zukunft bringen mochte, es schien, als müsste er sich ihr nicht vollkommen allein stellen.

dbdbdb

Im Vergleich zu der Gartenhütte und ihrem Haus in Yuma City war das Appartement in dem kleinen Hotel alles andere als geräumig. Aber es besaß mehrere Schlafzimmer, in denen kaum mehr Platz war als für das typisch breite englische Bett, und ein Wohnzimmer irgendwo am anderen Ende. Saber würde sich mit den Räumlichkeiten später vertraut machen und war froh, den anderen nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Natürlich wollte er mit Fireball und besonders Colt reden, aber das musste Zeit haben, bis er seinem Körper wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf gegönnt hatte. Er konnte ihre Stimmen hinter einer Tür hören. Ihr fröhliches Lachen. Vermutlich spielten sie gerade eines von Fireballs komplizierten Spielen, das nur er wirklich verstand. Oder aber Colt hatte sie alle zu einer Runde Skat überredet und führte soeben seine herausragenden Fähigkeiten vor - nur, um am Ende dann doch wieder von April um Haaresbreite geschlagen zu werden. Die junge Französin konnte einfach besser bluffen als er, egal, wie viel Mühe er sich auch gab.

Saber gähnte unterdrückt und suchte sich ein Schlafzimmer aus, das noch relativ unbenutzt wirkte. Es lag keine Waffe auf dem Nachttisch und auch sonst war der Fußboden frei von Kleidung oder anderen Gegenständen. Die Tür glitt geräuschlos hinter dem jungen Schotten ins Schloss und er zog lediglich seine Schuhe und seine Jacke aus, bevor er unter die warme Decke schlüpfte. Geduscht hatte er sich vor etwa einem Tag im Krankenhaus, als Claire erklärte, dass Jesse überm Berg sei. Eigentlich sehnte sich ja sein Körper erneut nach heißem Wasser, aber noch mehr sehnte er sich nach Schlaf, also setzte er den Besuch des Badezimmers für später auf seine Zutun-Liste.

Natürlich hatte er April versprochen, sofort nach Jesses Aufwachen ins Hotel zu kommen, aber dann hatte er doch noch die Untersuchung der Ärzte abgewartet und sich lange mit Claire unterhalten. Erst als Jesse aufgrund seiner Medikamente wieder einschlief, hatte er sich an sein Versprechen erinnert und sich ein Taxi gerufen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr in der Lage gefühlt, ein öffentliches Verkehrsmittel zu benutzen und konnte sich außerdem nicht mehr an Aprils Wegbeschreibung erinnern.

Er vermochte nicht zu beurteilen, ob er bereits geschlafen hatte oder nicht, aber er wurde allein durch die Anwesenheit einer Person aus seinen Träumen gerissen. Egal, wie leise sich derjenige auch verhielt, Saber bemerkte es immer und konnte nicht eher wieder einschlafen, bis er nicht wusste, wer bei ihm war.

Müde öffnete seine Augen und erkannte im Dämmerlicht Johnny, der am Bettrand saß und ihn anblickte.

„Entschuldige. Ich hab' dich nicht wecken wollen."

„Nicht weiter schlimm." Flüsterte Saber schlaftrunken und lüftete leicht seine Decke. „Komm her, Kleiner."

Johnny protestierte dieses Mal nicht, dass er ihn nicht klein nennen sollte, sondern schlüpfte neben ihn in das warme Bett, kuschelte sich an den jungen Schotten, der bereits wieder seine Augen geschlossen und einen Arm müde um Johnnys Hüften gelegt hatte.

„Colt und Fireball spielen Skat?" fragte der Anführer des Ramrodteams müde.

„Ja, und April gewinnt jedes Mal." Johnny lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Sabers Schulter und lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, so wie er das in vielen Nächten getan hatte, seitdem Saber ihn aus Texas geholt hatte.

„Wie geht es Jesse?"

„Besser. Claire sagte, dass er es überleben wird."

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen und Saber wäre beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, als er die leise Stimme Johnnys kaum hörbar vernahm.

„Warum ist Jesse dir so wichtig? Ich mein... wieso..." Der Junge suchte hörbar nach Worten und Saber wusste auch ohne seine schweren Augen zu öffnen, dass Johnny errötete. Leicht drückte er den Teenager und gab ihn einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Für mich gibt's niemanden außer dir." Liebevoll wuschelte er durch sicherlich ohnehin schon wirre Haare. „Jesse gehört zu meiner Familie. Ich erklär's dir näher, wenn ich ein wenig geschlafen habe, okay?"

„Okay."

Erneutes Schweigen, das Saber zum wiederholten Male an den Rande des erholsamen Schlafes brachte.

„Endlich eine positive Nachricht nach dem Schock mit deinem Vater." Flüsterte Johnny und Saber lächelte verschlafen, bevor ihm endlich der Eintritt ins Traumland gestattet war.

dbdbdb

„Warum muss immer mein Magen darunter leiden? Gibt es denn nirgendwo auf der Welt so etwas wie einen gemeinsamen kulturellen Geschmack, was das Essen angeht?" Colt schaute traurig in das große Behältnis, das April in die Mitte des runden Tisches gestellt hatte. Es war mittlerweile spät am Abend und sie alle hatten Hunger und sich in der Küche versammelt. Alle außer Johnny, der Alex im Nachbarappartement besuchte, das sein Bodyguard kurzerhand angemietet hatte. Solange der junge Texaner noch in den Highlands verweilte, würde der junge Erbe auch nicht zurückkehren. Der starke Mann mittleren Alters hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass es nichts brachte, sich mit Alex zu streiten, der Teenager gewann jedes Mal.

April war das auch ganz recht so, denn dem Blick ihres besten Freundes nach zu urteilen, wollte er etwas ernstes mit ihnen besprechen. Etwas, das sie als Star Sheriffs betraf. In Johnnys Gegenwart konnte das Saber meist nicht - oder aber er hatte dem jungen Texaner bereits alles erzählt und deshalb ging Johnny so bereitwillig nach nebenan, um Alex und dem Eichhörnchen Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Dir kann man es aber auch nie recht machen!" entrüstete sich Fireball und füllte sich seinen Teller mit einem seltsamen Eintopf, den er noch nie gegessen hatte. Aber sein Magen knurrte seit einer geraumen Weile und es war ihm egal, was er aß, Hauptsache, es war genießbar, warm und sprang ihm nicht flüchtend vom Teller.

„Das ist doch kein Essen!" jammerte Colt munter weiter und betrachtete das Häufchen Elend auf seinem Löffel entsetzt.

„Es gibt auch andere Mahlzeiten als Rindersteak, Kuhhirte!"

„Das hier ist keine Mahlzeit, Matchbox, das solltest selbst du erkennen."

„Dann lass es eben bleiben und lass mich in Ruhe essen!" Fireball steckte sich demonstrativ einen besonders gefüllten Löffel in den Mund und hustete, als er sich prompt verschluckte. April verdrehte nur ihre Augen, als Colt hämisch grinste, und klopfte dem jungen Japaner auf den Rücken. Dann reichte sie ihm ein Glas Wasser und widmete sich selbst dem Essen zu. Natürlich war es keine Haut Cotûre, aber sie befanden sich in Schottland und sie akzeptierte, was immer ihr vorgesetzt wurde. Wenn Saber es für gut befand, konnte es nicht vergiftet sein, oder?

Skeptisch blickte sie auf ihren eigenen Teller und probierte eines von den undefinierbaren Stücken, die in der Soße schwammen. Es sah fürchterlich aus, schmeckte aber recht angenehm. So wie andere Mahlzeiten auf der Insel auch.

Eine Weile aßen sie in gefräßiger Stille, wie April das Schweigen zu Beginn eines jeden Essens nannte, die lediglich von Colts undefinierbarem Brummen sporadisch unterbrochen wurde, wenn er ein neues Fleischstück aus der Soße zog und für ungenießbar erklärte.

„Ich will mit euch über Jesse Blue reden." Verkündete Saber, als er glaubte, die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen von ihrem Irish Stew auf sich lenken zu können. Sein Abendbrot selbst war unangetastet.

„Obwohl er nicht länger unter Amnesie leidet, willst du ihn trotzdem nicht dem Kavallerieoberkommando übergeben." Schlussfolgerte Fireball und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas Wasser aus.

„Korrekt."

„Wieso? Jesse erinnert sich wieder an alles, also weiß er auch ganz genau, warum er im Knast landet!" brauste Colt wie erwartet auf und schob sich mit einem Menno seinen Cowboyhut tief ins Gesicht, als Fireball und April ihn warnend anstarrten. Sie wollten sich in Ruhe mit Saber über das Problem unterhalten.

„Er hat sich verändert."

„Und Schweine können fliegen!" grummelte der Texaner nun etwas leiser, aber nicht weniger entrüstet.

„Jesse hat sich am Samstag vor Johnny und mich gestellt und die Kugel abgefangen, die für uns bestimmt gewesen war. Ohne ihn wäre jetzt mit Sicherheit einer von uns beiden tot." Entgegnete Saber ruhig, obwohl sich April sicher war, dass es in seinem Inneren stürmischer was als das seine gefasste Miene verriet.

„Ein Anfall von Wahnsinn?"

„Oder ein Anfall von Reue?"

Daraufhin sagte Colt gar nichts mehr, sondern stopfte sich den Löffel wütend in den Mund, nur um zu erkennen, dass sein Abendbrot noch immer ekelig schmeckte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich verändert hat?" Fireball war ebenfalls skeptisch, aber kompromissbereiter als der Cowboy. Vermutlich, weil er Sabers wahre Beweggründe ahnte.

„Eine andere Erklärung finde ich für die Vorkommnisse von Johnnys Geburtstag nicht." Saber holte unbewusst tief Luft und legte den Löffel beiseite, den er bis jetzt noch in seiner rechten Hand gehalten, aber nichts gegessen hatte.

„Ich will Jesse eine zweite Chance geben."

„Indem du ihn wieder in die Gesellschaft der Menschen einführst?" meldete sich dieses Mal April zu Wort.

„Ja. Seine Akte hab ich bereits manipuliert. In Yuma City wird ihn niemand mehr als Verbrecher ansehen. Keiner weiß von seinen Taten außer uns. Dem Oberkommando eine hübsche Geschichte von wegen Gefangenschaft aufzutischen, um sein Verschwinden vor zwei Jahren zu erklären, ist auch kein Problem, die glauben sowieso alles, wenn es nur schön bunt verpackt ist."

„Heißt das, du willst einen Schwerverbrecher einfach so frei lassen?" begehrte nun Colt wieder auf und ballte seine Fäuste, als Fireball ihn erneut warnend anblickte.

„Ich will ihm wieder einen Platz im Leben geben. Aber das schafft er nicht allein, also werde ich ihm helfen."

Daraufhin herrschte Ruhe. April nickte, während Fireball nachdenklich seine Stirn runzelte. Colts Stuhl fiel krachend zu Boden, als dieser aufsprang und mit seinen Fäusten auf den Tisch schlug.

„Das kannst du vergessen! Der Typ betritt nicht noch einmal unser Zuhause! Den lass ich auf keine zwei Meter mehr an Johnny ran - und du solltest Verstand genug besitzen, um meinen kleinen Bruder nie mehr in solche Gefahr zu bringen!"

„Colt..."

„Lass mich ausreden, Matchbox! Es kann doch nicht abgehen, dass der Typ, gegen den wir die letzten Jahre gekämpft haben, auf einmal bei uns zum Abendessen eingeladen wird! Wer weiß, was der anstellt, wenn wir ihm das erste Mal unbewaffnet begegnen, weil wir nächsten Sommer vielleicht mit ihm zusammen ins Schwimmbad gehen!"

Fireball seufzte leise, aber ihm war anzusehen, dass ihm diese Vorstellung auch Unbehagen bereitete.

„Jesse hat Fehler gemacht, aber es waren teilweise nicht nur die seinen. Es waren..."

„Warum unterbrechen mich hier ständig alle? Das ist doch kein vernünftiges Gespräch, wenn ich meine Meinung nicht kundtun kann!" Colt blickte in die Runde und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Natürlich! Meine Meinung interessiert nicht! Ihr habt euch sowieso mal wieder alle gegen mich verschworen. Wenn Saber sagt, wir sollen von der Klippe springen, dann tun wir das auch ungefragt, was?" Er fuhr sich durch die kurzen Haare und schob damit seinen Cowboyhut auf den Rücken. „Was soll das werden, Saber? Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Willst du irgendwo im neuen Grenzgebiet umherfliegen, nicht wissend, ob Jesse Johnny oder Alex gerade etwas antut? Vielleicht bist du so herzlos, vielleicht kannst du das, aber ich kann das nicht. Wissend, dass dieser Schwerverbrecher in derselben Stadt ist wie mein Johnny!"

Saber musterte ihn schweigend, bevor er einen Chip aus seinem Anzug holte. Die Kleidung hatte April ihm bereit gelegt, während er vor einer Stunde eine ausgiebige Dusche genoss. Viel Schlaf hatte er nicht wirklich gefunden, aber er fühlte sich ein wenig erholter und frischer als noch vor sechs Stunden.

„So können wir nicht arbeiten und erst recht nicht kämpfen. Nicht mit Ramrod und nicht gegen die Outrider." Saber legte den Chip neben seinen noch unberührten Teller und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. „Dann werde ich als Star Sheriff zurück treten."

April verschluckte sich an ihrem Wasser, Fireballs Stirnfalte vertiefte sich ungläubig, während Colt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verwirrt anstarrte. Hatte er sich gerade verhört? Hatte Saber, der seinen Beruf so oft über alles andere gestellt hatte, gerade davon gesprochen, diesen aufzugeben? Ganz einfach so?

„Shinji kann die Führung von Ramrod übernehmen und ich bin mir sicher, dass unter den Kadetten ein ausgezeichnet ausgebildeter Ersatz gefunden werden kann. Ich selbst kann einen Bürojob annehmen und hätte damit mehr Zeit für Jesse und natürlich auch für Johnny. Ihn würde es bestimmt freuen, wenn er nach der Schule nicht ständig in ein leeres Haus zurück kommt."

Nun sackte auch noch Colts Kinnlade nach unten, als er erkannte, dass es der junge Schotte verdammt ernst meinte. Wenn er sich jetzt sträubte, würde Saber den Chip wirklich einreichen und seine berufliche Karriere aufgeben. Ganz einfach so. Wegen Jesse... und teilweise natürlich auch wegen Johnny. Letzteres konnte Colt ja noch verstehen, aber wegen dem Verräter so ein großes Opfer begehen? Warum?

„Warum?" gab er seinen schwirrenden Gedanken schließlich Form. „Warum willst du so viel opfern wegen diesem... diesem... diesem Idioten...?" Er kannte tausend Schimpfwörter, aber vor Schreck fiel ihm momentan kein passenderes ein.

„Wenn Johnny Mist bauen würde, würdest du doch auch alles tun, um ihm zu helfen, oder?" Natürlich würde das Colt. Um die Ranch ihrer Eltern und somit Johnnys Zukunft zu retten, hatte er bei den Kopfgeldjägern angeheuert und mehr als einmal Kopf und Kragen für ein paar lausige Kröten riskiert, die letzten Endes die Ratenzahlungen doch nicht hatten abdecken können.

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"

„Jesse Blue ist mein kleiner Bruder, Colt." Es war das erste Mal, dass Saber es laut sagte und es klang selbst in seinen Ohren unglaubwürdig, aber gleichzeitig so seltsam vertraut. „Er steckt in der Klemme und es ist meine Pflicht, ihm da rauszuhelfen."

„Dein was?" Colts Gedanken rasten durcheinander und er klammerte sich an den einzigen Inhalt von Sabers Rede, den er noch verstand. „Glaubst du, Jesse würde dir aus der Misere helfen?"

„Er hat sich vor zwei Tagen in das Lauffeuer eines Outriders gestellt, um mich zu retten." Saber verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick huschte zu April und Fireball, die weniger erstaunt dreinblickten, schließlich wussten sie von diesem Geheimnis schon länger, wenn auch nur um ein paar Tage.

„Erst dein Vater, dann Jesse... gibt's noch was, was du uns nie gesagt hast? Vielleicht noch eine böse Stiefmutter oder so was?" Colt schüttelte abermals seinen Kopf.

„Ich weiß es auch erst seit einem Jahr."

„Na klasse!" Colt blickte erst zu April, die Saber sowieso unterstützen würde, dann zu Fireball, der nachdenklich in sein Abendbrot starrte, als fände er dort Antworten zu all den Fragen, die sicherlich auch den jungen Japaner bewegten. Der Cowboy hob seine Augen zur Zimmerdecke, aber wie üblich hatte der da oben auch keine Lösung parat. Schließlich drängelte sich Colt an April vorbei und schnappte sich den Chip, bevor die anderen hatten danach greifen können.

„Du willst unser Matchbox zum Anführer machen? Verschone mich!" Er grinste auffordernd zu Fireball hinüber, der seinen Kopf hob und fragend seine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. Besonders begeistert schien der junge Japaner aber auch nicht von der Aussicht zu sein, Sabers Aufgabe zu übernehmen. „Du weißt ja sicherlich, was das bedeutet, oder? Reis zum Frühstück, Reis zum Mittagessen und Reis zum Abendbrot. Mit Fisch und dieser seltsamen Soße. Mit Stäbchen!" Colt ballte seine rechte Hand und sie alle hörten das Knirschen des Chips zwischen seinen Fingern. „Ich will doch nicht verhungern!" Mit diesen Worten warf er die Überreste neben Sabers Teller und kehrte zu seinem eigenen Platz zurück. Er richtete seinen Stuhl auf, setzte sich darauf und ergriff seinen Löffel.

„So, und jetzt erklärst du das noch mal ganz von vorn, wie du zu dieser Verwandtschaft mit Jesse Blue kommst - ausgerechnet!"

Saber wusste, dass es noch ein weiter Weg war, bis Colt ihm in dieser Entscheidung wirklich unterstützen würde, aber es war ein Friedensangebot, ein Anfang. Der junge Schotte lächelte dankbar, bevor er seinen eigenen Löffel ergriff und in seinen Ausführungen begann.

dbdbdb

Claire hatte Saber erzählt, dass Jesse noch mindestens zwei Wochen strenge Bettruhe einhalten musste, aber der ehemalige Kadett wirkte schon wesentlich gesünder - oder zumindest lebendiger - als der junge Schotte ihn am nächsten Tag besuchen kam. Die Ärzte hatten die Sauerstoffmaske für nicht länger notwendig befunden und es piepten weniger Geräte im Rhythmus von Jesses Herzen. Der junge Mann hatte sich ein wenig aufgerichtet und weiche Kissen stützten seinen Rücken. Er wurde zwar noch immer hauptsächlich über den Tropf ernährt, versuchte sich aber bereits an einem Glas heißen Tees. Claire hatte seiner Bitte nachgegeben, ihm aber ein Gefäß gebracht, das er nicht umstoßen konnte. Verbrennungen brauchte er sich keine zuziehen, das Loch in seiner Brust reichte ihr vollkommen.

Nachdem April ihren Vater erneut angerufen hatte, beschlossen sie, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub nachzuholen. Zu dem See in den Bergen wollte keiner von ihnen zurück kehren, nicht bei dem anhaltenden Regen. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie hier keinen Spaß haben konnten. Im Moment müssten sich alle - sogar Alex' Bodyguard - im Schwimmbad aufhalten und Saber hoffte, dass sich seine Teammitglieder ihres Alters entsprechend benahmen. Noch zu gut konnte er sich an den Ausflug ans Meer in Japan erinnern, wo sie dann die Polizei beinahe wegen Ruhestörung verhaftet hätte. Erwachsen hin oder her, Fireball und besonders Colt konnten sich ziemlich kindisch benehmen, wenn sie einen Kubikmeter Wasser zu Gesicht bekamen. April schlug sich dann meist auf die Seite des jungen Japaners und die heftigsten Wasserschlachten der Menschheitsgeschichten entbrannten zwischen ihnen.

Saber würde am Nachmittag zu ihnen stoßen und dann würden sie endlich in den Zeitreisefilm gehen, den Johnny schon seit Wochen hatte ansehen wollen. Solange Fireball und Colt keine Popcornschlacht veranstalteten, war das auch schön und gut.

Der junge Schotte schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte sich, ob er der Anführer eines Star Sheriff Teams war oder ob er in Wirklichkeit einen Job in einem Kindergarten bekommen hatte. Andererseits, wer ständig in Ramrod Patrouille flog und gegen Outrider kämpfte, immer um sein eigenes Leben bangend, musste wahrscheinlich irgendwann die angestaute Anspannung herauslassen. Wenn es nur Johnny und Alex, besonders Alex, nicht immer so anstecken würde...

Jesse blickte von der schweren Aufgabe, seinen Tee umzurühren, auf, als Saber die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete. Erstaunt hob er seine Augenbrauen, denn er schien nicht mit Besuch gerechnet zu haben. Saber konnte sich bildhaft vorstellen, wie der ehemalige Kadett erst blicken würde, wenn das restliche Ramrodteam nach ihm sehen kam. Colt hatte nach Sabers Geschichtsstunde über die Lancelots so etwas angedeutet, und Johnny wollte sich sowieso bei seinem erneuten Lebensretter bedanken. Viel lieber wäre er mitgekommen, aber Saber konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass Jesse nicht so viel Besuch empfangen durfte, solange es ihm nicht besser ging. Denn obwohl der ehemalige Kadett wirklich schon viel gesünder wirkte, so war er trotz alledem noch schwach und müde. Saber kannte das aus eigener Erfahrung, war er in seiner Laufbahn als Star Sheriff bereits mehr als einmal angeschossen worden.

„Hallo, Jesse." Sagte er, als der junge Mann ihn weiterhin schweigend ansah. Saber rückte einen Stuhl näher an das Bett und setzte sich darauf. Blumen hatte er keine mitgebracht. Auf der chirurgischen Station waren Pflanzen jeglicher Art aus Hygienegründen nicht erlaubt und auch sonst hätten sie vermutlich fehl am Platz gewirkt.

„Claire sagte, dass es dir schon viel besser geht. Wenn du es jetzt noch schaffst, ihre geschätzte Genesungszeit von zwei Wochen zu unterbieten, wirst du auf ewig ihr Lieblingspatient sein." Versuchte Saber, die Atmosphäre ein bisschen aufzulockern. Jesse ging nicht darauf ein. Sein Blick huschte zwischen ihm und der geschlossenen Tür hin und her und er runzelte leicht seine Stirn.

„Du bist allein gekommen?" verlieh der ehemalige Kadett seinen Gedanken Ausdruck. „Wo sind die Männer in Uniform, die mich verhören wollen?"

„Ich habe das Kavallerieoberkommando nicht von dir in Kenntnis gesetzt, wenn es das ist, was du meinst." Erwiderte Saber ruhig und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück. „Um ehrlich zu sein, sie wissen nicht einmal mehr, wer du bist. In deiner Akte wird stehen, dass du vor zwei Jahren in Gefangenschaft der Outrider geraten bist und es uns letztes Wochenende gelang, dich zu befreien."

Jesses Kinnlade sackte nach unten und er hielt inne, den ohnehin schon längst aufgelösten Zucker unter seinen Tee zu rühren.

„Was?" brachte er recht unintelligent hervor und fragte sich, ob sein Kopf doch schlimmer verletzt worden war, als er angenommen hatte. Zwar konnte Claire die Schmerzen hinter seinen Schläfen mit guter Medizin dämpfen, aber vielleicht war ja sein Gehörgang beschädigt worden oder er halluzinierte nun doch. Immerhin hatte er letzte Woche eine Amnesie überstanden, obwohl angeblich nur zwanzig Prozent auf vollständige Genesung bestanden hatten. Oder träumte er all das? Würde er jeden Moment in seiner dunklen Schlafstatt in der Phantomzone erwachen und sich darüber wundern, woher der plötzliche Wunsch nach Sonnenlicht und warmen Tee kam?

„Du wurdest nie in einem offiziellen Bericht erwähnt und keiner der damals Anwesenden kann sich mehr daran erinnern, was wirklich vor zwei Jahren geschehen ist. Keiner hat jemals mit dir gekämpft außer wir, Jesse, und wir können schweigen."

„Was?" Jesse ärgerte sich selbst darüber, dass ihm nichts Gescheiteres als dieses Fragewort einfiel, aber seine ganze Welt schien plötzlich nur noch aus einem großen WAS zu bestehen.

„Ich habe deine Akte ein wenig manipuliert. Du kannst sie gerne einsehen, falls du möchtest."

„Warum?" Ah, nun war noch ein zweites Fragewort in seine Gedanken getreten. Ein Fortschritt, wobei die Welt um ihn herum davon auch nicht logischer wurde.

„Zu den Outridern kannst du nicht mehr zurückkehren. Ich schätze mal, dass du das auch nicht möchtest, sonst hättest du Vanquo - so heißt dieser Outrider doch, oder? - nicht an der Nase herumgeführt und dich vor seine geladene Waffe gestellt."

„..."

„Ich habe es dir schon mehrmals angeboten, Jesse. Wenn du wirklich in die Welt der Menschen zurückkehren möchtest, helfe ich dir gerne dabei." Saber musterte ihn ernst. „Aber du musst es auch ernst meinen, Jesse. Ich bin nicht gewillt, mein Team wegen dir in Gefahr zu bringen oder mich für dumm verkaufen zu lassen!"

Es lag eine unbestimmte Drohung in Sabers Stimme. Keine Todesdrohung, es war unter der Würde des Schotten, ihn eine geladene Waffe an den Kopf zu halten. Dennoch ahnte Jesse, dass er gut daran tat, den Star Sheriff nicht noch einmal zu verraten. Aber dafür hatte er auch keinen Grund mehr. Nein, wirklich nicht.

„Geht das denn so einfach?" erwiderte der ehemalige Kadett und war froh, endlich wieder einen zusammenhängenden Satz zustande zu bringen.

„War es denn vorher so einfach, die Seite zu wechseln?"

„Zu den Outridern? Oh, das war mehr als simple." Jesse rührte erneut in seinem Tee, der rasch erkaltete. „Ich hatte nichts, was mich in dieser Welt gehalten hätte. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es scheißegal wäre, wo ich stünde und bei den Outridern war vieles leichter. Einfach schießen, nicht nachdenken." Er zuckte ansatzweise seine Schultern und verzog sein Gesicht, als daraufhin seine Brust zu schmerzen begann. „Ich habe dich gehasst, Richard. Und ich wollte es dir heimzahlen. Das ging nur mit Hilfe der Outrider, weil sie dich als Mensch auch hassen. Alle anderen hätten den Nachkommen des alten Lancelot doch nicht einmal anzufassen getraut." Jesse wagte nicht aufzusehen, aber er hörte, wie sich der junge Schotte auf seinem Stuhl bewegte.

„Warum hast du deine Meinung geändert? Ich glaube kaum, dass deine Abneigung mir gegenüber über Nacht verschwunden ist." Es klang keine Wut in Sabers Stimme, keine Anklage, nur ehrliches Interesse.

„Nein, dafür wurde mir schlagartig klar, was die Outrider wirklich sind. Feige Mörder ohne Skrupel. Ich bin alles, was Colt mich jemals genannt hat, zu Recht! Aber ich bin kein Mörder!"

„Wann?"

„Sagt dir das Lanca-Massaker etwas?" Nun hob Jesse seinen Kopf und sah, wie der junge Schotte sichtlich erbleichte. Diese Antwort genügte dem ehemaligen Kadetten. Saber war offensichtlich selbst dort gewesen, hatte die entstellten Leichen gesehen.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass wir lediglich die Energiereserven und Vorräten klauen sollten. Das Übliche eben. Also bin ich mitgekommen."

„Du warst in Lanca?" flüsterte Saber ungläubig. „Aber wir konnten keine Spur von dir entdecken. Normalerweise war es uns möglich, deinen Blaster ausfindig zu machen, dort aber nicht."

„Weil ich nicht geschossen habe. Ich plünderte wie vereinbart das Wirtshaus und als ich dann mit einem Sack voll Essen heraus kam, stand das halbe Dorf bereits in Flammen. Und ich konnte nichts tun. Ich stand dort wie versteinert da und dachte eigentlich gar nichts mehr." Jesse legte den Löffel beiseite und faltete seine Hände auf dem kleinen Tablett. „Da war so ein kleiner Junge, der schwer verletzt war. Ich wollte ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen, aber bevor ich irgendetwas tun konnte, kam Nemesis und erschoss ihn. Das war der Moment, als ich wusste, dass ich von den Outridern fort musste."

Saber schwieg einen Augenblick, das soeben Gehörte war nur schwer zu verdauen.

„Das Massaker fand vor vier Monaten statt."

„Ich wollte diesen Bastards so richtig weh tun, also hab ich abgewartet, bevor ein besonders großer Coup anstand, um diesen dann an das Kavallerieoberkommando zu verraten."

„Dieser Coup war Alexander MacLeth, richtig?" So langsam konnte sich der junge Schotte die Einzelheiten zusammen reimen.

„Richtig. Nemesis wollte ihn entführen, um seine Familie auf wichtige Daten zu erpressen. Die Codes der Schutzschilder standen ganz oben auf seiner Erpresserliste. Also brüstete ich mich mit meinen Menschenkenntnissen und wurde geschickt, um Alex zu entführen."

„Wobei dich dann der Konvoi erwischte."

„Tja, ein kleines Missgeschickt, das so nicht eingeplant gewesen war, das gebe ich zu. Kann jedem Mal passieren." Er grinste gequält.

„Wie hätte dein Plan sonst ausgesehen?"

„Alex zum Kavallerieoberkommando zu schleifen und nach Kommandeur Eagle zu verlangen, um ihn alles zu berichten. Ihr hättet mir von vornherein nicht geglaubt und Eagle erschien mir während meiner Ausbildung immer so gütig und geduldig. Ich dachte, wenn mir einer zuhört bevor ich weggesperrt werde, wäre er es."

„Ich hätte dir auch zugehört." Sagte Saber ruhig und erntete einen noch ungläubigeren Blick von dem Patienten. Jesse erinnerte sich an all ihre Zusammentreffen während der letzten zwei Jahre und sah wieder zurück auf seine inzwischen kalten Tee. Vermutlich hätte das der Anführer des Ramrodteams wirklich gemacht, aber Jesse hatte kein Risiko eingehen wollen. Außerdem hatte er den jungen Schotten damals noch verabscheut, es wäre kein anständiges Gespräch zustande gekommen, sondern lediglich Beleidigungen und Beschimpfungen, die ihn nicht weiter gebracht hätten.

„Warum?" Jesse holte tief Luft und ignorierte das unangenehme Ziehen unter dem dicken Verband. „Warum all das? Obwohl ich ein absolutes Arschloch war, hast du mich auf dem Schlachtfeld höflich behandelt. Nach dem Unfall wusste ich nicht mehr, wer ich war noch, wo ich hin sollte und du hast mich einfach aufgenommen. Du hast dich sogar mit deinen Freunden gestritten wegen mir. Ich begreif das ehrlich gesagt nicht! Liegt es daran, dass du ein verlorenes Schaf ohne Kampf nicht aufgibst aus deiner Herde von Star Sheriffs? Oder ist es das Pflichtgefühl einen Anführers? Oder einfach nur Mitleid?" Es deutete auf das Krankenzimmer um sich herum und auf die missliche Lage, in der er sich befand. „Hast du irgendein Krankenschwesternsyndrom, von dem ich nichts wusste?"

Saber lächelte leicht, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Jesse vor über einer Woche im Krankenhaus von Yuma City behandelt hatte, bevor er erfuhr, dass der junge Mann sich an ihn nicht erinnern konnte und ihn nicht beleidigen würde. Dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst und er griff in die Innentasche seines Anzuges.

„Es ist weder das eine noch das andere." Er legte ein Stück Papier vor Jesse auf das Tablett und erst als er es in seine Hand nahm, erkannte Jesse, dass es sich dabei um ein Photo handelte. Ein sehr altes Photo, das einen kleinen Jungen von vielleicht fünf oder sechs Jahren zeigte, der ein Baby stolz in seinen Armen hielt. Die Kinder konnten unterschiedlicher nicht sein und dennoch blickten sie mit denselben eisblauen Augen neugierig in die Kamera.

„Das ist..." Jesse drehte das Photo hin und her, aber es veränderte sich nicht.

„Das sind wir, als wir noch klein waren, Jesse. Ich habe davon leider erst vor einem Jahr erfahren."

„Also waren es doch Erinnerungen..." Jesse legte das Photo behutsam zurück auf das Tablett, als habe er Angst, er könnte es in seinen zitternden Fingern zerstören. „In den Highlands hatte ich manchmal das Gefühl, Kinder zu sehen. Dabei waren wir das."

„Es gibt auch Bilder von uns in Kanada. Es sieht so aus, als hätten sich unsere Mütter besucht. Der Kontakt brach vermutlich ab, als meine Mutter zu krank zum Reisen wurde und starb. Und ich hab das alles vergessen."

„Wir waren ja auch noch ganz klein." Jesse fühlte sich mit einem Mal erschöpft. Er lehnte sich zurück in sein Kissen und schloss seine Augen. „Und was jetzt? Musst du dich jetzt etwa mit mir beschäftigen, nur weil dein Vater für ein paar Monate Gefallen an meiner Mutter fand?"

„Ich muss gar nichts, Jesse. Ich möchte. Dass man die verlorenen Jahre nicht aufholen kann, weiß ich, aber ich würde trotzdem gerne in freundschaftlichem Kontakt zu dir stehen, Jesse. Welche Fehler unsere Eltern auch gemacht haben, wir sind dafür nicht verantwortlich noch müssen wir uns an irgendwelche Traditionen halten. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder."

Es klang seltsam. Als Jugendlicher hatte er diesen Satz immer hören wollen, seitdem seine Mutter ihm über seine Herkunft aufgeklärt hatte. Vielleicht wäre er nicht zu den Outridern übergelaufen, wenn der junge Schotte ihn mit eben jenem Satz begrüßt hätte anstelle ihn wie einen Fremden zu behandeln.

Jesse dachte an die letzte Woche zurück, erinnerte sich an lustige Abendbrote, an Computerspiele mit Alex, an Einkaufstouren mit einer aufgeregten April und einem genervten Fireball, an eine schokoladenspendablen Colt, an einen erwartungsvoll lächelnden Johnny. Er würde die angenehmen Gespräche missen, die er mit Richard geführt hatte. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er dieses ganz normale Leben im Kreise dieses chaotischen Teams genossen hatte und allein die Möglichkeit, wenigstens ein kleiner Teil dieser Gemeinschaft zu sein, und wenn auch nur als ein Bekannter des Schotten, klang mehr als verlockend. Nach den Erlebnissen in der Phantomzone klang es wie das Paradies.

„Ich kann dir leider weder einen Titel noch viel Geld anbieten. Zumindest nicht vor Vaters Tod, falls ich bis dahin nicht schon enterbt wurde."

„Wegen Johnny?" fragte Jesse, der sich wunderte, wo dieses Gespräch noch hinführte. Schon als Teenager hatte er die Hoffnung auf Anerkennung seitens des Grafen begraben. Seit jenem Gespräch vor fünf Jahren.

„Hauptsächlich wohl wegen mir selbst." Jesse konnte förmlich das Schulterzucken des jungen Schotten hören. Sabers Stuhl kratzte über den Boden und Jesse spürte, wie das Tablett mit dem kalten Tee von seinem Schoß genommen und fortgestellt wurde.

„Mit Adel und grenzenlosem Reichtum kann ich dir leider nicht dienen, Jesse, aber ich könnte dir eine Familie anbieten."

Jesse öffnete seine müden Augen und blickte erstaunt auf die Hand, die Saber ihn entgegen streckte.

„Eine Familie?"

„Nun ja, keine besonders aufregende..."

„Du meinst die Chaoten, die es nie schaffen, ihre Socken fortzuräumen, denen es nie gelingt, pünktlich zum Essen zu erscheinen, die sich mit Schokolade voll stopfen, während des Videospieles auf dem Sofa herumspringen, fremde Sprachen hassen, Mikrowellen auseinander nehmen, drei Stunden von schnellen Autos sprechen und sich elf Stunden durch diversen Boutiquen wühlen, um dann doch den Pullover aus Shop Nummer eins zu kaufen?" Jesse musste auf einmal befreit lächeln. „Wo soll ich unterschreiben?"

„Ich hatte zwar eher mich gemeint, aber um diese Chaoten wirst du wohl nicht drum herum kommen."

Jesse betrachtete die ihm noch immer entgegen gestreckte Hand.

„Also noch einmal von vorn beginnen? Ohne Outrider und so?"

„Genau."

Jesse nickte, dann ergriff er Sabers Hand und schüttelte sie mit all der Kraft, die ihm seine Verletzung gelassen hatte.

„Hallo. Ich bin Jesse Blue."

„Richard Lancelot. Angenehm, dich kennen zu lernen."

dbdbdb


	7. Epilog: Hyakkuseihou

**Epilog: Hyakkaseihou**

„Ob da drin etwa eine Bombe ist?" Colt schüttelte die bunte Schachtel in seinen Händen skeptisch. Immerhin handelte es sich um Jesses Geschenk. So richtig vertraute er dem ehemaligen Verräter nicht, würde es wohl niemals tun. Aber er konnte seine Befürchtungen nicht ausführen, da ihm sein Bruder das Päckchen aus den Händen riss.

„Mach es nicht kaputt!" schimpfte er den Cowboy aus und öffnete ungeniert dessen Geschenk. Colt wollte es ihm wieder aus der Hand reißen, aber Saber saß bedeutungsvoll zwischen den beiden Texanern und hob nur fragend seine Augenbraue. Also setzte sich Colt schmollend zurück und beobachtete, wie sein kleiner Bruder ein kunstvoll geschnitztes Pferd hervor zauberte. Keine Bombe. Keine Waffe. Sondern sogar etwas Geschmackvolles. Von Jesse Blue.

„Wow! Danke!" bedankte sich Johnny überschwänglich und kroch neben Jesse unter den unechten Tannenbaum, der silbern in das nächtliche Wohnzimmer erleuchtete. Entschlossen zog er ein kleines Päckchen hervor und drückte es dem Kadetten in die Hände. Jesse ließ beinahe das Glas Wein fallen, dass er kurz zuvor noch hatte trinken wollen und Fireball konnte den Teppich soeben noch vor einer roten Überschwemmung retten.

„Das ist aber mein Pferd!" meldete sich nun Colt zu Wort, denn auch wenn er Jesse nicht leiden konnte, so war ein Geschenk immer noch ein Geschenk.

„Du wolltest es aber nicht."

„Wohl doch!"

„Du hättest es beinahe kaputt gemacht."

„Wohl nicht!"

Jesse schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf über die beiden Streithähne und betrachtete das kleine Päckchen in seinen Händen. Es war das erste Weihnachtsgeschenk seit zwei Jahren. Und vermutlich das erste seit dem Tod seiner Mutter, das nicht gedankenlos gegeben wurde, sondern vom Herzen gab.

April betrachtete neugierig, wie Jesse die Schachtel vorsichtig öffnete und ein kleines Buch hervorholte. Seine Augen leuchteten auf, als er es behutsam aufklappte und automatisch hob sie ihre Kamera und drückte ab.

_Klick._

dbdbdb

„Ich dachte schon, das würde ich nie erleben." Colt grinste breit, als sich Fireball mit hochrotem Gesicht vor April niederkniete. Der helle Yukata, den er trug, betonte den Effekt.

„Sei still, du Banause!" stieß ihn Johnny von der Seite an, der nicht minder grinste. Sie hatten zwischen den Feiertagen frei bekommen und da kein Neujahr so aufregend gefeiert wurde wie das in Japan, hatte sie der junge Japaner kurzerhand zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Gerade saßen sie an sehr niedrigen Tischen und wollten eigentlich mit dem Abendbrot beginnen, als Fireball sich plötzlich erhob und sie alle um Ruhe bat. Alle Anwesenden kamen seiner Bitte mit froher Erwartung nach, nur Colt hatte natürlich nicht seinen Mund halten können.

„Wieso Banause? Ich sage doch nur die Wahrheit."

„Klappe!" Dieses Mal stieß Asuka, Fireballs ältere Schwester, den Cowboy an und funkelte ihn in ihrer unvergleichlichen Art warnend an. Nach zwei Jahren, in denen sie Shinji mehr als einmal hatte klar machen wollen, wie toll April doch war und dass er sie sich nicht entgegen lassen sollte, begriff das ihr kleiner Bruder endlich. Diesen Augenblick sollte der immer nörgelnde Cowboy nicht zerstören!

„Das versteht doch niemand." Wisperte Colt natürlich, als Fireball, ganz der Gentleman, seinen Antrag in perfektem Französisch stellte. Wenn schon, dann mit Stil, nur leider beherrschte der Texaner kein Wort der westeuropäischen Sprache.

„Was gibt's bei einem Heiratsantrag schon zu verstehen?" fuhr ihn Johnny erneut an und errötete, als Asuka nun auch ihn strafend anstarrte.

Aber die anderen schienen sich nicht an ihnen zu stören. Die feucht glänzenden Augen von Hikaru-san waren auf ihren einzigen Sohn gerichtet und selbst Jesse, der sich in der ungewohnten Umgebung nicht recht wohl fühlte, hatte das vollkommen vergessen und lächelte freudig. Genauso wie Saber klatschte er, als April nickte und den Antrag mit einem japanischen geflüsterten „Hai..." annahm. Colt musste natürlich jubeln und Asuka schnappte sich ihre Kamera, um diesen denkwürdigen Augenblick für die Nachwelt und ihre Nichten und Neffen festzuhalten.

_Klick_.

dbdbdb

„Alex hätte das hier bestimmt gefallen."

Johnny hüllte sich in seine Winterjacke und blickte hinauf zum sternenklaren Himmel. Bunte Lichter tanzten über das Firmament und erhüllten die Tempel um sie herum. Viele Menschen waren in dieser Nacht auf den Beinen, wahrscheinlich ganz Japan. Dicht gedrängt standen sie auf den öffentlichen Plätzen und bestaunten das Feuerwerk, das das neue Jahr einläuten sollte. So dicht standen sie, dass Saber etwas tat, was er sich in der Öffentlichkeit sonst verbot: Er umarmte Johnny und drückte ihn sanft an sich. Es fiel inmitten dieser Massen sowieso nicht weiter auf.

„Seine Familie möchte ihn aber ab und an auch mal sehen, zumindest während der Feiertage." Erklärte der Schotte und blickte in Johnnys Gesicht. Die Augen funkelten im Licht der Raketen und seine Wangen waren von der Kälte leicht gerötet.

„Kann ich verstehen." Seufzte Johnny glücklich und lehnte sich absichtlich etwas stärker als nötig gegen Saber. „Feiertage mit der Familie sind phantastisch."

Jesse, der direkt hinter ihnen stand und noch immer den Spieß mit den Tintenfischtentakeln in der Hand hielt, den ein seit Tagen übereuphorischer Fireball ihm spendiert hatte, konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Johnny hatte Recht. Silvester war erst dann ein schönes Fest, wenn man es mit Menschen zusammen feierte, die einem etwas bedeuteten. Mit seiner Familie. Und langsam glaubte der Kadett auch, dass er wirklich dazu gehörte.

„Halt das mal." Colt drängelte sich an ihm vorbei und drückte ihm seinen eigenen Tentakelspieß in die Hand, sicherlich, weil er bei der Menschenmenge keinen Abfalleimer mehr fand. Natürlich hatte er Fireball in seinem Freudenrausch nicht bremsen wollen, aber er aß nichts, dass so aussah, als könnte es vom Spieß springen und davon laufen. Oder noch schlimmer, ihn angreifen und würgen.

Jesse tat es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Es gab weitaus schlimmere Dinge auf der Welt, als mit zwei Tentakeln inmitten von aufgeregten Japanern zu stehen und das schönste Neujahrsfeuerwerk zu erleben, an das er sich erinnern konnte. Oh ja, viel Schlimmeres...

„Cooles Fest, huh?" Colt, der mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, die Frischverlobten in der Masse wiederzufinden, kramte Aprils Kamera aus seiner Jacke und hob sie in die Höhe. Da sie momentan nicht in der Lage war, an etwas anderes als an ihren Fireball zu denken, hatte er die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernommen, Erinnerungsphotos zu schießen.

Kurz blickte auf das Display, grinste und drückte ab.

_Klick_.

dbdbdb

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, jemanden gezielt für Ramrod auszubilden, der aber in Yuma City verweilt und ständig mit euch in Verbindung steht, um euch auf dem Laufenden zu halten." Kommandeur Eagle betrachtete das riesige Raumschiff vor sich, den Stolz des Kavallerieoberkommandos, oder zumindest den Stolz seiner Tochter und des jungen Schotten.

„Danke, Sir."

„Ich sollte euch danken, Richard. Denn ohne euch wären die Menschen im neuen Grenzgebiet oft verloren gewesen." Kommandeur Eagle lächelte den jungen Mann, der beinahe so etwas ein Sohn für ihn war, verschwörerisch an. „Ich werde auch niemandem verraten, dass April und du schon wieder an den Triebwerken rumgeschraubt habt."

„Danke, Sir." Saber verzog keine Miene, aber seine Stimme verriet einen amüsierten Ton. Er drehte sich gemeinsam mit dem älteren Mann um, als ein Wagen vorfuhr und die anderen vier Mitglieder seines Teams ausstiegen. Insgesamt bestanden sie nun aus vier Star Sheriffs für die Missionen im All und einem für die Bodenkontrolle.

„Dann wollen wir mal, die Presse wartet nicht ewig." Kommandeur Eagle umarmte kurz, aber herzlich seine Tochter und dann auch seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn, bevor sie vor dem Friedenskämpfer Stellung bezogen.

Jesse wusste, dass sie ernst zu schauen hatten, schließlich würde dieses Bild in den Nachrichten und auf jeder digitalen Zeitung zu sehen sein, aber er konnte ein Lächeln trotzdem nicht von seinem Gesicht verbannen, als er sich neben Richard stellte und in die Kameras schaute. Er trug nun ebenfalls eine Star Sheriff Uniform und ein silberner Stern glänzte auf seiner Brust. Anders als vor drei Jahren fühlte er sich heute nicht gedemütigt, sondern geehrt. Und stolz. Auf sich und auf seinen Bruder.

_Klick_.

dbdbdb

„Beeil dich!" Johnny klopfte an Colts Tür und blickte innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden mehrfach auf die Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass es wirklich schon zu spät war. „Sonst werden wir das Raumschiff nicht erwischen und die Hochzeit findet ohne uns statt!"

„Was müssen die beiden auch in Japan heiraten. Da gibt es doch kein gutes Essen!" jammerte Colt und kämpfte mit dem Anzug. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht lumpen lassen. Nicht zu etwas so wichtigem wie die Hochzeit seines Teamkameraden. Falls das Kavallerieoberkommando sich über ihn und seinen Cowboylook aufregte, was ging es ihn an? Aber sein bester Freund sollte sich nicht an seinem glücklichsten Tag im Leben über ihn aufregen. Nein, dafür würden sie die nächsten Jahre noch genügend Zeit haben. Colt grinste und gab es auf, seine Fliege zu binden. Saber würde ihn während des Fluges schon helfen, kannte sich der Schotte mit solchen Feinheiten aus.

„Es ist Kirschblüte und das ist romantisch. Also mecker nicht und komm!" Johnny hüpfte aufgeregt auf dem Flur herum und fluchte, als die Autohupe erneut ertönte. Saber saß hinter dem Steuer und hörte sich ungeduldig an. Die beiden zukünftigen Ehepartner befanden sich bereits seit einer Woche im Land der aufgehenden Sonne und würden todunglücklich sein, wenn sie zu ihrer Trauung zu spät kämen.

„Und du auch Jesse!" Johnny winselte nun beinahe und atmete erleichtert auf, als die beiden jungen Männer ihre Zimmer verließen und ihm die Treppe hinunter folgten.

„In einer halben Stunde geht der Flieger. Wir dürfen uns keine weiteren Verzögerungen mehr leisten!" Johnny sprang förmlich auf die Strasse. „Ich bin echt mal gespannt, wie April als Braut aussieht. Bestimmt wundervoll."

„Hochzeit. In Japan. Das Essen..."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Fireball extra texanisches Rindersteak hat importieren lassen."

„Wirklich, Jesse?"

„Wirklich."

„Juchhu! Dann ist ja alles gerettet."

„Vielfrass."

„Wenn ihr jetzt die Ehre hättet, endlich einzusteigen, wäre ich euch sehr verbunden."

„Ja, alter Nörgler."

Türen schlugen und in höchster Geschwindigkeit brauste das Auto davon. Allmählich verloren sich die noch immer aufgeregt durcheinander wirbelten Stimmen sowie das Surren des Gefährts in der Vorortsstille Yuma Citys.

Ruhe kehrte auch in das Haus ein, in dem bis vor wenigen Minuten noch helle Aufregung geherrscht hatte. Eine angenehme Stille, die lediglich von dem leisen Summen vieler Monitore weniger unterbrochen als vielmehr unterstützt wurde, breitete sich aus. Die kleinen Bildschirme brannten mittlerweile Tag und Nacht. Manchmal ging einer von ihnen mit einem klackenden Geräusch aus und ein anderer schaltete sich dafür ein, aber ein Hauptteil von ihnen erhellten immer das Haus. Die Rahmen hatten sich langsam aus dem Erdgeschoss über die Treppe bis in den ersten Stock ausgebreitet. An fast jeder freien Stelle hingen Photos, die von neuen Erinnerungen zeugten. Von fröhlichen.

Die kleinen Bilderrahmen zeigten lachende Gesichter. Fast immer wieder dieselben glücklichen Menschen. Einer von ihnen hatte blaue Haare.

_Klack_.

dbdbdb

Wie warmer Schnee segelten die Kirschblüten durch die angenehme Frühlingsluft. Ein großer Strauß weißer Rosen begleitete sie. Genauso wie viele kleine, helle Körner.

„Man wirft auf einer japanischen Hochzeit keinen Reis."

„Wieso nicht? Die essen das Zeug doch ständig."

„Und warum hast du April dazu überredet, ihren Brautstrauß zu werfen? Das bringt jetzt irgendwie alle Traditionen durcheinander."

„Darum scher ich mich nicht. Jesses Gesicht ist einfach zu köstlich." 

_Klick_.

dbdbdb

Ende

**Nachwort**

**Disclaimer:**

Der Anime "Sei Jyushi Bismark" gehört Studio Pierrot, Lizensinhaber der amerikanischen Fassung, „Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs", ist die World Events Production ©1984/1987. Die Charactere Johnny Wilcox sowie Alex MacLeth gehören mir. Die Idee für diese Fanfiction, die Umsetzung und die Geschichte an sich stammen aus meiner eigenen Feder. Teilweise beziehen sie sich auf die Grundlagen des Anime (Charaktere der Star Sheriffs sowie auf einzelne Episoden der Serie), teilweise habe ich sie mir aber selbst so erdacht und in das bestehende Anime-Universum eingeführt.

Das Lied „Breaking the Habit" gehört der amerikanischen Band „Linkin Park". Die im Vorwort verwendeten Textzeilen sind aus der Sicht Jesses geschrieben (als Cristall den Wettbewerb ins Leben rief, hörte ich gerade diese Band zum ersten Mal und irgendwie passte dieses Lied wie die Faust aufs Auge -).

„Hyakkaseihou" ist japanisch und heißt so viel wie „Lass einhundert Blumen blühen" und ist im übertragenen Sinne auf den Prolog bezogen. Ich habe mich für einen japanischen Titel entschieden, weil die meisten Handlungen während der letzten Seiten in Japan spielen.

**Herbst-Fanfiction-Wettbewerb des Animexx 2004 (Leitung Cristall):**

Da ich während meines Studiums nur noch während der Semesterferien Zeit zum Schreiben finde (zwischen Praktika, Hausarbeiten und Prüfungen . ), schreibe ich fast nur noch für Cristalls Fanfiction-Wettbewerbe auf dem Animexx. Ihre Vorgaben inspirieren mich immer wieder zu neuen Geschichten, an denen ich voller Leidenschaft sitze. Die dazugehörenden Diskussionen im Animexx-Server bereiten mir ebenfalls viel Spaß und die Beiträge der anderen Teilnehmer sind ebenfalls hochinteressant; zu sehen, was andere aus den Vorgaben zaubern, wenn ich mal wieder einen meiner Lieblingsanimes schamlos benutze hehehehe.

Diese Fanfiction nahm also wieder an einem Fanfic-Wettbewerb von Cristall teil, dieses Mal an dem Herbst-Fanfiction-Wettbewerb 2004. Es galten folgende Bedingungen:

Formalitäten: Mindestzeitenanzahl: zehn Seiten, einfacher Zeilenabstand, normaler Absatz, Schriftgröße 10, Times New Roman

Voraussetzungen: Es ist diesmal im Gegensatz zum letzten Wb, egal aus wie vielen Teilen eure Story besteht, sprich sie kann eine zusammenhängende Story sein, sie kann aber auch in Kapitel unterteilt sein.

Hauptbedingung: Die Geschichte muss dem WB entsprechend im Herbst spielen. Des Weiteren muss ein Chara sein Gedächtnis zu verlieren, dabei ist es egal, ob dies ein Hauptchara oder ein Nebenchara ist. Auch ist es egal, ob der Chara sein Gedächtnis in der Story wieder findet oder nicht, das ist euch überlassen.

Gegenstände: Außerdem müssen folgende Dinge vorkommen (bitte achtet drauf, nicht Wörter, sondern "Dinge", sprich Gegenstände... es reicht wie bei den letzten Wbs diesmal nicht, die Wörter nur zu erwähnen.): Gartenhütte, Schlafsack, Eichhörnchen und Sonnenbrand.

Zeitrahmen: Des Weiteren gibt es eine weitere Bedingung: Die Zeit, in der die Story spielt, also die "erzählte Zeit", darf den Zeitraum von zwei Wochen nicht überschreiten. Das bedeutet, eure Story beginnt mit Tag 1 und muss spätestens mit Tag 14 enden. Ihr dürft Rückblicke machen, aber keine Blicke in die Zukunft einbauen (ausgenommen von dieser Regel: Prolog und Epilog).

Wie immer gab es keine maximale Seitenanzahl. Vermutlich hat sich die Jury an mein endloses Schreiben bereits gewöhnt -. Find ich klasse, denn wenn ich Zeit dazu finde, muss ich meine Geschichte nicht künstlich einkürzen. Ein erneutes „Arigatou" an Cristall für das Betreuen dieses Wettbewerbes und auch ganz lieben Dank an die Jury für das Lesen einer weiteren recht langen Geschichte .

Ich wusste schon bevor Cristall den Wettbewerb ins Leben rief, dass ich eine Saber Rider Fanfic schreiben würde. Ich liebe die Serie einfach und nachdem ich für die Connichi ein AMV zu der Serie geschnitten und mir deswegen alle Folgen noch einmal angeschaut hatte, juckte es mich regelrecht in den Fingern. Dann rückte Cristall Anfang August mit dem Geheimnis um die Wettbewerbsregeln heraus und als ich die Bedingung mit dem Gedächtnisverlust las, wusste ich sofort, da muss Jesse Blue herhalten.

Ein paar Schwierigkeiten hatte ich bei den Begriffen „Gartenhütte" und „Sonnenbrand", denn der Anime spielt in der Zukunft und ich konnte mir auf Yuma City einfach keine Gartenhütten vorstellen. Aber Dank Sabers Herkunft konnte ich dieses Problem doch zu meiner persönlichen Zufriedenheit lösen. Genauso wie Jesses bleiche Haut herhalten musste, um im Herbst mit Regen und Nebel einen Sonnenbrand zu suggerieren -'''.

Zusammen mit Cristalls Regeln sowie dem Lied von Linkin Park war die Idee für diese Fanfiction geboren und trotz Prüfung und Hausarbeit, die sich aufdrängelten, hatte ich viel Spaß an dieser Fanfiction.

Ich habe mit dieser Geschichte einen stolzen dritten Platz erreicht -. Wenn man die Umstände bedenkt, unter denen ich sie geschrieben habe (Literaturprüfungen und daher Auszeit von 6 Wochen zwischendurch), finde ich diese Platzierung sehr gerecht, zumal ich von Science Fiction nicht wirklich Ahnung habe (danke für Deine wundervollen Tipps, Thorti, ich werde sie bei der nächsten Saber Rider FF beachten!), aber diese Serie einfach liebe -.

**Grammatischer Unterschied amerikanische Version - deutsche Umsetzung:**

Ich weiß, dass der Plural im Englischen zu 90 durch ein -s signalisiert wird. Also in der amerikanischen Fassung hört man im Englischen natürlich, dass sich „outriders" anpirschen. Leider wurde dieses S im Plural in der deutschen Übersetzung einfach übernommen. Ich fand immer, dass das fürchterlich klingt, so als könnten die Synchronsprecher kein Deutsch tropf. Deswegen habe ich speziell das englische Wort „Outrider" im Plural den deutschen Grammatikgewohnheiten angepasst. Deswegen kann man in dieser Geschichte auch Sätze wie folgende hören: Es ging den Outridern nicht schnell genug. Die Outrider griffen an. Vielleicht ist das übertrieben, aber ich fühle mich einfach wohler, wenn ich das grässliche -s weglasse. Okay, so viel zur Grammatikstunde tropf.

**Schlussbemerkungen zur Geschichte:**

Dieser Anime war wohl der erste Anime (nach Heidi natürlich -) den ich jemals gesehen habe. Damals 1990 auf Tele 5. Irgendwie war er immer etwas Besonders für mich (was sich schon aus meinem Nick erklärt. Ich habe sogar Zeugnisse, wo April drauf steht tropf) und deswegen habe ich ihn in meinen Gedanken wohl so sehr weiterentwickelt.

Was mir die Serie bot, reichte mir rasch nicht mehr. Die Hintergründe zu Fireballs Vater wurden nie geklärt (das werde ich vermutlich mal in einer anderen Fanfiction niederschreiben, wenn ich denn Zeit dafür finde) und die erste Folge, wie sich alle zusammen fanden, war für meinen Geschmack immer zu kurz. Ein Team muss sich doch erst zusammen raufen, so schnell geht das doch gar nicht, wie das beschrieben wurde! Auch die kulturellen Hintergründe in diesem multi-kulti-Team fand ich immer interessant. Aber leider ging die Serie darauf auch nie ein. Eine Folge in den Highlands und Dank der amerikanischen Fassung auch ab und an ein Abstecher nach Amerika - das war's. Fireballs japanischer Hintergrund? Ihre Familien (jetzt außer Sabers Eltern, die mal kurz gezeigt werden und Aprils Vater)? Nicht existent. Vermutlich hielten die Macher das für nicht wichtig.

Aber ich -'''.

Deswegen hat Fireball nun eine große Schwester (wenn in dieser Fanfiction auch nur auf Photos erwähnt) und seine Familie leidet wesentlich mehr unter dem Verschwinden seines Vaters (was ich im Anime auch zu kurz fand...). Colt habe ich einen kleinen Bruder angedichtet, weil ich immer das Gefühl hatte, dass der Cowboy der geborene ältere Bruder ist: ständig aufziehend, manchmal nervend, aber hundertprozent zuverlässig und loyal. Ich kann mir einfach gut vorstellen, dass Colt seinen Bruder als Kleinkind oft zum Lachen gebracht und für ihn den Kaspar gespielt hat. Vielleicht fanden das die Macher auch so, hatten bei 51 Folgen und einem knappen Budget aber nicht die Zeit, dies dazustellen. Ich mach's jetzt einfach lach.

Saber Rider Fans mögen mir daher bitte verzeihen, dass ich die Charaktere Johnny und Alex daher frei von der Leber weg erfunden und ihnen auch noch so große Rollen in meiner Fanfiction gegeben habe. Aber da ich seit vierzehn Jahren Fan von der Serie bin und sie in meinen Gedanken weiter gesponnen habe, sind diese Charaktere während dieser langen Zeit dazu gekommen und gehören bei mir in einer Saber Rider Fanfic genauso dazu wie die Star Sheriffs -.

Die Originalcharaktere habe ich selbst noch ein wenig ausgebaut. Von Jesse Blue (zumindest in der amerikanischen Fassung) weiß man zum Beispiel überhaupt nichts. Ein gelungenes Fressen für jeden Fanfic-Schreiber, sprich, für mich. Denn man läuft doch nicht zu den Bösen über, nur weil man von einer jungen Frau verschmäht wird. Besonders nicht, nachdem man diese junge Frau nur zwei Tage kennt. Da versucht man es noch einmal und bleibt hartnäckig, aber rennt nicht gleich zu den Outrider, gegen die man zwei Tage zuvor noch erbittert gekämpft hat. Das erschien mir (so wie viele amerikanische Folgen, aber damit bin ich eben aufgewachsen) einfach unlogisch. Ich dachte immer, Jesse Blue muss einen triftigeren Grund gehabt haben, um die Seiten zu wechseln. In dieser Geschichte habe ich ihm nun seinen Grund gegeben.

Wie bereits im Vorwort angedeutet, ist diese Serie zwar im Science-Fiction Genre angesiedelt, wurde aber 1984 mit niedrigem Budget aufgrund des Star Wars Erfolges gezeichnet. Viel Liebe zum Detail (insbesondere in futuristische Neuerungen) gab es - außer Ramrod natürlich - nicht. Ich habe mich wirklich bemüht, der Serie im Nachinein ein futuristisches Flair zu geben. Ich hoffe, dass mir das gelungen ist, zumal ich eigentlich lieber Fantasy-Geschichten schreibe. Warum ausgerechnet eine SF-Serie mein Lieblingsanime wurde, werde ich wohl nie begreifen lach. Zum Glück zählten die Gesetze der Zukunft nur bedingt in den Highlands.

Ich hoffe, dass ich mit diesen Veränderungen die Fans überzeugen (und Nichtfans trotzdem ein paar unterhaltsame Stunden amüsanten Lesens bereiten) konnte. Schließlich handelt es sich bei dieser Geschichte um eine FanFICTION. Den Inhalt des Anime 1:1 wiederzugeben, wäre langweilig gewesen. Für den Lesern und letzten Endes auch für mich. So hält man keine 170 Seiten durch -'''.

In dieser Geschichte bin ich von meinem inneren Monolog-Schema abgewichen, in dem ich sonst gerne zu schreiben pflege. Einige Leser hatten mir berichtet, dass es schwierig wäre zu erkennen, ob gerade jemand etwas denkt oder nicht und wer. Ich dachte zwar immer, es wäre eindeutig, aber zur Abwechslung habe ich in dieser Geschichte ausschließlich personalen Erzähler mit Andeutungen zum auktorialen Erzähler verwendet. Das bedeutet, dass ich zwischen den einzelnen Personen hin und hergesprungen bin (die Geschichte dreht sich zwar um Jesse und seine Amnesie, aber ich habe mich dabei nicht auf nur einen Charakter konzentriert, sondern jeden berücksichtigt) und die Gedanken der einzelnen Personen indirekt wiedergegeben habe (also keine Monologe in der ersten Person).

Erinnerungen in Kapitel 3 habe ich extra abgesetzt und kursiv geschrieben. Sie sollten ohne größere Schwierigkeiten zu erkennen sein -'''.

Diese Perspektive fand ich sehr anregend, aber ich glaube, in Zukunft kehre ich zu meinen Monologen zurück und konzentriere mich wieder auf eine Person. Das ist nicht so anstrengend und ich kann die Charaktere besser leiden lassen tropf. Für eine Amnesiegeschichte war es, denke ich, jedoch die beste Variante, um die Geschichte von mehreren Seiten zu beleuchten. Von der wissenden (die Star Sheriffs) sowie der unwissenden (Jesse Blue) Seite. Außerdem kann man damit auch sehr schön Gedanken von Charakteren nicht darstellen. Denn was ein Charakter nicht sagt, kann mitunter genauso wichtig sein wie das, was er sagt.

Die Geschichte enthält Elemente von Shonen-Ai. Ich habe nicht extra eine Vorwarnung hineingesetzt, weil alles nur angedeutet wird und ich weder einen richtigen Kuss noch weitere Handlungen beschreibe. Außerdem fände ich das dumm, vor so etwas zu warnen, denn dann müsste ich auch warnen: Vorsicht! April & Fireball finden in dieser Geschichte zusammen! Das würde aber niemand machen, der den Anime gesehen hat...

Falls jemandem - gerade in dieser Hinsicht - Saber für OOC hält, so möchte ich lediglich darauf hinweisen, dass ich mir den Schotten weder als Anführer noch als Liebhaber anders nicht vorstellen kann. Er ist einfach nicht der Typ, der mit Herzchen in den Augen herumläuft oder öffentliche Liebesgeständnisse wie April macht.

An „Ein ganz normales Leben" habe ich fast drei Monate gearbeitet: August - Oktober 2004. So richtig kann ich die Bearbeitungszeit nicht einschätzen, da ich zwischendurch Urlaub genossen, eine Hausarbeit geschrieben und eine Zwischenprüfung inklusive Lernen absolviert habe. Wie viele Nächte ich auch immer darüber gewacht habe, die Geschichte war es wert. Ich hatte während des Schreibens sehr viel Spaß und konnte mich wieder einmal meinem Lieblingsanime widmen -.

Ich möchte mich bei den Lesern bedanken, dass sie so eine lange Geschichte gelesen haben und hoffe, dass sie allen gefallen hat. Wenn sie nach der letzten Seite nicht sofort aus dem Gedächtnis der Leser verschwunden ist, sondern er oder sie in der Straßenbahn, in der Schule, in der Vorlesung oder sonst wo plötzlich daran denken muss, bin ich glücklich (denn das geschieht mir immer mit den Büchern, die ich gelesen und gemocht habe -).

Falls jemand mit mir über diese Geschichte, über den Anime „Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs" oder über etwas völlig anderes reden will, der kann mir gerne eine ENS (Animexx) oder eine Email schreiben: aprileaglefreenet.de.

Emails werden immer beantwortet, nur manchmal hab ich auf der Uni viel Stress oder das Netz lässt mich nicht rein . .

Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich auch immer, so wie jeder Autor. Denn ohne unsere Leser wären wir nichts (nur Verrückte, die ständig am Schreibtisch sitzen und irre vor sich hinkichern -''') und ohne konstruktive Kritik oder Hinweise auf Kleinigkeiten, die man als Schriftsteller nie wahrnimmt (man weiß ja schließlich beim Schreiben meist schon, wie die Geschichte ausgeht und nimmt vieles für gegeben hin, das der Leser vielleicht anders sieht), kann sich niemand weiter entwickeln.

Was besonders bei diesem Anime gilt, da ich seit vierzehn Jahren Fan bin und doch behaupten kann, dass sich die Serie und ihre Charaktere in meinem Kopf mittlerweile verselbstständigt haben und ich vieles völlig anders sehe als jemand, der sich dieses Jahr die DVDs zugelegt hat und den Anime nun zum ersten Mal sieht.

Vielen Dank!

Erneuter, besonderer Dank gilt wie immer der Jury, die auch diesen Fanfiction-Wettbewerb mit neuen Regeln auf die Beine gestellt, durchgezogen und mal wieder eine meiner Mammut-Geschichten gelesen hat. Domo arigatou erneut verbeugt.

April Eagle


End file.
